There For You
by C.Queen
Summary: There for each other Ryo and Rika are determined to be together despite street fights, the mob and psycho relations raising hell. With help from their friends they'll protect the DWorld and each other in the insane life of teenagers.
1. She Came To Him

Note: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters waaaaaaahhhhhh! All I own is this plot and idea. Note if I have the ages wrong I'm sorry but they never confirm the exact age difference between the Tamers and Ryo. I'm saying that the Tamers were ten and that Ryo was thirteen when they faced D-Reaper. This story takes place six years later. The song is by Phil Colins, You'll Be In My Heart. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! 

She Came To Him

The famous nineteen-year-old genius Ryo Akiyama, Digimon King stared up at his bedroom ceiling in dismay. It was two o'clock in the friggin morning and yet here he was, on his nice and comfortable bed, completely wide awake. Running his hands over his closed eyes Ryo cursed whatever was keep him awake and promised to be good for the rest of the week if God would only let him get some sleep. He was home from university for the weekend and he'd come home to relax for a while, not to suffer acute insomnia. Why can't I get to sleep, Ryo growled to himself as he looked over at his clock for the fifth time in the last three minutes. It was almost as if his body was deliberately keeping him up, like there was something he had to do or remember. But the only thing I want to do is sleep, Ryo thought miserably, pulling his covers over his head with another dejected groan.

"Why am I still awake?" He mumbled from under the covers as he mentally cursed a blue streak at whoever was responsible for his insomnia. "I'll even let Kazu and Kenta's start their stupid Digimon Fan club if you'll just let me sleep!"

* * *

As if on cue the sound of someone on the back porch attracted his attention, causing him to sit up in bed, blinking in the darkness. Whoever was out there wasn't being loud by any means and if he hadn't been wide awake he would have never heard it. Quietly sliding out of bed Ryo grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and quickly slid them over his boxers. Never taking his eyes off the door that separated his room from the backyard Ryo looked around for something heavy and easy to swing. Moving over to his packed closet Ryo felt around until his fingers finally connected with his old and no longer used baseball bat. Pulling in out slowly Ryo carefully shut his closet and made his way across his room, careful to avoid the items littered across the floor. Cautiously moving to the window beside his door he looked out to see if he could catch a glimpse of the would-be intruder. Peering out Ryo was just able to make out the shape of someone sitting on the back porch, making no move to do anything, just sitting there quietly. The person didn't look like trouble, Ryo thought objectively as he weighed out whether to go outside or not. The intruder looked to be around average height and was really slender too, nothing he couldn't handle on his own. He couldn't make out any features because he was sitting closer to the shadows with his back to him but Ryo didn't think he was in the shadows on purpose. Now why would someone walk into his backyard and just sit down and do nothing, Ryo wondered with a puzzled look. Maybe he's lost or drunk, Ryo thought with a smirk. A neighbor that had walked into the wrong yard. Having never been one to let his curiosity go unanswered Ryo moved away from the window and quietly opened the door, not making a sound. Moving out onto the porch he kept a close eye on the figure as he moved forward, bat still firmly in hand.

* * *

"You lost?" Ryo asked when he was a few feet away from the still figure who hadn't moved since he'd peered through the window. The person didn't respond and Ryo realized that the figure probably couldn't hear him given the way he had his head buried in his arms. Moving closer Ryo came to a quick halt when it hit him that the figure on his porch was in fact a girl. And a redhead at that, Ryo realized as a stray beam of moonlight caught her hair for a brief moment. He didn't have much luck with redheads, one in particular so of course she had to be one. "Can you hear me?"

"I heard you the first time." The girl said, her head still in her arms as she answered back. But that's, that's Rika's voice, Ryo though with a start which nearly made him stumble as he drew closer. It was her, he thought in shock as he stared at the figure huddled on his porch at such an ungodly hour. She was wearing her usual jeans and white shirt but her hair was down which was probably what had thrown him off in the beginning since she wore it like that so rarely. Setting the bat down gently against the wall Ryo carefully walked over to her and sat down beside her, careful not to touch her.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Ryo asked softly, desperately fighting the need to draw her into his arms and comfort her which was an unusual feeling because it was Rika but there was just something about the way she sat there that got to him. But he knew that she'd just shrug him off or break his nose if he tried, possibly both if she wanted to. He didn't call her a wildcat for nothing and she accepted comfort from no one.

"Nothing you can change so you can go back inside." Sixteen-year-old Rika Nonaka said lifting her bowed head slightly, her head looking straight ahead as oppose to at him. "Just go away okay? I don't need you."

* * *

"Probably not." Ryo agreed looking straight ahead as well. "You and I don't really need anyone to survive or take care of us. We're loners, we prefer to handle things our way without others interfering. But sometimes, Rika, it doesn't hurt to talk with a friend and get their spin on the problem. You might disagree but it doesn't hurt to listen and hear what they have to say. I can't sleep so my ears are available to listen."

"And what if its not a pretty story, Ryo? Do you still want to hear it?" Rika demanded, still not looking at him, not really looking at anything really.

"If it will help you yes."

"What happened to your mother, Ryo?" Rika asked out of the blue after minutes of silence, her eyes looking at him before quickly turning away. Rather surprised Ryo looked over at her and wondered where that had come from. She'd never asked about his family before and he'd never asked about hers either.

"She died when I was six, why?" Ryo asked curiously as he waited for her to answer him. She was actually talking to him and possibly letting him in. It must be something serious to have driven her to this.

"Do you remember her, Ryo?" Rika continued and this time her eyes stayed on him. " I mean do you remember what your life was like when she was still alive?"

* * *

"I remember bits and pieces. I wish I remembered more but I was too young. Why do you ask?" Ryo asked as casually as he could manage. What could his past possibly have to do with her unusual behavior?

"I remember my father from my childhood, when he and my mother were still together and we lived in the same house. Little things here and there about what life was like when he was around and hadn't left us yet. I used to remember him really well but its gotten so that everything's blurry and jumbled up in my mind. What I do remember- never mind." Rika said looking closely at him, as though what he said next was really important.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Rika. Memories fade with time. Just because you can't remember him very well doesn't mean that you don't care." Ryo said with a reassuring smile. He and the rest of the Tamers didn't know much about Rika's father and truth be known he was curious about the guy but he wouldn't ask unless she brought it up.

"You know what I was like when we first met? I was like that because of him." Rika said looking out into his backyard once again, preferring the darkness to his concerned face. "I bet you weren't expecting that curve huh?"

"I didn't know that." Ryo said carefully while his mind whirled with the revelation. "I knew that something had to have made you the way you were back then before you became a Tamer and the person you are now."

"He's back." Rika said folding her arms in front of her chest, an instinctive defense. "He was home when I got there from Jeri's house. Its been five years since the last time I saw him face to face and he just sits there and expects me to be happy about it."

"And you don't want him here. You didn't want him to come back." Ryo guessed beginning to hate this guy with every note of barely disguised pain in her voice. Anyone who could reduce his Wildcat to this was someone he could never like or respect. If he had made Rika the Digimon Ice Queen then he was lower then dirt in Ryo's books. "Why didn't you want him to come back, Rika?"

* * *

"It's funny if you really think about it. When I was a kid I'd have killed to have him visit, to spend time with me and my mom like we were a family. I became the Ice Queen trying to be the kind of daughter he'd want and now that I'm not he comes back and I don't want him here. Stupid huh? I spend half my life wishing he'd come back and now that he has all I want to do and did was tell him to go to hell." Rika said with a dry laugh that spoke only of bitterness and pain. "The irony of it all."

"Why did you become the Ice Queen, Rika?" Ryo asked asking the question he'd wondered for so long. What had happened to turn such a warm and caring person into an unfeeling and cold Ice Queen? "Why did you think your father would love you more if you were like that?"

"Because I had to be the best, Ryo. Number one. And that meant stepping on people to get there." Rika said holding his gaze, refusing to be a coward in his or anyone's eyes. "I had the stupid idea that if I was the best at something then my dad would want me. So I did whatever it took to prove to him that I was the best and that he'd made a mistake when he'd left me."

"Leaving someone like you would be anyone's biggest mistake." Ryo said as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. Instead of pushing him away as he'd expected she allowed him to hold her close and even laid her head on his shoulder, a true sign of how emotionally wiped out she was. They stayed like that for several minutes in complete silence; each filled with unspoken emotion and turmoil.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ryo." Rika whispered and for a minute Ryo thought he'd imagined it or misunderstood but then she repeated it slightly louder the next time as she moved from his hold to sit by herself once again. Allowing it Ryo reached out and taking her limp hand in his tried to put into words what he was thinking. Rika so rarely let anyone in that he knew he could screw this up far to easily if he wasn't careful. If he blew it lord only knows what she'd do.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rika." Ryo said with a smile as he tightened his hold slightly, sensing that she was drawing some comfort from his touch even though she'd probably never admit it. "I'm glad to help and I'm glad you stopped by to talk, even if you weren't probably intending to wake me up."

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you and the way I've treated you over the years. It's just that the match meant so much and when I lost I lashed out and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I was so mean to you." Rika said in a small voice, a child's voice as she hurled herself at him. Holding the girl tightly against him Ryo gently stroked her hair as he watched the girl he'd come to admire above everyone else struggle for control and the will not to break. Oh, Rika, what's happened to you, Ryo thought desperately as he whispered nonsense to her, what's going on and what could he do? Her face was pressed into his neck and he could feel her heavy breathing as she refused to cry, simply holding onto him as she fought for control.

* * *

"Why was the match so important to you, Rika?" Ryo asked beginning to realize that that was the key to all this. According to gossip she'd become even worse after he'd beaten her at the game so something at the game must have triggered something, been partially responsible for breaking Rika down enough that she needed someone else's support.

"Because I was going to show him that I was the best. I told him to watch it on TV. and he'd promised he would. But I lost, Ryo. I lost." Rika said in a choked voice as she clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his back though he didn't even feel them. That's why the match had been so important to her and why she'd never forgiven him for winning. She'd been trying to prove to her father that she was worthy of his attention but had lost instead.

"Oh, Rika. I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would have..I would have let you..I'm so sorry, Rika." Ryo said holding her tighter. What agony it must have been for her, Ryo thought with a grimace, hoping that by some miracle his words would help. All she'd wanted was to have her father's love and he'd gone and beaten her when she'd needed to win the most. And the game hadn't even been that important, just another game to be played and won for the fun of it. It had been a game for him, everything to her.

"It wasn't your fault, Ryo. It was mine for being so stupid. I wasted so many years on the jerk trying to win him over and all I succeeded in doing was turning myself into a monster." Rika said lifting her head with a few solitary tears drying on her pale face.

"Never a monster, Rika." Ryo said as he tenderly reached out and wiped away the faint wetness on her cheeks with a slightly shaking hand. "A very angry Wildcat to be sure but a monster, never."

* * *

"Why were you always so nice to me, Ryo? Even when I was mean and cruel, said mean things about you and tried to get you in trouble?" Rika asked as she leaned against him, drained of her energy now that she'd got the apology off her chest, which had eased some of the tension in her chest. She'd been holding that apology in for a lot of years. She must be exhausted Ryo thought realizing just how late it was.

"Because I saw the real you through your attitude and anger, Rika. I saw who you really were and how could I not like her." Ryo said with a smile as he looked down at her as she looked up at him. Staring at each other Rika smiled and Ryo felt a similar smile take over his face as well.

"I'm glad you did." Rika said quietly as she snuggled closer to him. Holding her tight Ryo laid his head on top of hers and just held her as the sounds of the night still at large continued with their song.

After a few minutes Ryo looked down and couldn't help but smile wider. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, was fast asleep in his arms, looking like a beautiful angel fallen from heaven. Grinning at the fanciful thought, Ryo slide one of his arms under her legs and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he tried to figure out what to do with her. Deciding he left the bat where it was and made his way over to his door, managing with some minor juggling to get the door open. Carefully moving around the room Ryo walked over to the side of his double bed and tried to lay Rika gently down on it, thinking to let her take the bed and him the floor. Unfortunately she had other ideas. Rather then let go of him her arms tightened around his neck and no matter how gently he tried to loosen her hold with his one free hand she wasn't having any of it. The only way he could think of to get loose would most likely wake her up and if he was being truthful he really liked the feel of her holding him close. But he had to make her let him go. Carefully leaning over so that he was half on the bed he gently let go of her so that she was completely on the bed except for her arms, which remained wrapped tightly around his neck. Using his own hands he tried to loosen her hold but as she'd shown before when Rika wanted something she used everything she had to get it. And right now she apparently wants you to stay, Ryo thought to himself with a roguish grin as nothing he did could shake her hold. Now if only she was awake and a little older this would be a dream come true.

* * *

Obviously she agreed because before he knew it she had grabbed a hold of his arms in a surprisingly strong grip and had pulled him down beside her on the bed. Before he could move away or get off she'd snuggled up against him and started his heart to beat faster then a train. He was in his bed, with Rika, alone, and damn if he wasn't going to have to act like a gentleman. They were both tired and worn out he reasoned to himself as he tried to ignore the feel of Rika snuggled against him. It wasn't safe for either of them to go to her house at this hour, especially since she obviously wanted to be as far away from her father as possible. Letting her stay here was the right thing to do. Ryo told himself to justify not waking her up or driving her home. Sure she was asleep but she'd made it clear that she trusted him, otherwise she wouldn't have told him anything. She wouldn't have come to him period. Of course she'd probably belt him tomorrow when she woke up Ryo thought with a small smile, but it was her fault that he was on this bed too. After all she'd made it quite clear that she wanted him to remain right where he was and it was only right to do what it took to make his house guest happy, Ryo thought as he pulled his blankets over them, content to lie there as the urge to sleep began to take over. Laying down more comfortably Ryo smiled as Rika loosened her hold so that she could get closer, curving her body against his side. You may be a wild cat when you're awake, Rika, Ryo thought as he closed his eyes for the last time, but you're definitely one cute kitten when you sleep. I'll take care of you, Rika. You can depend on me." Ryo said as he snuggled closer as he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Come stop your crying it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us, can't be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always..

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust, what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all.

Note: IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OF I WON'T AND THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT!


	2. Mom, Dad, I can Explain Everything

Note: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Secondly once again I own nothing but the plot and I apologies if I screw up on names but I couldn't confirm them. Note, I also don't own the song, Renebrants do. Hope you enjoy this new chap and PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! Thanks.

Mom, Dad, I Can Explain Everything!

Mr. Akiyama set his still hot coffee cup down on the old table as he heard the sound of the too damn perky doorbell go off. Muttering as always about having the thing changed to something less irritating he pushing back his chair and moved around the large oak table, heading for the door at a slight jog. Seconds later he opened the door to see Rika's mother and another man at his door, both looking rather exhausted and wiped out.

"Ms. Nonaka. What can I do for you?" Mr. Shin Akiyama asked with a puzzled look. Their children weren't the closest of friends and he was surprised that she even knew where they lived. Why on earth would they be here, this early even?

"I'm looking for Rika. Is she here by any chance?" Rumiko Nonaka asked with an almost pleading look. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was only eight in the morning, why on earth would Rika be here, and why hadn't they just phoned?

"No I'm sorry but she isn't here, ma'am. Is something wrong?" Mr. Akiyama asked looking from one face to another. Come to think of it the man with her looked a bit like Rika, he thought to himself. His hair was the same reddish brown, the only difference was his streaks were brown as oppose to Rika's orange.

* * *

"She's run away from home." The other man said as he stuck his hands in his pockets with a look of concern. "We've been looking for her for hours with no luck. We've checked with all of her other friends and none of them have seen her since seven yesterday. We were hoping she might have stopped to see your son at some time and maybe given him some idea where she was going." the man added with a hopeful look on his face.

"We'll I don't think she's been here but it's possible that I didn't hear her or that she phoned him. Have you talked to Yamaki? If she's upset enough to have run away then wouldn't she head straight for that fox Digimon of hers?" Mr. Akiyama said thoughtfully.

"I already called him, she didn't use the machine to get to the Digital World, not yet anyway." Rumiko said looking completely exhausted. "Which is why I'm worried. I know Rika and the way she was feeling she would have headed straight for the Digital World but it looks like she didn't. If there's any chance that Ryo might have some idea where to look..is he up yet?"

"No but I was going to wake him up anyway seeing as he's been sleeping in since he got here. If you'd like to come in I'll go wake him up. Besides, you both look exhausted and I've made plenty of coffee. You'll need your strength up." Mr. Akiyama said motioning inside. Nodding their thanks the couple walked in and taking their shoes off followed him into the hallway. "Are you related to Rika, you look like her." Mr. Akiyama asked as he took their coats.

"I'm her father, Mamatto Nonaka. You can just call me Matt." The man said with a strained smile as the two men shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"Pleasure. Shin Akiyama." Mr. Akiyama said with a returned smile though it was strained as well. So this was her father, well he wasn't what he'd expected. The few times he'd come into contact with the Nonakas he'd got the impression that the family was rather divided and he remembered thinking that Rika's father must be a real jerk to just let his daughter go out to face the D-Reaper and not even bother to come and try and get to her. He remembered seeing Rika's mother and grandmother huddled in a corner as they waited to find out what had happened to Rika and he'd thought that the guy should be there, helping them.

"I take it you have as low an opinion of me as the other kids and parents huh?" Matt said as if he could read his host's thoughts. "And if you're as smart as your son you've probably already figured out that I'm the reason she ran away."

"It wasn't completely your fault, Matt. Rika used to love it when you visited, you didn't know that those days had ended a long time ago." Rumiko said quietly. "As long as she's safe then that's all that matters. Rika knows how to take care of herself, I'm sure that where ever she is she's safe."

"Let's go see if Ryo's up yet, shall we?" Mr. Akiyama said standing up. Following his lead the trio walked into the hallway and headed for the last door on the right. Coming to a stop in front of it Mr. Akiyama lightly knocked on the door. "Ryo, are you up?"

* * *

There was no answer and so he repeated the words several times getting louder every time but Ryo didn't answer and there was no sound of movement in the room to suggest he was on his way out. Puzzled Mr. Akiyama shrugged. "He's usually a really light sleeper, I wonder why he's not answering me. I'm knocking loud enough."

"Maybe he's already left." Rumiko said with a sigh of disappointment. Coming here had been a long shot given that her daughter wasn't that close to Ryo but she'd thought it was worth checking just in case she was wrong. "From what Rika's told me he's always on the go."

"He would have left me a note if that was the case. Maybe he left his headphones on again. He sometimes like to listen to his music while he sleeps and he probably can't hear me through them." Reaching for the knob he turned it and slowly opened the door. Seeing a visible lump in the darkness he swung the door completely open and switched on the light.

"Ohh God no." Rumiko said staring at the two forms on the large double bed that dominated the room and was the focus of her current thoughts. The man in the bed she recognized as Ryo, the other was her daughter wrapped tightly in his arms and he in hers. Her baby was only sixteen, what was she doing in the bed, any bed with Ryo Akiyama? A boy who was three years older and was probably full of raging hormones and who only dated girls for one reason and one reason only.

"Ahh Hell no." Mr. Akiyama whispered as he felt the blood leave his face. He couldn't believe it, his son was sleeping with Rika Nonaka. She was only sixteen, he thought with horror as he stared at the two, feeling as though he'd just been informed that the world really was flat. What the Hell had his son been thinking having sex with a sixteen year old, especially a sixteen year old Rika Nonaka!

"Not her. Oh, Rika what have I done to you?" Matt said in such a low and anguished voice that they could barely hear him speak. "Not my baby girl."

* * *

The picture before them would have been heart warming if it weren't for the fact that it was their own children fast asleep in front of them and that it wasn't for some picture, but an entirely real scene with very real consequences. Handsome nineteen year old Ryo lay flat on his back with a smile on his face that was anything but innocent as he lay with his head resting against hers. His well muscled arms were wrapped around the very beautiful sixteen years old Rika Nonaka who was completely covered by the blanket excepts for her head and arms, which lay under his neck and the other over his heart where it gently moved up and down with every breath he took. She was using his bare chest for a pillow and she looked as content as the cat that got the cream as she lay plastered to the young man's side. Sometime during the night she'd snagged most of the blanket because the only thing it was covering was his lower body letting the viewers no exactly what she saw in him. Both of them were still fast asleep despite the light having been turned on, completely unaware that their parents were standing at the foot of the bed with looks of horror and disbelief written over their pale faces.

* * *

"Ms Nonaka, I'm..I'm so sorry." Mr. Akiyama said weakly, silently damning his son. How could he, how could he have gone to bed with a child? Sure she was sixteen but that didn't change the fact that she was capable of having children and what the Hell was Ryo thinking taking that kind of risk?

"Oh, Rika baby no." Rumiko said softly as she inched towards the bed, her face filled with anguish. It was her all over again. The handsome older man, the heated attraction and the forgetting if the consequences. She'd paid and now it looked like her daughter might have to do the same.

As though he'd heard her Ryo's blue eyes flickered open for a few seconds and turning his head slightly seemed to take their presence in before closing his eyes once more. Milliseconds later they were snapped open again and they were clear as he viewed the people in his bedroom and correctly gauge their feelings on the subject of his current position. Oh shit, he thought as he saw the looks on their parents faces, Rika not the only one who's going to be wanting to nail my ass to the wall today. Looking down he realized that some time during the night she'd decided that he made a better pillow then the extra one on the bed and he couldn't help but grin at this despite the fact that it only made everyone else paler. Seeing that his dad was about to have a heart attack after he finished yelling his head off at him Ryo put his finger to his lips and motioned them to be quiet. Carefully moving her arms Ryo tenderly transferred her head to his own pillow then sure she was still asleep slid out of bed, not even noticing their looks of thanks and relief when they saw that he was wearing jeans, unbuttoned but there at least. Turning around to face them he saw where their eyes were and couldn't help the slight blush that tinge his cheeks. Gee, well it was nice to know that they had such a high opinion of his moral standards, he thought with a smirk. Figuring it couldn't hurt he leaned over Rika and pulled the covers down far enough for them to see that she was fully clothed as well before pulling the covers back up. Stepping away from the bed he sent Rika's mom a reassuring look which she returned with a weak smile. Motioning them all towards the door it wasn't until all three of them were in front of the door that Ryo made a guess as to who the other man was.

* * *

He looked too much like Rika for it to be a coincidence, Ryo thought as he took the other man's measure from under seemly heavy lids. Studying the man as he moved towards them Ryo watched him like a hunter studying his prey. Keeping his thoughts well hidden like any feral predator Ryo kept a smile on his face that spoke of nothing but innocence and slight embarrassment. The guy was in the middle, perfect.

"I don't believe we've met." Ryo said holding his hand out to the man like this was as ordinary as meeting someone in the street.

"I'm Rika's father." The man said with narrow eyes as he confirmed Ryo suspicions. Having confirmed his beliefs Ryo decided to calm Rika's mom before he dealt with the other man.

"Nothing happened, Ms. Nonaka. You don't need to worry. She came here really late and it wouldn't have been a good idea to try to take her home. She didn't want to be alone so I stayed with her and given that it was almost three in the morning we kind of dozed off. I assure you that she was perfectly safe with me." Ryo said looking directly into her eyes to let her see how serious he was. The fact that he didn't want to be a gentleman with Rika was beside the point. She was too young for him right now and he was willing to wait, he just had to convince her of that.

* * *

Rika's mother was well aware of Ryo's feelings for her daughter. Unlike Rika and her friends Rumiko wasn't blind to the meaning behind glances she'd seen Ryo give her daughter. She'd known the boy since he was thirteen years old and she knew in her heart that he wasn't the type to take advantage of Rika despite his hormones and Rika's possible willingness. He cared a great deal for her daughter and even though she didn't have any idea how deep those feelings were she did know that she trusted this boy to do what was right however foolish that might seem. "I believe you, Ryo. You care about her enough not to take advantage of her. Thank you for taking care of her, I can't thank you enough."

Ryo had long suspected that Rika's mother and grandmother knew about his growing feelings for his Wildcat and now she'd pretty much confirmed it. Slightly humbled by the trust she had in him, no small feat consider the fact that he didn't really deserve so much trust. If Rika was older and a little less of a man hater he probably wouldn't even come close to fitting the gentleman image her mother seemed to have of him. "No problem, ma'am. I'm sorry you had to go through all that worry."

"Thank you for helping her." Rika's father said stiffly as he nodded in the boy's direction before turning his eyes back to his sleeping daughter. Rumiko's mother had sent him pictures but they hadn't begun to do his baby justice. How much have I missed Princess. he wondered, and how much pain I've caused you over the years?

* * *

"You're welcome. If you're wondering my dad can give you the name of our lawyer if you decide to sue me for this." Ryo said just before he pulled back his fist and nailed the son of a bitch square in the nose. As Ryo had intended the blow sent the older man flying out the door and into the opposite wall with a thud. With a smirk he watched the man slide down it looking like he'd just been hit by a two by four and as he'd guessed his father and Rika's mother immediately rushed out of his room to help the jerk. As soon as they were both out Ryo quickly slammed the door and had it locked before they got wind of his intent then moving with surprising speed he got to the only other door before his father and quickly locked it as well. Standing back he ignored their yelling and walked back over to his door to shut off the light.

* * *

"You broke his nose." Rika said from the bed. Turning around Ryo saw that she hadn't moved from his bed but had simply say up with the blanket around her. "I think you broke his nose."

"Possibly." Ryo admitted as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, out of striking distance as well, just in case she was more awake and angry then she appeared to be. "Mad at me?"

"Well lets just say that what you just did will seem like a tap on the shoulder compared to what I'll do to you if you don't have a good explanation to how we ended up in this bed together." Rika said with an evil look that was rather ruined by the slight grin on her face. She's not mad, he thought with relief as he smiled at her glare. Gosh she was cute in the morning, Ryo thought and then wondered whether or not he should mention that she looked beautiful with her hair down. Better not just in case, Ryo thought with an inner smile. Knowing his Wildcat she'd probably put it back up just to make a point.

"Well you fell asleep in my arms and so I figured you might as well stay here for the night. I was all set to let you have my bed but you wouldn't let me go plus I was pretty sure I could stop you if you tried to take advantage so I figured there wasn't any harm in it." Ryo said with a choir boy look of innocence.

* * *

"You wish." Rika said with a chuckle not even realizing how close to the truth she was. "Thanks for letting me camp out here and I guess I'll forgive you for the sharing the bed thing if you promise not to tell anyone. You do, you die. Cappis?"

"Understood." Ryo said with a mock salute. "Speaking of sleep any chance you'd let me get some seeing as I was the one who bravely faced the parents and broke your father's nose and probably a couple of other facial features?"

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Rika said with an exaggerated shocked look. Ignoring the thoughts of how much he'd pay for the chance Ryo just grinned his most charming smile. "Well if you promise to behave I guess it's okay, just this once."

"You're all heart, Wildcat." Ryo said as he moved to slip in beside her. Instead of cuddling closer she moved further over to the other side and switched to sleeping on her back too. Copying her the two teenagers stared up at the ceiling until they fell asleep, both dreaming of things to do in this bed that were ten times better then simply sleeping in it.

* * *

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA

It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,

or even your year, but...

I'll be there for you...

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you...

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you...

'Cause you're there for me too.

You're still in bed at ten, though work began at eight,

You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great,

Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,

But she didn't tell you

when the world was brought down to your knees

that...

I'll be there for you...

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you...

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you...

'Cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me.

Seems your the only one who knows what it's like to be me

Someone to face the day with.

Make it through all the mess with.

Someone I'll always laugh with.

Even at my worst, I'm best with...

you - yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,

When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,

or even your year, but...

I'll be there for you...

When the rain starts to pour

I'll be there for you...

Like I've been there before

I'll be there for you...

'Cause you're there for me too...

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	3. We're In So Much Trouble

We Are In So Much Trouble  
  
****Note: Thanks for reading so far and I hope you've liked it so far. Thanks to all who reviewed and please let me know what you think. Note I don't own the song and the only thing I own is the plot.****  
  
  
  
Rika slowly came awake, her head swimming with images of the last twelve hours. Her father being at the house when she'd got home from Jeri's house, telling him off and then running out into the night without even thinking about where she was headed. She'd ended up at Ryo's house, she'd ended up in his bed too she thought with a smile as she opened up her eyes as she slowly became aware of her perdicament. Looking over she realized that they were once again snuggled close with both of them facing each other with her head resting under his chin. She should probably punch him but there was no way of knowing which one of them had moved into this position and Rika didn't want to call attention to it, especially if she'd been the one to snuggle up to him. It wouldn't be the first time in the last twenty-four hours that she'd allowed her guard down enough to allow herself to show Ryo any of the affection she felt for him. Not bothering to move she simply lay there and enjoyed the feeling of being held. She hadn't been held in a long time, since she was a kid and she hadn't really missed the contact until now. Even after she'd stopped acting the part of the Ice Queen she'd still retain some of her dignity and still preferred to show as little as possible in the way of emotion and weakness though she allowed her friends and family close. And boy are you close Ryo Rika thought with a grin as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm breath blowing against her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Ryo asked with a smile she couldn't see as he slowly came awake from a very enjoyable dream. He'd come awake when she had and he was rather surprised that she hadn't punched him in the stomach by now. Rather enjoying the fact Ryo loosened his hold slightly to lessen the chance of her blowing up at him.  
  
"About ten o'clock." Rika said not sure of what to do. Despite the current teenage trends she had never been with a boy before and had no idea how to act. If it had been anyone else she could have simply shrug it off but this wasn't just any boy, in fact he was a man which only made it worse. 'How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Not bad, you?" Ryo asked feeling just as awkward. Gee you'd think he'd never had a girl in his bed before. Yea but none of them were Rika now were they a little voice reminded him and he had to agree with it.  
  
"Not bad all things considering. You do realize that we're going to get into a hell of a lot of trouble when we get out of here don't you." Rika said as she pulled away from him to instead move over the bed so that she was sitting beside him with only a few inches apart. "You really shouldn't have punched him."  
  
"He had it coming." Ryo said with a grin as he gloried in Heaven. Rika was actually willingly being close to him and on a bed of all things. Things were definitely looking up. "No one hurts you while I'm around." There was immediate silence and Ryo couldn't believe he'd just said that.  
  
"I can take care of myself thank you very much." Rika said hotly as she gave him a glare that had reduced grown men to shaking cowards. "But thanks for the thought." she added though her glare remained to a lesser degree.  
  
"Anytime." Ryo said again surprised that Rika was allowing him to get away with these things with such little backlash. She really was softening and he wasn't exactly sure he liked it. As weird as it sounded he enjoyed crossing swords with Rika and he'd hate for her to turn into Jeri, no offence to Jeri but he preferred his Wildcat to Jeri's Dove any day.  
  
"What am I going to do." Rika said more to herself then to him as she stood up and began to pace slightly as she thought her options over. "I guess I might as well get out of here while they still think I'm asleep."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that if I might ask?" Ryo asked watching her withdraw quickly both mentally and emotionally as she came to a stop in front of him. She's preparing to do battle and she was preparing for casualties.  
  
"I got it. I'll go out the front way, take the brute of their anger since this is my fault to begin with and while I do that you slip out the back way and get some distance from the males in your living room." Rika said, her voice broaching no argument. Tough.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't we switch positions on this and then I'll give this plan a seal of approval." Ryo said looking her straight in the eye to let her know he wasn't going to budge on this either.  
  
"I don't need you to fight my battles Tough Guy despite what's happened in the last 24 hours. I can take care of my own problems and I don't need you to help me. I'm not one of those stupid blondes you date that can't cross the street without someone leading them. I may only be the Ice Princess know but that still means that I can decimate anyone who thinks that they can mess with me." Rika said poking herself in the chest, her violet eyes flashing danger Ryo Akiyama, Danger.  
  
"Well sorry Rika but I won't let you go out there like a lamb to the slaughter. I'm in just as much trouble as you are and I'm not going to let you fight my battles either." Ryo shot back though unlike Rika none of his anger or thoughts showed. If they had she would beat him to a pulp.  
  
:"Why are you staring at me like you've never seen me before?" Rika demanded rather nervous about what else his eyes weren't showing.  
  
"No reason." Ryo said rather involved with trying to get his brain to function after it had just been thoroughly short circuited. My god if she had any idea what she looked like right know and what I wouldn't give to have the right to say that she's mine. With her long reddish brown hair flowing over her shoulders and her beautiful violet eyes flashing she looked absolutely stunning and god if it wasn't tempting to go over and his that frown away.  
  
"Ryo I don't know why but I have a feeling I should be giving you a black eye right about now." Rika said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I'm going with my plan and that's final." she added hoping that would bring him out of it.  
  
"No." Ryo said not even bothering to finish the sentence. "Your not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, your not."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And how do you propose to stop me your majesty?" Rika asked leaning over so that they were almost nose to nose. "If you'll remember I've never been one to follow someone else's orders, especially when that someone is you."  
  
"Either we do it my way or I'm locking you in this room and going out to face them by myself so you can pick which choice but it will be one of the two." Ryo said glaring back at her though it was getting rather hard to keep it in place with her being so close and all.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Rika said with pure ice in her voice not liking the way her heart was beating out of control. She'd already come to the conclusion that her feelings for him were pointless and only based on hormones which he didn't reciprocate. She was the Ice Queen, she didn't like boys.  
  
"Wouldn't I Rika?" Ryo said raising an eyebrow. "You may be the Digimon Queen but I'm still the Digimon King, I have seniority over you and I'm not letting you walk out of here to take all the blame. I'm the one they're mad at mostly so I should be there."  
  
"You're not going to get in trouble with your dad because of me Ryo Akiyama. Your Dad's a nice guy most of the time and I'm not going to let this misunderstanding wreck your relationship. You did everything for me, I'm the one to blame not you." Rika said then instantly regretted it. God she'd been spending way to much time with Jeri and Suzy, she was starting to sound like them.  
  
"You're trying to protect me." Ryo said finally getting it. Rika wasn't trying to prove that she could handle things on her own, she was trying to protect him from getting into more trouble then he was already in. She was trying to take the blame on herself so that his dad wouldn't be angry at him.  
  
"I'm going." Rika said not daring to answer his question. She'd already revealed way too much and she'd be damned if she let him have any idea what kind of hold he had on her. The last thing she was going to do was let him know what kind of a weapon he had in his possession.  
  
"Oh no your not." Ryo said grabbing her arm as she turned to leave. Holding her gently but firmly in place he watched her turn her head so that he couldn't see her face. She was trying to protect me Ryo thought with a grin even though he probably should have been insulted that she thought he needed protection. The bottom line was that she cared enough to try and that meant everything. "Your staying right here till you answer my question."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your being a real jerk Pretty Boy." Rika said still not looking at him out of a desperate need to remain in control. "You let me go or when I get through with you your going to be in the hospital for the next ten years."  
  
"Oh I have no doubt you could manage it I have a feeling that you won't. In fact I'm pretty sure that kicking my asse is the last thing on your mind Wildcat." Ryo said pulling her closer so that they were once again nearly nose to nose, both breathing hard with hearts beating at a wild pace.  
  
"Oh you think so do you?" Rika said struggling to remain focused as she stared into Ryo's eyes. "Well I've got news for you boyo, I'm going to give you the count of three to let me go before I follow through on the last thing on my mind."  
  
"I know so Wildcat." Ryo whispered as he stared into flashing violet eyes filled with emotions he'd never thought to see directed at him. He'd planned to wait a year or so more before doing this but his patience could only be stretched so far before it would snap. It was going to snap real soon if she kept this up.  
  
"You asked for it Buster. One...Two.." Rika never got to three. Before she realized it he had pulled her completely into his arms and had placed his lips over hers, literally taking the words right out of her mouth as he took possession of it. Taken completely by surprise Rika held herself as stiff as possible before simply melted against him, all thoughts of causing him harm evaporating in the heat of his kiss. Sure boys had tried and a few had succeeded in catching her off guard but she'd never been kissed by someone she'd wanted to kiss her, she'd never been kissed by Ryo. Feeling as though she was being consumed she lifted her hands and instead of using them to bust his face like she'd first intended she slide them into his hair as she hesitantly return the kiss making the flames sizzling through her body even hotter if it were possible.  
  
Oh Heaven is truly a place on earth Ryo thought as he deepened the kiss. He'd been dreaming about doing this for so long and damn if she wasn't twice as good as he'd dreamed. The fact that she obviously hadn't been kissed much was even better, it meant that she was his to have and teach. He'd keep his promise to himself and not take advantage but where was it written that there was anything wrong with a sixteen year old kissing a guy. And damn it she didn't stop stroking his hair things were going to get out of control real fast. Slowly pulling away from her he placed a hand on either side of her face and gently placed several butterfly kisses on her mouth while he got his raging hormones under control. "That was definitely worth waiting for." Ryo whispered when the glazed look in her eyes had faded away and she'd begun to go as red as her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, you, you kissed me." Rika blurted out feeling like a fish that had just been thrown onto land, out of breath and completely exposed to the elements. "Why did you do that."  
  
"Because you finally made me lose control Rika." Ryo said lowering his head so that his forehead was against hers. "If your going to punch me for it go ahead, I'll even let you land it."  
  
"Why would I want to punch you?" Rika asked, her head still spinning slightly out of control. Ryo liked her she thought in surprise as she looked up at him through her lashes, she had made him lose control? Her? She was a guys pal, not some Siren that had guys begging for her attention.  
  
"Because I kissed you without permission." Ryo said rather liking the dazed look in her eyes. She was as confused as he was. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Well I guess if you kissed me again I wouldn't be able to punch you." Rika said raising an eyebrow at him saucily.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Ryo said leaning over to follow her orders after all, he was a really was nice guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't want another heartbreak  
  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
  
But you got me like a rocket  
  
Shooting straight across the sky  
  
  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's, ah, impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unstoppable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
"How does love get so off course  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby I'm forever yours"  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's, ah unthinkable This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unsinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floating  
  
You got me flying  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's criminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me, darlin'  
  
  
  
  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centripetal motion It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's criminal  
  
  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
  
  
It's the way you love me baby  
  
It's the way you love me darlin'  
  
  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK??? SHOULD I CONTINUE??? ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR CONTINUING CHAPTERS??? If you do or just want to let me know what you think please review and thanks for reading!!!!!!" 


	4. Facing The Firing Squad

Note: As always and before I own nothing but the plot and some of the characteristics attributed to characters. I also don't own the song used at the end and so please don't sue me, whoever owns it cause you wouldn't get any money either cause I'm just a high school student with limited income, sigh. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and I hope you like this next installment. This will probably be my last for a while unless you really want me to continue which means lots of reviews telling me to do so. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Facing the Firing Squad  
  
  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Rika said bravely taking a deep breath as they stared at the door in front of them which if opened would expose them to what waited patiently for them. It had been a half an hour since the yelling and cursing had ended in the nearby living room and the two knew that they had to go and face the music sooner rather then later. Reaching for the lock that had saved them hours before she quickly undid it then looked back at Ryo with a questioning look. "Ready?" she asked now looking everywhere but at him because she had a feeling that if she did she might do something really stupid like blush or start to stutter.  
  
"As I'll ever be. Piece of cake." Ryo said shooting her a reassuring look that hid the nerves behind it as he absently ran his left hand over his bruising knuckles that hadn't appreciated hitting Rika's father's hard face. He had a feeling that they were going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble thanks to this morning's events. Even though they hadn't done anything really wrong the fact that she was found in his bed definitely wasn't going to make convincing Rika's mom to let him date Rika any easier. It would have been a hell of a lot easier to try and convince her parents that nothing had happened if they hadn't just been kissing in his room. Now it was going to take all their skill as emotion control freaks to keep their parents from figuring out that they really did have a slight reason to worry about now. Not to mention the fact that this morning's incidents were going to make it rather hard to convince anyone that his intentions were honorable and that he wasn't just asking her out to try and get her into his bed. Again. That is if he could convince Rika to go out with him in the first place which was going to be a major challenge in it's self.  
  
"Well then lets do it. The longer we wait the worse it will probably get." Rika said calmly slipping her usual face into place with the easy of an actress slipping into a role. Looking every inch the cool Ice Queen Ryo doubted that anyone who didn't know her well would see the look and believe anything other then that she was in control and everything was going her way. Only someone who knew her well would see the nerves hiding behind her eyes. And she'd need ever bit of control she had not to blurt anything out, like her feelings for Ryo. She was going to have to try and convince their parents that Ryo was too honorable a guy to take advantage of her without showing how much she wouldn't mind if he did. Which showed just how stupid she was because she'd already decided long ago that she wasn't getting physically involved with anyone until she was out of school so that she'd be able to take care of herself after the guy left. Especially if he left her in the same situation her father had left her mother in.  
  
  
  
"Got one question for you before we go though." Ryo said deciding to ask her a question he'd been wondering about since he'd seen her on his porch last night. " Just in case I'm not in any condition to ask when this is over." He added jokingly, hoping to get a smile out of her.  
  
"What's the question?" Rika asked curiously as she pushed a few hair hairs out of her face and behind her ears.  
  
"Why did you come here Rika? Why didn't you go to Henry's or Jeri's? I know were friends and I'm glad you thought you could come to be for help but up until yesterday you didn't show any signs that you considered me a close friend." Ryo asked wondering whether or not he was going to like the answer.  
  
"I don't know Ryo." Rika replied truthfully. "I just ran out of the house and started walking. A few hours later I ended up on your street and a few minutes later I ended up in front of your house. Truthfully I have no idea why I ended up here, but I'm glad I did."  
  
"Ditto." Ryo said leaning over to place a light kiss on her cheek that turned a lovely shade of pink at the contact. "Wildcat."  
  
"This isn't helping." Rika said trying to glare at him but only went redder at the devilish look he was giving her. " We should go, I don't think all this silence is a good thing."  
  
  
  
"After you." Ryo said with a mock bow and nodding her assent Rika walked past him, head held high and with a smile he carefully closing the door behind them to find her waiting for him. Understanding Ryo walked over to where she was waiting and slipped his hand into hers hoping that he could get away with that small show of support and affection. "It will be okay, you'll see, nothing to worry about." He added and was rewarded when she lightly squeezed his hand to let him know that she appreciate his words and was prepared to go on.  
  
"Of course it will be okay Pretty Boy. As you put it before we haven't done anything wrong." Rika, in a good imitation of his voice said with a roll of her eyes which might have fooled everyone else but not him. They were too much alike and had known each other too long not to recognize a shield when he saw it. He hid behind his easygoing manner, she behind icy glares and tough attitude. "Whatever would give you the idea that it wouldn't?" she added daring him to admit how big of trouble they were in.  
  
Just grinning Ryo motioned his head and the two began walking forward. Walking side by side, fingers laced together, they calmly headed for the living room and came to a stop when they reached the entrance. Rika's mother sat alone on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was staring off into the distance and hadn't even noticed them come in. She looks so lost Rika thought as her mask began to slip. Her mother was the opposite of her when it came to emotions and Rika could always read her like an open book. Her grandma and herself had agreed that her mom made a lousy poker player and that she couldn't tell a lie without giving herself away. And right now Mom's really worried about something Rika thought, she hasn't looked this bad since the day we faced the D-Reaper for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Mom." Rika said carefully look around for their fathers as she let go of Ryo's hand to walk over to her mother who seemed rooted to the spot, staring at her daughter like she'd never expected to see her again. Looking at her mother's face Rika was surprised to see tears shining in her mother's eyes and to her even bigger surprise her mother quickly set the cup down and raced over to pull her into a crushing embrace as though the world were coming to an end. Sensing that her mother needed it Rika returned the tight hug and held onto her mother as her mother ran her hands up and down her back. "It's okay mom." Rika said not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry I ran away and worried you but it was either that or beat the crap out of him and so I left and I'm, I'm sorry that I made you upset."  
  
"Oh Baby I'm so sorry that he surprised you like that and that I thought you and Ryo had, had. I'm sorry, I know that your smarter then that and I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Rika's mom said holding her tighter if that was possible.  
  
"It's okay mom, really. I mean if I'd walked in on a situation like that I probably would have jumped to the wrong conclusions too." Rika said weakly thinking about what she and Ryo had been doing the last half an hour. Maybe they hadn't been doing anything as bad as what her mother and their fathers had originally thought but they wouldn't be pleased at this latest development either. Not that Ryo had asked her out or anything.  
  
"Where are the dads?" Ryo asked wanting to see how much trouble he was in with his dad and also to see how much damage he'd done. He didn't really think Rika's dad would sue him but some sort of payback was expected.  
  
"Your dad took Matt to the hospital, his nose was bleeding pretty bad." Rika's mother said with a look of concern and just a hint of humor though the two teens didn't pick up on it. "They figured I should stay behind and wait for Rika to come out."  
  
"He's hurt that bad." Rika said with surprise and a little bit of guilt though she was disgusted to admit it. The talking had woken her up and so she'd been mostly awake when Ryo had punched her dear old dad. He hadn't hit him that hard, had he?  
  
"He'll be fine Ryo, don't worry." Rika's mom said as she let go of her daughter so that she could look at the young man who'd so valiantly risked a great deal of trouble to avenge her daughter. "Nice right hook by the way. Matt didn't even see it coming."  
  
"Thanks." Ryo said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well we should be going Ryo, I think we've caused enough trouble for one day. Tell your father I'm sorry for all the trouble and to let us know if there's anything we can do to make up for it." Rika's mother said with a long-suffering sigh. "My mother has been hinting that you and Henry need to get more meat on your bones so maybe you should stop by sometime this week and let her feed you."  
  
"I'll stop by before I leave for school." Ryo promised not quite sure how he was getting off this easy. He'd expected her to yell at him, not invite him over.  
  
"You do that. I'll just go and get my purse from the kitchen and then we'll head home." Rika's mother said as she squeezed her daughter's shoulder before gracefully exiting the room in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was way to easy. She must have been left behind to soften us up before the on slaughter." Rika said once she was sure her mother was out of earshot and that they were completely alone. "No way we're getting off that easy Ryo."  
  
"Well we didn't really do anything wrong Rika. Except maybe me punching your dad." Ryo said thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how they were getting off this easily. "But that wasn't your fault so maybe they're taking that into consideration."  
  
"They're probably waiting till we're separated to attack. Maybe you did punch my dad but I'm the one that swore at him, ran away from home and fell asleep in your bed. My crimes outweigh yours." Rika said cynically as she thought it over in her head. "They'll want us to be defenceless when they let us have it. It will be easier if they take us on one on one."  
  
"The day your defenceless is the day Calumon hates his creampuffs and happily marries Impmon." Ryo said with a smirk as he picked up a throw pillow that had fallen to the floor and threw it back onto the nearby couch. "Don't worry about it, after facing the D-Reaper and countless other bad Digimon what's the worst they could do? I don't even live with my dad anymore, he can't ground me and your mom will be the one to dish out punishment so what do you have to worry about."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, I think." Rika said with an answering smirk. "We'll I guess I'll see you around if I'm not grounded till I'm forty. It's been interesting to say the least."  
  
"You can count on it." Ryo said with a grin as he winked at her. "So if you're not grounded what are your plans for this weekend Wildcat?"  
  
"Nothing concrete, why?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow at the look he was giving her. What was going through that crazy head of his?  
  
"Well then maybe we could get together sometime before I go back to school." Ryo asked looking everywhere but at her.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?" Rika asked as her hands fell naturally to her hips in case he decided to make a cute remark and she had to blast him. If he was just playing with her then he was in for the tongue lashing of his life.  
  
"And if I am?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow at the look in her eye. She was preparing to blast him and he couldn't decide whether it was because she'd rather wear a dress then be seen with him or because she was unsure of what to do and say so had automatically switched onto the defensive.  
  
"Well then I guess that I could, if nothing important comes up." Rika said coolly with a catty smile that made Ryo grin even bigger. "Let me know and I'll try to pencil you in."  
  
"Thanks." Ryo said holding back a grin as he watched her pretend not to care that he'd asked her out. "I appreciate the thought."  
  
"Are you ready to go Rika?" Rika's mother asked coming back into the room, her face wreathed in smiles that made Rika smile too.  
  
"I just have to grab my backpack, I left it out on the porch last night." Rika said with a thumbs up. "Then I'll be good to go."  
  
"I'll get it." Ryo volunteered as he smiled at Rika's mother. "Be right back."  
  
"Thanks." Rika said with the smile still on her face that made her even more beautiful then usual. Temporarily blinded Ryo blinked for several seconds then quickly turned to get her backpack, narrowly missing the coffee table on his way out.  
  
  
  
"He's got it bad." Rika's mother declared as she watched the door close behind him and sighed at the thought. Her little girl all grown up and reducing men to stupid idiots with a single smile, boy did that ever bring her back. "He's a good match for you if you want my opinion which you probably don't."  
  
"What?" Rika said giving her mother a blank look.  
  
"Rika give me some credit, I've seen severe chemistry experiments with less chemistry then you two generate. I also know what a girl looks like after she's been thoroughly kissed." Rika's mom said with a grin as she tapped her index finger to her lip.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Rika said blushing again though she was glaring when she did it. "You'd think that the lipstick would have hidden it a little better."  
  
"The fact that you were actually wearing it willingly was the first sign that something was up." Rika's mom said with a wink. "I know you too well baby. So is he a good kisser?" she asked wickedly as she suggestively raised her eyebrows at her daughter.  
  
"Motherrrrrrr!" Rika said with a shocked look before she broke out laughing. "I can't believe you asked me that!"  
  
"Well is he?" Rika's mother asked curiously as she grinned at her daughter who was usually so hard to fluster. "My feminine instincts say that he'd definitely be a high rater."  
  
"Well that's for me to know and you to wonder." Rika said smartly as she shot her mother a look that said she wasn't going to get anything out of her.  
  
  
  
Rather sorry that he wasn't going to hear how he'd rated Ryo walked only half as quietly into the room as he'd come in letting the women know of his presence. "Here's your bag Rika."  
  
"Thanks." Rika said taking the bag from him, too embarrassed to look right at him. "I'll see you later maybe."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Ryo said and since her mom was on his side he quickly leaned over a placed another light kiss on her cheek. "Feel free to stop by anytime."  
  
"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Rika said with a grin as she surprised the hell out of him by placing a kiss on his own cheek. "Bye Pretty Boy."  
  
"Bye Wildcat."  
  
  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Started out the same old way  
  
Then I look into your eyes and knew  
  
Today would be a first for me  
  
The day I fall in love  
  
  
  
  
  
On the day I fall in love  
  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
  
And I'll hear my heart forever more  
  
To someone who is just like you  
  
The day I fall in love  
  
  
  
  
  
People all say love is wonderful  
  
That the bells will ring  
  
The birds will sing  
  
The sky will open  
  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
  
Roll over Beethoven  
  
Won't you play with me  
  
  
  
  
  
And I'll never promise to be true to anyone Unless it's you  
  
Unless it's you  
  
The day I fall in love  
  
  
  
  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Started out the same old way  
  
Then I look into your eyes and knew  
  
Today will be a first for me  
  
A first for me  
  
  
  
  
  
The day I fall in love  
  
I know you'll be there  
  
Ooh....I know...  
  
The day I fall in love  
  
Well I hope you liked it and that you'll take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm happy to leave it here but I will continue it if enough people like it and wish me to continue it. If not then thanks for reading and please check out some of my other fics cause this isn't my onle one. 


	5. Could It Get Any Worse?

Note: As always I own nothing but the plot and Tai. These alone do I own and the rest belongs to their respective companies. Thanks to all who have read so far and thanks to the reviews sent. I really depend on the reviews so let me know what you thing when your done reading. Thanks again and hope to hear from you.  
  
What Else Could Go Wrong?  
  
"So how about this card Rika, would this work?" Kenta asked as he laid another card on the table hopefully. Rika was creaming him and he'd never be ready for the tournament if he couldn't beat her. He and Kazu had been challenging Rika to card battles for the past two weeks and neither of them had come even close to beating her. So far the longest he'd been able to survive a match was six minutes and twenty-three seconds. That was with her going easy on them.  
  
"You can put down any card you want Kenta, you'll still lose." Rika said as she pulled a card from her deck and threw it on top of his own. The game was officially over. She couldn't believe the way all her instructions seemed to go in one ear and out the other. She'd been playing them for the last two friggin weeks and if she didn't know any better she'd have said they were getting worse as oppose to better.  
  
"Way to go Rika." Jeri cheered as her friends collected their cards. "You should enter in the tournament too, defend your title and everything." Rika added as she teasingly punched her friend in the shoulder.  
  
"Nay, its just a kids game. After playing the real thing it just seems too kiddish." Rika said returning her deck to the front pocket of her backpack. Besides with Ryo in university there wouldn't be anyone there worth battling.  
  
"Well if your not playing anymore can I have your deck, seeing as you won't need them?" Kazu said with a hopeful grin that fell when he looked at Rika's smirking face. He wasn't going to get those cards.  
  
"You wish." Rika said reaching over to accept the coke Henry was holding out to her. Thanking him she took a long gulp and smiled as she watched Kazu change places with Kenta in front of her. "And no more lessons for today, you don't even know when the tournament is taking place anyway."  
  
"Awww come on Rika, just a few more games? Like you said we don't know when the tournament is exactly so it's important that we start getting into shape. We'll never win if we don't practice." Kazu said trying to shuffle his cards expertly but only managed to send several flying onto the table. Rolling his eyes Henry threw them back at him as he took a seat across from Jeri and Rika.  
  
"You two have never even gotten to the quarter finals so leave her alone." Takato said with a laugh as he slugged an arm around Jeri's shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek as he sat down beside her. "Besides, Ryo promised you that when he came back in two weeks to visit he'd help you guys get in shape."  
  
"Yea and he'll probably be a much better teacher then Rika." Kazu said and instantly there was complete silence at the lunch table and its surrounding as they waited for the Digimon Queen to seek revenge. Though she had improved in the last seven years Rika was still not someone you wanted to mess with and everyone knew that her loss to Ryo Akiyama was a sore point never to be mentioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then I guess this means that I have to help train you two, I'm sure that he'll train you well." Rika said simply as she leaned over to grab her lunch that she'd moved out of the way while she'd been helping the guys. Ignoring her friends' shocked look Rika picked up her apple and was about to take a big bite when she heard someone clear his throat from behind her. Turning around slightly in her seat Rika raised an eyebrow when she saw a young boy in a wheelchair sitting behind her with a determined look. "You know that the primary school is two blocks from here kid."  
  
"I'm not here about school, I'm here to talk to you." The boy said sticking his chin out which made hi look even more adorable with his blonde hair sticking out every which way. Intrigued Rika looked at the kid curiously as she wondered what he wanted. She didn't recognize him from anywhere, what could he want with her?  
  
"What do you want kid?" Rika asked as she took a bit of her apple as she studied him. Swallowing she raised an eyebrow at the way the kid was glaring at her now. "You ought to be more careful, your face might get stuck that way."  
  
"I'm here to challenge you to a match. Me versus you." The boy said with eyes that dared her to try and say no. He was obviously a kid on a mission.  
  
"No." Rika said as she set her apple down on the table. "But you can try either of these two guys, they'll play you." She added pointing at Kazu and Kent who were now both sitting across from her at the table. "I'm eating my lunch."  
  
"Too scared to take me on." The boy said with a grin and instantly the room was once again silent as they waited to see what she'd do. Kazu had only hinted that Akiyama was better then her, this kid had dared to suggest that she was afraid of facing him, a little kid. "That's why you won't fight me isn't it, because you're too scared of losing to a kid."  
  
"You know kid, it's not wise to mess with me. I'm the Digimon Queen, I hold the title for being the best Digimon card player in all of Japan. I've fought against the best players this country has to offer and if you think a little pipsqueak like you scares me then you're delusional. You want to know why I won't fight you? Well I'll tell you kid. I won't fight you because heartless as I'm rumored to be I won't get a kick out of public humiliating a child in a wheelchair by easily beating him in a match. You want to have a match with me? Well then come see me when you're a couple years older and can actually walk up to me to challenge me. Till then forget it." She added as she spun around so that her back was to the kid.  
  
"Not even if that child in a wheelchair was your brother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Rika said her body spinning around to stare at the kid who dared to say such a thing to her. There was no way she was letting him get away with that little comment, especially since he'd done it in public.  
  
"You heard me Red." The boy said with a smirk that ironically enough looked almost identical to Rika's. "Still want to weasel out."  
  
"I don't have any siblings kid." Rika said but her voice lacked conviction. There was something about this kid that was really familiar and it wasn't just the attitude that rather reminded her of herself. There was just something about him that made a chill run down her spine. Could it be true?  
  
"The name's Tai Nonaka and last time I checked you're Rika Nonaka." The kid, Tai said with his arms crossed in front of him. He'd come along way to face her and he wasn't leaving until he'd battled her.  
  
"Who's your father?" Rika said not even noticing the way her friends were looking at her with concern. She barely even felt Jeri place a hand on her shoulder while shooting a very un-Jeri like glare at the boy for upsetting her best friend.  
  
"Matt Nonaka, the photographer and last time I checked your father as well." Tai said proudly but with a touch of confusion. She was acting like she'd never heard of him before.  
  
"Damn." Takato said as he watched Rika go slightly paler. "You think you could have found a better place for this kid."  
  
"Rika?" Jeri said squeezing her shoulder as Rika remained silent, she purple eyes remaining glued to the boy's slight darker ones.  
  
"Well I guess this confirms my theory. He really is the biggest assehole on earth. You obviously take after him, congratulations." Rika said the colour coming back to her cheeks, her voice filled with sarcasm and a touch of her old I don't need anyone or anything attitude. Moving her shoulder to shake off Jeri's hand Rika leaned closer so that she and her brother were almost touching. "Now that you've had your fun, now get lost."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I came here to challenge you to a match, nothing more." Tai said looking a little worried. He obviously hadn't expected her not to know about him.  
  
"She's not interested kid, beat it." Alice said as she sat down beside Henry. She had been listening quietly and she didn't like the way this was going.  
  
"Why do you want to battle me?" Rika asked, her head still reeling from all this unexpected information. She had a brother, a little brother. And no one had thought that maybe it would be a good idea to tell her. "Need to show me up or something."  
  
"No, because I want you to talk to my dad. If I win you've got to come home with me and talked to him." Tai said belligerently, getting rather unsure of himself.  
  
"So in other words if I were to lose you'd expect me to talk to your dad. And what would I win?" Rika said as she tried to figure out her next move. Everyone was staring at them and she'd worked hard to build a tough but fair reputation, which this kid could blow to pieces if given the chance. Then there was the fact that he was most likely her little brother, a brother she hadn't known existed up until moments before.  
  
"Well what do you want?" Tai said having not even considered that he might possibly lose to her. Then remembering the birthday money he'd gotten in the mail that day he pulled out the envelope and the money. "You get twenty bucks?"  
  
Rika stared at the money. It was pocket change to her yet judging from his face this was a lot to him. And besides what kind of a person would she be if she took money from a little crippled kid? And not just any crippled kid but her own little brother? "How old are you anyway kid?"  
  
"Ten." Tai said proudly as he waited for her to make some comment on how young he was and that he looked even younger.  
  
"Eight years younger." Rika mumbled to herself. She didn't know what to do really. Here she was meeting her little brother for the first time and all he wanted to do was force her to talk to the rat they called father. She'd always wanted siblings when she was younger and now that she had one she had no idea what to do with him. As though it knew she needed an escape her cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me." Rika said pressing a button before holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Wildcat, what's up?" Ryo Akiyama asked having had the strangest feeling that he should call her. Silly really but if his memory served him she was at lunch so at least he wasn't interrupting one of her classes.  
  
"A lot." Rika said looking over at her brother. "Could you hold on a sec, I just need to do one thing first."  
  
"Yea, sure." Ryo said with a note of curiosity. Settling back into the couch he was sitting on Ryo smiled as the sounds of the noise caf stopped as she placed her thumb over the sound so that he couldn't hear what was going on.  
  
"Look kid, this is a call I need to take. I'll be back in ten minutes and then I'll let you know whether or not I accept your challenge." Rika said then getting up walked out of the caf and into the hallway, all eyes on her. Looking around to make sure that no one was in hearing distance Rika put the phone to her ear once more. "Still there?"  
  
"Yup. So what's going on over there?" Ryo said as he pictured her in his mind.  
  
"Well it turns out that I have a ten year old brother named Tai that I never knew about until minutes ago and who wants to challenge me to a card match so that I'll speak to dad for starters." Rika said, her anger ringing in her voice. She was not happy about this.  
  
" How did you find out?" Ryo asked, anger in his voice as well. And to think he'd thought that Rika's dad couldn't sink any lower then rat. Heck he was lower then low now.  
  
"The kid just comes up behind me and demands a match. I thought at first that he just wanted a try at the Digimon Queen but it turns out that he wants me to talk with dad if I lose. Oh I'll talk to him all right. When I get a hold of that slimy son of a bitch I'm going to give him the verbal beating of a lifetime. The way I treated you and the rest back when I was determined to become Queen of the Bitches will seem like nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him. I mean how dare he not tell me that I had a brother and a crippled one at that." Rika said her voice rising with every word.  
  
"He's crippled?" Ryo said trying to figure out how this could get any worse. God but he wished he could come down and break the jerk's nose all over again.  
  
"We'll he's in a wheelchair and he's really small for his age. He looks kinda sickly too." Rika said getting a bit concerned. "I probably shouldn't play him for that reason alone; who know what kind of damage losing to me could do to him."  
  
"But he wins either way Rika." Ryo pointed out as he smiled at her concern. "Even if he loses you're still going to talk to you're father though probably not the way he wants."  
  
"So I guess there's really no point to even battling. I'm going to see him any way and this way I won't have to take the kid's savings when I'd creamed him." Rika said with a growing smile. "Sometimes you amaze me Pretty Boy."  
  
"Because I'm so smart?" Ryo said with his trademark grin, which she could see clearly in her mind.  
  
"No, that you have any ideas at all given how much hair gel must be leaking into your head at this minute." Rika said with a grin of her own. "And if you only called to check up on me then I'll say bye cause I gotta deal with the kid first."  
  
"Thrown over for a ten year old, I must be losing my touch." Ryo said and had he been able to see Rika he would have seen her cheeks turn a very becoming shade of pink.  
  
"Must be." Rika agreed as she smiled into the phone. "Call you later when I'm not busy?"  
  
"I'll be waiting. Bye Wildcat." Ryo said with affection in his tone. "And good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Rika said with a smirk. "I'm going to need it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Any suggestions, idea or opinions are appreciated and as always I hope that you'll take the time to review and let me know what you think of it. No new chap will be up until I see that enough people want me to continue. 


	6. Dad's In Trouble Now

As always I own nothing but the plot and the character Tai and his mother. Everything else belongs to their respective companies and so please don't sue me cause I can't afford it. I also don't own the song used in this fic and I apologies for rearranging and adding some words but it wouldn't have worked otherwise. (Fans of the song please put down the guns). I like the song the way it is but there are only minor adjustments so bare with me. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and thanks to those for simply taking the time to read and check it out. Again I hope that you like this latest chap and any suggestions or ideas are welcome. I will continue to update this story if you continue to show your appreciation by reviewing. Thanks and enjoy this latest installment.  
  
  
  
Dad's In Trouble Now  
  
Talk to you later Wildcat." Ryo said and Rika smiled despite herself. The call had helped and she'd made her decision.  
  
"Later." Rika agreed.  
  
Rika looked at the phone in her hand then sighed. She'd been avoiding her father for two weeks now; the jerk had even had the audacity to show up at her birthday party last week, which she was still fuming over. Luckily she'd answered the door, she'd grabbed the present thrown it onto the lawn and slammed the door in his face. But now she was going to talk to him, she was going to give him the father daughter time he said he wanted. He'd crossed the line when he hadn't told her about Tai, the time had come to get rid of him, once and for all. Taking a deep breath Rika walked back into the cafeteria, aware of the eyes staring at her as she walked over to stand beside her brother's chair.  
  
"I'll accept your challenge on one condition." Rika said coldly, her words frozen and incased in ice.  
  
"What's your one condition?" Tai said watching her wearily. He'd been listening to the people talking around him and was beginning to think coming here was a mistake.  
  
"If I win then I talk to dad alone and you stay out of it." Rika said, arms crossed, no expression whatsoever.  
  
"You mean you want to talk to dad?" Tai said in confusion. From what he'd overheard his older sister didn't like his father and wouldn't talk to him at all. To get her to talk to him had been the whole point of challenging her in the first place! "But then I win."  
  
"I know. Thanks to you coming and letting me know exactly what our father is I have to go see him. I just want to have the match to make you realize something." Rika said as she moved around the table, taking a seat opposite him.  
  
"What point?" Tai said nervously as he fingered the stack of Digimon cards he had in his hands. He had a feeling that he was in a lot of trouble and way over his head.  
  
"That I'm the Digimon Queen and no one calls me a coward and walks away. You want to fight? You've got a fight." Rika said as she accepted her backpack from Takato, taking her cards from her pack. "That is unless you want to forfeit."  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Tai said bravely though his words weren't exactly true. He hadn't been scared up until she'd come back from that phone call. Whoever had been on that phone had really damaged his game plan. Then again she was suppose to have known about him and not cared. But she hadn't Tai knew, there's no way she could have faked her surprise. But why hadn't anyone told her about him?  
  
"Then let the match begin."  
  
  
  
With Henry and Takato's help Tai was transferred from his chair to the bench seat and facing off with a crowd around them the Nonaka siblings began to battle. To everyone's surprise the kid was good, real good. People would say later that it was obvious he was her brother; the skill and intelligence they possessed made this a match worth seeing. Far surpassing Kazu and Kenta in skill Tai played his cards close to his chest, giving nothing away as he gained and declined in the match. Both showing nothing the two had eyes only for each other and the cards, they ignored the cheering and boos that rang out as their cards and attacks were revealed. Laying card after card they learned each other's moves and habits, getting better as the minutes flew by in a flurry of offences and defenses.  
  
"Game over." Rika said as she threw her ace card onto the table. Her brother was good; she had expected that. But she was better and it was time for the match to end.  
  
Staring at the card Tai recognized the first defeat in two years. He'd known she'd be good but he hadn't expected her to be this good. "Good game." He said slowly raising his hand to her from across the table.  
  
"Good game." Rika agreed accepting his hand, shaking it firmly. "I have a spare next period, do you have a way to get home?"  
  
"The company my dad's working for lent him a car and driver for me; he's suppose to pick me up here when the match is over." Tai said as Henry moved his chair closer. Nodding his thanks Tai carefully levered himself into the chair and twisting slightly took a cell phone out of a bag hooked up to the side of his chair. "I just have to call him."  
  
"What happened to your legs?" Rika asked as she returned her cards to her backpack once more.  
  
"I was in a car accident when I was six; drunk driver." Tai said with a shrug. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down."  
  
"You're almost as good as Rika kid, where'd you learn to play like that?" Kazu said as he sat down beside Jeri in Rika's former seat.  
  
"I taught myself mostly. While I was in the hospital there wasn't much to do so I just practiced a lot." Tai said with a grin. "I guess it runs in the family."  
  
"Maybe next time you come to visit Rika you could bring your cards and we could play a couple of matches." Kenta said eagerly. "You almost had Rika there a couple of times."  
  
"She was letting me do it." Tai said, his eyes trained on the expressionless girl in front of him. "Weren't you?"  
  
"I let you get away with a few slip ups." Rika admitted with a small smile. "If you'd have played either of those two you would have cleaned their clocks in minutes."  
  
"Hey!!" Kenta and Kazu protested at once. "He could not." Kazu said at the same time Kenta yelled out. "We could beat him no problem."  
  
"Then why don't we test out that theory boys." Rika said with an evil smile that sent chills down the spines of the boys in question. "We'll play doubles, the Nonaka's versus the ding bats. If you're up to it kid?" she added raising an eyebrow at Tai who grinned back.  
  
"I think I have time for a quick match." Tai agreed as he pulled out his deck once more. "If you guys are up to it of course."  
  
"You bet." Kazu said with a rather sick expression on his face as people again crowded around to watch the match.  
  
"Lets do it." Kenta said weakly as he pulled his cards out.  
  
"'They're dead meat." Alice said with a grin.  
  
  
  
"Did your match go well Mr. Tai?" The driver asked as he rounded the van to help Tai into the van, sending Rika a curious look.  
  
"Well I lost one and won about five more." Tai said with a grin in Rika's direction. The first two matches against Kazu and Kenta had ended so quickly that they'd ended up playing them five times. They'd slaughtered them all five times. "Rika's coming with us; is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine." The driver said looking at Rika curiously. What his ten- year-old charge was doing with an obviously much older teenage girl was beyond him. Once Tai was in and buckled up the girl got into the van nimbly and took a seat beside the boy.  
  
"So how long a drive is it?" Rika asked as they waited for the driver to get to the driver's seat.  
  
"It will only take about ten minutes." Tai said as the driver started up the engine of the vehicle. "So those guys we played are friends of yours Rika?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking." Rika said with a slight grimace at how much that fact had harmed her social standing. "You might say ours is a friendship forged in battle. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be caught dead in their company."  
  
"The guy with the blue hair, he your boyfriend?" Tai asked curiously. He'd heard snitches of a conversation concerning Rika and a guy that had broken his dad's nose. The guy hadn't seemed like the type to break people's noses but you never knew.  
  
"Henry? No." Rika said with a smirk at the thought of being involved with her blue headed friend. "He's going out with the blonde who gave you that tip about using the wings. We're not each others type."  
  
"Ohh. Which one of them is your boyfriend then?" Tai said looking over at her curiously. The goggle head was obviously with the brunette he'd been sitting with and none of the other guys had shown any claim.  
  
"I don't have one at the moment." Rika said as she leaned back in the chair; thinking of a certain brunette she wouldn't mind filling the role. "You got a girlfriend kid?"  
  
"No." Tai said sounding horrified at the very thought. Having a girlfriend really didn't appeal to him at all.  
  
"Are you a friend of the family's?" The driver asked as they came to a stop at a red light. "You look familiar."  
  
"I'm his older sister." Rika said with a look that dared him to comment. She may not be please at the way she'd been informed of his existence but he was her brother and until she decided otherwise she'd treat him like one.  
  
  
  
"You're Rumiko's daughter then?" The driver said looking at her more closely in the rear view mirror. "His first wife's kid. Princess he called you"  
  
"I am." Rika said raising an eyebrow slightly at the term. Only her father called her princess, she didn't appreciate the reminder. "Have we met?"  
  
"Well not in a long time little girl." The driver said with a warm smile. "But when you were just a little girl and your Daddy worked full time at Fuu's Fashions he'd bring you along. Met you a time or two. How old are you know? Sixteen?"  
  
"Seventeen this month." Rika said with a cold look. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was the good old days with her father.  
  
"Seventeen, gosh that makes me feel old." The driver said with a grin, completely ignoring the frost in the air. "And you finally got that little brother you wanted I see. Now I see why the young master was so eager to get to that school; he was in a hurry to see his big sister."  
  
"Apparently." Rika said with a smirk as she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and quickly wrote something down.  
  
"You wanted a little brother?" Tai asked curiously; hoping to get off the subject of his father. He'd only just met Rika and already he'd picked up on the fact that mentioning their father wasn't a great thing to do.  
  
"A long time ago." Rika said looking out the side windows at the buildings, people and traffic they sped by. "How much longer?"  
  
"We're pulling up now Princess. Your family's staying at this hotel while your Daddy's here." The driver said as he pulled up to the curb. Ignoring the use of her hated nickname Rika got out of the van and together they got her brother out of is seat and into his chair. "You need any help getting him to the suite?" he asked as he handed Tai one of his cards that had fallen in the transfer.  
  
"We'll be fine thanks." Rika said as she slugged her own backpack over her shoulder. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem Princess. You say hi to your Daddy for me and have a nice visit." The driver said tipping his hat to them.  
  
"Oh we will." Rika said as she watched her brother roll towards the door. Nodding at the driver she followed him into the hotel.  
  
  
  
"So how come you want to talk to him Rika?" Tai said as the elevator doors closed in front of them. "I heard him tell my mom that you'd probably never talk to him, ever."  
  
"We have some things we need to discuss, now's as good a time to do it as ever." Rika said as she lightly flexed her fingers into fists. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Are you two going to fight?" Tai asked suspiciously. He wasn't dumb and he knew that she was up to something.  
  
"We're here." Rika said as the buzzer chimed, signaling the arrival at their floor. Stepping out first Rika held the door just in case as her brother rolled through. Letting him lead the way they stopped and pulling a card from his pocket Tai swiped it through the slot. With a click the door came unlocked and leaning over Rika pushed it wide open. Rolling through Tai called out to his mother and was rewarded with an answering call. As Rika closed the door behind them a woman with dark blonde hair walked into the room, a bright smile on her face which dimmed when she saw her son's companion.  
  
"Rika." The woman whispered staring at her. "Tai what..what's going on?"  
  
"I'm here to see my father, is he here?" Rika said stepping away from Tai to study the woman who was apparently her stepmother. "You resemble my mother, did you know that?"  
  
"He's here." Tai's mother said rather shakily. "I'll tell him you're here to see him."  
  
"Don't bother, I want to surprise him. Here Tai, this is for you." Rika said pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I'll find him myself thanks."  
  
Walking out of the room Rika followed the sound of voices and came to a stop behind a partially closed door. Opening it slightly Rika saw her father talking into a phone while scribbling away on a notebook. Narrowing her eyes Rika turned and smiled at her stepmother and brother then with a smirk walked into the room and shut the door behind her. The time had come to end this, and she was going to do it Ice Queen style.  
  
"Rika, what are you." Matt asked covering the phone with his hand as he stared at his daughter in surprise. After his last failed attempt to get through to her he'd pretty much given up hope.  
  
"Lets talk Dad." Rika said marching across the room with a pose and sense of power that was startling in one so young. Before he realized what she intended to do she grabbed the phone and happily dropped it into the pitcher of water sitting on his desk. "Now."  
  
"Rika, that was a very important call." Matt said staring in horror as sparks flew from his ruined cell phone. "What were you thinking." He added looking at her in confusion. Her face was like a mask he thought with a touch of horror, like all the emotions been sucked out of it.  
  
"I was thinking that you're a big rat Dad. I was thinking that you're a big f**kin jackass. I'm thinking a lot of things Dad but I'm just too much of a lady to say them." Rika said; her eyes flashing darkly. "But maybe you're right, maybe I shouldn't have thrown the damn phone into the water. Maybe I should just throw you out the friggin window, do the world a favor you bastard."  
  
"Rika that's enough." Matt said, visibly shaken by the words coming out of her mouth. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. What's wrong is that I have a deadbeat assehole for a father, a step mother who looks like my own mother which is really sick Dad by the way. Then there's the fact that I have a little brother you never thought to mention and the fact that just looking at you makes me sick. That's what's wrong with me for starters Dad, want me to continue?" Rika said getting right into his face so that they were almost nose to nose.  
  
"You know about Tai?" Matt said, surprise written all over his face as well as pain at his daughter's description of him.  
  
"Yea I know about him Dad. I know about him. You had no right not to tell me about him, you had no right not to tell me I had a little brother. That's why you stopped visiting me isn't it? You made a replacement; you didn't need me around anymore. That's probably why you came back too isn't it. Your precious little boy isn't perfect anymore so lets drop in on the reject and see if she's still stupid enough to think that you're the greatest thing since the wheel. Well I don't think so anymore Dad. So you can go F yourself because I never want to see you again. I may not be the best but I'm still ten times the person you'll ever hope to be."  
  
  
  
Head held high Rika turned on her heels and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her with a satisfying crash. Without saying a word she walked right past her stepmother and brother, carelessly waving her good-byes as she marched to the door which would lead her out of this Hell. Ignoring their questions and pleas to explain Rika walked out of the suite and proceeded down the hallway, ignoring the sound of her father calling her back Rika stepped into the elevator and punched in the number for the main floor. Staring straight ahead she watched the doors close as her father reached it, his face alive with emotions she was too angry and hurt to see. Face blank of all emotion Rika refused to give into her need to cry, yell, scream, show the world how mad she was. But she was the Ice Queen, maybe she'd melted slightly but she was still in control, and she wouldn't let him or anyone else know how much he'd hurt her. She'd jump off the friggin building first.  
  
  
  
Dad I'm doing this tonight  
  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
  
I know this can't be right  
  
Hey Daddy come on  
  
I loved you endlessly  
  
And you weren't there for me  
  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Daddy bye, bye, bye  
  
  
  
(Bye)I don't want to be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
(Bye)I don't really want to make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, oh you just hit me with the truth  
  
Oh dad you're more than welcome to  
  
So give me one good reason Daddy come on  
  
I lived for you and me  
  
And now really come to see  
  
That life would be much better  
  
Once you're gone  
  
  
  
I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Daddy bye, bye, bye  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bye)I don't want to be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
(Bye)I don't really want to make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason for what you call your love no more  
  
(Bye, bye)  
  
I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off  
  
I don't want to be the loser and I've had enough  
  
  
  
I don't wanna be your fool  
  
In this game for two  
  
So I'm leaving you behind  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't wanna make it tough  
  
But I've had enough and it ain't no lie, bye-bye  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bye)I don't want to be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
(Bye)I don't really want to make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bye)I don't want to be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
(Bye)I don't really want to make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
As always I own nothing but the plot and the two characters listed above as well as the driver. Thanks for reading my fic and as always please review and give me suggestions for later chapters. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! 


	7. The Wildcat

Note: As always I own nothing but the characters I have made up and the plot. As always thanks for all the reviews you've sent and for reading my story this far. I hope you like this new chapter just as much and please review and let me know what you think of it. Thanks and have a great day.  
  
  
  
The Wildcat  
  
  
  
Rika walked out the door and down to the sidewalk. Looking up she read the street sign and calling upon her memory turned to the left to begin the long walk home. Pushing her hands into her pockets Rika tried to figure out whether or not she'd won or lost back there. She'd told her father exactly what she thought of him for the first time in history, that was good, right? Rika asked herself. But if it was so good why did she feel like someone had just repeatedly punched her in the stomach, she felt sick to her stomach almost. She could call for a ride, she knew she could get one of her friends to pick her up. But she didn't want anyone who knew her right now. They wouldn't understand how she felt, how much anger and pain she had locked up inside of her heart. He was her father god dammit Rika thought as she missed running into a young man too busy yelling into his cell phone to notice her. Father's were suppose to love their daughters, they were suppose to take care of them not cause them pain. Why had she ever thought he was so great Rika wondered bitterly as she glared at the world around her. Unaware of the dangerous vibes she was giving off Rika wasn't even aware of the fact that the people walking around her were giving her a wide breath.  
  
  
  
Noticing for the first time that everyone was moving out of her way Rika smiled bitterly as she was reminded of when she'd still been the Ice Queen. People had gotten out of her way really quickly then too. The irony of it wasn't lost to her. Her father seemed to bring it out in her Rika thought with a smirk. She'd become the Ice Queen for him and just when she'd ditched that image he came back and it was like she'd never changed. What a pair they made, the Ice Queen and the Rat King.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
Turning her head slightly Rika felt her eyes widen slightly as she saw Ryo's father making his way towards her. She'd deliberately stayed away from him since the bedroom incident and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with that problem right now either. "Hello Mr. Akiyama."  
  
"What are you doing on this side of town, don't you have school today?" Mr. Akiyama asked cautiously. He hadn't seen Rika since the incident two weeks ago and truthfully he wasn't look forward to this. But he'd promised Ryo and it would be cowardly just to drop it off and run after he'd run into her like this.  
  
"I had spare last period. What are you doing here?" Rika said as she smiled faintly at him.  
  
"I was just visiting some old friends of mine. I'm heading home now, do you need a ride?" Mr. Akiyama said sensing that something was going on.  
  
"That's really nice of you Mr. Akiyama." Rika said as she tried to think of a polite way of saying she really didn't want company right now. "But you see.I...."  
  
  
  
"Rika!" Both Rika and Mr. Akiyama turned to see Rika's stepmother running towards them. Gasping for breath she came to a stop in front of them, her blonde hair coming out of its former perfect bun. "I was about to give up on finding you." She said when she had finally gotten enough air in her lungs to speak. "You ran away so quickly."  
  
"I didn't run away, if I had you'd have never found me. Well you found me." Rika said with a typical teenage look of boredom only teens can truly pull off. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to explain Rika." She said with a sad smile as she tried to place a hand on Rika shoulder but thought better of it when Rika's eyes iced over. "Matt wanted to tell you, you just wouldn't give him the chance. He wanted to tell you about Tai, that's why he accepted this job, so that you two would have a chance to get to know each other."  
  
"It wouldn't have been that hard for him to say "Rika, you have a brother.". If your worried that I'm going to try and get revenge or something don't worry, I'm not the type. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Akiyama has kindly offered me a ride home and it would be rude of me to keep him waiting while you try to convince me my father's not the asshole I know him to be." Rika said with a hint of sarcasm. "So if you'll excuse me, I have better thing to do then hang around to my dad's trophy wife."  
  
"We do need to talk though Rika." She said as she smiled hopefully as she ignore the trophy wife comment, not knowing Rika well enough to know she didn't stand a chance. "If you would just give him a chance you'd see that your father's changed a great deal from the man he once was and if you'd just sit down and get to know him you'd see that.."  
  
"Excuse me but I already know what he is. You want to chain yourself to the jerk for the rest of your life that's fine but count me out. I don't mind Tai, I gave him my number but don't expect us to turn into one big happy family cause it isn't going to happen. My life's fine the way it is now, the last thing I need is him screwing it up again." Rika said not even aware of the tears that only sheer will refused to fall. "He came too close to ruining my life the first time, there's no way in hell I'm letting him in to finish the job."  
  
"But Rika.."  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. We really should be going any way." Mr. Akiyama said placing a reassuring hand on Rika's shoulder.  
  
"Are you one of her mother's boyfriends?" Her stepmother asked as she tried to think of what to say to make Rika see things her way.  
  
'No I'm the father of the boy that busted your husband's face in and if I might be permitted to say he deserved it. Your obviously upsetting Rika and I suggest you leave before you do any more damage then you've already done." Mr. Akiyama said as he shot her a chilling look that had frozen his son in his place many a times. "Come on Rika, your mother's going to wonder where you are if you're not home soon."  
  
"Yes sir." Rika said as she allowed herself to be steered away from her stepmother and across the street towards a nearby parking lot. She wasn't quite sure why she was letting him do this but for some reason he reminded her of Ryo and there was comfort in that. He was a real father she thought bitterly as they entered a public parking lot. He'd stood up for her just like a father was supposed to do. Without a word she slide into the car door he opened and absently putting on her seatbelt stared straight ahead as he walked around and opening the door slide into the driver's seat.  
  
  
  
"Straight home?" Mr.Akiyama asked carefully as he put on his own seatbelt. He hadn't meant to say anything, it hadn't been any of his business but for a moment back there he'd seen the girl his son saw and he'd reacted. He hadn't met Rika many times before and when he had she'd always seemed so aloof and sure of herself, like she owned the world and it would do her bidding or else. But she hadn't looked like that back there, she'd looked like an ordinary teenager who'd just been dealt a huge shock then expected to act like nothing happened. So brave looking on the outside but a hint of tears that had given her away.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Rika said without looking at him as she stared at the license plate of the car in front of them. "Thanks for the ride and everything." She added as an afterthought. She hadn't quite figured out whether or not she'd just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
  
"No problem Rika. Happy to help." Mr. Akiyama said starting up the car.  
  
"I'm not normally this bad." Rika said not knowing why but feeling that it was important that he thought well of her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry about what happened two weeks ago."  
  
"Don't mention it. Besides, everyone's entitled to a bad day every now and then. I take it today was one of those days?" Mr. Akiyama said as he turned on the engine.  
  
"You could say that." Rika said with a faint smile. "You can drop me off at Lantis, I know my house is out of your way."  
  
"It's no trouble. It's after four though, maybe you should call your mom, tell her you might be a bit late getting home." Mr. Akiyama suggested. "You need to borrow my phone."  
  
"I have my own." Rika said patting her purse. Following his suggestion Rika pulled it out and quickly dialed her home number.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Her grandmother's voice said as the phone was picked up at her home. "Nonaka and Hoji residence."  
  
"Hi grandma, I just wanted to let you guys know I might be a bit late getting home." Rika said deliberately putting a cheerful (as cheerful as she got anyway) note to her voice.  
  
"No problem dear. Are you and your friends going to get a snack at the bakery?" Rika's grandmother said with a smile in her voice. "You better not eat too much, I have a big supper planned."  
  
"No grandma, I just had an unexpected pit stop to make." Rika said as she absently twisted her seatbelt. "But I'm really not hungry anyway."  
  
"Well then lets hope you develop an appetite by supper time then shall we." Her grandmother said cheerfully. "Maybe you should bring Takato and Jeri with you, Takato's far to skinny as it is."  
  
"I'm not with them grandma, Ryo's dad just offered to give me a ride home and since he was going in our direction anyway I thought I'd save the guys the gas money." Rika said with a chuckle that to the untrained ear would think was real. "I'll be home soon grandma."  
  
"Well I'll be waiting Rika. Don't forget to thank Mr. Akiyama too."  
  
"I already did grandma. See ya soon."  
  
"Alright then, bye sweetheart."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika said her own good-byes then hung up, returning the phone to her purse. She knew she'd have to tell her mother and grandmother about Tai, she wasn't looking forward to it at all.  
  
"So how is your family Rika, I haven't seen your grandmother in a long time." Mr. Akiyama asked having been rather impressed by the performance the girl had just given. She'd sounded cheerful and happy on the phone despite the fact that she was still obviously upset. But according to Ryo she was like that, always hiding her emotions from everyone. She was obviously very good at it.  
  
"My mom and grandma are fine thanks. My mom's starting a new line of cosmetics for that new make-up company down town and my grandmother's keeping busy with her friends and charity work. My brother appears to be fine too." Rika said figuring he'd hear about it eventually.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother, he lives with your father then?" Mr. Akiyama said in surprise. Ryo had told him that Rika was an only child.  
  
"He probably lives with my step mom and sees my father when it suits him to visit." Rika said with a shake of her head. "I just found out about him a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Oh." Mr. Akiyama said not knowing what else to say. "Your parents didn't tell you about him?"  
  
"I don't think my mom knows, she would have told me about him. I would never have known about him if he hadn't sought me out. Apparently I've been portrayed as the bad daughter who won't even talk to her poor father and so he decided to force my hand, challenged me to a digimon card match." Rika said with a small smile. "He wasn't bad either. If he won then I had to talk to dad, I got money if I won."  
  
  
  
"But you would have talked to him anyway." Mr. Akiyama said with a knowing look as he thought about the tongue lashing Rika's dad had probably just received from his daughter. "You never struck me as the type to avoid telling someone when they do something like what your father did."  
  
"Yea, so I just played him for the heck of it. He creamed Kazu and Kenta." Rika said with a touch of pride. "Beaten by a ten year old five times."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Mr. Akiyama said dryly as he smirked at the thought. Thanks to their worshipping of his son he was quite familiar with both boys and he couldn't help but admit to himself that he would have liked to have watched the matches.  
  
"Yea." Rika said with probably the first genuine smile since she'd met Tai.  
  
"Actually, that reminds me." Mr. Akiyama said as he returned the wave of a pedestrian as he drove into the other lane. "There's a present on the backseat behind you, can you grab it for me?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Rika said and twisting back picked up the present. "Ryo's work?" Rika said as she saw that the package was wrapped in the weekly comics section. Ryo was going through his save the environment stage of university.  
  
"Yup. It's yours by the way; he gave it to be yesterday to give to you. He was going to send it in the mail but he was worried it'd get lost so I volunteered to bring it to you." Mr. Akiyama said smiling slightly at the way the girl was staring at the present. She looks like she's just been handed the crown jewels and hadn't been expecting it. "So are you going to open it?" he asked when she continued to simply stare at it.  
  
"Ah yea." Rika said as her fingers pulled tape and paper out of her way. Careful not to rip any of the paper Rika set the wrapping on her knee and stared at the box in her hand. Looking slightly unsure she opened the rectangular box and withdrew what looked like a jewelry box. Gapping openly know Rika shakily opened the lid and stared at what lay nestled in velvet.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Akiyama asked curiously as he barely contained his curiosity. His son had been very secretive and what on earth would he have gotten her from a jewelry store. It was too long to be a piece of jewelry, wasn't it?  
  
"Renamon." Rika whispered as she stared at the I.D. bracelet shining brightly from inside the case. It was silver with the outline of a fox's head in gold in the middle. Scripted across it were the words in gold was 'Digimon Queen.' "It's beautiful." Carefully removing it from it case she carefully cupped it in her left hand and held it up for Ryo's father to see.  
  
"He's got his mother's taste." Mr. Akiyama said in approval. "Is there a message on the back?"  
  
Shrugging slightly Rika turned it over and sure enough there was another gold inscription. With a wide smile Rika read it out loud. "Happy Birthday Wildcat, R.A."  
  
"Nice." Mr. Akiyama said as he watched her carefully put in on and turn her wrist different ways to see how it looked.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given me before." Rika said as she smiled down at the bracelet. "Tell him thanks for me when you see him next?"  
  
"I'm sure a phone call from you would mean even more from you." Mr. Akiyama said and Rika nodded her agreement.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo rushed into the room and headed for the answering machine. Rika had promised to call him back but he'd had to turn off his cell phone while he was in class so he might have missed it. Smiling when he saw the light flashing Ryo quickly pressed the button to hear his messages.  
  
"You have two messages, first message."  
  
"Hi son, just wanted to call you to let you know that I got home safe and sound. I gave Rika your present and she loved it, was wearing it when I left her. You also might want to give her a call, I didn't get all of it but sounds to be like she could use a friend right know. She won't ask for it, but I think she does. Call me later, bye."  
  
"End of message. Second message."  
  
"Hi Ryo, its me, Rika. I tried to get a hold of you but I guess you were in class or out somewhere. Everything went okay today so no need to worry about me Pretty Boy. I went at it with dad so maybe he'll leave me alone from now on if I'm lucky. Anyway thanks for the birthday present, I really like it and as your dad put it you've got good taste, for a pretty boy. Well I'll be seeing you later probably so... oh and well I have a favor to ask you. You see there's this stupid semi-formal dance coming up at school and I've promised Jeri I'd go. It'll be really stupid and boring but I guess I have to go now and I was wondering if maybe you'd care to be my..my date if you're not doing anything. If you don't want to that's okay too, I wouldn't be going if it weren't for Jeri anyway. Well.ah.give me a call later. Bye."  
  
"End of messages."  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Any ideas or suggestions? Hate it? Love it? Think that I'm terrible and should never write again? Please review and let me know cause this fic will only continue if I continue to get good reviews. Hope ya enjoyed and hope to hear from ya soon. 


	8. Good Things Happen To Those Who Wait

Well, as always I own nothing but a few characters and the plot so don't sue me. I never intended this fic to go for so long so any ideas at the end would be appreciated and thanks for taking the time to read and review.  
  
  
  
Good Things Happen To Those Who Wait  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes slightly Rika groaned as she looked at the clock beside her bed. Hitting it the alarm stopped buzzing but they radio went on which was just as bad. Calling up enough energy to glare at it Rika whacked again then pulled her pillow over her head when it simply went up in volume. Awake now Rika reached over and with several four-letter words coming to mind pulled the thing's plug. Sighing in peace Rika groaned again when she heard the stereo system downstairs being turned on. She hadn't slept well last night and it was a Saturday for god's sake.  
  
"What's this world coming to when you can't sleep in on a Saturday? Rika asked her pillow as she sat up, throwing the pillow behind her. Rubbing her eyes a bit Rika sighed as she recognized the music being played. Whenever her mother had something on her mind that was troubling her she listed to Beethoven and baked really bad cookies. Today was one of those days Rika thought as she stretched her arms out. She'd told her mother and grandmother about Tai last night, they'd taken it really well, better then she'd thought they would anyway.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
"Mom, Grandma, I have something I need to tell you." Rika said nervously as she passed her mother a serving dish. She'd decided to wait until after supper to tell them and this was as good as time as any.  
  
"What is it Rika?" Her mother asked as she accepted the plate from her daughter. Placing it in the appropriate cupboard she turned back to look closely at her daughter. She'd been very quiet since she'd got home and she'd had a feeling something was up.  
  
"I met a boy named Tai today." Rika said as she watched their faces carefully. She didn't really believe that they knew and hadn't told her but just in case..  
  
"Should we know him Rika?" Her grandmother asked as she pulled out the drain to let the water out. "I can think of several Tais."  
  
"He's my brother Tai grandma." Rika said carefully as she looked from her shocked mother to her surprised grandmother. "I have a little brother."  
  
"What!" Rika's mother said staring at her in amazement. Had she just heard her daughter correctly? "Rika who on earth would tell you such a thing? You don't have a younger brother."  
  
"I met him today at school mom, dad didn't tell us about him." Rika said as her eyes dropped to look at the cup she was drying a little more then necessary. "He's married again with a ten year old son in a wheelchair."  
  
"A wheelchair?" Rika's grandmother said as she pressed a hand over her mouth. She didn't think much of her past son in law but she'd have never thought him capable of this.  
  
"Yea, he was in a car accident. I even confronted dad about it, I really told him off too for not telling us." Rika said with a bitter smirk.  
  
"Oh Rika." Rika's mother said as she drew her daughter into her arms. "How could he have done that to you."  
  
End of flashback  
  
Easily apparently Rika thought as she finished making her bed. Walking over to her huge closet Rika selected a black T-shirt and jeans to wear for the day, black suited her mood. Quickly changing Rika stopped suddenly when she remembered the other reason why she'd had problems Sleeping last night. She'd ask Ryo to go to the semi formal spring dance with her! How could she have been so stupid Rika wondered for the billionth time. She'd been to dances before, given her mother it was a given so that didn't bother her. It was the idea of going to one with Ryo that scared the hell out of her. She still couldn't figure out why she'd done it, momentary insanity most likely. Yea, that's what she'd tell him when he called, she'd gone momentarily insane and she hadn't meant any of it. But she had Rika thought with another groan as she sat down on the floor to put on her socks. She didn't like the fact but it still remained that the only boy she'd want to go with was him. Standing back up she walked over to her jewelry case that was full of stuff her mother and others had given her over the years. Pulling out her new bracelet Rika admired it for a minute before securing the catch. Fitting her wrist perfectly the bracelet gleamed and Rika smiled as her heart felt a bit lighter. Realizing she was acting like a complete airhead Rika quickly turned her happy smile into a too cool to care look and with a confident shake of her ponytailed head exited her room to see if she could prevent her mother from needing to call the fire trucks again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Rika, what happened after you left school with Tai?" Jeri asked as she moved out of the way of a bleach blonde wobbling around in too high heels. "Did you talk to your dad about him?"  
  
"Nothing much happened Jeri. I just went with him to the motel, talked with my dad and left, no big deal." Rika said with a shrug as she tried to keep Suzi in her line of vision. Alice, Jeri, and Suzi had thought that it was time to go dress shopping for the dance and Rika had lost count of how many times Jeri and Suzi had dashed into a store and out of view. It was getting so that she and Alice couldn't take their eyes off them for a second or risk losing them in the huge crowds.  
  
'Makes you dizzy just looking at them." Alice whispered under her breath as though she'd read Rika's thoughts. Nodding her agreement the girls joined Suzi in front of the large dress store where Suzi was staring longingly at a particularly low cut black dress.  
  
"I'd kill to be able to wear that dress." Suzi sighed longingly and the girls couldn't help but smile. Thanks possible to her Princess Prettypants days Suzi was obsessed with clothes and even made a lot of her own. "But I don't have the figure for it, not that Dad would ever let me wear it in public." Suzi's favorite things were shopping and shopping for other people much to her father's distress and Henry often complained that she'd send them to the poor house given all the clothes she bought that were in style but her father wouldn't allow her to wear. "It would look great on you Rika though." Suzi added, brightening up a bit.  
  
"I think my mom will want to take me shopping herself for the dress given the rarity of the event." Rika said dryly. "A mother daughter outing for a dress is not a usual thing for us and I figure with me along we should be able to find something to agree on eventually."  
  
"Well that'll be interesting." Alice said knowing just how different mother and daughter's tastes were. "I'm surprised you agreed to it."  
  
"Well I'm just glad you're coming." Jeri said with an impulsive hug. "You know I'm sure Henry or Takato could fix you up with someone Rika. There's this really nice boy in my history class who said that he thought you were."  
  
"Thanks Jeri but I've got it covered." Rika said and she actually hoped she did. Even if it was kinda embarrassing that she'd done the asking.  
  
"Someone asked you to go!" Jeri exclaimed practically jumping for joy at the knowledge that her best friend had a date for the dance. "Who? Do I know him? Does he go to our school? Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
  
"Actual I asked him." Rika said with a cool smile as though it was the only way to go. "And no he doesn't go to our school and no I'm not going to tell you who he is, you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Is he cute?" Suzi asked curiously, the dress completely forgotten now as thoughts of Rika's new guy took over. Rika tended to avoid guys and never dated so this was definitely a major event. Who would have the guts to take on Rika?  
  
"Not bad." Rika said with a smile as she pictured just how good looking he was. She'd been around male models her entire life and if she knew one thing it was that Ryo blew them all away in the looks department. Beautiful Cerulean eyes, rakish grin that turned your insides into mush, messy brown hair and a body that was right up there with.  
  
"Earth to Rika, you're drooling girl." Alice said pretending to knock on Rika's head as she tried not to giggle at her friend's dreamy expression. "Judging from your face he's more then not bad."  
  
"Rika's got a crush!" Suzi said happy that the Queen was coming a little further off her throne, now to find out who was responsible. "Now you've got to tell us who he is!" she demanded as she grabbed a hold of Rika's arm. "I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"My lips are sealed." Rika said pretending to lock them and throw away the key. "You're getting nothing out of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Four hours later  
  
  
  
But boy had they tried Rika though hours later when she was at home finishing some homework that needed to get done. They'd found the perfect dresses for Jeri and Alice at the mall and they'd spent the rest of the two hours hounding her with questions about her mysterious date. Not that I even know for sure that he'd want to go with me Rika told herself. After all Rika thought to herself, they'd only kissed a few times, not like he showed any indication of wanting to be anything other then friends. After all, she was three years younger then him and he was away at university, surrounded by girls his own age that lived close by. Why would he want to date a girl still in high school who lived four hours away.  
  
"Rika, the phone's for you." Her mother said as she opened Rika's door slightly. "Are you available?"  
  
"I'll take it." Rika said as she walked over to accept the phone. 'Thanks Mom. When is the repair guy coming to fix my phone?"  
  
"Tomorrow if he wants to keep our business." Rika's mother said with a wink as she handed the phone over to her daughter. "Don't talk to long, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"No problem." Rika said as she smiled then closed the door behind her. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi Wildcat, I called earlier but your grandmother said you were out shopping with the girls and to try back later." Ryo said as he leaned back in his chair. She sounded all right Ryo thought with a touch of relief. His dad wasn't the most observant guy and for him to see that Rika was anything other then fine had to mean she was really upset. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine." Rika said as she sat back down on the floor. "How are things up there?"  
  
"Well its okay, it's kinda missing a few things though." Ryo said thinking that the thing it lacked most was a certain redhead. "So how did it go with your brother?"  
  
"I battled him, he was pretty good actually. He creamed Kazu and Kenta after our match." Rika said with an evil laugh. "You should have seen it. Kazu, Mister I'm Soooo Great and am going to be the greatest Digimon card player ever getting smoked by a ten year old."  
  
"Sorry I missed it. So did you give your dad hell?" Ryo asked having a pretty good idea that she had. Rika wasn't the type to let something like this go. "Do I need to re-flatten his nose?"  
  
"You could say that but thanks anyway." Rika said with a smirk. "I never knew I knew so many four-letter words till I realized what my dad had done."  
  
"You sure you don't want me to rebreak his face for you. I'm getting really good at it." Ryo offered more serious then she knew. If she'd let him she'd slay all of her dragons for her. She wouldn't, but it was a nice thought.  
  
"Thanks but better not. He'll probably be avoiding me now anyway, I really let him have it. I like the bracelet by the way, just in case you didn't get my message." Rika said almost hopefully.  
  
"No, I got it." Ryo said knowing exactly why she had hoped that by some miracle he hadn't got it. "And I accept your request."  
  
"My request?" Rika said, his words not quite sinking in.  
  
"I'd love to take you to the dance Rika." Ryo said, his voice soft as he smiled. "If the offers still open of course."  
  
"It's still open." Rika said in her most mature and cool voice. "It's on the twenty-second for seven."  
  
"I might be a bit late picking you up but I'm there." Ryo said as his smile grew with every syllable. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you on the twenty-second." Rika said as her smile grew at the confirmation. "If you wouldn't mind care to leave this between the two of us? I want to see Kazu's face when he sees us."  
  
"That would be interesting to say the least." Ryo said knowing exactly what she meant. Kazu would probably have a heart attack when he realized that his idol was dating the Digimon Queen. Maybe it would even convince Kazu and Kenta to stop their fan club idea in order to avoid Rika's wrath. "My lips are sealed."  
  
"Rika, dinner!"  
  
"I have to go." Rika said and Ryo was pleased to note that she didn't sound very happy about it. He was making progress. "How bout I call you back later if you're in."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ryo said as he waved at a friend of his. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"Bye Ryo." Rika said with a smile.  
  
"Bye Wildcat."  
  
  
  
BRIAN McKNIGHT LYRICS  
  
"Back At One"  
  
It's undeniable...that we should be together...  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...  
  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
  
Yeah...  
  
  
  
One...you're like a dream come true...  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you...  
  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three...  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One.(yeah)  
  
  
  
So Incredible...the way things work themselves out...  
  
And all emotional, once you know that its all about babe...  
  
And undesirable...for us to be apart...  
  
Never would of made it very far...  
  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart  
  
  
  
Cause...  
  
  
  
One...you're like a dream come true  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One......  
  
  
  
Say farewell to the dark night...I see the coming of the sun...  
  
I feel like a little child..whose life has jus begun...  
  
You came and reached into the light,  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
  
You threw out the life line...just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee.....  
  
  
  
One...you're like a dream come true  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you  
  
Three... girl its plain to see..that your the only one for me..girl and.  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe our work is done....then I start Back at One.  
  
  
  
Well???? What did you think???? Please review cause I can always use suggestions and you never know what I could do if theirs no one to stop me. Anyway I hope you like this and will review to let me know what you think. Thanks and hope you'll continue to read. 


	9. A New Problem

Note: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plot. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story and continued to read it; despite it craziness. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to read.  
  
  
  
Better Than Anything  
  
  
  
Rika stared out the window and tried to remember a more beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing, a great way to start the day. Leaning up against the glass Rika smiled as she thought about the surprise she had planned for her little brother. It had been a bit of a shock when his parents had given her permission to take him on a small trip but she knew the kid could be very persuasive. Of course they didn't know where she was taking him Rika thought with a smirk, Tai didn't either. Actually you could say that this trip would definitely not be one his parents would let him go on.  
  
"Rika, are you in there?" Rika's mother asked as she knocked on her daughter's door before moving on to the living room where she found her daughter staring out the window. "Mom has all your stuff ready to go."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Rika called out as she grabbed her empty knapsack and moving away from the window walked across the room to her mother and together they walked into the kitchen. "It all smells great Grandma." Rika added as she set her empty bag on the kitchen table. Smiling her grandmother handed her several well-wrapped containers of food, which Rika carefully loaded into her bag. When that was done she went to the pantry and got out the bread and creampuffs she'd bought yesterday and added them in. "Well I think that's everything."  
  
"You have your phone?" Rika 's mother asked as she surveyed the work with a sharp eye. "And your first aid kit?"  
  
"I have my phone mom." Rika said patting her large front jacket pocket. "Henry's bring the first aid kit. I also have a flashlight in the car which I'll add to the sack when I get there, plenty of batteries and we obviously won't starve."  
  
"Sorry, habit." Rumiki said with a sheepish smile as she gave her daughter a one handed hug. "You'll be careful." She added even though she knew that there wasn't much point. Her daughter was a risk taker and even though she told Rika to be careful every time she went to the Digital World she always eventually came back with a few bumps and bruises.  
  
  
  
"You bet mom, after all I have to survive to go dress shopping with you." Rika said coyly having saved the news till now to take her mom's mind off of her trip.  
  
"Dress shopping?" Rumiki said, her eyes going wide as her daughter's words sunk in. 'You want to go dress shopping with me when you get back?"  
  
"Well I can't very well go to the spring formal in a sweater and jeans now can I?" Rika said with a grin at her mom's obvious delight. Her mother was more excited about the whole thing then she was Rika thought as she watched the wheels turn.  
  
"You're going to the dance! But you hate dances!" Rumiki said fairly vibrating with excitement. Her little girl was actually willing to go to a dance? Had she lost a bet or something? And she wanted her help picking out the dress? Was she dreaming?  
  
"Yea well I do but Jeri really wants me to go and I've got a date so I figured I might as well dress up since this isn't going to be a regular occurrence. So do you want to help me shop for it later or not?" Rika said with a smirk just before her mother pulled her into a crushing hug that seriously cut off her available air supply. "Mom, can't breathe!"  
  
"Sorry sweetheart." Rumiki said loosening her hold. "I'm just so excited. We'll go shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good Mom, now I better get going otherwise I'll be late." Rika said giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek then another to her grandmother. Slugging her bag over her shoulder Rika walked out of the room and out the door leaving her mother and grandmother to sigh and wonder where the time had gone, there little girl was all grown up.  
  
  
  
Rika leaned up against the old tree and waited patiently for her brother to arrive. She'd already cleared this with Henry's dad but she wanted to be in and out before Yamachi started his shift at Hypnos. Now in charge of monitoring the Digital World and repairing all the damage done to the Digital World by the D-Reaper Hypnos was still being run by Yamachi and he wouldn't be exactly thrilled with her plan. The government paid him big bucks to keep the Digital World under control and its creatures off of earth and Yamachi took the responsibly a bit too much to heart. A major workaholic he probably would never leave the building if it weren't for Riley, his girlfriend. Shaking her head Rika looked over at where Geomon's house used to be and smiled. It seemed so long ago that Takato had hid his Digimon there and that in there they'd found their portal to the Digital World so that they could stop the Sovereign. After they'd battled the D- Reaper and there Digimon had been called back to the Digital World they'd thought that they'd never see their friends and partners again but they'd been lucky. A single portal to the Digital World had remained in Geomon's house and with a lot of hard work and help they'd managed to buy the property the portal was on and seal it away from the public. Now thanks to the computer minds who'd created the Digital World they could now travel to the world to see their partners as well as help preserve them. Damn but she was sounding sentimental Rika realized instantly wiping the smile off her face, switching her features to her usual cool. Hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle Rika pushed off the tree and walked to meet them.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rika!" Tai called out as she approached them. Waving back Rika smirked when she saw the same driver as before help her brother out of the back of the van. Setting him carefully into his chair and was wheeling him onto the gravel path that traveled all around the park grounds.  
  
"Hello." Rika said when she came to a stop in front of them with her usual smirk. "Back here in three hours?  
  
"Understood." The driver said tipping his hat to her before smiling down at Tai. "Now you behave for your sister all right?" he added with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at Rika. "All right?"  
  
"Yea, yea." Tai said as he rolled his eyes with a huge smirk on his face. Rolling over to his sister's side he smiled innocently at the driver who only raised an eyebrow at the boy's innocent look. "You can go all ready, I'll be just fine."  
  
"All right then." The smart driver said and with a last warning look walked over to the van and drove away having the strangest feeling that he really shouldn't be leaving those two alone together. Tai had been really secretive about all this and the driver had a feeling that Tai and Rika were really up to something. He didn't remember Rika all that well and she'd been just a little thing the last time he'd seen her when her parents were still together. But she'd been an imp then and he had a feeling that she was far from being an angel now.  
  
  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Tai asked excitedly from his chair. Rika had refused to tell him where they were going but he had a feeling that his sister wasn't the type to take him to some kiddie place or to the park to feed the ducks.  
  
"You'll see. How does the chair deal with grass?" Rika asked as her eyes studied his chair. She knew next to nothing about the things but it looked like it was sturdy enough.  
  
"Of course, so where are we going? Why did you tell me to bring my cards? Are we going to have a match? Are we going to play those two moron friends of yours again?" Tai asked with a grin very similar to Rika's. "So?"  
  
"Lets just say were going to a place that most Digimon Players would sell their grandmother's to go there." Rika said with a grin as she heard the sound of her name being called. Turning she waved at Alice and Henry who were walking towards them with backpacks slugged over their shoulders.  
  
"Does she wear anything besides black?" Tai said as he watched the blonde smile at something Henry said. Boy would his mom ever freak out if he brought her home Tai thought with a grin. She'd seemed really nice when he'd met her before and she said she really wasn't a Goth, she just liked black.  
  
"Not that I've ever seen." Rika said with a smile. "I've known her for seven years and have yet to see her wear anything but black."  
  
"I am not wearing color!" Alice was saying as she and Henry joined the siblings. "And that's final!"  
  
"I know you don't like color Alice but I'm just saying that for once in your life it wouldn't kill you to wear something other then black." Henry said ignoring the two as he tried to convince Alice to see things his way. "I'm not asking you to give up your individuality, I'm just asking you to do me this favor for once in your life. I let you talk me into the leather jacket, this won't be nearly as expensive, you can borrow something of Suzi's!"  
  
  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Rika asked in surprise. Henry had never minded the way his girlfriend had dressed before, why was he making an issue about it now? Actually no one could ever figure out how the two got together in the first place but this had to be the first time Henry had ever even mentioned her fashion unless it was to defend it.  
  
"Henry's grandmother is coming to visit and Henry wants me to dress in color for the occasion. Well I'm not doing it." Alice said with a stubborn look. "It would be like your mom trying to force you to wear a dress to a dinner Rika, its just not you."  
  
"Fine then, but when my grandmother has a heart attack because she's convinced I'm being taken over to the dark side don't blame me." Henry said throwing up his hands in defeat. "I give up. You ready to go kid?" he added as he pointedly ignored his fuming girlfriend.  
  
"You know if it were possible she'd probably have smoke coming out of her ears." Tai commented as he watched Alice pretend to choke Henry from behind.  
  
"Nothing new there." Henry said calmly. He'd been going out with Alice for a year and a half now; this wouldn't be the first time she'd wanted to kill him. Since they worked together at Hypnos together since the end of the D- Reaper he knew her pretty well and once she calmed down he'd convince her to see things his way. "Ready to go?"  
  
"You bet." Tai said looking around excitedly. "So where are we going guys? What's with the backpacks?"  
  
"We're going on a little trip." Alice said as she glared daggers at Henry's back. "I hope your up to it kid."  
  
"I'm up to it." Tai said bravely though he was beginning to think that he was in over his blonde head. "So which way are we going?"  
  
'That way." Henry said pointing to a nearby building. "Shall we?" With identical grins the teenagers steered the wheelchair and began strolling up the gravel sidewalk that led to the Hypnos building.  
  
  
  
"So where are we going exactly?" Tai asked a few minutes later at they stood on a floor that rather resembled the transporting room from a Star Trek series. They'd gone in the back way to the building and he had a feeling they weren't exactly suppose to be here though all three of them had had passes to get in.  
  
"This is where we work Tai." Alice said as she pulled out a console from the wall. Typing into it rapidly she pressed a few buttons that made the floor beneath them glow. "I'm sending us to the nursery, most of them should be there and the kid will probably get a kick out of it."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rika said as she placed a strange looking device on his wheelchair. 'I know you won't like this Tai but for safety reasons it would be a good idea if Henry carried you till we get there, it'll only be for a few moments, promise." She added crossing her heart. "Okay?"  
  
"If I have to." Tai said, too curious really to care. This was so cool and he had a feeling that this was going to be some trip even though he had no idea where they were going.  
  
"Well let's go then." Henry said carefully picking Tai up into his arms. Holding the boy gently he nodded to Alice and with a smile she pressed a button, surrounding them with light before the floor beneath them disappeared as they were transported to the Digital World.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Tai asked as he stared around him in shock after having just been in something resembling a cyclone of numbers and color. Still in Henry's arms he stared at the forest around him with huge eyes as he took in the change in scenery that had changed so quickly before his eyes. "How did we get here? Where is here?"  
  
"We're in the Digital World Tai." Rika said with a grin as she rolled her brother's chair over to him with a huge smile on her face as she watched her words sink in. 'How's this for making up for all the birthdays and Christmases I've missed huh?" Rika added as she watched her brother's eyes go as big as beach balls as he struggled to take in everything at once.  
  
"No way." Tai said as Henry put him back in his chair. His jaw permanently hanging open as he nearly gave himself whiplash twisting his head back and forth to take in everything. 'We're really in the Digital World, real Digimon live here?"  
  
"Hold on a minute you two." Alice said walking over with a strange look on her face that was rather scary given its rather evil look that was only highlighted by her appearance. "I have an idea. Tai, hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Alice said as she ran a strange round device in front of him, her eyes filled with excitement as her mind turned a mile a minute as ideas raced through it at breakneck speed. Seconds later she opened her ever present laptop and within minutes an image of Tai appeared on the screen with amazing accuracy. Pressing a few buttons his image disappeared and then reappeared in the form of data which made Alice's grin widen even further worrying everyone, even Henry.  
  
"What are you doing Alice?" Rika asked watching Alice type and distort her brother's image with a touch of worry in her voice. Alice was one of her best friends and she trusted the girl completely but she was really beginning to scare her. Alice was really not acting like herself.  
  
"Here we're data right? So it's possible to correct damaged data." Alice said as she continued to type, manipulating the data that was in front of her feeling much like a mad scientist creating something never attempted before. "Here Tai's body is made up completely of data, essentially he is data. Why can't I correct the damaged data?" she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip as she bypassed his normal perimeters.  
  
"Brilliant." Henry said as he leaned forward to watch her work as he watched his girlfriend essentially play God. "But do you think you can repair the damage?" he asked having a feeling that he already knew the answer.  
  
"I can do anything." Alice said with a smirk as she pressed several buttons with obsessive intent. Typing faster then she'd ever typed before she accessed his data and began repairing the damage she found.  
  
"Rika." Tai said suddenly sounding really scared as he became aware of the change his body was going through.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Rika said looking at him worriedly. What if Alice had screwed up and caused irrapairable damage? Her parents would kill her! "Are you okay Tai? What have you done Alice?"  
  
"I can feel my legs Rika, I can feel them." Tai cried and to his utter amazement when he tried to move his leg it actually moved. "My leg, I can move my leg!" Staring at them in amazement he tried and succeeded in moving his other leg.  
  
"Oh my God." Rika gasped watching this miracle as the enormity of what Alice had done hit her hard. "Alice, what have you done?"  
  
"I've made it possible for your brother to walk in the Digital World." Alice said with a smile as she closed up her lab top with a smug look on her face. Was she good? Oh yea. "You can thank me later by convincing Henry to drop the clothing issue."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my latest chapter and please review because I'd love to hear from you as my stories always continue as long as people continue to review. Also for all those who are big Rika fans and don't mind her pairing up with someone else and like the T.V. show Yu-Gi-Oh please check out my latest fic. It's called Your Move, which is under the Yu-Gi-Oh section and features our favorite Digimon Queen. Thanks again and hope to hear from ya soon. 


	10. Guilmon Bread and Creampuffs

Note: Look to past disclaimers and as always I hope that you like this latest chapter and that you'll review and let me know what you think of it.  
  
  
  
Geomon Bread and Creampuffs  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is my son Rumiki!" Matt yelled as he walked into the dressing room. Turning her head sharply Rumiki glared at her ex husband, squeezing the brush she held in her hand reflexively. Oh how she wanted to bean him in the head with it.  
  
"What are you talking about you jerk?" Rumiki asked, her purple eyes flashing and her temper about to overflow.  
  
"Tai, where did Rika take him?" Matt demanded as he ignored the hand his wife put on his shoulder from behind as she tried to tell him to calm down.  
  
Turning her head Rumiki raised an eyebrow at her ex's trophy wife. Rika was right Rumiki noticed in disgust, there were some undeniable physical similarities between the trophy and herself. How disgusting. "Look Matt, I have no idea what your talking about so why don't you calm down and try talking some sense. What about Rika and Tai, the son you didn't see fit to tell your own daughter about." she said sarcastically as she glared daggers at him, deliberately ignoring the other woman. She probably didn't even have the basic intelligence to know she was being ignored. Either that or she was use to it Rumiki thought nastily.  
  
"Rika's taken Tai." Matt grounded out having already figured out that Rumiki didn't know anything about this. "Tai said he was going over to a friends house but apparently your daughter concocted the whole thing and he was really meeting her."  
  
"You really were constantly dropped on your head as a child weren't you Matt." Rumiki said as she carefully set her brush on the dressing room table. "Rika's working today, I very much doubt that she took Tai with her. But if I hear anything I'll pass it on. Interesting isn't it that your children seem to be staying as far away from you as possible Matt, I wonder why." she added cattily.  
  
  
  
"Don't talk to him like that." The other woman said, speaking up for the first time. " Matt's a great father and I won't stand here and let you say otherwise."  
  
"Well my twin finally speaks, I was beginning to wonder." Rumiki said with a raised eyebrow looking very much like her daughter sizing up an opponent. "Here's a little free advice for you girl, run, don't walk."  
  
"Leave Lita alone, Rumiki. Where is Rika now? I didn't even know she had a job." Matt said not in the mood to witness a catfight between the two. All that was important was finding Tai and they wouldn't do that if they continued to argue.  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know Matt, especially about Rika." Rumiki commented feeling a shred of pity for him. He'd missed so much and he had little chance of ever coming close to regaining what he'd lost. He'd lost all of her support when he'd kept Tai's existence from their daughter.  
  
"Where is she Rumiki?" Matt said as he fought the urge to shake her. He already knew he'd screwed up, she didn't need to rub his face in it.  
  
"The Digital World." Rumiki said as she turned her back on him and picking up the brush once again began to brush out her hair.  
  
"What do you mean the Digital World, is that some store?" Matt demanded as he moved closer so that they were almost touching.  
  
Looking at his reflection in the mirror Rumiki smiled. "No, Digital World as in the place where Digital Monsters come from."  
  
  
  
"Look at me Rika, look!" Tai yelled as he ran beside Geomon as the two played a weird version of soccer while Rika and Alice helped Renamon and Gargulmon clear away debris. There had been a bad storm in the Digital World recently and the trio of Tamers had come to help clear the fallen branches and other stuff that had been tossed in the way.  
  
"Looking good Tai." Rika said with a smile as she dragged a large tree limb towards the large pile they were making nearby. "Hey Henry, how's the fencing going?" she called over to her other partner in crime who was currently preparing the fences around the nursery which kept intruders from getting at the young Digimon who lived there until they were mature enough to leave.  
  
"Oh it's just a barrel of laughs." Henry called back as he stretched his shoulders, feeling all hot and sweaty despite the fact that it was springtime and he'd already ditched his shirt. "How about you guys?"  
  
  
  
"We're just hunky dorry." Alice called out as she threw a pile of sticks on the pile as well with a low groan. Both she and Rika had shed their jackets and had rolled up their sleeves on their shirts as far as they would go. "Guys are so lucky." Alice said glaring at her boyfriend who was probably a lot cooler then she was. "They don't have to wear shirts."  
  
"Well your next civil rights campaign could be focused on that." Rika said with a grin. "But I don't think you'll get as much support from the female population this time. Besides, think about all the hysteria and chaos that would occur."  
  
"Yea, men are stupid that way." Alice agreed with a knowing look. "You don't see us going crazy from looking at a guy's bare chest."  
  
"Well think of their hormone levels, they wouldn't be able to control it at all if we started showing our chests." Rika said with a grin at the thought of how certain males she knew would react. "Can you imagine Takato's reaction?"  
  
"Brutal." Alice agreed thinking about how tongue-tied Jeri managed to get Takato simply by smiling at him. The thought of what he'd be like if he saw her chest was almost scary. He'd probably have a heart attack and keel over dead. Just thinking about the other guy's reactions was equally as funny and before long they were on the ground, laughing so hard they hadn't been able to keep their balance.  
  
  
  
'What are you girls talking about?" Tai asked as he stared at his sister and Alice who looked like their sides were splitting as they lay on the ground, overcome with laughter. Walking over Henry stood beside Tai and wished he had a camera. Shaking their heads at the weirdness of the female species they watched the girls struggle to get a hold of themselves which only seemed to make them laugh harder. "What's so funny?" Tai asked again after they'd finally got themselves under control.  
  
"Interesting mental imagery." Alice said then couldn't help but giggle at the mental images assaulting her mind again.  
  
"You giggled!" Henry said with his mouth slightly open. It was rare to see Alice give herself over to laughter as it was but for her to giggle? Like an ordinary girl? What on earth had they been talking about?  
  
"I did not." Alice said looking really insulted at the thought. She may laugh but damn if she'd giggled. Dumb blondes with the intelligence of a flea giggled.  
  
"You did too." Tai said as he grinned at the disgruntled girl.  
  
"Did not." Alice said in a louder then usual voice.  
  
"Did too!" Three voices chimed in as they broke into laughter again.  
  
  
  
"She works here?" Matt said staring at the building in front of them with a touch of anxiety. There was something about it that gave him the creeps and looking back at his ex wife he was surprised to see her smiling back at him.  
  
"That's right, come on." Rumiki said as she motioned to the door. Walking over to the viewer screen she pressed in a quick code into the panel. Seconds later a voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"What can I do for you Rumiki?" Henry's father asked through the machine. "Do you need to talk to Rika?"  
  
"My idiot ex husband is convinced Rika's kidnapped her brother and intends to turn him into Digimon food." Rumiki said with a smirk. "We're hoping that she might have some idea where to find him."  
  
"Well you're in luck, Yamachi isn't here right now." Henry's dad said before a thought occurred to him. Henry had asked for permission to take a friend of there's to the Digital World as a birthday present, could that person be Rika's brother? "It's not Rika's brother's birthday today is it?" he asked as he tried to remember his exact conversation with his son. Had he said who the friend was?"  
  
"No, it's not." Lita said with a shake of her head. "Tai's birthday's in July."  
  
"Well that's good then." Henry's dad said. "I'll buzz you in and come right to the main area and we'll get in contact with the kids."  
  
  
  
"So there really is a way to get into the Digital World." Matt said as he looked at the huge screen in front of him which flickered on and off as it showed different ecosystems with different types of Digimon walking around. Thanks to Tai he could even recognize some of them.  
  
"Yes though only a select few actually go there." Mr. Wong said as he typed away at the keyboard. "The kids didn't specify where they'd be today exactly but it should only take a few minutes to find them."  
  
"You let her do this?" Matt demanded turning to glare at Rumiki. "She could get seriously hurt doing something like this."  
  
"No one lets Rika do anything Matt." Rumiki shot back. "You just never stuck around long enough to learn that. Besides, Renamon there, if I didn't let her go she'd have just found some other way to get there."  
  
"Who the hell is Renamon?" Matt demanded to know since the name sounded familiar.  
  
"That's Renamon." Mr. Wong said as the screen showed the teens working away with the help of their Digimon. "There's another kid with them but he's not in a wheelchair so it can't be your son."  
  
"Tai." Lita cried as she moved over to the screen with the speed of a bullet. Hand over her mouth she watched a boy that looked just like her son run around kicking a soccer ball with what looked to be a dinosaur. "That is Tai! He's running!" she cried as she leaned up against the console for support. "How can he be running?"  
  
"My God." Matt said moving to stand beside his wife as his eyes were glued to the screen like metal to a magnet. "He's not in his wheelchair."  
  
"I'll try to get sound, maybe their conversation will explain what's going on." Mr. Wong said and with a few pushes of some buttons the sound of the children's voices filled the room.  
  
  
  
"So what were you and Rika laughing about anyway?" Henry asked as he helped Alice carry a rather large branch towards the pile. Muscles straining Henry tried to ignore the pains shooting through his back and instead turned his attention back to his girl. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh so hard before."  
  
"Oh we were discussing female rights." Alice said with a wicked smile as they heaved the branch onto the pile.  
  
"And that made you laugh?" Henry said raising an eyebrow as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Spill."  
  
"That and we were imagining what Takato would look like if girls were allowed to go topless like guys, especially if it was Jeri. " Alice added sweetly as she waited for her boyfriend to start blushing and stammering.  
  
"Poor guy." Henry said with a smirk as he imagined his best friend's reaction to seeing Jeri without a shirt, it would probably send the poor guy into a dead faint. Looking at his girlfriend's smug expression Henry decided he better get some payback for Takato. Walking over close he slugged an arm around her shoulder. "Well if you ever feel the need to go around topless I have no problems with it and I can guarantee you that I won't faint on you. I'd want to enjoy the view." He added as he placed a kiss on her neck before walking off with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face while Alice stood there looking like she was the one who was going to faint.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Rika asked as Henry passed her while Alice remained where she was looking like a fish out of water. "Or do I really want to know?" she added with a raised eyebrow at the almost rakish look on Henry's face.  
  
"Let just say I can sum it up in one word. Burn." Henry said with a wink before walking over to join Tai and Geomon who'd been joined by a bunch Coramons who wanted to play too which was rather hard given the fact that they have no feet or arms.  
  
"I can't believe he said that!" Alice said as she came to a stop beside Rika with her cheeks a flaming red. "There was a kid nearby and Henry's a perfect gentlemen! Girls hit on him all the time and he never even notices, I have to point it out to him!"  
  
"I think it's more of a case that he knows you'd gorge his eyes out if he so much as looked at another girl then anything else." Rika said with a smirk as he watched Henry try to help the Coramons get the ball past Tai and Geomon without much success.  
  
  
  
"You are talking about Henry aren't you?" A voice from behind asked and Rika felt her heart beat faster as she turned to see Ryo walking towards them with Cyberdramon covering the rear. "You look good in red by the way McCoy." He added with a smirk as he pointedly looked at her face. "Rika." He said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Pretty boy." Rika said with a smirk as she nodded her own head in greeting as she tried to act as normal as possible which was proving to be more difficult then usual. Of course you'd never been planning to go out with the guy either Rika reminded herself. "Where'd you come from anyway?"  
  
"Well unlike you guys I can travel here anytime I want and since I had today off I figured I might as well drop by and see what you guys were up to." Ryo said with a smile as he tried not to stare at Rika. 'Who's the kid?" he asked as he caught sight of the boy playing with Henry and the rest.  
  
"My brother." Rika said as she smiled at the pair.  
  
"Shouldn't he be in a wheelchair then?" Ryo asked looking confused. "Or do you have another brother your dad forgot to tell you about?"  
  
"Nope, one and the same." Alice said with a superior smirk. "I was simply in the mood to play God today."  
  
"You reprogrammed his data." Ryo said catching on. "Impressive."  
  
"Thanks." Alice said then shot a death glare at Henry and he and Tai walked over to see what was going on. "Hey kid, meet another Digimon legend. Tai this is the king of the Digimon Cards, his royal majesty Ryo Akiyama." Alice said in a deep and sarcastic tone.  
  
"You're the guy that broke my dad's nose." Complete and total silence.  
  
  
  
"That would be me yes." Ryo said carefully hoping that the kid didn't know the circumstances of that particular action. Seeing the look on Rika's face he quickly tried to think of something to take Tai's mind off of it. "So you like soccer?"  
  
"You broke his nose in three place." Tai said crossing his arms stubbornly looking so much like Rika it was rather scary. If he was half as bad as Rika it was going to take a lot to take his mind off of things.  
  
"Technically he only broke it in two places, the third part was only cracked." Rika said with a pointed look at her little brother. "Why don't we all play a little soccer?"  
  
"My dad had to pay several thousand dollars to get his nose fixed and he missed a party that one of his best friends was hosting." Tai said not willing to budge on the subject. He was going to find out why the guy had hit his dad. "And you didn't apologize."  
  
"Yea well he didn't deserve one." Ryo said hotly before he thought better of it.  
  
"My dad deserved it?" Tai asked having a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.  
  
"Tai, lets just say at the time he did." Rika said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Now what do you say we finish up here cause we have to get you back home soon okay? It's a miracle that your parents gave you permission to spend the day with me without me being late taking you home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"Well that's everything." Henry said as he picked up Tai again. Ryo had promised to finish the job so the three were heading back early to stop for some milkshakes.  
  
"Thanks again Ryo." Alice said having returned to her normal color as she stood beside Henry, pointedly ignoring him. She had yet to figure out an appropriate payback but when she did the fur was going to fly.  
  
"No prob. See you guys later." Ryo said with a grin and a wink knowing that he'd be seeing them a lot sooner then they thought. The dance was this week and he couldn't wait to see what their reactions would be. Both Alice and Henry had tried to pump him for information but he'd stood firm about the nose breaking and Ryo was glad they'd finally given up, Rika might have broken the date if he had given anything away.  
  
"Well I guess we better be going." Rika said as she gave Renamon a quick hug. Passing by Ryo Rika suddenly got an interesting thought and decided to follow Henry's lead. Coming to a stop she moved closer to Ryo and quickly whispered something into his ear with a wide grin on his face. Seconds later she was gone in a data stream leaving Ryo standing there with his jaw hanging low.  
  
  
  
"Geomon, pinch me please." Ryo said staring at the space Rika had been standing seconds before with a completely dazed expression on his face. Had Rika just said what he'd thought she'd said?  
  
"Why would you want me to pinch you Ryo, that would hurt." Geomon said cocking his head to the side in confusion. Why was Ryo looking like that? Shrugging when Ryo simply gave the order again Geomon shrugged and leaning over pinched Ryo lightly with the tip of his claws still very confused by the request.  
  
Jumping back Ryo absently rubbed is now sore arm while a huge grin split his face and with a war whoop made a fist and punched the air. "Yes!"  
  
"Why Ryo so glad I pinched him Renamon?" Geomon asked unbelievably confused as he watched Ryo pick up one of the Coramon and happily threw it into the air.  
  
"That's not why he's so happy." Renamon said with a smirk. What had her partner said to Ryo to make him so happy?  
  
"Geomon bread and creampuffs for everyone next time I come." Ryo said out of breath as he grinned wildly. "This.. is a great day." He said as he threw an arm around around Renamon's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Well that was an interesting conversation to over hear." Rumiki said being the only one in the room capable of talking at the moment.  
  
  
  
Gareth Gates  
  
My Girl  
  
  
  
I got sunshine, on a cloudy day  
  
When it's cold outside, I got the month of May  
  
I guess, you'll say,  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl) my girl  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
  
  
I got so much honey  
  
T he bees envy me  
  
I've got a sweeter song, baby  
  
Than the birds in the trees  
  
  
  
I guess, you'll say,  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl) my girl  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (oooh)  
  
  
  
I don't need no money,  
  
Or count my pay  
  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
  
One man can take  
  
  
  
I guess, you'll say,  
  
What can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl (my girl) my girl  
  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
  
  
I got sunshine, on a cloudy day  
  
I even got the month of May  
  
(My girl) My girl. I'm talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
  
  
So what did you think? The dance is coming up so stay tune and any suggestions are welcome. Meanwhile you can stew about what messed up ideas I'll come up with and the reactions of the parents to the conversations they overheard. What did Rika tell Ryo and was Alice's dad in the room when Henry made his move? Find out in the coming chapters 


	11. A Time to Dance

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing really but the plot and some minor characters. Thanks to all those who've been reading my stuff and reviewing cause I live for reviews and love everyone that takes the time to do so. Thanks also for all the encouragement hope you like this latest chapter.  
  
CONTEST FOR MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!! IN ORDER TO ENCOURAGE REVIEWS I'M OFFERING A CONTEST TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! Basically the person who submits the 200th review in this story will get a prize from yours truly. That prize is the reviewer gets to chose the next story I write, the show, characters, chosen couples (no yuri or yaoi), even some of the plot. Of course I don't know all the shows out there but I'm sure I'll at least know one of their top five anyway. Obviously it's a good idea to make them signed reviews so I can get into contact with you if you win. Have a great day and good luck.  
  
  
  
A Time to Dance  
  
Well it was the night and Ryo looked out the windshield one more time then with a deep breath unlocked his door and slide out into the early spring night air. There was only a slight nip in the air so Ryo decided to leave his jacket in the car as his mind raced with all the different ways he could go about this as he absently squeezed the bouquet of roses in his hand. God but he was nervous Ryo thought and had to laugh at himself because of it. He was nineteen years old and here he was shaking in his boots over a first date. He'd gone out with countless girls and never had a worry yet here he was and it was laughable though pathetic worked too. Shaking his head at himself Ryo quickly moved up the driveway of Rika's house and careful of the snowdrifts made his way to the front door. Taking another deep breath he lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell. Wonder if she even intends to follow through Ryo said as he waited patiently as the sound of the door being opened.  
  
  
  
As if she'd been waiting for him to get there the door was quickly opened by Rika's mother who simply raised an eyebrow at her daughter's mysterious date. She'd wondered who he'd be and she was rather glad it was him. She was out twenty bucks but not having to worry so much about tonight made it worth it. "Well I guess I owe my mother twenty bucks." Rumiki said with a smirk as she moved out of the way so that he could move past her. "Come on in Ryo, she'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Thank you." Ryo said stepping into the warm front hallway feeling a little bit better know that he'd been greeted without any hostility. Henry had given him the just of what had happened concerning the parents overhearing in the Digital World and he'd been wondering what his reception would be like. Henry had gotten grounded and Alice had lost some computer privileges. He wasn't sure what Rika had gotten but hoped it hadn't been too bad, at least she was being allowed to go to the dance. "Why do you owe your mom twenty dollars if you don't mind me asking?" He asked as he straightened his suit jacket.  
  
"Rika wouldn't tell us who her date was but my mom bet me twenty that it was someone I already knew and trusted Rika with. She was right, she always is." Rumiki said with a motherly smile that faded as the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen met her ears. "My ex is here to talk to me about what happened last week, I didn't mention the dance to him and he's going to be mad when he finds out you're her date."  
  
"I think I can handle it." Ryo said and he and Rumiki shared a grin as Rika's grandmother came into the hallway with a wide smile on her face that said she was quite happy to see that Ryo was Rika's date. "Hello ma'am." Rya said smiling at her as she sent her daughter the thumbs up that everything was going okay so far.  
  
  
  
"Hello Ryo, Rika's on the phone with Jeri but she said she'd make it quick and be right out." The grandmother said with a knowing look as she smiled at him encouragingly. This was a big step for both of them and she had every certainty that it would be a night the two would remember for a long time. "You go get the camera Rumiki, we're going to need a lot of pictures, this is probably the only time we're going to get her willingly into a dress until her wedding."  
  
"I heard that." Rika said as she walked into the hallway, easily causing everyone to stop and stare at her as though they'd never seen her before in her life. Then again she didn't look anything like herself so they kinda had a reason to gap. "What?" Rika said, not knowing whether to be insulted or flattered at the way they were gapping at her.  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful Rika." Ryo said as he tried to take in everything at once. This was probably the first time he'd ever seen her in a dress someone hadn't pushed on her and damn what the world had been missing. Her dress was Chinese style that flowed gracefully over her curves from nearly neck to toe, showcasing the body within to perfection. It was the color of a new gold coin and even with its high Mandarin collar she still looked sexy with her transparent sleeves and the tight fit at the bust. She'd put her hair up in a high twist on the back of her head with the usual tendrils framing her lightly made up face. The dress and hair was actually quite simple but when applied to Rika Ryo had to say it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"Of course." Rika said with a saucy look, which was rather ruined by the slight blush on her cheeks. She'd been really nervous about all this and it was kinda nice to know she could daze the pretty boy, even if she did have to wear a dress to do it.  
  
"You look gorgeous Baby." Rumiki said with a hint of tears in her eyes. Walking over she gave her daughter a huge hug and was surprised and moved when Rika returned it. "Now I'm going to go get the camera and take some pictures so don't you two go anywhere." She added waving a finger at them before dashing towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"These are for you Rika." Ryo said moving forward with the slightly crushed roses that he had brought with him. He looked absolutely edible in his black suit, with simply a white shirt to compliment it.  
  
And he was her date Rika thought with a cat that got the cream look. "Thank you, you didn't have to." Rika said as she lowered her head to breathe in the sweet fragrance. She'd gotten flowers before but never from him. These babies were definitely never seeing the garbage can, ever. Smiling at him she decided to tip him a bit more off balance by moving close to place a kiss on his cheek. "It was really sweet of you."  
  
"My pleasure." Ryo said looking at her in surprise at the show of affection. He could get us to this side of her no problem.  
  
"Why don't I take those and put them in a vase before they dry out." Rika's grandmother said with a barely held romantic sigh. Her baby's baby was growing up so quickly and here she was getting flowers from a handsome young man who thought she was everything and would treat her well. Rika had made a good choice. "I'll put the vase in your room."  
  
"Thanks grandma. Is he still here?" Rika asked looking around them, glad not to see him. She'd been in her room when he'd arrived but her grandmother had told her that he was here. And he better not ruin this of she was going to go bowling instead tonight and use his head for the ball.  
  
"In the kitchen." Rika's grandmother said with a rather sad look on her face as she red her granddaughter's expression. There was so much anger in the family right now, time would only tell if it would heal the wounds that had been inflicted in the last few weeks. "Or he was." She said when Rumiki walked in with Matt close on her heels, coming to see why they'd been so determined to keep him in the kitchen. "Be prepared Ryo, I have a feeling your in for it tonight."  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Ryo said moving closer so that he stood shoulder to shoulder with Rika who was having a staring contest with her dad who was gapping at the transformation that was his daughter. Ryo would have preferred to tell Matt to get lost but Rika wouldn't have appreciated the interference and the last thing he need was to be punched, by her. But that didn't mean he couldn't glare at her father and let him know with his eyes how much he'd like to kick the guy's asse from here to Timbuktu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful Princess." Matt said as he stared at his little girl who wasn't so little anymore. The kid who'd broken his nose and slept with his daughter stood at her side with a protective look he red very well. He understood the looks the young man gave his daughter too and he would have very much liked to have had a little heart to heart with him before he let him leave with his baby girl. But he didn't have the right to say anything about it anymore. And even if he did what good would it do? Rumiki's father had given him lectures and the looks too.  
  
"Since I don't see any princess's in here I'll take your word for it." Rika said with a hint of ice in her voice that was colder then the temperature outside. "We should get going, the gang's meeting us there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Ryo said with a knowing look.  
  
"Pictures first." Rumiki said sending her ex a warning look. So for the next five minutes pictures were taken and the couple alternated between smiling at the camera and shooting warning glares at Rika's father who simply leaned against the wall to watch. When they were done Ryo helped Rika into her coat and they were set.  
  
"Be back by one." Rumiki said giving the two her best don't cross that line look that was unusual but expected. "You both are responsible kids, don't make me regret not giving you the third degree." She added. She really wanted to lecture and go through all the do's and don'ts but she knew from experience that children tended to do what suited them whether the parent liked it or not. She had to trust them to be the kind of people she thought they were. She'd raised Rika well; her little girl would do what was right for her.  
  
"Thanks Mom, I'll be home by then, promise." Rika said smiling at her mother and grandmother reassuringly. "Bye Matt." She added as an after thought as they exited the house. So they went out the door leaving three adults ranging in emotion from happiness to deep sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I take it no one knows you're showing up with me?" Ryo said when they were in the car and buckling up for the road. Ryo was kinda sorry Rika's father hadn't tried anything, he'd have loved to have been able to blast the guy again.  
  
"Nope." Rika said with a smirk as she visualized what waited for them at the party. Kazu and Kenta worshipped Ryo like he was some kinda guard and oh what they would do when they realized their god had chosen to go out with her. God their reactions alone would make this party worth going to. "Personally I can't wait to see your fan slaves' reactions."  
  
"Kazu and Kenta? Oh ya." Ryo said grinning widely as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the quiet street. "I'm definitely looking forward to their reactions."  
  
"So how's university life going?" Rika asked as they began the ten to fifteen minute drive to the community center where the dance was being held. "Your dad says you have piles of homework to do everyday which is why you can't seem to find the time to come home more often."  
  
"He wasn't joking." Ryo said with a mock sad look that really didn't go with the mischief if his eyes. "Pile upon pile of homework is forced upon me on a daily bases. I long for home but they're trying to segregate us from the real world so that they can manipulate us into working for them. "  
  
"Poor baby." Rika said giving him a false sympathetic look as she patted his shoulder comfortingly. "And I take it that all your partying and sports activities have nothing to do with your lack of time to do your homework?"  
  
"Of course not, this is me you're talking about here." Ryo said in his most innocent of tones that would have put an angel to shame. A fallen one anyway. "I'll have you know that the professors are ganging up on me because I'm just to smart for them to compete with."  
  
"Yea right." Rika said with a knowing smile that said she knew perfectly well she was being fed a line. "So then I guess I owe you something for dragging you away from all that homework your getting stuck with and not doing huh?"  
  
"You could say that if you wanted." Ryo said with a grin as they came to a stop in front of a set of lights that had gone red. "But of course I'm too polite to say so."  
  
"Of course." Rika said with another sassy smirk as the light changed and they continued on their way. "And to think I had come up with a pretty good way to make up for it."  
  
  
  
Okay that's all for know cause I've kinda lost my excitement for this story so the chapters won't be coming in as quickly as before as I work on others. Thanks to all those who have been reading my story and especially on those who intend to review this chapter. Thanks again and good luck with my contest. 


	12. Like, Like You

Disclaimer: Well as always I own nothing here except my original characters and the general plot. I hope you like what I've got so far and please review cause I'd really appreciate it.  
  
ALSO NOTE TO JOJO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WON MY CONTEST BUT YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS DOESN'T WORK!!!! PLEASE LOOK TO LAST CHAP TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY CONTEST AND THEN EMAIL ME THE INFO. THANKS! IF I DON'T GET THE INFO FROM YOU BY FEB 1 THEN I'LL GO TO THE NEXT NAME SO EMAIL ME!!!!!  
  
  
  
Like, Like You  
  
  
  
"So strictly out of curiosity how were you going to pay me back for taking the time out of my schedule to take you to this thing?" Ryo asked as he helped Rika of the car when they finally arrived. He hadn't asked her while he was driving on slight chance that she'd hit him and he was curious.  
  
"Well since you said there's no need I don't see the point in telling you." Rika said fluttering her eyelashes like some thirties movie star which meant it was obvious and sarcastic, big time.  
  
"But it wouldn't hurt to tell me either." Ryo pointed out as they made their way through the parking lot as they headed for the large grey building where the party was already started and swinging. "After all it might be important to future contact between us."  
  
"And how do you figure that?" Rika asked as she moved out of the way of a couple to busy looking at each other to notice her.  
  
Taking advantage of her nearness Ryo calmly took her smaller hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. "Cause it'll help me understand you better which will make you less likely to hurt me later."  
  
"You think so huh?" Rika said as they made their way up the steps of the building; the music coming faintly from the building as the couple ahead of them opened the door. She probably should pull her hand from his grasp, out of principle but it felt nice to have her hand held and it was cold out, he was keeping her hand warm. Happy with that excuse she smiled as he held the door open for her with his other hand, keeping hers' tightly in his other. With a look of a queen Rika let go of his hand and holding up her skirt slightly sailed through the door but waited for him, allowing him to slip his hand back into hers when he came to a stop at her side. Together the two followed the noise that signified serious teen partying, each thinking about the night to come.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Suzy demanded as she practically jumped up and down with impatience. She and the other girls had been waiting all evening to see who Rika's date was and it was torture to wait and wonder. The party had only officially begun fifteen minutes but that was fifteen minutes too long and Suzy was practically vibrating with energy. The gang had sectioned off two tables for themselves and now they were only missing Rika and her date. "She did promise, right Jeri?" Suzy said looking at Jeri who sat beside Takato, looking stunning in a pale pink dress that Suzy had designed for her. Even though she'd left behind her Princess prettypants stage she still loved to design clothes for herself and friends.  
  
'She'll be here Suzy, don't worry about it." Jeri said with a smile as she pushed her hair back behind her ear casually. Her hair was well past her shoulders now and was almost half way down her back, which was good since her dress was back less. She would have cut the hair by now but Takato liked it long so she let him have his way, for now.  
  
"And she seriously said she had a date? I wonder how much she had to pay him." Kazu said with a huge grin as he sipped some of his fruit punch as he scanned the room for potential dates and Rika. It was hard for him to imagine anyone with the guts and sheer stupidity to think he could take on Rika and live to tell about it. "Probably a wuss that she'll lead around on a leash."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." Alice said with a grin as she scanned the crowded room as well. Her best friend had asked her for a little favor that morning and judging by what it was whomever Rika was bringing would definitely be someone that would shock the hell out of the guys. Her money was on Ryo but Rika wouldn't say and Alice didn't ask. She hoped that it was because unlike the dunderheads they hung out with Alice was well aware of the sparks those two generated. They were perfect for each other.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Takato asked her as he slipped an arm around Jeri's shoulder. He hated to wear the suit but seeing Jeri all dressed up was kinda worth it. Plus all the other guys were in the same boat so it wasn't so bad.  
  
"Let's just say I have an idea." Alice said as she smoothes out a wrinkle in her blue dress that her father had picked out for her. As part of her punishment for playing God her father had been forcing her to wear color all week and unfortunately that had included the dance. On the A side her father had to pay for the dress and she did look good in it but it was still blue, enough said. "I can't believe my dad's punishing me for what I did." She added as an afterthought as her eyes scanned the crowds. "But I guess I should be glad I could come at all, of course having to stay the entire time is another part of the punishment."  
  
Knowing how mad about it his girlfriend was Henry patted her other hand sympathetically and was rewarded with a narrow stare. "Only two more days and then you get to wear black again." He reminded her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "And this isn't so bad now is it."  
  
"You like people and parties." Alice pointed out as she sniffed at the cheerleader who'd just walked by who was wearing more makeup then clothes. "Now that's just wrong on so many levels."  
  
"Only in the eye of the beholder." Kazu said as he tipped his chair a little so that he could appreciate the view a little longer. "Is she still going out with the football player?"  
  
"Yup." Suzy said with a quick nod before going back to scanning the crowds as though she were a detective looking for a suspect. "I think so anyway, I'll find out for you later."  
  
  
  
"Hey look, that guy looks a lot like Ryo." Jeri said as a couple coming down the stairs and into the room caught her eye. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was him and the redhead with him looked familiar thought they were both too far away to get a good look.  
  
"Well he obviously has the same luck with women." Kazu commented as he checked out the red headed standing beside the Ryo look alike as they scanned the crowds. "Now there's someone I wouldn't mind getting to know better. Is she from our school, I don't remember anyone that goes to ours that could pass for Ryo- HEY." Kazu yelled as a flash went off in front of his face, momentarily blinding him. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded as he glared at Alice who was grinning at him with a camera in her hand.  
  
"Because I wanted to catch that look on your face darling." Alice said as she smiled sweetly at him, her night suddenly looking so much better. "Why don't you go tell Rika how you'd like to get to know her better, I'm sure she find it interesting."  
  
"Rika." Kazu said weakly before another flash went off followed by several more as Alice captured the reactions of everyone at the table. The guys all looked like they'd been hit by two-by-fours, even Henry and the girls weren't much better. The thought of what they'd say when they realized it was Ryo with Rika would be real nice icing on the proverbial cake.  
  
Taking pictures until the rest of her film was used Alice grinned and put the camera back into her purse with a satisfied look. A job well done if she did say so herself. Taking her purse with her Alice got up and with a smirk at all of them quickly made her way through the crowds to where Rika and Ryo were standing, waiting for her report.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was the all time best." Alice announced when she was close enough to hear her, the crowds generating enough noise that she had to practically scream while she was right in front of them. "And I got it all on film. Wait to you see Kazu's faces, they were priceless, absolutely priceless."  
  
"I knew I could count on you to get the job done." Rika said with a similar grin as she accepted the film Alice took out of her camera and handed her. Placing the film in her coat pocket Rika grinned widely at Alice. "I'll be sure to make you several copies of all of them."  
  
"I'd better." Alice said with a stern look as she put another roll of film into her camera, just in case. "Well I gotta say that you two have provided me with some much needed cheering up so thanks on that count. The looks on the guys' faces when they recognized Rika will live fondly in my heart for the rest of my life. Especially Kazu's."  
  
"Well then I guess its time to hit them with the second round." Ryo said as he gave a mock bow that he pulled off quite nicely. "Ladies, would you permit me to escort you to our table?" He incurred gallantly as he held out his arms in true southern style.  
  
"I suppose we could allow you that privilege." Alice said with a mock curtsy and southern accent. Nodding her agreement Rika and Alice each took an arm and sat back to enjoy the way everyone gapped at them as the infamous Ryo Akiyama, former high school heartthrob and overall hunk, led them across the room!  
  
  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"I thought those two hated each other?"  
  
"How did she manage to get him?"  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." Ryo said cheerfully as they reached the table. With a grin he pulled out the seat beside Henry and with a grin Alice sat down, prepared for phase two in case they hadn't already figured it out.  
  
"Hey Ryo, what are you doing here?" Takato said with a grin. 'Shouldn't you be at university studying and stuff?"  
  
"Hey Rika, I love your dress." Suzy said bouncing over to give Rika a one handed hug. "So where's your date? Did he have to cancel?"  
  
"Yea Rika." Kazu said with a weak grin. It was kinda damaging to his mental state to realize he'd been checking her out but at least Ryo hadn't been here to see him do it. "Where's the boyfriend?"  
  
"Going blind Kazu?" Alice said as she leaned back in her chair, camera in hand as she waited for the bomb to drop.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." Henry said getting in before the rest. Alice had mentioned that she thought the two would make a good couple but he'd thought she was just imagining things. Apparently not. "Sorry for ever doubting you." He said before grinning at Ryo. "Glad you could come."  
  
"You can have Rika's date's seat since she didn't bring one." Kenta said with a smile since that would put Ryo near him. Up until now he'd been dreading this cause he'd be near Rika but Ryo would protect him.  
  
"For your information I did bring a date four eyes." Rika said with a smirk that was far from comforting. "And you all must be going blind if you can't see him." She added as she sat down in her seat while Ryo walked around her and took the seat beside her.  
  
"Well then where is he?" Kazu said looking around, in more then serious denial. Meanwhile the rest of them were cluing in and were taking turns gapping at the two of them who simply sat grinning, watching the truth hit.  
  
  
  
"No way." Takato said staring at the two of them in shock. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Awwwww." Jeri sighed as the truth hit her. She'd never really thought of them as a couple but come to think of it they looked really cute together and if they could get over their past differences then they'd make a great couple. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
"That is so cool." Suzy said with a wide grin as she realized that Ryo was there as Rika's date. And Rika's dress was so awesome, she'd have to get the name of the designer so that she could get the pattern to make her own.  
  
"Holy moly." Kenta said, his eyes going as big as saucers behind his glasses as the truth hit home. His idol, the Digimon King was going out with the Ice Queen? Why, why?  
  
"No way." Kazu said turning his head back and forth so fast his head was a blur. "No way your Rika's date." He said looking pleadingly at Ryo from across the table; it couldn't be true, there was no way. "Right?"  
  
"Sorry Kazu but I am." Ryo said leaning back in his chair, rather enjoying the moment. He was kinda sorry to break Kazu and Kenta's image of him but he was kinda sick of being treated like a god. It kinda got tiring after a while. "Surprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were going out with Ryo Akiyama, Rika." Another one of her classmates said as Rika was intercepted by yet another one of her classmate wanting all the details about her relationship with Ryo. For the last hour people had been coming up to say hi and act all buddy, buddy and she didn't even know half of them by name! What was the big deal about her and Ryo going out on a date anyway? People did it all the time so why were people so yappy about it? Jeez but you'd think Ryo was god the way the girls were acting.  
  
"Excuse us ladies but I believe this dance is mine." Ryo said coming through the crowd quicker then usual when he'd seen the look in her eye. The brunette that Rika had been talking to was in a lot of danger and didn't even know it. "Rika?" Ryo asked holding out his hand.  
  
Torn between wanting to dump her punch on the girl's head or get away from her without gossip Rika decided not to ruin the evening and took Ryo's hand. Allowing him to pull her onto the floor Rika looked over at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know you've never seen me dance, you might be in for a foot trodding."  
  
"I can't imagine you not doing anything well if you set your mind to it." Ryo said as he took her other hand and pulled her closer to him. Luck was with him and the song they'd begun to play was slow and it would difficult for Rika to convince him she couldn't stand and sway a little. Plus she had too much pride to say there was something she couldn't do, it was against her nature.  
  
"Naturally." Rika said automatically placing her arms around his neck as she'd been taught. A lot of the things her mother had stuck on her to try to feminize her had failed miserably but she hadn't minded the dance lessons, they were better then the sewing class.  
  
"So were you going to use the punch in your hand or your other punch?" Ryo said as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. "I was thinking it was going to be the drink but I wasn't sure."  
  
"Probably the drink." Rika said with a small smile. "Probably, anyway."  
  
"Ah." Ryo said understand the sentiment. He'd been trying to get Rika on the dance floor for the last hour but everyone in the room seemed bent and determined to talk to them and so he'd had to spend the hour asking questions and preventing Rika from taking their company's heads off.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about all this." Rika said awkwardly as she felt more then one pair of eyes goggle in their direction. "I don't know what the big deal is but I'd assume your feeling like an animal on display here too?"  
  
"Could be worse, I have you here to protect me so I figure I can take it." Ryo said with a wink. "Course during the next hour it'll be your turn to smile politely and stop me from ramming their drinks down their throats."  
  
"Well you know they're leaving us alone now, maybe we should just stay where we are." Rika said with a smirk as she deliberately moved a little closer to him. "I figure it will take me at least an hour to teach you how to dance anyway."  
  
"Teach me how to dance huh?" Ryo said raising an eyebrow. "Who says I need you to teach me how to dance?"  
  
"Anyone who knows what they're doing." Rika said with a smirk. "Your suppose to hold me closer and a spin or two would be the usual course."  
  
"Maybe I just didn't want you thinking I was making a move on you." Ryo said yanking her closer so that they were practically chest to chest. "And I prefer to make girls dizzy another way as to spinning them."  
  
"Such as?" Rika said with a smirk knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.  
  
"Well Rika, I thought you of all people would know." Ryo said with a smirk of his own as he spun her slightly before bringing her back to him, closer then before if it was possible.  
  
"Oh you mean like this." Rika said with a grin before she cupped his face with his hands and placed a light butterfly kiss on his lips before letting him have it. Tightening her grip she gave him a quick hard kiss before drawing back to grin at him. "Did I have the right idea?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, maybe you should do it again so I can confirm." Ryo said with a big grin as he ignored the way people were really gapping at them now.  
  
"Well I don't know." Rika said looking quite serious. "I mean I don't use my kisses lightly and on just anyone. I'm very discriminatory that way."  
  
"What if I were to tell you that I like, like you." Ryo asked using the kiddie term for having a serious crush on someone. He had a feeling it was more but better to start out easy with Rika, less likely to end up in the ER that way.  
  
"Well I suppose I could give you another, since I kinda like, like you too." Rika said with a grin before pulling his head down for another kiss, this one long and slow as their bodies absently swayed to the beat of the music.  
  
"Yea I kinda figured that." Ryo said with a grin when they broke apart for air. "When you said that you were willingly wearing a dress and make-up for me I figured it had to be serious."  
  
"Smart man." Rika said as she smiled up at him. 'But don't expect me to make a habit of this."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
  
  
When The Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
  
  
Don't care, what they think  
  
How they feel, or what they say  
  
You're everything, I never knew  
  
I always wanted, baby  
  
I've been warned, so many times  
  
They tell me I've ignored the signs  
  
  
  
  
  
But nobody knows you like I do  
  
The only one for me is you  
  
  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
  
  
Getting tired, of hearing that  
  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop  
  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
  
That being with you won't break my heart  
  
So worried 'bout, the road ahead  
  
They can't see that, you're my best friend  
  
  
  
They're gonna take me away from you  
  
There's nothing they can do  
  
  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
  
  
  
  
How can I walk away?  
  
When the feeling's so strong  
  
I know you're where I belong  
  
They say I let my heart  
  
Make up my mind  
  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
  
  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run - can't hide - can't say no  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh oh)  
  
When the wrong ones loves you right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. Stay tune for the rest of the dance, cause its not over yet and Ryo still has to take her home. Also find out more about Alice's punishment, the group's reactions and so much more. (Evil laughing fills air) So thanks for reading this latest chap and please review cause I really wish you would. Thanks. 


	13. A Dance to Remember

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the few original characters that crop up throughout the fic. Also the superstitions mentioned in this fic are true, they have been researched and look forward to more as the story cont. Thanks to all those for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.  
  
A Dance to Remember  
  
If they could've stayed on the dance floor the entire time they would have but eventually Suzi had to come to drag them back. So with a regretful look Ryo and Rika allowed the happily chatting Suzi to lead them back to the table where the majority of the group was waiting according to Suzi. Kazu, wanting to avoid Rika at all costs had gone to hit on cheerleaders who wouldn't give him the time of a day while Henry was finally dancing with Alice who'd done everything but throw herself down a flight of stairs to get out of it. Passing them on the way Rika returned Henry's thumbs up as she smiled at how Alice was happily resting against Henry, not really moving with her arms wrapped around his neck. They were a perfect example of opposites attracting and Rika couldn't think of anyone that would suit them better. Alice needed Henry so that she had a life outside the computer room and Henry needed her to keep him on his toes. The two were constantly a puzzle and Rika hoped that they always were.  
  
)  
  
"Interesting pair aren't they?" Ryo commented as they lost sight of Suzi for the fifth time since they'd started out. She was like a hummingbird he thought with a smile, brightly colored, small and always rushing off, trying to be everywhere at once. He was getting dizzy just trying to keep track of where she'd been minutes before.  
  
"Yea, they are. Almost as weird a pair as us." Rika said with a smirk, which turned to a frown when she caught sight of the brunette that had ambushed her before at a nearby table. There was something about her that bothered her but she had no idea what it was. Maybe they had a class together? Never mind, Rika decided putting it out of her mind. It would come to her eventually.  
  
"Oh, so you think we make a weird pair?" Ryo said raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her with an answering smirk. "I don't know about that, I'd say we have more in common then they do." He pointed out with a grin. "That's probably why we fight so much, we understand each other too well."  
  
"True but nobody acted like this when they started dating." Rika pointed out as she motioned to the crowd with a flick of her wrist. "Of course Kazu mentioned something about getting Henry C.A.T. scanned when he told us and the father's reactions were interesting but nothing that bad. Okay so maybe everyone thought it would never last." Rika admitted when Ryo gave her a knowing look. "But you gotta admit everyone would have said we'd both jump off a cliff before we'd ever go on a date together."  
  
)  
  
"Rika, Ryo, you two gotta come quick!" Suzi said as she suddenly appeared in front of them, a panicky look on her usually smiling face. "I think he's going to kill him and Kazu's unconscious, and I think Takato's next cause that's who he was aiming for-you gotta come quick!"  
  
"Kill who?" Rika said in concern. "Who's he?"  
  
"What about Kazu?" Ryo said figuring someone had to ask. The stupid moron had probably been hitting on someone's girl and then paid the price big time.  
  
"The person that's going to be killed is Takato, the person that is going to kill him is a huge football player who resembles a mountain." Suzi said practically ringing her hands. "Jeri and the guy's girl are trying to talk them out of it but they're just barely holding their tempers."  
  
"Let's go." Ryo said and the three quickly made their way across the room to where a growing crowd was appearing.  
  
)  
  
"Takato, whatever he said I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you took it." Jeri said holding onto Takato's arm as she dug in her heels. Straining against her hold Takato glared at the man towering in front of him who was being held by the arm of his girlfriend. Kazu lay off to the side where Kenta was trying to get him to wake up with the help of some other classmates.  
  
"He meant what he said and he's going to apologize for it if I have to beat it out of him." Takato said with a snarl as he glared at the other guy even more. He'd only planned to give the guy a tongue-lashing before but now he'd added to it by knocking Kazu out. There was no way he was gonna get away with both. "And that's a promise."  
  
"You and what army, pipsqueak." The other guy growled, sorry that he'd missed the loud mouth currently being held back by a brunette. If that stupid kid's head hadn't gotten in the way he could've been convincing his girl to go somewhere a little more private. "I'm not apologizing anytime soon but you sure as hell are going to regret what you called me, you little shrimp."  
  
"You shut your trap, you big lug." Jeri said with a glare as she wrapped her other arm around Takato's, one wasn't enough apparently. " I should let him go, you deserve to get flattened for hitting Kazu. He didn't do anything to you, you big jerk."  
  
"I was aiming for your boyfriend, not the other moron." The football player said with a bigger glare. "Not my fault the other guy decided to get in the way."  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo demanded as he moved to stand between the two which was what had gotten Kazu punched in the first place. "Takato?"  
  
"He's apologizing to Rika if I have to call Gilmon and bring him into this. Henry get Jeri to let me go will ya? I gotta teach this guy a lesson." Takato said when he saw Henry and Alice joined the crowd that was getting rather large around them. Luckily he was too mad to see it otherwise he might have been a bit less aggressive. Normally he was a very easy going guy but what the jerk had said about Rika was unforgivable. If Renamon were there the guy would be dead and eaten already. Takato would have cheered her on.  
  
)  
  
"Apologize to me? Why? I don't even know the guy?" Rika said stepping forward, rather touched that Takato was doing all this, even if he was being stupid about it. The football player would flatten him like a rug.  
  
"Trust me on this, Rika. He owes you an apology." Takato replied, not willing to repeat what the son-of-a-bitch had said. And he was going to stand here all night if he had to. As soon as he woke up Takato was sure Kazu would back him up on this, as well as the other guys. Especially Ryo, Takato thought as he saw the way Ryo was looking at the jock through narrowing eyes.  
  
"What did he say, Takato?" Rika said looking at him, her full attention on his face as he alternated between looking at her and glaring at the other guy. It had to be something big for him to be this angry. What had the jerk said about her to make him so upset? But she couldn't let Takato get creamed and he was going to if this kept up. "Look, Takato..whatever he said, it doesn't matter, I don't care. Let's just sit back down and enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?"  
  
"Rika, if someone said something like what he said about Jeri or Suzi or Alice you'd sic Renamon on him without even a hint of remorse." Takato said looking her straight it the eye. "You'd pound him into a pile of mush with your bare hands."  
  
)  
  
"Tell me what he said, Takato." Henry said stepping forward. He had a feeling that Ryo had been about to do the same thing and it was better if he were the judge, he was more impartial. Leaning over Henry listened to Takato's answer then nodding walked over to the football player who glared at him. "You should have apologized." Henry said before shooting out his fist lightning quick, catching the guy in the face, sending him falling backwards, unconscious before he hit the floor. "Sorry, Ryo, Takato. I know you guys had more of the right." Henry added as he turned back around to face them. "But I saw red."  
  
"No problem." Ryo said placing a hand on Rika's shoulder as she stood gapping at the downed football player who lay unconscious on the floor, his girlfriend screeching at him. "Nice punch, couldn't have done better myself."  
  
"What did he say, Henry?" Rika said quietly, looking from Takato to Henry, her face an empty mask.  
  
"Remember that Courtney girl who said all those things about you around school when her boyfriend made the mistake of saying you were pretty in front of her?" Henry said carefully, there was no way he was going into detail about what the football player had said. This was twice as worse. Turning his head to watch several of the football player's teammates carrying him towards the door Henry couldn't help but hope they dropped him a couple of times along the way.  
  
"Yeah, oh." Rika said with a sigh as she looked at Henry and then the floor, not even feeling Ryo's hand move as he went to ask Henry what the other guy had said. So that was why everyone had been looking at her like that and why Takato had been so upset. They figured that following the like mother, like daughter theme Rika had gotten Ryo to go out with her by sleeping with him. When that stupid moron had told Courtney she was pretty Courtney had decided then and there that Rika must be just like her mother, sleeping around already she'd told her friends and had made up all kinds of things about her. She hadn't really cared because she was use to being treated differently because of her mother's age when Rumiko had had her. Takato and the rest had been more upset about it then her in fact. She'd told them she was use to it; that had only made them madder.  
  
)  
  
Meanwhile Ryo walked back over to her side and placed his arm around her waist. "If it weren't for the fact that he's gone already I'd break him into several pieces and then let Cyberdramon use him for a chew toy."  
  
"Lovely picture." Alice said with a smirk as she laid a hand on Rika's other shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better the guy's date is dumping him for humiliating her in public, her image is very important to her."  
  
"Well that's nice to know. So when do you get to wear black again? I almost didn't recognize you when you were walking towards us." Ryo said with a smile, knowing that Rika wouldn't appreciate it if he went on a football-killing spree. He knew that some people judge her by her mother but what that football player had said was unforgivable and Ryo intended to see the guy pay. Big time.  
  
"Shortly, but I still gotta meet Henry's grandmother tomorrow and I gotta wear color while I'm at it." Alice said with a gloomy look. "Well at least Kazu got something out of this." She added as she pointed over to the side. Looking over the three saw the football player's girlfriend talking to a now conscious Kazu. She appeared to be fussing over him and Alice thought that if he stuck his chest out any farther he'd collapse from lack of air.  
  
"Guess so." Ryo said with a smirk. The girl was probably only doing it to save face but Kazu was in heaven, might as well let him enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure meeting Henry's grandmother won't be so bad." Rika said, turning the conversation away from the fight again. " I mean look at Henry and his father, how bad could she be?"  
  
"She's Chinese, you wouldn't believe the horror stories I've heard about Chinese women. Did you know that in ancient times they actually allowed people to break their feet so that they'd be the size of a teacup? Now what kinda of women let people do that? Also what if she's really superstitious, what if she wants to read my tea leaves or study my star chart?" Alice said getting thoroughly worked up. "I'm not the kinda girl you bring home to meet a woman like that. What if she wants to break my feet? What if she tries to get Henry to dump me? I have no intention of doing so and I can't slug an old woman, even I'm not capable of justifying that!"  
  
)  
  
"It'll be fine, Alice, she won't do anything of the sort." Henry said coming up from behind her with a smile that was just a bit of a smirk. Wrapping his arms around her waist he laid his head on top of her head. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Probably." Suzi said with a smirk. "Or at least you can hope so."  
  
"Suzi." Henry said quietly but firmly. The last thing he needed was Alice getting any more worried then she was already was. Especially since he had a feeling that his grandmother had seen through the just close friends comment. Damn it all, why had his mother had to mention Alice, if Alice thought he didn't want her to meet his grandmother she was right.  
  
"Hey Alice, did you know that according to my grandmother brooms should only be used for cleaning the house and shop? She says that a broom is inhabited by a spirit and that to use it for anything else will draw its wrath upon you." Suzi asked with a mischievous smile. " And that dreaming of snow or teeth means the coming death of a parent?"  
  
"Shut up, Suzi or I'll tell grandmother when you get a boyfriend and sic her on him and his family." Henry said with a glare at his younger sister. "And don't think that I wont do it because I will."  
  
"She's not serious, is she, Henry?" Alice said as she moved out of his arms to face him. Suzi had to be making this stuff up. "Tell me she's just making this stuff up."  
  
"Well my grandmother is rather old fashioned, Alice. She does believe a lot of the old superstitions and such but you have nothing to worry about. Just remember not to give her your birth date and you'll be fine." Henry said, annoyed when she moved closer to Rika. Dang but this night was proving to be one for the records.  
  
"But what if she asks for it, what am I suppose to say? No? And why can't I tell her when I was born?" Alice demanded as her hands found their way to her hips. She was seriously starting to get worried here. What was she getting herself into?  
  
"Because that'll be a sure way of grandmother deciding whether or not you and Henry will make a good pair." Suzi said with a smirk. "Course she'll probably also take into account what your father sees while he drives you to our house. In some places when the prospective groom sends a family member to ask the girl's family about marriage what he sees is very important. On their way if they see a blind man, a monk, or a pregnant woman, it's thought that the marriage is doomed. But if they see nanny goats, pigeons, or wolves, good fortune would come to the marriage." Seeing her brother's face go slightly red Suzi took it as her cue to leave and dashed off to see what else was up and wait for another chance to tell Alice all about what was in store for her.  
  
)  
  
"Brat." Henry said watching her go. "Why I didn't just leave her in the Digital World when I had the chance is beyond me."  
  
"You don't have any Chinese relatives, do you, Rika?" Ryo asked looking over at her while she patted Alice's shoulder sympathetically. "No one in your family looks it anyway."  
  
"Nope, but there's Irish on my father's side." Rika said with a smirk as she smiled at the guys while trying not to think how funny Alice's situation was. Of course it was only funny because it wasn't happening to her so for that reason she didn't laugh. "As you might have guessed from the hair."  
  
"And the temper." Ryo added with a wink. "Don't worry, Alice. If anyone can handle this it's you. Plus Henry will be there if you need to bolt."  
  
"I've already got that covered." Alice said with a sigh. "Rika's gonna call me an hour after I get introduced to her. If it's not going well then the call is about an emergency and I have to go. Immediately."  
  
"That works." Ryo agreed with a smile.  
  
"It'll be fine." Henry repeated as he slipped an arm around her waist again, smiling a bit when she didn't pull away or elbow him. "Just ignore Suzi, she's just playing with you. My entire family likes you, why should my grandmother be any different?"  
  
"Because your family doesn't mind my taste in clothes and is use to me by now." Alice said with a frown.  
  
"It'll be fine, Alice. It'll be just fine." Ryo said with a calming smile. "Now this is a dance, we should be dancing shouldn't we?"  
  
"For once, Akiyama, you're right." Rika said with a smile and with a weak smile of her own Alice nodded and both girls allowed their dates to drag them onto the dance floors where they stayed for most of the evening.  
  
)  
  
Ryo and Rika were pretty quiet as they drove home in the nearly deserted streets. They'd left a bit earlier then the rest because Ryo had to drive back to campus in the morning and therefore he needed his sleep. They'd had to practically wade through people wanting to discuss their relationship and the fight. Since neither of them had been interested in answering they'd try to answer in single sentences, which hadn't gone over too well. Now that they were alone they slipped into peaceful silence as they sat in quiet understanding.  
  
"Well your mom's gonna be happy, I'm getting you home an hour early." Ryo said as they pulled into her street. The sidewalks were deserted and full of shadows, the only light coming from porch lights and streetlights.  
  
"Yup, maybe she'll even let us do this again sometime." Rika said looking at him from the corner of her eye as she stood straight in her seat, facing forward.  
  
"Hopefully." Ryo agreed as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of again, Rika. What do you think about long distance relationships? Do you think they can work? If people try hard enough?"  
  
"Well it depends on the couple." Rika said with a flicker of hope. Could he be hinting that he wanted to continue this? Even though they lived hours away from each other? "But I guess if the two really want it to work then it's possible."  
  
)  
  
"So how would you feel about trying such a relationship?" Ryo asked looking over at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. "If you're interested that is."  
  
"As in you and me, no one else? Like a couple?" Rika said not even bothering to pretend she was watching the road.  
  
"Yeah. As in dating no one else and trying to get some sort of relationship out of this, see where it leads."  
  
"Well then I guess maybe I'd be interested. Course I'll warn you know that if you cheat on me while you're at school I'll castrate you after slowly torturing you beyond human recognition. And that's just for starters." Rika said looking him full in the face with a wicked grin.  
  
"Well then we understand each other." Ryo said with a smirk. "Of course if you cheat on me I'll broadcast it all over Japan that you love Kazu and wear pink in private. And that you like it."  
  
"Deal." Rika said with a similar smirk. "And we have arrived." She added as they pulled into her driveway. Her mom or grandmother had left the porch light on for her and Rika wondered if they be waiting up for her. Probably, her mother anyway.  
  
"Yes we have." Ryo said as he turned off the engine. Opening his door Ryo stepped out and coming around just managed to open her door before she could. Holding out his hand Rika accepted it and slid out of the vehicle. Taking his arm Rika walked beside him, refusing to do something stupid like jump up and down or let him know how much his words meant. He wanted her for a girlfriend, her.  
  
"So you're heading out early tomorrow?" Rika asked when they reached her door, staring up at him through her lashes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow when I get back to the school." Ryo said taking her hands in his. "Miss me?" he asked as he drew her closer.  
  
"Maybe." Rika agreed as she leaned in to the kiss, keeping her fingers linked in his as they stood there on the porch, lips meeting in the darkness. Standing there for what seemed like hours the two final broke apart, eyes trained on each other as though they couldn't look away. "I think I might." Rika said taking a deep breath of the night air.  
  
"I'll miss you definitely." Ryo said with a grin as he ran a finger down her cheek. "I better go, your mom's probably waiting to pump you for information."  
  
"Probably." Rika agreed. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on his cheek before drawing back to smile widely at him. "Bye, Ryo."  
  
"Bye, Rika." Ryo said with an answering smile. Nodding at him Rika quickly opened her door and walked inside, closing the door firmly behind her. Walking into the nearby living room Rika watched Ryo walk down the driveway and get into his car. She stood there until the car drove out of sight; noticing only then the car parked across from the house. As she saw it the car came alive as well, driving the opposite way from Ryo. It was the same type of car that her father had been driving when he'd stopped by.  
  
)  
  
"He's been there since he left, I told him to go but he ignored me." Rumiko said as she joined her daughter by the window, wearing one of her silk robes over her nightwear.  
  
"Why did he stick around?" Rika asked looking up at her mother as she tried to figure it out herself. "Trying to win me over probably."  
  
"Maybe. So how was the dance? Did you have a good time?" Rumiko asked, deciding not to mention the kiss she'd seen from her bedroom window. She'd been pacing at the time with worry and had nearly jumped for joy when she heard the car pull in and a whole hour early at that. Ryo had some nice moves she thought with a feminine smile; she respected him for the fact that he'd chosen to treat Rika right.  
  
"Let's just say it was eventful, Mom. Very memorable."  
  
)  
  
Well that's all for now people, I have finished this dance but don't worry, the fic isn't over. I still have several ideas and plenty of loose ends to tie. I'm not sure what will all happen from here on in but I've got plenty of help so expect this fic to be updated regularly. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and any suggestions or comments are welcome. Thanks. 


	14. An Interesting Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. The character Kami is based on a friend of mine and she gets credit for herself. However she's not nearly as hyper or weird as the Kami in my fic, I just did that to make it more interesting.

An Interesting Day

Ryo stretched out his arms, which had gone, cramped on him during the long car ride back. It was only eight in the morning at the moment but students were up and about as was to be expected. The University was actually very small but none the less had more then enough students, which was obvious even this early. His first class wasn't for another two hours so Ryo figured he'd head for his room and try to get another hour's sleep before he had to leave. Turning around he double-checked that his car was locked before dragging his duffel bag off the top of his car and heading out of the parking lot. With a spring to his step Ryo grinned as he made his way through the campus, unaware of the picture he presented. A handsome man to begin with he looked even better with a huge smile on his face and a skip to his stride that suggest he was having a really good day despite how early it was. Was Rika still asleep Ryo wondered as he absently returned a wave. Probably not, she struck him as the type to get up early no matter what the day was. Smiling even more at just the thought of her Ryo rammed right into a fellow English student who'd stepped in front of him.

"Of gee I'm sorry, Amaura." Ryo said as he steady her after he'd rammed into her. Brushing her off with his free hand Ryo gave her an apologetic smile. 'I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"That's okay Ryo, I kinda walked in front of you." Amaura said with a smile as she adjusted her backpack strap that had been falling off her shoulder. "Let's call it even and say that it was both our faults."

"You're too kind." Ryo said with a warm smile. "How's your paper going for the Prof, I hear his arthritis is acting up again which means he'll be in a really bad mood when we had them in. I'm almost tempted to rewrite a bunch of it just in case."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Amaura said with a grin. "But if your worried about it I'd be happy to look it over for you, make some suggestions if you want."

"That'd be great." Ryo said feeling his day getting just that much better. "I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem, always happy to have you in my debt." Amaura said with a wink. "And in thanks maybe you'd be interested in going out some time this week."

"Ahhh thanks Amaura." Ryo said with a sinking feeling. He and Amaura had been good friends for a while now and his roommate had hinted that he thought Amaura was interested in more then that. She was a great girl and Ryo had hoped it was just John's imagination but he was beginning to think maybe he was wrong in that assumption. But how to do this tactfully. "I'd like that, it's been a while since we've hung up. And you can be the first to congratulate me."

"On what?" Amaura asked with a sinking feeling.

"Well I finally managed to convince this girl I've been after for a while to go out with me, the girls at this school are officially safe from my deadly charms." Ryo said with a grin and felt bad when he read disappointment in her eyes. But at least he'd done it in a way that would sooth her pride slightly; he'd never let on that he'd known about her feelings.

"That's great, Ryo. I gotta be going, you'll have to tell me all about the lucky girl over lunch or something." Amaura said and with a quick wave made her way towards her dorm room where she could lick her wounds in private. Then she was going to find John and Kami to pump for information on this girl Ryo was so crazy about.

Watching her go Ryo felt some of his early happiness fade away with the fact that he'd most likely hurt her. After class he'd seek out Kami, one of his best friends and ask her to spread it around that he was taken so that he wouldn't have to go through this again. Feeling a little better after coming up with the plan Ryo reached his dorm and headed up to his room. He shared the room with John, a Canadian who'd recently transferred to the University to study music and another guy who was off doing field work for the rest of the month. John was really talented and Ryo couldn't have asked for a better roommate in the whole wide world, except maybe Rika but that would be too much temptation. Coming to his door he found in unlocked and opening the door walked in and happily kicked off his shoes.

"You up John?" Ryo called out when he heard a noise from the kitchen. It was rare to find his cooking impaired roommate in the kitchen and Ryo couldn't help but wince a bit at the thought of what he might have done to the kitchen while he'd been away. 

"He's over in my room trying to get the Satanic piece of junk that is my computer to work." A female voice called out and Ryo grinned when he recognized Kami's voice. He and Kami had dated for a while last year but they'd grown apart and she was now dating his roommate which suited him just fine since he'd set them up in the first place. Next to Rika Kami was his favorite female in the world and he couldn't think of anyone who deserved her more then John.

"Acting up again huh?" Ryo commented as he walked into his kitchen to see Kami at the stove cooking some eggs. She was just a little shorter then he was with milk chocolate brown skin and eyes, set off by a head of black hair. She was extremely pretty even wearing an apron and when she smiled at him or anyone they couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi ya handsome." Kami said setting down the spoon she'd been battering the eggs with. Walking over she gave Ryo a quick hug before drawing back to study his face. "I take it from that smile that things went well?"

"I'm no longer an eligible bachelor if that's what you mean." Ryo said with a huge grin before impulsively pulling her back into another hug. "Last night was very close to being perfect."

"And why wasn't it perfect, don't tell me you forgot the flowers or got her home late." Kami said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope, those were both fine and the only problem is one I need your help with, you and your devilish mind." Ryo said and smiled at the twinkle that appeared in her eyes.

"Oh do tell." Kami said raising her eyebrows comically. "I take it I'm going to enjoy helping you with this little task?"

"God help us all, she's up to it again." came a voice from the hallway and Kami's face lit up even further when John walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"So you get the computer from hell to work, buddy?" Ryo asked after Kami was done kissing him in thanks. Kami tended to have a problem with being in the same room and not kissing him at least once ever five minutes. In Ryo's opinion there were worse things.

"Pretty much. If she'd stop smacking it and fooling around with the buttons it wouldn't act up so much." John said with a smirk. Ever since Kami had found out John was good with computers she'd been getting him to try to get her machine to behave which was a constantly losing battle. Wrapping an arm around her waist John gave a long suffered sigh before looking down at her from his 6 ft 4 height. ""What are you planning to do and to whom?"

"I don't know yet, Ryo hasn't told me." Kami winked as she elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "And you make it sound like I'm some sort of menace."

"You'd but Dennis the Menace to shame." John said with a smirk. Tugging on a lock of her hair John turned back to Ryo. "So what did this person do to deserve you unleashing Kami on him."

"You can be replaced you know." Kami said sticking her tongue out at him. "This is a co-ed university, there are plenty of other guys out there that can replace you."

As this was a long-standing thing Ryo just shook his head. "Basically a football player punched a friend of mine, was going to punch out another friend of mine and serious insulted Rika and me."

"And he's still alive for Kami to tortured?" John said raising an eyebrow. He of all people knew how much Ryo cared about Rika, he'd made it obviously clear in hundreds of ways in the past. Plus Ryo wasn't one to back away from a fight, especially if someone close to him was somehow involved.

"They got him out before I found out what the fight was about. Henry got in a punch but I intend to see the son-of-a-bitch suffer. Hence bring in Kami. Oh and I have one more favor to ask you Kami."

"Ask away." Kami said, her head already filled with all sorts of ideas on how to pay the jock back for almost ruining Ryo's date after she'd worked so hard to make sure that the date would be a success. 

"I need you to spread around campus that I'm taken and if you see me heading for a female trap unaware let me know. Rika was quite specific on what she was going to do to me if I cheated on her and I'd really rather remain in one piece." Ryo said with a weary grin that got bigger as she gave a delighted yelp and threw herself back into his arms.

"You did it, you did it. I'm so happy for you!" Kami said practically squeezing the life out of him. 'You've got to get her to come out here sometime so that I can meet her, gotta make sure she's good enough for one of my favorite guys in the whole wide world."

"Well I'll give it my best shot." Ryo said with a grin. "So you got any ideas?"

"Plenty." Kami said with an evil grin that only began to hint at what was going through that twisted little mind of hers at that very moment. "Of course you'll have to give me a couple of ideas to fine tune everything, Rome wasn't built in a day after all." 

Rika sat on the bench and looked at her watch before settling down for a wait. As pre-agreed she would want another five to ten minutes before calling Alice in case her friend was in need of rescuing. She'd just dropped off her rolls of film from the dance and seeing how many people had been there doing the same she'd told the owner that she didn't need them anytime soon. The poor guy had looked at her like she'd just promised him the world. Breaking into her thoughts was the sound of her cell phone going off and remembering Ryo's promise to call eagerly pressed on and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rika?"

"Aww yeah, it is. Can I help you?" Rika asked in confusion, not recognizing the voice on the other end at all. It was female with a slight accent she recognized as European. But this was her private line and her family knew not to give it out unless it was really important. Pressing call display she frowned when she didn't recognize the number.

"You don't know me but I'm calling for Ryo, he had to rush off to help John after my computer started to smoke. He wanted me to tell you that he got here all right and he'll call you later tonight." The voice said cheerfully and Rika had a feeling that this girl was definitely a character.

"Awww…..thanks." Rika replied not knowing what else to say. "It was nice of you to call."

"No prob, now that you're dating Ryo were going to get to know each other a lot better. My name's Kami by the way, I use to date Ryo but we broke up a while ago and I'm dating his roommate, I think you met John during Thanksgiving?" The voice, a girl named Kami apparently said.

"I remember." Rika said with a smile. During Thanksgiving Ryo had brought his roommate, John with him because it wasn't possible for him to fly home to spend it with his family. Thinking hard Rika pictured the tall and quiet black man and tried to picture him with this bubbly girl on the other end of the line. It was an interesting image, especially when she remembered Ryo mentioning a girl name Kami and showing her a picture. Interesting.

"Before you ask Ryo and I are just really good friends now and that's one of the reasons I volunteered to call you for him, I wanted to get to know you better." Kami said with a smile in her voice. "Ryo's like a brother to me which makes you family!"

"Thanks." Rika said having no idea what to say. She had a feeling that this was going to be the beginning of an interesting relationship. "I wish we could chat but I have to call a friend about something, emergency. Another time?"

"No prob." Kami said cheerfully. "Talk to you later."

"Later." Rika agreed not knowing what else to say. "Bye.

Alice could literally feel the muscles in her face protesting as she struggled vainly to keep a smile plastered on her face as Henry's grandmother continued to talk. The current topic was about how today's youth were losing sight of what was important; how the Chinese culture was being lost because children today had no time for their elders or to learn the truths about the world around them. When her cell phone went off Alice just barely managed to restrain herself from dropping to her knees in thanks. Smiling apologetically Alice opened her phone and pressing the sound button smiled truly into the phone. "Hello?"

"Alice, its me Rika, are you busy, I couldn't remember when you're meeting with Henry's grandmother is." Rika's voice came out of the phone, amusement barely contained at the emotion she'd heard behind the hello.

"I'm there now, something wrong?" Alice asked putting emphasis on the wrong in case she'd forgotten the signal. She was moments away from being free; she could taste it all ready.

"Ah yeah, gee I hate to do this." Rika said with a really sorry voice. "But you remember that project we have due on Monday?"

"Yeah, we just have to make the title page, right?" Alice said putting concern in her voice, which was really hard given her present circumstances. Lord only knows what she'd do if she were stuck here for much longer. The possibilities were endless and none of them were good. "Is something wrong with it?"

"I think my lap-top ate it or at the very least mutated it." Rika said with a fairly good imitation of distress. "I finished the title page and decided to go over the report one more time to make sure that everything was all good and set, there's something wrong with the disk or the file Alice because its reading in symbols and gibberish."

"Please tell me your joking." Alice said trying to remember what her hour had been like to get her voice to sound truly horrified. "All of it is like that."

"Yeah, Alice you gotta come over and help me with this. I have no idea what to do and if we don't figure out something we can count on big zeroes going into the mark book." Rika said in mock horror.

"I'll be right there, don't worry, we'll figure something out. Bye." Alice said and had the phone shut off before Rika could even return the sentiment. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Wong but an emergency has come up and I really have to go. I wish you were staying longer so that we could get to know each other better." Alice said struggling to work up some really regret but falling short of the mark. Really short of the mark. "Would you like me to go get Mr. Wong or Henry?"

"No, you go on dear, I hope you solve the problem." Mrs. Wong said with a smile. "And don't worry about a thing, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"That would be lovely, give my regrets to the rest of your family if you would." Alice said and when the old lady nodded her head Alice bowed her head and slowly walked out of the room, gaining speed as soon as she'd closed the apartment door behind her. First speed walking then all out running Alice took the apartment stairs two at a time and raced out of the building like a bat out of hell. Running until she was all the way down the block and couldn't see the apartment building anymore Alice moved off the sidewalk and dropped to her knees on someone's lawn. "That, was worse then being forced to wear color for the rest of my life." 

Hearing her swearing before she saw her Rika hopped off the bench as she watched her friend walk towards her, steam practically coming out of her ears as people got out of her way out of fear that she'd trample them. Instinctively knowing to keep her thoughts to herself Rika simply waved at her friend and waited for the storm.

"He's going to pay if I have to spend the rest of my life seeing to it. When I get through with him there's going to be nothing left of him but piece so small they'll look like crumbles to the mice. And when they bury him I'm going to dance on his grave. There's no jury in the world that would convict me after I tell them what he put me through." Were the first words Alice shouted out that Rika could understand.

"That bad huh?" Rika said sympathetically as she watched her friend pass in front of her, too angry to even consider sitting down on the bench.

"That woman is enough to drive a saint to murder and mayhem." Alice began, her ice blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I knew ahead of time from Henry that she wasn't an easy person but that doesn't even begin to describe her. You wouldn't believe what I've gone through in the past hour. I deserve to be sainted for putting up with it!"

"What happened." Rika said with a barely concealed smirk. This was going to be one hell of a story, she'd bet her Digimon cards on it. 

"Well for starts she looked me over like a brood mare." Alice said, getting angrier just recalling it. ""She grabbed onto my face and studied my eyes for a bout a minute then practically forced my mouth open to check out my teeth, literally! Apparently you can tell a lot about a person from their eyes and teeth. She did this all minutes after I arrived; it was the first thing she did after we were introduced. Then Mr. I'll Stay in the Room with You Henry goes off with his father and grandfather so that we girls can talk the good for nothing louse. Of course Mrs. Wong tried to protect me from her mother in law but the woman's a dragon, Henry's mom didn't stand a chance."

"Was she born in the year of the dragon?" Rika asked and drew back when Alice gave her a scalding look. "Sorry."

"And you know how Henry told me not to give her my birth date? My dad volunteered it! He forgot to tell me something and came back to remind me just as Henry's grandmother asked for it. Apparently our, Henry's and mine, birth dates are a bit off but our marriage would most likely work out since were from the same year of the Zodiac which makes up for the fact that I'm not Chinese. Did you know that I'm very lucky to have a nice Chinese boy who'll be able to take care of me and treat me as well as Henry will? I'll never have to worry about anything outside the children and the household!"

"Oh." Rika said with a big wince, that would not have gone over well with Alice.

"And that's only the beginning of my suffering!" Alice declared as she flopped down on the bench beside Rika. "It gets worse!"

"You know what you need, Alice? You need to go visit Dobermon and relax a bit; it'll make you feel a lot better. I'll call Jeri and Suzy and we'll make a girl day out of it." Rika said wincing a bit since she wasn't a big fan of the idea herself but maybe it would back Alice feel better.

"Yeah, I have to tell Dobermon to eat Henry anyway." Alice said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He'll regret the day he caused me all this mental anxiety."

"I'm sure he will." Rika replied, perfectly serious. This was definitely proving to be an interesting day. "Let's round up the girls shall we?"

"Yup, they can help me plot my revenge." Alice said with a rather scary smile. "This is going to take some work, when were done Henry's going to be begging for my forgiveness.

"Uh oh, I really don't like the sound of that." 

Well that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed. The next chap will features our girls and their digimon so don't worry; they are going to be part of this story as well. Hope you enjoyed and always review cause I love to hear from ya!


	15. Digital Girls

Disclaimer: Hey, I still own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Some people have been asking about Rika's age so here's the explanation. Rika is sixteen at the beginning of the fic but turns seventeen when Tai comes into the picture. She is seventeen currently and Ryo is nineteen. Also as before I don't own the song, but kinda the changes I've made. I'm so very evil.

Digital Girls

"Okay, this may be nice but I'm still going to make his life a living hell in revenge for this afternoon." Alice said firmly as she lay back against the smooth rocks of the hot spring. Jeri had already arrived and they were just waiting for Suzi as they sat in the hot water, guzzling cola and trying to talk Alice out of killing Henry. They'd opted to start out in the hot springs that were close to where their digimon could often be found. Of course that hadn't deterred Alice from plotting and so Rika and Jeri had been sitting on the rim of the springs listening to Alice plot and plan out her course of action. Both girls had come to the same conclusion, one that they would never, ever do anything to make Alice this angry at them and that two; Henry was going to wish the D-Reaper had eaten him. 

"I'm sure he didn't realize what he was getting you into." Jeri said pleadingly, not wanting any bloodshed, which Alice was more then capable of doing. She hated violence of any kind and there had been more then enough after the dance. Poor Kazu was sporting a black eye and she was dreading Monday when the boys would come into contact with that stupid football player again." You know that, Alice."

"He left me alone with that phsyco, dragon lady, he knew exactly what he was getting me into and now he must die." Alice said stubbornly, all love for her now former boyfriend evaporating. "Did you know that black is a symbol of a lack of civilisation and backwardness? Next time I meet her she'll change her mind real quick on how suitable we are." Alice added, pointing at her chest, her bathing suit a one piece black with no back. 

"Well black isn't really a good colour in most cultures." Rika pointed out carefully, sinking a little lower into the warm water. Her mom had picked out her bathing suit since Rika really hadn't wanted to leave Alice alone to go on a murderous rampage. She'd prevented Alice from doing so and ended up with a bathing suit she'd never wear in public. "And the Chinese don't like the colour white either, there's just no pleasing them when it comes to colour."

"I don't wear any other colour but black, it's my colour." Alice said with an expression very close to being a pout. "And at least we Irish aren't against all the colours of the rainbow. And stop trying to hid your suit, it's not that bad and there's no one around to see it but us."

"They're not against all the colours, just black and white. They aren't even in the rainbow technically." Rika pointed out with a smirk, irked by the comment on her suit. "And we Irish are superstitious too remember. I mean some Irish believe that dogs should never be questioned about anything or risk them answering. That's pretty bad."

"Yeah well in Chinese culture its considered important that a week before the wedding to have a cat eat out of your left shoe for luck!" Alice said having heard all about wedding superstitions from Henry's grandmother while she'd been planning their wedding. "Did you know that if the bride sheds a tear on her wedding day, she will never cry again for the duration of her marriage. What kind of bull is that! My cousin cried buckets when she got married, the ditz and she still cries at the drop of the hat. She still cries during Disney movies for Christ sakes!"

"And she's your cousin?" Jeri said with a smile, thinking it was hard to imagine Alice having anyone related to her that wasn't as tough as she was. Even she didn't cry over Disney movies anymore. She was even in a bikini like Rika's only hers covered more and had straps. She kinda wished it didn't though because how was she suppose to get a good tan with strap marks?

"Yeah, I think that time I told her that Santa Claus wasn't real really traumatised her for life." Alice said with a smirk as reached up to tighten the high ponytail she'd put her hair into. "I was five, she was ten." 

"You stopped believing in Santa Claus when you were five." Jeri asked with a sympathetic look as she tried not to laugh at the way Rika was fidgeting. "Poor you."

"Well that was the year I set a trap for Santa, I caught him." Alice said with an evil smile at the fond memories. "Poor dad, I still have pictures of him trapped in his own fishing nets. I got a lot of presents the next year to make up for my early discovery."

"But still," Jeri said with a pat on Alice's wet shoulder. "It must have upset you. And you know that making Henry suffer is not going to make up for this afternoon."

"Yeah but it will make me feel better about it." Alice said with a smirk before closing her eyes as she slid under the water, coming back up a minute later when she got tired of hold her breath. The spring was very deep, even in the middle where she'd been. Besides, looking at Jeri's and Rika's legs wasn't a view she could really appreciate as a hetero.

"Where did the guys run off to, Renamon?" Alice asked as she pushed back her wet bangs. While she'd been under her digimon and Jeri's had both disappeared. So had Rika's body, her neck and head the only thing above water now.

"Dobermon scented Suzi coming with Lopmon and Terriermon, he and Leemon went to meet them." Jeri said with a happy smile. She always smiled when she mentioned her digimon. And she had reason to Alice thought with a smile of her own. Leomon, or Leemon in his rookie form had died once already when the Devas had messed with Impmon head. Luckily the Sovereigns had brought make her own Dobermon and Leomon back, the two being reborn in the nursery.

"Here they come now I think." Rika said and sure enough, up the path came a whistling Suzi though none of the Digimon were with her. She was carrying a plastic bag with some munchies and a change of clothes, her face lighting up and waved when she saw them though it dimmed slightly when Alice didn't return the gesture.

"Hi guys!" Suzy said with a slightly nervous look in Alice's direction. She'd ask Dobermon how upset his tamer was and he'd just smirked and said that he hoped her brother had his will written out already. She didn't take that as a really good sign. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing really, nothing that I'm going to tell you anyway." Alice said shooting her a particularly evil look as she reached behind for her sunglasses to shield her eyes from the bright sun. "You'll warn Henry."

"Oh come on, Alice." Suzi said as she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a two piece bathing suit in a rainbow of tie-dye colours. Stepping out of her pants as well Suzie shot Alice a knowing look. "You know that it isn't his fault our grandmother is the way she is." 

"Don't worry he says. Everything will be all right, it'll be fun he says." Alice said in a growing voice. "I'll stay beside you the whole time he says. Well here's a news flash for you, Suzie, he didn't!"

"Hey, Suz, where's the guys, didn't they meet up with you?" Rika asked to avoid all out warfare. Alice was not in a good mood and Suzi was really overprotective of her brother.

"Yeah but I think they decided that it would be safer if they went to play down in the valley." Suzy said with a shrug as she picked her way into the water before sitting down beside Jeri. "I brought Lopmon and Terriermon with me, they're all kicking around a beachball that I brought for them. You going to go down and play, Renamon?" She added as she looked over at the fox who calmly sitting nearby as she soaked up the warm rays of the afternoon sun. She had no doubt the answer would be no, Renamon and Rika were too alike in that way.

"No, I'll stay here, thank you." Renamon said calmly as she arched her back slightly in a small stretch. "It's a beautiful day out, a shame that you all have to go back to wind and rain." She added with a smirk, deliberately bring up the recent bad weather in the Real World to take the girls minds off of poor Henry's fate. Oh he was going to pay Renamon thought with a touch of pity; they would never be able to talk Alice out of following through with her plans. One thing about Dobermon's tamer it was that once she made a decision she carried it out come hell or high water. And poor Rika, Renamon was willing to bet that the strapless silver bikini was Rika's mother's, enough said.

"Do you guys hear something?" Jeri chimed in suddenly, the strangest feeling coming over her as moved back slightly so that the water only reached her waist, her eyes scanning the woods between the valley and the springs. She had the oddest feeling that she'd heard someone cry out for help.

"No, probably nothing." Rika said with a reassuring smile though something about Jeri's face made her nervous. Jeri was Rika's closest friend and she knew her like the back of her hand, was all this talk about Henry and Alice's plans upsetting her that much?

"You're probably right." Jeri said with a weak smile as she moved back to her original spot, missing the exchange between the other three girls. All three of them were really protective of Jeri who they considered their weakest member aggression wise. Jeri was the type to take it and take it without ever saying a word, was she doing that now?

"Well I for one cannot wait to see those pictures you took, Alice. I bet that there's some great material on those rolls." Suzi said with a bright smile. "Especially the one where Kazu's checking out Rika and then realized who she was. Priceless!" 

"Yeah, plus those shots of you and Ryo dancing, I still can't believe you didn't tell me, Rika." Jeri said as she waved a finger at Rika. "Not to mention the fact that you asked him, I still can't believe you did that!"

"What, its not like he was a complete stranger or anything, I've known the guy since I was nine." Rika said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, he doesn't go to this school, he wouldn't have known about it anyway."

"All the other girls were so jealous of you, Rika. I swear that I heard over half the girls there say they wishing that they were you." Suzie said with a huge grin on her face. "I mean there wasn't a guy there that could come close to being in Ryo's league."

"Hey, watch it, Suzie." Jeri said with a wink and grin. "I would have to disagree on that."

"Rightttttttttttttttttttt." The other three chimed in before breaking out in laughter, each thinking of the comparison between Takato and Ryo. There was no contest.

"RIKA! ALICE! SUZIE! JERI! RENAMON!!!!!!!"

"What the Hell!" Alice said moving towards the shallows and out of the water, instinctively with the girls at her heels. Hitting the steps the Tamers had made a few summers before the girls ran towards the forest and were met by Calumon who came rushing out of the woods like the D-Reaper was after him.

"RIKA! JERI! RENAMON! YOU GOTTA COME QUICK!!!!" Calumon yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran right at them and into Jeri's arms where he burrowed as if the world was coming to an end.

"Calumon, what is it?" Jeri asked as she hugged the digimon against her wet chest. 

"Digimon, champion levels at least. Hurt Lopmon, Dobermon and Leomon fighting them, Terriermon protecting Lopmon, getting butts kicked!" Calumon gasped out from Jeri's arms. "Gotta go quick!"

"Lopmon!" Suzie said with a cry before turning wild eyes towards the forest Calumon had come running out of. "Noooooooooooooo." She yelled and took off running in the direction the young digimon had come from.

"Rika." Renamon said, appearing at Rika's side with her tamer's card belt. Taking it from her Rika quickly slipped it on and ran after the other girls with Renamon at her side. Ignoring the fact that they were all bare foot the girls ran as fast as they could, breathing hard as they raced towards the valley at break necking speed. Hearts beating rapidly they arrive at the valley with expressions of horror as they took it all in.

Before them was a battlefield, five digimon against two with Dobermon and Leomon protecting one of the trees where apples were being thrown at the digimon with occasional bubble blasts added in. "Lopmon and Terriermon are in the tree." Renamon said with her superior vision. She could just make out Terriermon holding an apparently unconscious Lopmon. "Rika, shall we?"

"Let's, Renamon, digivolution activate. Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon." Rika called out and her digimon quickly digivolved, charging into the fight.

"Leomon, be careful!" Jeri called out and she watched with naked fear as her digimon took on two at once while Dobermon was struggling to take one digimon down while sending blasts of ice shards at another one. 

"Dobermon, what's say that you and I increase the chances. Dobermon, digivolution activate. Dobermon, digivolve to Inumon." Alice called out and with a grateful nod Dobermon began to glow, growing to three times his original size with large, spiked bracelets around his legs and neck. With the addition of his much larger fangs and claws Inumon was not to be taken lightly.

"You leave my Lopmon and Terriermon alone you big bullies." Suzie called out as she hurled rocks, dirt and anything she could find on the ground. It would be too dangerous for herself and the other digimon is she tried to go down there so instead she was letting her anger be known in another way.

"Demon Fury." Inumon called out as he let loss a fierce gust of wind from his mouth, ice in the mix for good measure. Where there had once been two digimon there were now zero. There was something about these digimon that bothered him, it was almost as if they'd gone mad. There was nothing but hatred and anger in their eyes yet he'd never laid eyes on any of them to his knowledge.

"Allow me to assist you, Inumon." Kyubimon said with a grin as she jumped over the deleting figures to crash into one of the digimon who'd intended to attack Inumon from the side. What was with these digimon she wondered as she dodged an obvious attack, it was stupid of them to fight. They weren't high levels and were obviously outclassed but they made no attempt to run or get away, they kept coming at them as though their life depended upon it.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Kyubimon." Inumon said with a wink, always glad to see help when it was needed. "I'll go get the rabbits if you've got this covered?"

"No problem." Kyubimon replied as she pinned down the squirming to the ground, the digimon groaning from the wait of the large fox, still thrashing about blindly. "Have a nice time."

"Will do." Inumon replied and turning on his heels headed for the tree, which was unguarded as the three remaining digimon were busy, no wait make that two now that Kyubimon had unleashed her attack on the pinned digimon. Grateful for the help Terriermon and a very disoriented Lopmon hopped on Inumon's back and the three beat a hasty path to the girls, leaving Kyubimon and Leomon to do what they liked and did best, kicking digimon ass.

"Oh thank you, Inumon." Suzi said as Lopmon slid off of the large digimon's back and into her waiting arms. "Poor Lopmon, it'll be all right, I'll fix you up good and those mean digimon won't ever bother you or anyone again." 

"Hmm, what do you think, Alice?" Rika asked as the remaining two digimon, both realizing that they were beaten and done for were hightailing it out of there as they alternated between ducking and zig zagging to avoid the attacks that their digimon wee sending at them. 

"Leave them be, Rika, they've learned their lesson. Leomon, let them go!" Jeri called out to her digimon and with a sigh the lion did so, purely out of love for Jeri. That and the fact that Rika hadn't called her digimon off which meant that maybe the digimon would be deleted after…

"You too, Kyubimon. I think that they've learned their lesson." Rika said with a nod of her head. As reluctant as Leomon to let the digimon get away Kyubimon never the less quit her attacks and joined Leomon in walking back towards the girls. Eager to make sure that her digimon was okay Jeri rushed across the grass to get to her digimon, the other girls not far behind her though they walked as opposed to ran. Out of the corner of her eye Jeri caught a flash of movement, something was moving over to her left. Sensing danger Jeri started to move a little faster, telling herself it was just her imagination.

"Jeri, why are you………….Jeri look out!" Alice said as she saw something coming from out of no where between them and Jeri.

"What?" Jeri asked before in what seemed like slow motion felt a digimon brush her side as it came past her, its eyes locked on the approaching digimon. Without even thinking about it Jeri took a flying leap and slammed her body into the digimon, knocking them both to the ground.

"JERI!!!!!!!!" Leomon yelled as he watched her body slam into the digimon before hitting the dirt, rolling to a stop a few meters away from him, unmoving.

"Idiot child!" The other digimon screeched and raising its hands, which were equipped with very large claws into the air. Charging at her with its amazing speed Leomon roared as he charged at it, knowing in his heart that he was too far away to make it in time.

"Erase Claw!" A voice called out just before the attack cut through the attacking digimon, deleting instantly under the power of Cyberdramon's attack.

"Jeri." Leomon cried milliseconds later as he scooped up his young Tamer into his paws and held her up to eye level. "Jeri, can you hear me?"

"Um, hmmm." Jeri said lifting her head to give her digimon with a weak smile. "Now I remember why I don't ever play football with my cousins when they come to visit."

"Thank the gods." Leomon said brushing his face against hers in relief. "Don't ever do anything like that again, Jeri. You could have been seriously hurt and there's no way to recreate you if that happens. Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I can't promise you that Leomon, we're partners and I love you. If you're in trouble then you can count on me being right by your side, all the time. But if it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'll be getting into any digital battles any time soon." Jeri said with a wink.

"Nice timing." Rika said to Cyberdramon as he landed close by. The digimon looked his usual grumpy and psychotic self, something really did never change. "Thanks for the help."

"Thank you, Cyberdramon." Jeri called down and Leomon nodded his agreement and thanks. 

"What are you girls wearing?" Cyberdramon growled, the attack forgotten as simply swatting a fly out of his way.

"What do you……shit." Alice said looking down at herself. "We're still in our bathing suits and the guys at the lab will want to study the tapes to try to figure out what made those digimon go crazy like that. Well I suppose it'll be worse for you three." She added as she gave them the once over.

Looking down Rika let lose four letter words that would have made a seasoned sailor put his hands over his ears and a deaf man wince in pain.

Meanwhile

Henry knew he was dead, it was just a matter of time before she let him have it and then it was over, all over for him. He thought about writing his will but he was pretty sure he wasn't legally old enough to write his own and he really didn't have that much to give away anyway. Maybe he should write a statement explaining why Alice had killed him, that way they'd understand and let her get off with manslaughter.

"Henry?" Henry looked up to see his mother in his doorway, a strained look on her face that spoke of a trying day. His mother and his dad's mother usually got along reasonable well since his mother had produced sons but she was always trying, even under the best of circumstances.

"Yeah, Mom." Henry replied, sighing deeply. At least his grandmother would be leaving in less then an hour, that was something anyway, however pathetic. Maybe Alice would settle for maiming instead since he wasn't exposing her to his grandmother long term.

"I'm so sorry, Henry, but your grandmother-your grandmother has decided she wishes to stay here." Henry's mom said with a weak smile, knowing how worried her son was about Alice. The girl was probably plotting her son's demise as they spoke. "She's decided to stay till at least the end of the month."

"But-But-BUT she can't do that." Henry said with a horrified look. He loved his grandmother, really he did but he could only handle her in small doses, really small doses. "But who's going to take care of her, us kids are at school and you and dad have work. Doesn't she realize that she's going to be stuck by herself all the time."

"Not exactly, Henry." His mother said with a wince, it was time to drop the other bomb. "Your grandmother has sent for Ben to come and help take care of her."

"Ben, as in my cousin, Ben? As in the one female on this earth I fear more then Alice's current mood, Ben? As in the female who will only respond if called Ice and spend all her time scaring the hell out of people Ben!" Henry said, his voice getting louder as magnitude of his situation hit him, right between the eyes. " She can't do that to us, Mom. She just can't!"

"I'm afraid she has, Ice will be arriving tomorrow afternoon from China. Since she does home school anyway she'll take care of your grandmother while we're away and then she'll have free time to spend with you and the other kids."

"You're leaving Ice to take care of Grandmother during the day! You can't do that Mom, Ice will kill her in her sleep, those two get along about as well as Rika and Kazu, they don't!"

"Regardless. That's the way it is. You know your father is incapable of telling his mother no." Henry's mother said with a sigh, having already blasted her husband for getting them into this situation.

"Why oh why couldn't the D-Reaper have just finished me off." Henry said as he flopped down on his bed, pulling his covers over his head. "Rika, Alice and Ice, all in the same city at the same time. Lord help us all." 

Buddy you're a digimon  
Make a big noise playing 

In the digi world gonna be bad someday  
You got data for a face, big disgrace  
Kicking your digital ass all over the place

Singing we will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Keep the beat up, why, I'm gonna turn my level up  
Gonna get you on the ground, gonna take your data down  
Rocking you like I never rocked you before  
Like the way I do got you screaming for more

We causing utter devastation  
When we stepping to the place  
And better believe that you can see  
We're gonna rock and never stop  
And here we go again  
Hit you with the flow again  
Kick it up the second time around  
We'll bring it on again – shout it out

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Buddy, you're an old digimon, poor little guy  
Pleading with your eyes  
Gonna make you something someday  
You got mud on your face, you're a big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

Singing we will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you.

Well that's it for now, sorry it took so long but thanks to the weather there were some delays in getting this one done. Hope you enjoyed and please continue to review because the length of this fic completely and utterly depends on the amount of reviews. This story can be finished at any time so let me know people are reading it or else the story will end. V.V


	16. It's Just One of Those Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. As for the character of Ice or Ben she is owned b my friend shadowwulf and is entering the fic as a thanx for her help. The bases of Ice is hers while the rest is mine. If you want to read about the original Ice check her out in Eternal Darkness by Shadowwulf or go to my bio where you'll find a link to it.

It's Just One of Those Days 

To say that Henry was on the warpath would be a really good way of putting it as Henry took his leather jacket out of the closet, his mind working a mile a minute while his mother watched him with more then slight worry. His father had called him down to Hypnos for an emergency meeting and when she'd gone to tell Henry she'd found him in his room still, looking too much like his cousin for comfort. It wasn't that Ben was a bad girl really, she just-was a different individual then what others might prefer. Hence her being sent here Henry's mother thought with a sigh as she watched her son zip up his jacket. Henry's grandmother was constantly trying to turn Ben into something she wasn't and Henry's mother had a feeling the rest of the month would be a war zone.

"Bye, Mom." Henry said with a weak smile as he saw through his own misery to his mothers. "If it makes you feel better odds are all of us kids are going to gang up on dad for doing this to us. Ice will help when she gets here."

"I know she will." Henry's mom said with a sigh as she fought the need to massage her aching temples. "Well you better get going to that meeting, your father made it sound like it was really important."

"This had better be damn important." Yamachi growled under his breath as he got out of his car in front of Hypnos, his wife Riley getting out of the passenger side. They'd been in the middle of dinner when Jyanyu had called to inform him that he'd called an emergency meeting and need him to get to Hypnos immediately. "First he encourages me to leave the office and now he's dragging me back a few hours after I follow his advice."

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Riley said with a knowing smile as she rounded the car, matching her steps to his as they made their way towards the building. "Who are they?" She added as she pointed to two figures that were also making there way to the building, one of them in a wheelchair.

"My money's on Rika's father given that the boy's in the wheelchair. Probably come to tell me he intends to sue are ass off for the stunt the kids pulled." Yamachi said with a sinking feeling. Jyanyu had said that the meeting was about the Digital World, which meant that now he was going to have to deal with that along with Nonaka. "Mr. Nonaka?" He called out seeing no way to avoid this. His secretary wasn't there to field the guy and better to know where they stood now before things escalated.

"Yes, that's me. You are?" The man asked as he changed direction, the wheelchair as well so that Riley could see the little boy sitting in it. The poor thing Riley thought with a sad look, imagining what it must be like to have your child confined to a wheelchair, never able to have a completely normal life. Thinking of her own children Riley's heart would have gone out to the man if not for what little she knew of the man's treatment of Rika.

"I'm Yamachi, I run Hypnos. This is my wife and assistant Riley. What can I do for you Mr. Nonaka?" Yamachi said smoothly as he took off his usual sunglasses so that they could look at each other face to face. 

"Call me Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you both. You're aware of what happened a little while ago concerning my son being taken to the Digital World?" Matt said with a charming smile as he nodded his head respectively at Riley before laying his hand on his son's shoulder who was looking up at them with interest. "This is my son, Tai by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tai. We're both aware of what happened and we're very sorry that your son was taking there without your permission. We hope that you understand that we would have never allowed him to go had we known and if you're worried about after effects you don't need to worry, none of our kids have shown any side effects or problems related to their work in the Digital World." Riley said smoothly as she smiled down at Tai. 'Though I understand that you made some friends there that missed you, Tai."

"I miss them too." Tai said with a big smile that tugged on Riley's heartstrings. "That's why my dad and I are here, to talk to you about letting me go back." 

"You want us to allow your son to go back to the Digital World?" Yamachi said in surprise as he stared at Matt in surprise. He'd expected to be informed that they were being sued, not a request to send the boy to the Digital World again.

"Mr. Yamachi, my son can walk in the Digital World and therefore I want him to be able to go there. I'm willing to pay any price for him to be able to go and I can promise that no one in my family will ever divulge anything that we see or hear in Hypnos or in the Digital World." Matt said looking him straight in the eye. "Do you two have children?"

"We have two, a four year old boy and a one year old girl." Riley said with a motherly smile as she thought of the other two loves of her life. "And if I were in your shoes Mr. Nonaka I'd want to do the same thing but you've got to see that it might be in Tai's best interest not to go to the Digital World. Tai I know how you must feel but the reason why I think it might not be a good idea is that the Digital World isn't a walk in the park by any means. You were okay before because you had three of our Tamers with you and their digimon, all highly trained to fight digimon and protect themselves and others from possible attacks. There are also things called data streams in the Digital World, which could suck you up and deposit you anywhere in the world."

"If it's that bad then why do you let my sister and her friends go there?" Tai asked, understanding what she was saying because Rika and Henry had gone over this stuff with her before. "And couldn't I just go to the area I was in before? Rika and Alice said that data streams rarely go that way and since it's so close to the nursery very few attacks if any happen there. Plus I'm sure that Rika and her friends wouldn't mind taking me with them, I could help them and they said I was no trouble before and I won't be, I promise. I could help out in the nursery, play with the baby digimon and stuff. Please." Tai asked as he looked up at them pleadingly.

"We have a meeting to get to right now, come in with us since the Tamers are all there, we'll ask them their opinion." Yamachi said wearily and motioning towards the building the four made there way towards the building that housed the way to the Digital World.

"You are never going to wear that suit again and if I ever catch you in it again I'm going to ground you until you're twenty." Jyanyu said as he looked down at his daughter who glared back at him, a pout on her lips and her hands on her hips.

"There was nothing wrong with the swim suit, Dad. You are being so unfair." Suzie said as she stuck her lip out, her brown eyes flashing at him. "And it wasn't my fault everyone say me it, how was I to know I was about to go into a crazy digital battle against digimon that were damaged. You can't ground me for that."

"Plus right now he's done something worse then run around in a skimpy bathing suit." Henry said as he walked into the room, a very angry look on his face. "And before you tell me what kind of punishment you've cooked up for me you might as well know now that whatever you come up with won't come anywhere close to the punishment he's doled out for Suzi and me." Henry added before Alice could shoot him the death glare she'd been planning to give him.

"What did you do, Dad?" Suzi said taking in her brother's face with a sinking feeling. "Did you tell Grandmother that she could stay longer? You didn't, you wouldn't!"

"Suzi, she is my mother and don't make it sound like it's the end of the world, it won't be for that long anyway." Jyanyu said with a weak smile as he tried to ignore the feeling that he was in even deeper water then before. "And we were talking about your bathing suit young."

"She's staying till the end of the month at the very least." Henry interrupted before his father could even finish the sentence. "And why don't you tell Suzi who else is coming to stay with us, Dad? Why don't you tell her who's coming to look after grandmother while we're away. Who will be doing her home-schooling at our house while she's left alone with grandmother for hours on end." 

"What-who-NO. No Dad you didn't, tell me you didn't?" Suzi said as she stared from her father to brother in horror as Henry's words and her father's guilty face sunk in. "Tell me Ice isn't coming to live with us for the rest of the month to take care of grandmother, they'll kill each other, Dad. What were you thinking?"

"Suzi, it won't be that bad." Jyanyu started but stopped at the murderous looks his children were giving him.

"Your damn right it'll be that bad." Henry said with a dark look, the fact that he rarely swore making it even more effective. "Do you realize what our home life will be like? Can you even imagine what'll happen when Ice is forced to spend more then a few hours in Grandmother's company? Ice is a great cousin dad and I love her dearly and because I do I know that she'd rather face the tortures of Hell then be put into this situation her parents and Grandmother have forced into. Ice is Ice Dad and despite what you adults seem to think letting her come here is not going to change who she is or how she thinks."

"What's going on in here?" Yamachi's voice demanded as he walked into the room with Riley at his side and the Nonakas behind them. "I thought there is suppose to be some sort of meeting going on here?"

"We were just waiting for you to get here, Sir." Jeri said with a winning smile as she tried to defuse the tension in the air. "We had some problems in the Digital World today and it looks like it might not be a singular incident." 

"What happened?" Yamachi demanded, forgetting that the Nonakas were behind him.

"While the girls and I were in the Digital World our digimon were attack by some digimon who appear to have been infected with some sort of virus." Alice said calmly, not sure what to do about Henry now that it appeared his father was torturing him in a better way then what she'd had planned. "Through our image scanners we were able to trace the digimon psycho's before they attacked at from our scanners we see that they were deposited in our area by a strange data stream." Alice said as she swirled in her seat, bringing up images on the large computer behind her, showing the digimon being dropped off and beginning their destruction. "As you can see its black and the digimon begin destroying everything they come in contact with upon planning."

"What happened to these digimon?" Yamachi asked as he looked at the screen with a sense of forbidding. "Has anyone communicated with the Sovereigns to get their take?"

"Suzi and I did sir but they had no idea where the stream came from of what made the digimon act the way they did." Rika said as she stepped forward then frowned as she realized that there were two people, one in a wheelchair she recognized behind her boss. What were they doing here? "As for the digimon they were all deleted."

"Deleted?" Tai's voice came from behind Riley and everyone attention turned that way, Riley moving out of the way so Tai could see better. 

"One got away though." Jyanyu said as he pulled up another image featuring the digimon fleeing from Kyubimon and Leomon. The image then went back to the girls as the cameras followed Kyubimon and Leomon as they returned to their Tamers.

"We could get a lot of money at school selling those images." Kazu said as he whistled under his breath but was whacked upside the head part way through it by Takato.

"Don't even thing about it, Kazu." Takato warned having no intention of allowing Kazu to circulate pictures of his girlfriend or any of the other girls around school. He was already in a bad mood about that stupid jock not getting suspended for what he'd said about Rika without this added to it. Plus Suzi had told him what had happened to Jeri so this was definitely not a day to mess with him.

"You do and not even the greatest scientists in the world will be able to identify your body as human." Rika said with a deadly smile that was more frightening then her threat. "So what are you two doing here?" She added as she looked at her brother, refusing to even glance in her father's direction.

"We came here to discuss something with your boss, Rika." Matt said softly, looking up at the screen, which showed scenes from the fight as several other workers analyzed the digimon that had attached his daughter and her friends. "Are you all right, Rika?"

Looking at his direction Rika felt a twinge of surprise that he even bothered to ask but then figured it was for the people around them. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk to him about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Rika. Is everyone all right?" Yamachi asked, as he looked the girls over, relieved when the most he saw was a small cut on Jeri's face. "Did your digimon get through it all right?"

"We all got out of it fine sir, just a few bumps and bruises." Jeri said with a smile as she saw the concern on his face that he tried to hide. "The digimon got battered a little but nothing that they couldn't handle. Hey Tai, how's it going?"

"Good, Jeri." Tai called out as he looked from her to the screen and then back again. "Who are they?" He asked as he pointed at Inumon and Kyubimon. "I don't recognize them."

"That's my digimon Dobermon at his next level and that's Renamon at hers." Alice explained with a smile. "Remember how I told you that Coramons digivolve to Agumons? This is the same thing only this is rookie digivolving to the next level."

"Oh whoa, cool. That's Rika's digimon, Dad." Tai said as he pointed to the large fox on the screen. "Her rookie form is Renamon but that's what she looks like when Rika uses her D-Arc to digivolve her. Isn't she cool, Dad?"

"Very cool, Tai." Matt agreed with a smile for his son. "You're obviously busy, we'll let you get back to this Yamachi and you can get a hold of me when you have the time?" He added as he pulled a business card from his wallet and held it out to Yamachi who accepted it with a nod. "Good bye then everyone, good bye, Rika." When his daughter didn't respond he nodded his understanding and practically dragging his son away from the screen left the room, hoping that Yamachi would call him soon.

Later on that night

"So then Rika didn't even say good bye to him." Kazu recounted as he smiled into the phone. Yamachi had ordered someone to call Ryo to inform him of what had happened so Kazu had volunteered. Rika had obviously wanted to say something about it but she couldn't which made up for those stupid pictures of him she'd been flashing around. Good thing he'd come up with a suitable revenge.

"But everyone's okay right?" Ryo said as he adjusted the phone against his shoulder while backtracking on his computer to adjust a sentence that wasn't flowing properly. Stupid English essay about a stupid topic that he wasn't even interested in writing about.

"Yup, everyone's all right except for Suzi and Henry and that's because their grandmother is staying with them longer and their psychotic cousin is coming to live with them for a while too, which no ones pleased about apparently. Henry and Suzi are giving their dad the silent treatment anyway." Kazu said with a smirk. "Alice was all set to massacre him but know she has to regroup to find something that'll top his current situation."

"Ouch, so it went that bad huh?" Ryo said with a wince of sympathy. Poor Henry, this just wasn't his day now was it.

"Yup, anyway my mom's yelling for me to get off so I'll just e-mail you this little present. Ah-just don't tell Rika I sent it to you." Kazu said with a slightly hesitant voice. "Well talk to you later, bye." Click.

Okay, what did the moron send him that he wasn't supposed to tell Rika about? Curious Ryo downsized the essay and went to his e-mail, access the file sent to him by Kazu. It was a big one that was taking up a lot of space, what on earth could it be? Clicking on the attachment Ryo felt all the blood leave his head as he stared at the image of his girlfriend, in a skimpy bikini. Jaw practically on the floor Ryo looked up and down at the full body shot with the only thing covering her besides the scrapes of fabric that made up the bikini were her thigh card holder and a bracelet which he was pretty sure was the one he'd given her for her birthday. Her hair was pulled up as usual and Ryo wondered that his brain was functioning and how the hell Kazu had gotten his hands on this.

"I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure Rika would kill you slowly and painfully if she knew you were spending your time looking at that." John said with a smirk as he walked by with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"That is Rika." Ryo said with a gulp as he closed the folder and with fingers moving over the keys put it in his permanent files. "I don't know how Kazu managed to get that but-I owe the moron big time."

Lol, sorry but that is so something Kazu would do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and as always review and review cause I love to hear from you. And for all those who are outraged on Rika's behalf don't worry, Kazu will pay.


	17. Ice Meet the Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. 0_^ 

Ice Meet the Ice Queen

Rika had a feeling that Kazu had done something that she should hit him for but she had no idea what that something was. It was more of a gut feeling that tipped her off; there was just a feeling of looking at a weary and hunted animal when she looked at Kazu. Since he feared her above all others odds were he'd done something she wouldn't like and was waiting for her to annihilate him. The question was what had the moron done? She could practically smell the fear on him and it was annoying her to no end. "Hey Kenta, do you have any idea why I should be kicking Kazu's ass?"

"No." Kenta stuttered as he moved his head back and forth so fast his head was a blue blur. He knows exactly what I'm talking about Rika thought with a narrowing of the eyes. He was involved too; otherwise he wouldn't have started to sweat like he'd just run a triathlon. Now she was really suspicious.

"Whatever it is Kenta, you know I'll find out. Spill now and you might not end up as Renamon's dinner. After I slowly beat you to a blood pulp." Rika said with a hard look and watched all the colour leave the moron's sidekick rapidly. Oh she had him right where she wanted him. Moving closer with the look of a predator Rika could practically hear him begging to tell when the sounds of someone coming hit her ears. All the Tamers had decided to meet at the tree and she and Kazu had been the first ones to show up. Now she'd have to wait until she could get him alone again, Takato wouldn't let her torture him. "Hey Gogglehead, where's Jeri?"

"She's coming, she just got talking to some friends of hers." Takato said in a cheerful voice. "Hey Kenta, you alright man? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, never better." Kenta said as his eyes went from Takato's to Rika's rapidly, inwardly fighting the urge to get down on his knees and thank God for Takato's timely arrival. Kazu would kill him if he confessed to Rika what they'd done and Kenta was already regretting helping Kazu out. Sending a picture of Rika in that bathing suit hadn't seemed like such a bad thing when they were sending it to Ryo but selling her picture on the Internet to her fan clubs was the stupidest thing they'd ever done. Not only that but Kenta had a feeling that Kazu had plans for the other girls' pictures too but he really didn't want to know what those ideas were.

"Well here comes Alice." Rika said as she pointed to their left where a familiar figure in black was approaching. "So all set to pay Henry back?"

"I've decided to let him live, apparently there's nothing I can possible do to him that could compete with what his family's going to put him through." Alice said looking slightly put off by the fact. "He was so miserable after the meeting last night that I couldn't even work up a good glare, he looked too much like a kicked puppy. I ended up trying to comfort the guy as oppose to giving him hell." 

"Do you really think his cousin and grandmother are that bad?" Jeri wondered as she walked over to stand beside Takato, wrapping her arm around his as she leaned against his side.

"Who knows? But somehow I think it must be, it takes a lot to rattle Henry like this." Rika pointed out with a shrug. "What do you think, Alice?"

"I think that the grandmother is Satan in a flowery dress and since I've heard Henry refer to this particular cousin as a cross between Rika and I, I'd assume that Henry has reason to be worrying like that. Actually they should be getting back from the airport in a half an hour, we could stop by the apartment, lend some moral support."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kazu chimed in from behind Rika before giving a yelp as Rika swung around and punched him in the shoulder. "OWWW! What did you do that for?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out, you brain-dead moron?" Rika said coldly, giving Kazu her most evil look ever. She might have no idea what the moron had done but maybe she could scare it out of him.

"She doesn't know, Kazu, don't tell her anything. She's just trying to scare it out of you." Kenta blurted out then went pale and shaky when Rika spun on her heels to nail him with a searing look. "I mean-I mean that-Oh GOD."

"What have you two done now?" Takato demanded as he gave them both dark looks while Rika alternated between giving Kazu and Kenta looks that promised untold horrors if they didn't confess right away as to what they had done. Takato got chills just looking at her and would have felt sorry for the pair if he didn't know that they likely deserved it. The way they were looking they must have really screwed up this time.

"We haven't done anything." Kazu said belligerently as crossed his arms in front of his chest. As long as Rika didn't know what they'd done they were safe, all they had to do was keep their mouths shut as the money came in. It was amazing how much money people were willing to pay for a picture of Rika, the Digimon Queen, in a swimming suit. "And you don't have any proof that we've done anything, Rika."

"But I will and then I'll go for your jugular and rip it out." Rika said with a bloodthirsty predator look as she narrowed her eyes. "Admit it now and you might live to screw up once again."

"Just tell her you two, make it easier on yourselves." Takato said wearily, seeing the pair's death as imminent. Maybe Rika had mellowed in some ways over the year but she still had her claws honed razor sharp and poised to strike. Hiding it from her would only give her more time to come up with even worse ways to go about taking Kazu and Kenta down. "Don't forget that she's Ryo's girlfriend as well. You don't want him out to get you now do you?"

"No." Kazu admitted. "But we haven't done anything so he has no reason to be mad at us."

"Well then till we have proof why don't we all head to Henry and Suzi's house to lend them some moral support." Jeri piped up before it got any worse. She was sure the pair had done something but until there was proof she was going to see to it that they had a fair trial. "After all they should be arriving back from the airport by the time we get there and I'm curious to meet this cousin of theirs."

"Why not, if she's as bad as they say I'll enlist her help in destroying you two." Rika said with a dark look as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm all for going."

"Well then lets go." Kazu said as stuck out his chest, completely unaware of the newest weapon Rika would soon have against him. Rika terrified him on a daily basis but he was about to learn that with Ice at her side she could be a hell of a lot worse.

The Tamers arrived at the apartment building complex the Wongs lived in to see Henry's mom and Henry's grandmother waiting in the front, the grandmother sitting in a lawn chair as she waited near the curb for her granddaughter to arrive.

"She doesn't look so bad." Jeri whispered under her breath, as she looked at the small woman who seemed very delicate and frail to her. 

"Wait till she opens her mouth." Alice muttered and was really glad that she was wearing nothing but black, black and more black. Alice marched over to the two women who'd just noticed the teens' arrival with a confident look and the intent to not let the older woman railroad her into anything. "Good morning Mrs. Wong, Mrs. Wong."

"Alice, what on earth are you doing dressed in such clothing? That it not appropriate attire for the future wife of my grandson." The old woman snapped out and the other Tamers visibly winced at her voice which resembled nails on a chalkboard. This woman might appear small but Takato was willing to bet that her personality more then made up for her lack of size.

"This is what I normally wear, Mrs. Wong." Alice said in a slightly amused voice. "I hate to wear colour unless I'm made to."

"You're wearing the demon's colours and are cursing yourself even as we speak. I cannot allow Henry to associate or bind himself to a girl who deliberately brings about bad luck. Daughter-in-law, why did you not tell me she was like Ben, Henry should have been forbidden to associate with her." The grandmother demanded as she sent a killing scowl in Henry's mother's direction. "It is bad enough that she is not Chinese but one who seeks and practices the black arts? How-."

"Hey you watch how you talk to Henry's mother, you old bat." Rika called out and the old woman's head swerved around to stare at Rika who walked forward with her hands on her hips. "How dare you call yourself Chinese, you're acting like a shrewish dragon without manners. A good Chinese woman is supposed to be quiet and reserve, always polite and acting without fault. Good Chinese woman do not gossip and insult guests, most especially to their face. You dishonour yourself, your husband and your line." Rika followed through in Chinese, her purple eyes flashing. No one picked on her best friend like that while she was around.

"Why you-how dare you-who are you?" The woman sputtered, looking as though she'd just sucked on a lemon.

"I am Nonaka, Rika, Alice's best friend and a very good friend of Henry's." Rika said with a dark look, not intimidated in the least. "You will apologize to both Alice and Mrs. Wong or I will see to it that every Clan in China know of your disgraceful behaviour. My second cousin on my mother's side is the wife of the second son of the Li family, you're not the only one with power here." 

The two glared at each other for several moments and all was silent as everyone waited to see who would break and who would bend. "I don't need an apology from you, it wouldn't mean anything anyway. Just apologize to her and we'll call it even and I'll call Rika off." Alice said with a smirk as she motioned toward Henry's mother who was watching them with amazement. She'd never seen anyone stand up to her mother in law that way and she just barely resisted the urge to hug Rika for letting the woman have it.

"I should not have scolded you, you wouldn't have realize how dangerous these two would be to Henry's well being." The grandmother said stiffly. She never apologized but it wouldn't due for anyone to learn of this incident back in China. Ben had already brought enough disgrace to the family without this adding to it.

"Apology accepted. Here they come." Henry's mother said with a small smile as she motioned to the van approaching. The van came to a stop in front of the building and Suzi was the first to jump out of the passenger side of the front.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" Suzi asked with a rather tight smile that grew into a puzzled look at the way her grandmother was looking at Rika and Rika at her grandmother. What had she missed?

"Hey guys." Henry called out as he opened the side door and got out, a weary look on his features though he didn't look as bad as he had yesterday. Then he'd looked like he'd keel over from an ulcer at any moment. "Allow me to introduce Ice." He added as he moved out of the way, a girl following him out.

So this was the person Henry feared Kazu thought with a smirk, as he looked the girl up and down. She was slightly shorter then Suzi with black hair that looked blue in some places because of the light, her eyes hidden by sunglasses. She was dressed all in black with silver jewellery and Kazu figured that she was a Goth wannabe like Alice. She didn't look scary at all. So maybe she looked about as friendly as Cyberdramon, she was just a fourteen year old kid, what could she possibly do?

"Nice to meet you, Ice." Alice said with a grin as she nodded at the girl who simply watched them without any emotion showing on the rest of her face. "We already have a lot in common, we both like black and your grandmother can't stand our taste."

"You'd be Alice, for once you might have actually picked a girl I'd approve of Henry." Ice said with a nod in Alice's direction. "So these are your friends huh?"

"Yup, these are the them except for Mako and Ali." Janyu said as he came around from the driver's side. "I'm sure that you'll all get along really well, Ice."

"Her name is Ben and she should be referred to as such." The grandmother snapped out as her husband got out of the van as well, a weary look on his face as well. He loved his wife but the woman never seemed to get the fact that she couldn't control every aspect of life, that there were some things she'd just have to accept and learn to deal with. He knew that Ice and his wife would be at each other's throats quickly and he mourned the fact that theirs would likely never be a good relationship.

"They can call me that but I will not answer back." Ice said coldly as she ignored her grandmother in favour of looking over Henry's friends. She'd heard a lot about them from him and meeting them had been one of the few things she'd looked forward to at all about this hellish situation her parents had put her in. It had been this or beauty and charm school; this had won out but not by much.

"Impertinent girl, as bad as that one." The grandmother barked, pointing to Rika who simply raised an eyebrow at what the older woman probably considered an insult.

"You'd be Rika." Ice said confidently as she looked the red head over. "My cousin's mentioned you, your suppose to be a lot like me only nicer."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Rika said with a smirk as she looked over the latest addition to what was shaping up to be one really bad soap opera. "I understand you know a thing or two about martial arts, maybe we can battle sometime. Henry always goes to easy on me."

"Sounds like fun." Ice said with a smirk. "You two would be Kazu and Kenta right?" She added as she pointed at the two who were looking at her with confused looks on their faces. They didn't know whether to be afraid of her or to question whatever Henry had likely told them about her Ice thought with an inner smile that was not a pretty one. Oh they'd find out soon enough that she wasn't to be tangled with, if they followed with Henry's description they'd cross her sooner rather then later.

"Yup, that would be us." Kazu agreed with a grin. "Nice to finally meet Henry's big, bad cousin we've heard so much about."

"Obviously he made me out to be a lot nicer then I am, otherwise you wouldn't have said what you just did." Ice said as she took off her sunglasses, tucking them into one of her pant pockets as she looked at Kazu with brown eyes that were colder then the Arctic and just as dangerous. It wasn't that there was anger or rage in her eyes, they were actually rather dead eyes that made you think that the person was capable of doing a great deal of harm without conscience getting in the way.

"Well I think we should get you settled in, Ice. I bet you're really tired after your long flight." Henry's mother said quickly before Kazu did something to make matters worse. "Shall we head in?"

"Well see you guys tomorrow then." Jeri said in a chipper voice as she caught on to Mrs. Wong's intentions. "I'm Jeri and this is Takato by the way, it was nice to meet you, Ice."

"Same goes." Ice said as she reached into her pocket and taking her sunglasses back out placed them over her eyes before taking her bag from Henry. "Till next time."

"Bye then." Takato said with a smile before steering the rest of the Tamers away thinking that this was really starting to seem more and more like a soap opera and that wasn't good. Not only were the things really stupid but according to Jeri bad things were always happening and never any real happy endings, always something bad on the horizon. 


	18. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters other then Ice who belongs to Shadow Wulf, a friend of mine. Also please excuse the spacing, my computer is messed. 0

An Unexpected Visitor

Rumiko was just about to leave for some shopping when she heard the doorbell ring unexpectedly. Dropping her purse on the table in the front hallway Rumiko walked over and opened the door, smiling at the woman on the other side. Rumiko was pretty sure that they'd never met before but the woman was around her own age so maybe they had and she'd forgotten about it. The woman was about half a foot shorter then Rumiko with brown hair pulled back in a bun and blue eyes wearing a business suit in powder blue. Being a model she noticed these things. "Can I help you?" Rumiko asked with a warm smile.

"I'm looking for Rika Nonaka, does she live here?" The woman asked and Rumiko was surprised to see that the woman struck her as being nervous. The woman was dressed in a business suit so maybe she was another one trying to get Rika to attend some event or competition as the famous Digimon Queen. If that was the case the woman had cause to be nervous since Rika never agreed to it no matter what they offered her.

"Yes, she's here. Come on in." Rumiko as she stood to the side, motioning the woman in which she did with a weak smile of thanks. As far as she knew this wasn't one of Rika's teachers and wouldn't they send someone more sure of them self to take on someone with Rika's kind of reputation? "Can I take your coat?"

"No need, I won't be here long. Are you-are you her mother?" The woman asked hesitantly as she looked around the front hallway, bending over to slip off her high heeled shoes absently.

"Yes I am. If you don't mind me asking what is it you're here to speak to Rika about?" Rumiko asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, curious despite herself. There was business nervous and then there was personal nervous. This was obviously a personal matter. 

)

"Actually I'd like to speak to both of you, Mrs. Nonaka. My name is Mai Mutou, from the look on your face I take it you don't recognize my last name." Mai said with a startled look, obviously surprised that Rumiko didn't recognize it. "I have a son named Kyuu, does that help any?"

"No I'm sorry it doesn't." Rumiko said as she shook her head no. "I'll go get Rika, the living room is right through that door, take a seat and we'll be right with you." At the woman's nod Rumiko headed for her daughter's room, finding her finishing up some homework for her classes the next day. "Rika." Rumiko called out and her daughter looked up from her work in surprise.

"Mom? What are you doing back already? I thought you were going shopping?" Rika said in surprise as she looked at her mother in confusion.

"I was but there's someone here to talk to us, Rika. She's waiting in the living room." Rumiko said with a smile. "Her name is Mai Mutou, do you know who she is? When she said her name she acted like I should know it but I don't recall hearing you mention her. Any ideas?"

"I have no idea." Rika said with a shrug as she closed her textbook with a thud. "Guess we better go see what she wants with us huh?" Smiling her agreement the two women walked out of Rika's room and walking into the living room Rika had a strange feeling that this meeting wasn't a good thing. "Hello, I'm Rika Nonaka, I don't believe we've met, Mrs. Mutou."

"No we haven't, Rika. It's a pleasure to meet you. I bet you're wondering who I am and what it is I want exactly right? Well I'm here about my son, Kyuu." Mai said carefully, seeing the brief look of recognition cross the girl's features before it closed up, hiding her reaction to the identification of her visitor. "Obviously you have an idea as to why I'm here."

"What's this about, Rika?" Rumiko asked looking at her daughter with narrowing eyes. Obviously Rika didn't like this son very much but Rumiko had never heard him mentioned before. She wasn't that out of touch with her daughter's life after all.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mom." Rika said in a cool voice as she looked at the mother of the football player who'd nearly ruined her date with Ryo, who'd said all those rotten things about her. Normally she would have had no idea who the moron was as the principal had hushed up the entire incident but the football coach had lectured her about damaging his precious player so she knew it well now. "You can head out for your shopping, Mom. I can handle it from here." 

)

"I'd really prefer it if she were to stay, there's something I'd like to say to her as well." Mai said with a tight smile as she tried to find the words that seemed to have deserted her. It was obvious this was hard on her but Rika wasn't feeling very charitable at the moment.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Mutou. I'm asking you to leave and not to come back. Neither myself nor any member of my family needs to hear anything you have to say." Rika said in a cold voice that was pure ice and just as sharp. "Allow me to escort you to the door."

"Rika!" Rumiko said as she stared at Rika in shock, surprised at her daughter's rudeness. Such behavior was expected towards Rumiko's boyfriends and salesmen but she'd never heard her daughter use such a tone to someone she'd just met. "You apologize this minute for your rudeness. You know better."

"No, don't be angry at her, Mrs. Nonaka. She most likely thinks she's protecting you in getting rid of me before I say something cruel and biased." Mai said with a sad look. "I'm not here to speak badly to you or your mother, Rika. I'm here to apologize for my son's behavior and to assure you that it won't happen again."

"Well that's good enough for me, allow me to show you the way out." Rika said with a hard look in her eye that suggested that not doing so would result in things not going well for her visitor at all.

"Now hold on a minute, young lady." Rumiko said in a voice rivaling her daughter's, signaling that she was to be obeyed or else. "First of all who is her son and what does he have to do with you, Rika? Second of all why does this woman need to apologize and lastly why do you thing you need to protect me from her, Rika?"

"She's trying to protect you because she assumes that my opinions of you and your daughter are the same as my son's which they are not." Mai said with a pained look. "Basically what happened, Mrs. Nonaka, was that my son insulted you and your daughter at the dance that happened last Friday. For some unknown reason he was not punished by his principal but I assure you he will be punished by me to the full extent of my authority as his mother. Obviously Rika didn't tell you any of this because she wanted to spare you the worry." 

)

"What did he say?" Rumiko said with a pained look in her eyes as she looked over at her daughter who's face was blank and her lips shut tightly. In other words Rika didn't want to talk about it. "What did he say, Baby?"

"It wasn't important." Rika said with a stubborn look.

"I think it is, Rika." Mai said as she gave the girl a sad look. "I would hope that you realize how wrong my son was, that you know that what he said was deserving of that punch your friend delivered. I've already been to the Wong house and I talked to his parents, I wanted to tell them what a fine son they'd raised and to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble or this. I've also been to your friend Kazu's and Takato's houses as well to apologize for my son's actions. I was also hoping that I could get your boyfriend's number so that I could apologize to him as well."

"Would someone please explain to me what happened exactly? Rika." Rumiko said and looked her daughter straight in the eye. She knew that whatever had happened must have been serious for the woman to feel that she needed to apologize to all the people she had mentioned. Especially if she thought Henry might get into trouble over whatever it was that Rika was trying so hard to keep from her.

"It was no big deal, Mom." Rika said with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. "At the dance I went to with Ryo her son was shooting off his mouth and said something to the effect that I could have only have gotten Ryo to date me if I was sleeping with him. Takato overheard him and demanded he apologize to me for what he said and her son got into an argument with Takato. Kazu tried to break it up while I was on the dance floor with Ryo and that didn't go so well. Her son-her son took a swing at Takato and hit Kazu instead so then Suzi came and got Ryo and I and Takato explained why they were fighting to me and Henry. Henry punched her son and knocked him unconscious when he continued to refuse to apologize to me. It was no big deal, Mom and you don't owe me or anyone an apology, Mrs. Mutou. As long as you didn't raise him to think that way it's not your fault." 

"Oh Rika, why didn't you tell me this had happened?" Rumiko said with a horrified look. She'd asked Kazu about his black eye but when he'd said that someone had accidentally punched him she'd assumed that the punch itself had been an accident.

"Like I said it was no big deal." Rika said with a shrug, not wanting the woman to get into any more details of what had exactly happened at the dance. Especially what that son of a bitch had said about her mother. "How did you find out anyway, Mrs. Mutou?" 

)

"Well as you know, Rika Kyuu got a black eye of his own only he claimed that there had been a fight at the dance that he'd helped break it up, getting punched in the process. I had no reason to believe he was lying so I took his word on it and left it at that. Then this morning I got a call from a young lady by the name of Kami who was writing an article on teenage pregnancies and how it's been changing in terms of the statistics as well as the views on it. She wanted-she wanted to know why I believed that society should look down upon women who have children as teenagers as well as the children they produce. I didn't understand and asked her why on earth she'd think I held such Neanderthal ideas. She said that she'd heard stories about my son and assumed that since he acted the way he did towards teenage mothers and their children that I felt the same about it since I obviously wasn't punishing him for his beliefs. She went on to say that my son was spreading around rumors about a girl in his school, calling her and her mother all sorts of horrible things because the girl's mother had had her as a teenager. I assured her that my son would never do such a thing and then the reporter stated that wasn't it true that my son had gotten into a fight a week ago with some friends of the girl he'd been bad mouthing. That apparently he'd called the girl a slut and had said that she was likely sleeping with her date in order to get him to date her. My son also had apparently said that that was what you'd expect from the daughter of a whore. You can imagine that I didn't believe a word the reporter had said and I told her so but she just said that I should check and see who was telling the truth. Well to sum things up I was on the phone for well over an hour and eventually I found out, after wading through a lot of lying on the part of my son's friends, that the reporter hadn't been lying at all and that you were the one he'd been harassing, Rika. I cannot begin to tell you both how ashamed I am of my son and I hope you'll believe me when I say that I am very sorry for all of this. From what I've heard about you, Rika you're a very intelligent, kind and good person who in no way deserved the treatment you have been getting from my son. All I can do is say that I'm sorry for it and I will see that it stops." 

)

"Oh, Rika." Was all Rumiko could manage as tears ran down her face, pain and self loathing written all over her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry. That you had to hear that, that people would say such things to you."

"It's okay, Mom." Rika said as she hurried over and wrapped her arms around her mother, surprised when her mother crushed her against her chest. Boy, she really should have ignored her mother and kicked the woman out. "Really it's okay, it was no big deal."

"No it's not okay and it is a big deal, Rika." Rumiko said with an angry voice as she drew back from her daughter, grabbing Rika's shoulder blades to hold her in place. "You are not a slut or a whore and no one, no one should ever say that to you or has the right to. I screwed up in getting pregnant as a teenager but that was me, not you, Rika and you should never have to pay for anything I've done. You're so much better then that, Rika, so much better then I was or will ever be. When I look at you I see my daughter, someone I'm so proud of that I wonder how God could have seen fit as to make you mine after all the things I've done wrong in my life. You are beautiful and intelligent and kind. You're strong and tough and so many of the things that I could never seem to be and of all the things I have in my life you are the one thing that I would never change. The thought that anyone, even for a second could make you think that you deserved what he was saying about you makes me so angry inside and hurts me so much because I know that it's my fault- it's my fault that they think those terrible things about you."

) 

"It is not your fault, Mom." Rika said in a similar voice as she stared straight into her mother's eyes, completely forgetting about their audience. "It's their fault for being small minded and too stupid to know any better. Kyuu isn't the first nor will he be the last person to judge me because of my background and I accepted that a long time ago. It's their loss if they don't want to get to know me or anyone like me and I don't care what other people think of me and I never will because I like who I am and no one is ever going to make me forget who I am. I am your daughter and I'm proud to be. There isn't anything anyone can say to make me ashamed to be your daughter."

"Oh, Rika." Rumiko said as she pulled her baby close, not realizing till now how much she'd needed to hear Rika say that. She'd screwed up so many times that Rika should have just given up on her long ago but her baby had stuck it through and Rumiko thanked God that she had.

"What on earth?" Rika's grandmother said in surprise as she walked into the room to see her daughter and granddaughter hugging with tears rolling down Rumiko's face but the most brilliant of smiles on her face as well. Sitting on a chair near them was a lady she didn't recognize who was watching them with a small and sad smile. "Hello." She said to the woman not knowing what else to say.

"Hello, you must be Rika's grandmother." The lady said as she stood up. "I think it's time I go but could you please give this to your daughter in case she wants to get into contact with me?" The lady asked as she held out a business card.

"Of course." Rika's grandmother said as she accepted the card. "Allow me to show you out."

"There's no need, I'll let my self out." The lady said with a smile as she nodded towards Rumiko and Rika. "I have a feeling that you should join that hug too. Good day to you." The lady said and with a short bow walked out of the room and Rika's grandmother could hear the front door open and then close. Turning back to look at her daughter and granddaughter she smiled and following the lady's suggestion joined in on the hug.

) 

Hours later

Sitting on her bed Rika replayed the day's events and tried to figure out how on earth it had all come to pass. After her mom, grandmother and even slightly herself had finished crying they'd all had ice cream and that was when the phone started to ring. The first one was from Henry's father who informed Rika's mother that he intended to go to the principal the next day to demand that something be done about what had happened at the dance. Her mom had talked with Henry's dad for a while and then Rika had taken over to talk to Henry. Apparently Mrs. Mutou hadn't minced words with Henry's parents either and his mother and grandmother were acting like he'd saved China by standing up for her. He'd gotten a special dinner out of it and his grandmother had called several relatives to brag about her courageous and strong grandson and Henry was also told to inform Rika that if she wanted someone to take care of Kyuu Ice knew people but Henry hadn't asked who, just agreed to relay the message. Rika had told him to say thanks but no thanks so they'd chatted for a while then they'd hung up. Five minutes after that Takato had phoned her to tell her that his parents were cooking him a special dinner too and that Kyuu's mother had been really nice, not at all like her son. They'd talked for a while and then she'd hung up only to be summoned fifteen minutes later to take a call from Kazu's mother telling her how outraged she was on Rika's behalf and that she was going to that school and giving that principal a piece of her mind. Rika had tried to discourage this but when she finally hung up the phone she wasn't completely sure she'd gotten through. If that wasn't enough when Rumiko finally went shopping she ran into Suzi who was out shopping and Suzi had gone into a blow by blow of the whole thing with a bunch of people listening who had then felt the need to give their opinions on everything. It was enough to make her head explode. Well at least Ryo hadn't called to say Mrs. Mutou had gotten a hold of him, things were embarrassing enough as it was.

) 

Wait a minute, Rika thought as something clicked. Mrs. Mutou had said that the name of the reporter had been Kami! That female friend of Ryo's name was Kami and Takato and some of the other guys had suggested that they were surprised Ryo hadn't tried to get a hold of Kyuu and beat the shit out of him. But what if Ryo had decided to go a worser route and send Kyuu's mother after him. The wounds of battle could heal easily enough but the emotional scarring only mothers can inflict could last a life time. Putting the pieces together Rika grinned and then hopping off her bed speeded into the kitchen where her mother and grandmother were drinking coffee. "Mom can I go to Hikari Falls for the weekend?"

"You want to visit, Ryo huh?" Rumiko said with a smirk referring to the town where Ryo's university was to be found.

"Yeah, Uncle Mark has a house up there and he's always saying we can use it so can I call him and see if I can stay there?" Rika asked then quickly explained her suspicions about the so called "reporter."

"Well sounds to me like Ryo deserves a visit." Rika's grandmother said with a smile, appreciating the boy's cunning.

"It's all right with me, why don't you call Mark now and find out if you can stay there. If not I'll loan you the money for a hotel." Rumiko said with a smile. Most parents would think she was crazy but she knew her girl and she knew her girl's guy.

"Thank you." Rika said with a smile before heading straight for the phone.

) 

Soon After

"Kami, I am so sorry, when did it happen? That jerk, you're better off without him." Kami's friend Melissa said as she ran up to Kami and Ryo as the two headed up to Ryo's room to work on a project for their English class.

"What on earth are you talking about, Melissa?" Kami asked as she raised an eyebrow at Melissa's expression. Her friend was a drama student so theatrics were to be expected but Kami didn't even have the slightest clue as to what she was worked up about this time.

"About you and John breaking up of course! I am so sorry and to just start dating that stupid red head so soon after you'd broken up is just so wrong. If you want to kick his ass you can count on me." Melissa said as she pointed to herself. "And here I thought that John was such a great guy, boy was I ever wrong let me tell you."

"John and I haven't broke up, Melissa. And what redhead?" Kami asked, thoroughly confused.

"You're not-that asshole! I am so really going to kill him now." Melissa said looking rather close to breathing fire. "I am so sorry to tell you this but my friend Umi saw John and this gorgeous redheaded hanging out together outside by the fountain and then he took her up to his room and apparently, according to Leah, you know what a nosey person she is, well she said they've been up there for three hours! But that wasn't the worst because I didn't believe it so I went up to his room and knocked on the door. Kami, I'm sorry but he answered the door without a shirt on and I could here a female voice in the background telling him that he was missing the best part of something! I am so sorry, Kami. I so hate to be the one to have to tell you this."

"John would never...." Kami said in a weak voice as she shook her head back and forth in denial.

"John would never cheat on Kami, I know he wouldn't." Ryo said firmly as he shook his head at Melissa's chatter. "We're headed back to the room right this minute and I bet there's a logical explanation for all this, you'll see."

"Well I hope you're right." Melissa said in a voice that clearly indicated she didn't think that there could possibly be a reasonable excuse or explanation for all this. And so the whole group headed towards the dorm rooms and when they were finally in front of Ryo's door everyone was playing judge. "Don't worry, Kami. I'm sure Ryo will kick his ass for you." 

)

"I will not be kicking John's ass because there's no reason to." Ryo said firmly as he turned the door handle and stepped in, followed closely by the others. "John are you in?"

"Hey man, how's it going?" John asked as he appeared from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a shirt on thankfully. "Hey, Kami, are you okay, you don't look so well." John added with a concerned look as he walked over to lay a hand on Kami's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Do we have a guest, John?" Ryo asked casually though his heart was beating a bit faster as he motioned towards the leather jacket that was hanging on the coat pegs near the door. The coat was too small to be John's and Ryo didn't recognize it.

"Oh yeah, she's been waiting for you to show up." John said with a smile as he forgot about Kami for a second as he turned around and called out to the t.v. room where they could here the sounds of something blowing up. "Hey Wildcat, your boyfriend's here finally."

"Wildcat?" Ryo said then grinned wildly as Rika walked out of their t.v. room and into the hallway, the mysterious redhead that John had been keeping company. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, what do you think I'm doing here? Trying to have my wicked way with John or something?" Rika said with a wide smirk as she walked over and with a wink placed a quick kiss on his surprised lips. "Seems to me we decided that was a no no."

'That we did." Ryo said as he bent his head for a proper kiss and soon the two forgot all about there audience as they caught up on kissing time. Arms wrapped around his girl Ryo completely forgot about his audience who were watching with varying degrees of interest.

) 

"Well I guess there was a logical explanation." Melissa said as she appreciated Ryo's moves as he made out with the red head that everyone had thought was Kami's replacement.

"Explanation for what?" John asked as he looped an arm around Kami's waist, glad to see the color coming back to her face as she looked up at him with a huge smile though he had no idea what he'd done to deserve it.

"Why I love you." Kami said with a wink before she pulled him down for a quick kiss as well.

"Oh brother." Melissa said with a smirk as she headed out the door to let the two couples celebrate. After all five was a crowd. 


	19. You Are My Goddess

Disclaimer: Look to past ones to know

You Are My Goddess

Drawing away from Rika moments later Ryo reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek, softly stroking the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb. "So do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I had a visitor yesterday and I think that you had something to do with it." Rika said with a pointed look at her boyfriend and raised a slight eyebrow when he went a slight shade of red. "Care to explain what you were thinking when you pulled a stunt like that without telling me?"

"I told Samantha that you'd never do it in a million years." Ryo said with a groan as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I can't believe she actually went to your house to ask you, I thought I talked her out of it. What part of you don't do competitions didn't she understand? She didn't send Spikes did he?" Ryo asked as he went very pale. "I haven't seen him all day and we we're suppose to have a class together today but he didn't show. Please tell me you didn't kill him, he's harmless, just a little bit obsessed with the game and you."

"Who are Samantha and Spikes?" Rika asked as she placed her hands on her hips, utterly confused. What on earth was he talking about and what competition?

"Weren't you talking about the digimon card competition they're planning to hold here at the school?" Ryo said uncertainly as he looked at her wearily. "Samantha wanted to get both of us in it to kinda have a rematch and play against the winners in the senior and intermediate divisions. What were you talking about and why do I have a feeling I should?"

"I was talking about setting your friend Kami here on Kyuu's mother." Rika said as she nodded her head in Kami's general direction who beamed brightly. Now that she knew there was no reason to claw this particular redhead's eyes out she was all set to make Rika one of her new best friends. Especially since they had so much in common as they were both women you didn't want to mess with. 

)

"So it worked then? I just knew that it would, there is nothing guys fear more then their mothers and the embarrassment that they can cause them." Kami said with a beaming smile, a wicked gleam in her eye as she remembered the brilliance of her plan. "So I take it that it worked? How badly did it go over? Did she embarrass him in public? I was hoping she would."

"That's one way of putting it." Rika said with a small chuckle, having to admit that Kami was exactly as she'd imagined. The girl was slightly shorter then Rika with curly black hair and dark eyes, slim with a look of mischief in her eye that Rika could appreciate. "Today at lunch she showed up, at a rather bad time too."

"Okay, what are we missing here?" Ryo asked as he and John looked at the two women in confusion, completely in the dark. Ryo had asked Kami to give him a hand with the football player so he had the feeling that she'd put the first phase of her attack into action. The question was what had she done? "Exactly what did you do and what does that asshole's mother have to do with any of this?"

"Let's just say I sicced his mother on him." Kami said with a huge smile that grew at the look in Rika's eye. Oh yeah, it had worked out well. "I called her up and pretended to be a reporter who accidentally spilled the details of the fight at the dance."

"Which resulted in her showing up at mine and the other tamers houses apologizing for her son." Rika said with a smirk. "Then today at lunch she showed up just as I was about to ram my fist into the moron's face though I didn't get the chance to because just as he was finished yelling at me she came in and grabbed him by the ear in a killer grip. She then proceeded to publicly humiliate him about as much as a person can be humiliated."

"Ouch, that would do it." John said with a wince, almost feeling sorry for the idiot who'd thought he could get away with messing with someone of Rika's reputation. "Remind me to never piss you off, Kami. I can see my mom coming all the way from Canada to kick my ass if you said I deserved it for some horrible reason."

"You better believe it, handsome." Kami said with a wink as she leaned back against him, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist out of habit. "So phase one is complete. Do you want me to stop now or continue with my torture? That was technically only supposed to be a warm up." 

)

"I think you can back off for now, if I need your help I'll know who to give a call." Rika said with a smirk as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I tend to handle this kind of stuff on my own anyway. Speaking of which maybe later you could tell me exactly what you were planning since I might have the need to make the lives of two individuals a living hell on earth shortly." Rika added as she pictured Kazu and Kenta, the little rats who she knew were up to something though what she still had no idea which was really annoying the hell out of her.

"Sure, no problem." Kami said with a smile, turning her head when there was a knock at the door. "And that will be the other guys for that project." Kami said as she slid out of John's embrace and walked over to open the door. "Hi guys, how's it going? Spikes, you're here!"

"Well this is where we're working on the project isn't it?" Spikes said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. At six foot two he was really tall but as slim as a beanpole, something people were always ragging him about. His eyes were a lively blue and his hair was black and in its usual spikes, hence his nickname, and were tipped with red. "So are you going to let us in or not?"

"Come on in, guys." Ryo called out and moving out of the way Kami backed up to make room for Spikes, Hikaru and Kagura who came in with their backpacks over shoulders and smiles on their faces. They'd all heard that the rumors about John had been proven wrong and they were all happy to hear about it.

Walking forward to hang up his jacket Spike dropped his jacket when he reached up to hang it when he caught sight of the woman standing beside Ryo, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Oh my God-it's- it's- are you Rika Nonaka?" 

)

"Ah yeah, have we met before?" Rika asked, choking slightly on the last syllable as the one she figured was Spikes hurled himself forward and was on his knees before her in a flash, looking up at her like she was God or something else that was worshipped.

"Oh my God I can't believe you're here! I am your biggest fan ever." Spikes said with pure devotion in his eyes. "I know you don't remember me but I played against you three years ago in a charity tournament and you totally destroyed me in less then five minutes but you said that it was because I was too busy staring at you and not thinking about my cards and you were so right! Normally I'm really good at the game but I was so nervous about meeting you and I intended to get your autograph but I completely forgot because I couldn't believe I was actually meeting you and you-you are my Goddess." Spikes said quickly at such a speed that for a moment Rika was sure she must have misunderstood but one look in his eyes shot that idea down. Oh boy.

"Ahhh-I do remember you." Rika said with a blink as she stared down at him, not knowing what else to say.

"You remember me?" Spikes said looking like he'd just been told he'd won the lottery or found the key to immortality. "I can't believe that someone- the Digimon Queen remembers me."

"Spikes, because you're a friend I'd advise you get up and quit looking at her like that before she hurts you." Ryo advise thinking that she might not have to since he might just kick Spikes ass himself. This feeling was strange to him but he wasn't so stupid he couldn't figure out that the green-eyed monster had made an appearance.

"No I won't." Rika said with a distance voice then not knowing what else to do held out a hand to help him up. He stared at her hand like it was a foreign object then taking it allowed her to pull him up, keeping her hand in his as he stared at reverently. With a slight tug Rika got her hand back and stared at Spikes wearily, waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"I am never going to wash this hand again." Spikes said with an amazed face as he held his hand up to his face. Rika Nonaka had given him her hand; this was the greatest day of his pathetic existence. "Are you going to enter our tournament at the school? Is that why you're here? Please say you are, it would be the greatest thing since the X Box." Spikes said looking perilously close to crying in happiness.

"Ah no." Rika said with a slight shake of her head and sent a silent prayer of thanks when there was another knock on the door. "Shouldn't someone get that?" Rika added then nearly yelped when Ryo suddenly pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist much as John had done earlier to Kami. What on earth? He knew she hated public displays, especially involving her.

"I got it." Kagura said as she rolled her eyes in Spikes's direction. Average height with short red hair in a pageboy and glasses over brown eyes she could only wonder at the stupidity of the male race. "Hi ya, you're here just in the nick of time, Samantha. Your boyfriend is making a complete ass of himself and I think Ryo's going to kick his ass soon if he doesn't stop it." 

)

"Well that's nothing new." Samantha replied as she walked into the room, her long dark blue hair hanging down her left shoulder in a single braid. Her green eyes narrowed though when she saw the worshipful looks Spikes was sending the redhead who was currently looking up at Ryo with a surprised look on her face. Then who the redhead was clicked in. "Holy mother Mary, you're Rika Nonaka!"

"What is this?" Rika demanded to know as she looked from Samantha to Spikes. "How do you people know me and why are you acting this way?"

"It's because Samantha and Spikes are really into the Digimon Card game and anyone who's into that is into its champion players." John explained with a chuckle, understanding Ryo's move for what it was. Obviously Rika didn't but that was probably for the best, women tended to use that against you. "They did something similar the first time they met Ryo though I don't recall Spikes throwing himself at Ryo. Then again Ryo's not as good looking as you."

"You threw yourself at her feet?" Samantha demanded as she gave Spikes a dark look who went slightly pink around the ears.

"Well sorry. Anyway before she kicks my ass from here to England could I please get your autograph? I promise I won't bother you again." Spikes asked with such a hopeful look that Rika had the feeling that saying no would be akin to kicking a battered puppy. At her nod Spikes face lit up like a Christmas tree and he almost pounced on the bag he'd dropped on the floor, going through his notebook till he found his prized possession and a pen. Holding them out to her he felt a chill go down his spine as she stared at the picture. 

)

"Where did you get this picture." Rika asked in a calm voice though there was enough ice in it to show she was not pleased. The picture he was holding out was one of her in that bikini during the battle against those virused digimon. This particular one was of her running her card into her D-Arc with Kyubimon leaping from her side and into the fight. Oh they were going to die, she thought and she was going to kill them.

"Oh shit." Ryo said as he stared at the picture. What had those two morons been thinking since he'd be willing to bet that Kazu and Kenta were somehow responsible for this though how he had no idea. Rika was going to slaughter them, they'd sealed their fates and doomed their souls to hell with this stupid stunt of theirs. "Those morons."

"I got it off one of your fan sites." Spikes said in a small voice. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem." Rika said with a smile but it was not a nice smile. Taking the picture from Spikes she quickly wrote a nice to meet you, hope you have good luck in future matches she'd seen Ryo do and quickly signed her name. "Would you mind telling me exactly what site you got this picture off of? I'd really appreciate it a lot, Spikes."

"Yeah sure, I can show you if you guys will let me borrow your computer." Spikes said with a huge smile, his eyes glued to the picture in his hand, his personally Holy Grail. This was officially his most prized and valuable possession; he could now die a happy man.

"Yeah sure." John said as he shifted from his position to slide behind Spike so he could see the picture and lightly whistled under his breath at what he saw. This one was even hotter then the one that Ryo had gotten from those two friends of his. "Rika you don't have any female relatives about your age do you? I have a brother who would just love to meet them."

"Nope, I'm one of a kind." Rika said with a dark look in her eye. "Lead the way to the computer." 

)

"Right this way." Spikes chirped and within seconds he was on the computer and after a minute or two of weeding his way through the different sites came to the one he was looking for. Quickly going through all the additives Spikes went into the site's gallery and brought up the page that featured Rika and several of the other female tamers in various pics, some with the digimon as well. "Here ya go, aren't these awesome shot? It's almost impossible to find pictures of you as you are now, most are from when you were still competing professionally. And to add in those digimon graphics, talk about your graphic artist!"

"They posted some with pictures of the other girls, big mistake." Rika said with a dark look, her mind going a mile a minute as her brain imagined and rejected possible ways to eliminate the little worms as painfully and as cruelly as possible. "As I recall you're all here to work on an English assignment so don't let me keep you. I won't be long unless of course you need it?"

"No, it's all yours." Kami said cheerfully as she leaned over Rika's shoulder as she pondered exactly what the queen would have planned for the idiots responsible for what they were looking at. "I take it the two people responsible for this are the ones you were talking about earlier? I'll be happy to help you out. Just say the word." 

)

"Well then lets clear out." John said as he herded everyone out but Ryo, who motioned John to go on without him, he needed to talk to Rika first.

"Ah Rika." Ryo said hesitantly as he moved to stand at her left side, waiting till her icy cold purple eyes were on him before he began. "There's something I need to tell you. The day those pictures were taken Kazu sent me an e-mail of one of them. I swear I had no idea he was going to post those pictures online since I figured he was only trying to get into my good books because he wanted something. I would have told you if I'd thought any different."

"He sent you one of these pictures. What did you do with it?" Rika said as she gave him her full attention, her face an unreadable mask.

"It's in my personal files, no one can get at it but me and I'd like to keep it but I'll delete it if you want." Ryo said with a weary look, hating when she was like this. You never knew what was going through her head or what she was going to do until it was too late and she was doing it. "Rika, how mad are you?"

"I'm not mad at you at the moment if that's what you mean." Rika said with a small smile as she looked at him. "Now go work on your project, I have some phone calls to make."

"I wouldn't be in Kazu or Kenta's shoes for all the money on earth." Ryo said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Turning around he walked out while Rika lifted the phone placed beside the computer and began to dial the first number. 

) 

Meanwhile Elsewhere

"I bet you fifty that in a fight Rika could beat up Jackie Chan." Suzi said to her cousin as they sat in her room, watching Jackie kick some butt. "Sure he's a martial artist and all but she's just plain mean and a lot of this is probably choreographed, she'd win hands down. He may be skilled but she's the queen when it comes to ass kicking."

"No kidding." Ice agreed as she lay on Suzi's bed, facing the t.v. as she tried to ignore the fact that the bedspread she was lying on was pink. Too much of Suzi's room was pink, Ice's idea of hell on earth next to being in a room with her grandmother for more then five minutes.

"See it is possible for us to agree on some things." Suzi said with a big smile then nearly jumped when the phone in her room went off. Pressing mute on the movie Suzi reached over and picked up the phone. "Oh hey, Rika, how's Ryo? Go to which site? Okay hold on a minute and I'll check it out." Suzi said as she walked over to the computer and placing the portable phone on the desk went online and began searching for the site she was suppose to go to.

"What's she want, Suzi?" Ice asked as she got off the bed and walked over to stand behind Suzi watching a site dedicated to the Digimon Queen come up. "Are you supposed to destroy this site? Can I help?"

"No apparently in Gallery 10 there's something I need to see." Suzi said as she entered the gallery and seconds later stood in shock as she stared at the pictures before them. "Why those little assholes." Suzi bellowed as she picked up the phone, her eyes practically shooting flames. "Rika, we are going to kill them right? You name the place and time and I'll be there with Ice."

"Right now all I want you to do is wait until I get back and inform Alice of what happened." Rika said with a hint of glee in her voice. "Tell Ice that I'm going to want her help with this one."

"Right, plus I can tell Alice now, she's over here watching a movie with Henry in the living room." Suzi said with a tone that was far from cheerfully and sunny. "Heads are going to roll and when this is over. Those two are going to know how wrong they were to think that they could mess with us."

Bad girls, bad girls

Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do

When they come for you

Bad girls, bad girls

Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do

When they come for you

(You're too bad, you're too rude)

(You're too bad, you're too rude)

Bad girls, bad girls

Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do

When they come for you Bad girls, bad girls

Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do

When they come for you 


	20. An Eventful Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot.  
  
An Eventful Night  
  
"I'm really glad you could come over." Henry said to Alice as they snuggled together on the couch in front of the t.v. while they watched the actor just barely escape being run through by the handsome but evil villain. It wasn't his type of movie but he figured he had a lot to make up for so he'd chosen a more girl oriented movie though thank God Alice wasn't the mushy type when choosing movies. His parents had taken his grandparents out for the night and so he had at least two more hours with Alice before they'd have to leave if they wanted to avoid his grandmother. Luckily he'd only had to cough up fifteen bucks to get Suzi and Ice to hang out in Suzi's room so that he and Alice could be alone. Thank God for that otherwise the chances of reconciling would have gone down hill at an amazing rate. So now they were cuddled up on his couch, in the dark with snacks and a reasonably good movie. He definitely wasn't complaining at the moment.  
  
"So am I." Alice said as she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, glad that they were back together. She'd missed him even when she was mad at him. "And thanks for getting your grandmother out of the house first, I don't know if I could take one more question about my family tree or my stars."  
  
"Well my mom promised to call when they're heading home, plenty of time for us to head out and get you home." Henry said as he leaned his head against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. They sat there like that for a while as they watched the screen, both comfortable with the silence as they enjoyed simply being with each other.  
  
"Hey Henry." Alice said after a few minutes and when they were facing face to face she leaned forward with a smile and kissed him gently on his lips. "This is much better then fighting." Alice said when she pulled away moments later, a grin on her face that grew as she laughed delightedly at the slightly dazed look in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"On that we will always agree." Henry said with a smile as he leaned in and returned the kiss, pulling her tightly against him as they held each other close, eyes closed as they showed there love for each other in non verbal terms. And for a usually completely and perfect example of a gentleman Henry had very nice moves when he put them into play. Very nice moves.  
  
"Figures." Ice said with a smirk, not really surprised to see her cousin making out with his girlfriend on the couch. Then again it was Henry so a part of her had figured that he was too much of a gentleman to put the moves on her with her and Suzi in the house. Guess he really had it bad if he was willing to risk her or Suzi walking in on them with such primo blackmail material. "Ah mine unlocking lips and keeping your hands to yourselves for a second here?" When that didn't go through she turned the lights on and repeated the order, finally getting their attention.  
  
"This had better be important, Ice." Alice said with a slightly annoyed look as they drew apart while Henry's face went an interesting shade of pink. Thanks to his grandmother she and Henry had a lot of kissing to make up for and Ice's presence wasn't exactly appreciated at the moment. She liked the kid and all but this was not a time she particularly wanted to see her.  
  
"Well it involves you but I suppose it could wait though it would give you more time to start coming up with ideas to make them pay if you saw it now." Ice said with a smirk as she shrugged at them, rather amused at the colour on her cousin's face. He was such a-well he was just Henry.  
  
"Who is them and why do I want to make them pay?" Alice asked as she raised an eyebrow. Last time she checked no one had done anything to her lately besides those psycho digimon and Henry's grandmother and Alice really doubted that that was who Ice was referring to.  
  
"The who's are Kazu and Kent and the why is in Suzi's room if you care to come view it." Ice said with a grin and Henry felt a twitch develope right under his eye. Oh God, she looked very close to actually smiling, whatever was up it was big and the consequences were going to be painful. "So are you two coming or are you going to go back to making out on the couch?"  
  
"We were not making out." Henry said with a red flush spreading to his neck. "And lets see what it is your talking about." A minute later three things that had never occurred in anyone's memories. One Henry used just about every four letter word that had ever been spoken, Alice began to plot murder and Ice smiled happily as she watched the three of them become as blood thirsty as she was on a regular basis.  
  
**Meanwhile in the Digital World**  
  
You know I just got the strangest feeling that someone walked over my grave, man." Kazu said as he looked over at Kenta as the two walked through the grass, the night sky beautiful above them. They were having a camp out in the digital world and it was going great or at least it had until he'd had the strangest premonition of doom. He wished that their digimon were here but they'd gone off with Guilmon who'd wanted to show them something.  
  
"Nope but maybe its foreshadowing of our deaths." Kenta said as he poked their fire with a stick, watching the flames dance and hiss at the shifting. "You know its only a matter of time before Rika finds out and kills us. You know I'm right."  
  
"Quit worrying about it, Kenta. Even if she does find out there's absolutely no proof that we sold it to that guy. He did promise to never reveal who sold the pictures to him and even if he is crazy enough to think Rika is the Queen of the cards he won't give us away." Kazu said with more confidence then he was really feeling at the moment. He was beginning to think that maybe selling those pictures to that guy hadn't been one of his smarter ideas. Just the thought of what she and the other girls would do to him if they ever found out was damn near heart stopping. Especially if they dragged their boyfriends into the mix, then he was most definitely dead.  
  
"Do you suppose that it will be a quick death or a really long and drawn out one?" Kenta asked as though he hadn't heard a word that Kazu had said. "I figure that if its Rika and Alice then it will be a slow and painful one but if they let the guys in on it then maybe it will be nice and quick. Maybe we should just confess, they might stop at serious maiming."  
  
"Stop talking like that." Kazu said giving Kenta an exaggerated look of annoyance. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
"You just keep believing that." Kenta said with a shake of his head then scrunched his face as something reached his ears that didn't sit right with him. Something was wrong here, he could feel it in his bones and it had nothing to do with the thought of what Rika would have in store for them when she got a hold of what they'd done. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Kazu said as he rolled his eyes. Kenta was such a baby about some things, probably thought the Boogeyman or something was here to get them.  
  
"I'm telling you....that direction." Kenta said as he got to his feet then quickly walked towards the direction he'd pointed at. Something wasn't right and he knew it with a certainty that would surprise him later that they were about to be in a lot more trouble then he'd previous thought. "Oh damn." Kenta said as he made out three very large shapes coming towards them out of the darkness.  
  
"Oh shit, run!" Kazu said as he saw what Kenta was pointing at. Maybe he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but ever instinct in his body was telling him to run and run fast. "Ii don't think they're here to roast marshmallows with us!" Agreeing with him completely Kenta joined Kazu in running like the demons of hell were after them. Unfortunately they could only run so fast and neither of them could be called athletes on their best days, much less when they were nearly frozen in terror.  
  
They only managed to keep ahead of them for two minutes before the digimon kept up with them and Kazu gave a scream of pain as a fire ball hit him square in the back, sending him flying forward with his jacket on fire. Yelling Kenta rushed to his friend's side and practically tore the jacket from Kazu's back, hurling it in the digimon's direction before wrapping his arms around Kazu's waist, trying to help him to his feet. Lurching with his wait Kenta spun around with Kazu to stare at the three digimon who stood there, staring at them in the little light the moon provided. Here they were data and they could be deleted as easily as anything in the world.  
  
"Run Kenta, leave me here." Kazu gasped out as he leaned heavily against Kenta, spots appearing in front of his eyes as he struggled to remain conscious. If figured that he'd die here after surviving the D-Reaper and Rika. Oh well this was going to probably be quicker then the death Rika would lay out for him. if they lived through this.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here." Kenta said as he kept a firm grip on Kazu. "MarineAngemon, I need you!" Kenta yelled into the darkness, his voice the only sound except for the heavy breathing of the digimon who were simply watching them, waiting for them to make a move to run or to fight. "Guilmon, Guardromon, Renamon any mon! Help us!"  
  
"You will be deleted." One of the digimon hissed and Kenta's eyes widened as the digimon beside the one that had spoken shot another fireball at them, causing him to push Kazu to one side while he leapt to the other to avoid the flaming ball of heat. God help them, they were going to die here.  
  
"Leave us alone you jerks." Kazu said as he shakily got to his feet, weaving where he stood. Maybe they were going down but he wasn't some lame ass kid to go down without a fight. "Maybe I don't have my digimon here but you aren't deleting me and my best friend without a fight first. You hear me you oversized Rika wannabes!"  
  
"Your statement is acceptable." A digimon that rather resembled a giant bat said as it flew into the air then dived at them, its fangs glistening as it prepared to attack.  
  
"Oh boy!" Kenta yelled and felt his very short life pass before his eyes.  
  
**At the University**  
  
After leaning a nice little note in the guy's guest book about how she was going to sue his ass off for posting pictures of her without her express permission Rika got off the computer and went to find the others. Standing up Rika took several calming breaths as she mentally counted back from a hundred as she tried to forget that she wanted to massacre Kenta and Kazu. She was here to spend time with Ryo and that was precisely what she was going to do.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Rika said with as nice a smile as she could manage then suddenly felt a sheering pain in her chest, doubling over in pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach, the room spinning as she stumbled forward.  
  
"Rika." John yelled and Ryo repeated as the two rushed over, Ryo taking Rika's face between his hands as he stared into her face, stunned by the agony in it. "Oh God baby what's wrong. Rika what's wrong, what hurts?"  
  
"Don't know." Rika gasped out as she tried to bring their faces into focus, aware of their voices and the sounds of the other coming into focus. Slowly the pain faded and Rika stared at Ryo in shock as she continued to feel slightly dizzy though she had no idea why. "I felt fine and then it was as if something burst into flames inside my chest. But now it only aches a little now. I can't explain-Renamon." Rika said, not knowing how she knew but she did. "It's Renamon's pain, I'm feeling what she's feeling."  
  
"But how?" Ryo said as he stared at her then seeing how sure she was didn't even question it. Since they'd biomerged for that first time he and Cyberdramon could often anticipate each other's moves and feelings. Becoming one had given all the tamers and their digimon a connection that couldn't be described but was there none the less. "Let's go then." Ryo said firmly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring everyone else. "I'm sorry guys but I'm going to-to take Rika to the hospital, just to be on the safe side." Without waiting for them to agree or argue Ryo and Rika took off to the door and were out without even grabbing their jackets. Racing for the stairs the two went down a flight before Ryo stopped her. "Ready to go to the Digital World?"  
  
"Ready when you are Pretty Boy." Rika said with a weak smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took his D-Arc out of his pant pocket. Lifting the arc into the air Ryo called out for his digital portal. Engulfed in a pale blue light the two glowed for a moment then in a blink they were gone, on their way to the Digital World. 


	21. The Battle and Casualties

Disclaimer: First off I would like to apologize to all my readers out there for how long this took to get written and posted. Partly it's because I just started university, just got a boyfriend and also because I'm in an Rpg and that's taken a lot of my creative thinking. The second reason is cause I've been busy with other fics and pushed this one to the back of my mind. Anyway sorry and enjoy.  
  
The Battle and Casualties  
  
Rika and Ryo were off and moving as soon as the light dissipated from around them after leaving the Real World for the Digital one. It wasn't hard to know which way to go because the sounds of screams and fighting were in the air so figuring out which way to run wasn't brain surgery. Their feet only in socks Rika and Ryo felt the rocks, sticks and such under their feet absently, their attention focused on the fact that they were needed and that something was seriously wrong. As they made their way up a small hill Rika and Ryo stopped at the top and looked at the scene in front of them in horror. Before them was a battlefield, Renamon and Beelzemon fighting off digimon while they could just make out Ai dragging what looked like a body away from the battle. Ai was obviously struggling with whatever it was she was carrying while their digimon struggled to keep the enemy away from her. "Ai!" Ryo yelled as he recognized the figure and the two went running towards her, Rika's hand going for the D-Arc she always kept on her and a few cards for emergencies. The other Tamers were always elbowing her about it but she did anyway. After all it never hurt to be prepared. Ryo did the same, glad that he had his cards with him as well.  
  
"Ryo, you help Ai, I'll go help out in the fight and show these digimon a thing or two. Don't argue with me, you can't fight without Cyberdramon anyway." Rika yelled to Ryo as she changed course so that she was headed for her digimon and the fight instead of Ai. These digimon were toast and she was just the person to fry them. "Renamon, it's time to introduce these bastards to Kyubimon and the Wildcat. I don't intend for it to be a long introduction."  
  
Cursing under his breath Ryo fought against the need to stop her but let her go. As much as he might want top protect her from getting hurt he knew that she was right and raced over to Ai as fast as his feet could carry him across the grass. As he drew nearer he sucked in his breath as he realized that the body she was dragging was Kenta's, as limp as a doll as she struggled to drag him away from the fighting. "Ai, what happened?" Ryo watched her head turned towards him and give a cry of relief as he came to a stop with Kenta between them, her arms wrapped around the boy's upper chest, just under his armpits as she struggled to drag him.  
  
"I don't know." Ai said in a whimper as she looked at him in relief as he picked up Kenta's feet so that they could carry him properly. His friend looked like hell, his clothes all torn up and dirty, more so Ryo was concerned about the paleness of Kenta's face, which looked not at all right without the boy's glasses and Ryo wondered absently where they were. "I was at Hypnos, I forgot a school book there and I needed it for studying for this big test on Monday. My dad dropped me off and I was looking for it when I got really dizzy and felt sick to my stomach. Somehow I knew that Impmon needed me so I hoped into the teleporter and arrived here. The battle was going on and-and I digi-volved Impmon and left him and Renamon to keep the digimon off while I got the guys away. I moved Kazu first-he's- he's over there and he looks bad, Ryo. Real bad." Ai said with tears in her eyes as she pointed off into the distance where a large tree was. "I had to get him out of the way but he was too heavy and I had to drag him-oh Ryo." Ai said looking like she would break out into sobs at any moment, not good at all.  
  
"Don't worry, Ai. I'm sure he's fine." Ryo said as they quickly went as fast as they could towards the tree she'd indicated earlier as Rika faced off against the boys' attackers.  
  
Battlefield  
  
Her purple eyes fired up Rika had already digi-volved Renamon into Kyubimon by the time she arrived close to the fight. Picking up rocks and hurling them at the two digimon they were fighting and hurled out insults while she was at it. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end Rika looked up above with a short of detached horror as she looked at the digimon flying towards her, its claws stretched out tautly as it descended like a hawk upon a mouse. No one's mouse Rika threw herself out of the way then getting up quickly promptly punched the digimon as hard as she could in its side as it hovered inches from the ground causing it to hiss at her, fixing its red eyes on her in a way that made her blood turn to ice. The hiss turned to one of pain though as Kyubimon threw herself into the digimon's back sending it hurling into the ground a fair distance away from Rika before being attacked by the digimon she'd been fighting with originally as the digimon threw its self on Kyubimon's back and latched its fangs into her neck.. Screaming at the digimon Rika raced forward with the blind intent to attack the creature when she was suddenly flying forwards as a huge gust of wind was hurled into her back, sending her sliding and rolling several meters away. Picking herself to her feet Rika weaved slightly as she lifted her right hand to her cheek which tingled strangely. Looking forward she saw the bat like creature come at her again and bracing her feet had her hands up in fists when the creature stopped and stared behind her. Then she heard it, someone calling her name on the breeze and spinning around in that direct Rika saw who.  
  
On the east side of the battlefield  
  
"Rika!" Jeri yelled as she and Leomon came running onto the scene, the girl perched on her digimon's shoulder as they raced forward, Leomon's sword already in his hand. She'd been in the park on her way home from the library when she'd just gotten this terrible feeling and had headed to Hypnos like the demons of Hell were at her heels. Leomon had been waiting for her and together the two had raced towards what their heart knew, even though they hadn't seen it. His gold hair flying out behind him Leomon roared at the digimon who was creeping closer and closer to Rika though it kept its eyes on him.  
  
"Double Impact." Beelzemon called out as he used an attack of his own to try and get the digimon away from Rika but the digimon's wing batted it away like it was nothing. Turning his gun in the direction of the digimon he was up against Beelzemon was able to get off a few shots before the other digimon was capable of completing the attack he'd been about to hurl in his direction. Damn but why wouldn't these digimon delete? Beezlemon wondered absently for a second then nearly got his head taken off as the digimon hurled another attack at him. That was close, damn it "Rika get out of here now!"  
  
"Rika." Kyubimon yelled out as it tried to get to her tamer but kept getting side tracked by the digimon she was up against, one who seemed determined to get to Ai and the rest of the Tamers no matter what it took. "Fox tail Inferno." Kyubimon yelled as her many tails shot out flames towards his opponent but they didn't seem to slow it down as it hurled fireballs at her which she managed to avoid and evade them. "Leomon, protect her!"  
  
"Jeri." Leomon said simply and held his free hand up to Jeri who understanding perfectly jumped into the hand and off the hand as soon as it was close enough to the ground for her to land safely. As soon as her feet were on the ground Leomon rushed forward. "Fist of the Beast King." Leomon growled as he sent the attack hurling towards the digimon, the digimon taking the blow to the wing which caused it to shriek and howl before flying at Leomon, Rika forgotten in the face of this new foe.  
  
Meanwhile at the tree  
  
"Oh man." Ryo said as they laid Kenta down on the grass, his eyes on Kazu who looked like a ghost literally on the ground. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his hat somewhere with his clothes ripped and dirty all over. Put he was also really pale and...fuzzy like he wasn't completely in focus. Like his data wasn't computing properly. "We have to get him out of here and fast."  
  
"But what about his data, if it's damaged what if he can't come back properly?" Ai said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the boy. If only she'd gotten there sooner maybe she could have been of more help. 'What do we do, Ryo?" Ai asked as she watched Ryo take off his shirt and stick it under Kenta's head as a makeshift pillow as Ai had used her jacket to pillow Kazu's head.  
  
"MarineAngemon." Ryo said as he snapped his fingers as the thought popped into his head as he tried to forget the chill in the air against his bare chest. "If anyone can do it that little guy could. We can't wait for Alice to get here and play God again like she did with Tai. "  
  
"Yeah but how do we find him?" Ai said with a shrug as she looked over at Kenta who'd remained where they'd left him, his chest barely rising and falling. What were they going to do? It was hopeless and what if Kenta and Kazu-what if they ended up deleted? "I mean Kenta's pretty badly hurt and MarineAngemon isn't here."  
  
"Ryo, Ai!" Jeri called out and the two turned to see Jeri running towards them and looking from her to the battlefield the two breathed a sigh of relief to see Leomon had joined the battle and it was no longer three on two but even. "Are they okay?" Jeri said with worry and fear in her voice as the two boys on the ground became more visible to her. "What's going on, why are those digimon attacking us?"  
  
"I don't know but somehow I get the feeling that this might have something to do with that attack on the girls when they were at the hot springs, those digimon attacked without warning too." Ryo growled as he looked off in the direction of the fight, knowing that Rika was there somewhere though he couldn't see her. "Damn it, Cyberdramon, where are you boy, I need you and I need you now."  
  
"Do you think so? I guess you could be-Beezlemon!" Jeri yelled out suddenly as her eyes were caught by the fight as she caught sight of the digimon flying through the air, the way his form was shifting it was obvious the digimon was close to deletion and odds were it would take one more hit to make Beezlemon nothing but data.  
  
On the battlefield  
  
As if she'd heard Jeri's words and Ai's screams Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel attack sliced through the digimon that had done the damage causing the digimon to stop its attempt to finish Beezlemon as the digimon stared at Kyubimon in a daze before exploding in a stream of data, sending off several fireballs in Kyubimon's direction as a closing. But luck was with the fox as she moved out of the way and brought her opponent onto rang, the digimon taking the fireballs directly into the chest causing it to fly into the air to go smashing into the ground. Another Dragon Wheel and the digimon was history. Both panting and out of breath both Beezlemon and Kyubimon turned their attention To Leomon and the bat like digimon he was facing up against. Seeing that he appeared to have it under control they immediately turned their attention towards where they'd seen Rika last and saw her lying on the grass.  
  
"Rika!" Kyubimon yelled as she raced towards her tamer with Beezlemon on her heels. Coming to a stop in front of her tamer Kyubimon nuzzled Rika's face, trying to wake her tamer up but to no avail. Rika's data wasn't shifting but she was moving much either and that scared the hell out of her partner.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Beezlemon demanded as he got down on one knee and gently turned her over so that her face was to the sky and so that they could visible see her breathing, relieving them both to no end. "Did you see her get hit?"  
  
"No, not besides that fall she took from that wind blast, she got up easily after that though she was a bit shaky." Kyubimon said feeling rather shaky herself.  
  
As though she knew it Rika's eyes fluttered and she looked up at them for a moment, managed a smile then closed her eyes again. "I'm okay, just need to take a little rest." Rika muttered, glad they were both all right. The bat thing had used that stupid wind trick on Leomon and she'd gotten some of the wind and had banged her head on a rock or something when she'd landed. Her head hurt like hell, more so when her eyes were open for some strange reason.  
  
"I think she's going to be fine. Are you alright?" Kyubimon said as she looked over at him, suddenly remembered that Rika wasn't the only one injured of the three of them. She'd seen his data shifting and now looked him over careful from head to toe. "You're not going to fall apart on me are you?"  
  
"And deny you the pleasure of my company? Don't worry about it, Foxy. I'll be around for a while yet, just won't be doing a lot for a while." Beezlemon said with a grin as he shifted so that he was on his knees, staying up purely out of pride. "What about you, you okay?"  
  
"I've been better but I'm not going anywhere." Kyubimon said with a smirk as she continued to stare down at her tamer. "Put her on my back, we should take her over to the others and then I can come back and give Leomon a hand with that stupid bat thing. And before you get it into your head that your going to help out forget about it, you almost got yourself deleted out there and odds are a rookie attack could take you out easily."  
  
"Hey I'll have you know-oh shit." Beezlemon just before he began to glow and then shrink back into his rookie form, the fighting having taken up too much of his energy. "Damn, I can still take him." Impmon said with a dark look as Kyubimon grinned down at him. "Don't look at me like that, or I'll light those tails of yours on fire and we'll see how funny that is."  
  
Having just finished off the digimon who'd proven to be a worth adversary Leomon walked over to them with a smirk on his face. "No need, Impmon. The digimon has been taken care of. You two did an excellent job holding those three off until we all managed to get here."  
  
"What I want to know is why it was so difficult to delete them." Kyubimon said with a shake of her head. "We were fighting them for at least twenty minutes before you arrived and no matter how many attacks we hit them with it didn't seem to phase them at all. True when Rika arrived and boosted my level I appeared to be doing more damage but I think it was the combination of well over a dozen attacks that took them down. If you hadn't shown up odds were we'd have all ended up as floating data."  
  
"Well I don't know about that, I think we would have still kicked their butts..even though you did come in handy." Impmon said with a smirk as he folded his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well lets get Rika over to the others and we'll see about figuring out what exactly happened here." Leomon said as he leaned down and carefully picked Rika up in his paw, cradling her there as he stood up straight. "I for one would like to know what's going on here." 


	22. Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and did this one early since you had to wait so long for the last one.  Thanks for reviews and enjoy.

Uncertain Future

Everyone was quiet as they sat in the hospital waiting room, no one speaking though thousands of questions were running in their heads.  Ryo sat quietly wearing Henry's jacket as his shirt had been dirty and blood stained beside Rika who was grass stained and had a large scratch on her right cheek from a rock or something she'd hit on one of her meetings with the ground during the fight.  Ai was curled up in her father's arms, her left hand being held by her brother who sat there looking exhausted and equally worried.  Henry sat beside Mako with Alice on his other side, her head rested against his shoulder as they waited to hear the prognosis for the two morons having only hours before been planning their torture.  Across the room sat Jeri and Takato, Takato with his arm around Jeri looking like he'd just lost his best friend, or this case two of his best friends.  Beside Jeri was Suzi who was snuggled into her father's side, her face red from crying as her father held her tightly, knowing that it could have just as easily been his daughter in the operating room as the other two.   Also in the room were Yamachi and Riley, the two looking worn and tired. Yamachi's hair was sticking up all over the place from him running his hands through it repeatedly, Riley's fingers unable to smooth the strands down.  Kazu and Kenta's parents were there as well, they were at the front desk trying to get news of the conditions of their children.  So far no one was telling them anything.

"If only I'd gotten there sooner." Alice said under her breath, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of the possibility that this was it.  That the lives of two of her friends, however idiotic and moronic they might be would end tonight.  "And the last thing I said to them was that they were going to pay if they had done something like Rika suspected."

"We got there as soon as we could have, Alice." Henry argued, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  They'd been plotting when all three of them, Alice, Suzi and himself had been struck by the knowledge that all was not well in the digital World, that they were needed there.  And so they had rushed to Hypnos and into the Digital World only to find two friends on the verge of deletion.  Alice had gone to work with her lap top repairing damage as best she could, luck being with them in that  Dobermon had appeared with Marineangemon and Calumon clinging to his collar.  The digimon's powerful attack had helped stabilize them enough for Alice's work to actually take effect.  The results were that they'd stabilized the data enough to risk transferring the two to the Real World.

"It was like in that X-Men movie." Suzi mumbled from her seat as she looked over at her big brother blindly.  "Where  Wolverine lets Rogue touch him in the end to bring her back to life, taking away his ability to heal himself so all those wounds suddenly appeared as if from out of no where."  And that's what it had looked like.  As soon as they'd rematerialized in the real world as flesh and blood open wounds all over the boys' bodies had appeared as well as the large scratch on Rika's.  The boys had both been bleeding all over the place and had been rushed to the hospital immediately.  Both had been sent directly to surgery. 

"Yeah, and like Wolverine they're going to be just fine." Takato said with a weak smile, a struggle to keep it up and looking even remotely genuine.  "I mean if you can survive Rika's wrath as long as they have surviving this should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, trust them to pull something like this to insure I don't kick their asses for those photos, or I guess we since they put you guys up as well." Rika said with a weak smile of her own as absently rubber her upper arms, sending Ryo an appreciative look when he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What photos?" Ai asked, having no idea what they were talking about.  She needed something to focus on; photos were as good as anything.

"Nothing important." Rika said with a weak smile in the girl's direction.  "Just another one of their stupid little jokes that they would have paid for big time when we got a hold of them."

"RIKA!"  Everyone turned to see Rumiko hurrying towards them with the shocking addition to Tai and his parents bring up the rear as Rumiko hurried over to kneel in front of her daughter.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Rika said as she smiled weakly at her mother, not really surprised to see her though the others were a shock and she wondered what they were doing here or how they'd known to come.  "I wasn't in the fight really at all, just this scratch."

"Rika, are you really okay?" Tai said and Rika's eyes widened when she saw the tears running down her little brother's face.  Moving away from Ryo Rika moved close and leaned over to look her brother in the eyes.  To her shock his arms came up and pulled her against him in an awkward hug.  Touched Rika wrapped her arms around her little brother and held on to him tight, tears rising in her own eyes at the show of affection.

"Kazu and Kenta?" Rumiko asked in a shaky voice as she watched her daughter, a lump forming in her throat as he watched Rika with Tai.  

"No word yet, they've been in surgery for a while." Yamachi said in a tired voice to answer her question.  What had he been thinking letting the kids go back into the Digital World after that first attack.  He'd assumed that was a lone incident, he'd never thought-hadn't imagined that it would happen again.  And now he was in danger of losing two boys who weren't even out of high school yet.  

"They're hurt that badly?" Rumiko said as she placed her hand against her throat in horror.  She'd been out for the evening and had just gotten home when Matt and his family had shown up hoping to speak to Rika.  Tai had asked for a glass of water and while they were all in the kitchen she'd absently turned on the phone messages to have a message from Rika saying she along with the other Tamers were at the hospital.  That she wasn't badly hurt but that Kazu and Kenta were and that if she needed to get in contact with her that's where she'd be.  Of course she'd had to come see for herself but it had surprised her when Tai had demanded to go to and nothing anyone could talk him out of it.  Now she saw why.

"But they're going to be all right, right, Rika?" Tai said pulling away to look at his sister pleadingly.  Even though they were kinda morons they had been nice to him and he didn't like the thought of them in pain or worse.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, Tai.  After all there's a big digimon cards tournament coming up and there's no way that those two would ever miss out on that." Ryo said since Rika seemed only to be able to look at her brother with sadness.  "Some people at my school are arranging it.  It's for all ages and those two have always wanted the chance to show off what they think they can do in a tournament.  You could enter too, Tai.  According to Rika you're better then we were at your age."

"Really?  That would be really cool and I'm sure they'd sell their own grandmothers to get into that tournament the way they talk about the game and love to play it so much so they'll get better to go in it for sure." Tai said as he beamed at Ryo, latching hold of the hopeful idea like a drowning man grabs a life preserver.  "Could I go in it, Dad?  Please?"

"Yeah sure, Tai.  You can go in it." Matt said, his own voice rusty with emotion.  When Tai had pulled Rika in for that hug it had been like a blow to his stomach.  Not only had he denied Rika her right to know him...but he'd denied her the right to know her brother who needed her as much as she needed him.  My God but was there no end to the sins he'd committed against his loved ones?

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please.  The parents have asked that you be informed as well as to the patients' conditions." A doctor said as he walked over to them with the boys' parents at his heels having insisted he tell everyone at the same time.  The parents taking their seats they joined everyone in looking at the doctor for his answers.  "All right then.  For one I'd like to know what the Hell happened to those boys but for now here's their prognosis'. Kenta Kitagawa is currently in stable condition.  He suffered a severe concussion but the swelling in his head is going down now and it looks like there shouldn't be any damage.  He suffered second and third degree burns on his chest and back but aside from scarring we don't anticipate any problems there.  He has two broken ribs, three more that were cracked.  Along with those he has plenty of cuts and bruises but those will heal in time.  Kazu Shioda is still in critical condition, the next twenty four hours will be telling but as it stands right now he should join his friend on the road to recovery.  Like Kitagawa he suffered severe head trauma but there is a lot of swelling that could lead to damage that we can't predict until the swelling lowers more.  He suffered first, second and third degree burns as well, mainly on the back and will likely have major scarring as a result though they shouldn't cause anything more then the scarring and the pain that will come from them.  His right arm was broken in two places and has been placed in a cast for now.  He had four broken ribs, three cracked and some damage to his spine however not serious enough to warrant major concern at this time.  Right now the focus is the possibility of brain damage and Shioda slipping into a coma.  We nearly lost him once in surgery; we don't want to see that happen again.  Any questions?"

"When can-when can we see our son?" Mrs. Shioda asked as tears streamed down her face, looking twenty years older then her actual age.  Kazu was their only son and the light of their life.  They just couldn't lose him, not now, not like this when he was still so young. 

"Right now your son is in very critical condition, Mrs. Shioda.  It's not possible for you to see him until he's in stablier condition.  Mr and Mrs Kitagawa your son has been moved to a room now and you can see him, we have to insist at this time that only family be allowed to visit and we ask that you only stay with him for a few minutes.  I'll show you the way." The doctor said with a kind look, wishing he could do more for the parents and all these people that had gathered 

"Thank you, doctor."  Mr. Kitagawa said as he helped his wife to her feet.  "Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to us." He said before taking his wife's arm as the two followed the doctor down the hallway and around the corner.

"I think we should go get something to eat, Omi.  We need to keep up our strength so that Kazu doesn't worry about us when he wakes up." Mrs. Shioda said with a weak smile in her husband's direction.  "Let's go down and see what they have in the cafeteria."

"I'll go with you, I was at a party tonight and the host's idea of food and mine were quite different I'm afraid." Rumiko said as she hurried over to Mr. Shioda's side, the man looking ill and exhausted.  With is wife's arm supporting his waist and Rumiko at his other side the trio made their way towards the elevator.

"You children should be getting home, your parents will worry and there's nothing you can do tonight." Yamachi said as he scrubbed his face with his hands.  "You won't be able to see either of them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest and you need your rest, I have a feeling that this is going to take a lot out of all of us.  Riley, Janyu and I will stay here and we'll call you if anything comes up." 

"Okay, Dad.  Alice, Suzi lets go.  Takato, Jeri do you guys need a ride?" Henry said as he stood up, Alice following him.  He didn't want to leave, he figured none of them did but Yamachi was right, there was nothing that they could do tonight.

"No, I have the car, I'll take Jeri home." Takato said as he got up as well, his arms wrapping around Jeri's waist when she stood up beside him, Jeri in turn wrapping her arms around his waist in comfort.  "You'll call if there's any change?" Takato said as he stared at Yamachi intently.

"I promise, Takato." Yamachi said gravely and watched Suzi and Henry say good bye to their father before the two groups headed out leaving behind Ai, Mako and their father who left soon after leaving Tai, Rika and Ryo with the adults, Tai's parents having been silent and in the background since the beginning.  "You two should be going to, do you need a ride home?" Yamachi asked as he looked over at Tai's parents out of the corner of his eye.  He could understand the two not wanting to go with them.

"No, we don't." Ryo said with a shake of his head, wishing that there was something he could do but knowing that he was basically powerless.  There was nothing he could say or do that would make his friends well again.  "Ready to go home, Rika?"

"Yeah, let's go, will you tell my mother where I am please?" Rika asked and nodded when Yamachi promised that he would.  Moving away from her brother Rika smiled down at him, making the effort to put him at ease.  "It's past your bedtime; you should be at home in bed, Kid."

"We can give you both a ride if you need it, Rika." Matt said quietly as he spoke up for the first time, wishing that he had the words for his daughter.  But he didn't, never had and quite possibly never would.

"You can drop both of us off at Rika's house." Ryo said calmly when his questioning look in Rika's direction had resulted in a nod of acceptance from her.

At the House

Waving good bye to Tai as he and his parents drove out of the driveway Rika and Ryo watched the van drive out of sight before heading into the house.  Both kicking off their shoes they wandered in without even bothering to turn on any of the lights.  Tired and worn out Rika let Ryo steer her towards her room, not even putting up a fuss about it as they made their way into her room.  Sitting down on her bed she stared up at him then lowered her head into her hands though she didn't make a sound or cry.

Understanding Ryo sat down beside her and carefully picked her up, setting her in his lap as he held her to him tightly, needing to hold her.  However selfish it was of him he couldn't seem to forget that it could have been her in that hospital in critical condition, that she'd gone off to face the monsters that had nearly killed two of their friends.  Burying his face in her neck they simply held onto each other.    __


	23. The Aftermath of Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the plot hehehe. Also I got tired of calling Ryo's dad Mr. Akiyama and so I gave him the first name Ronin ^_^ if they did ever give him a name please let me know, I'd appreciate it.

The Aftermath of Battle

Rumiko was worn out and ready to curl up and go to bed as soon as she closed the door behind her. She would imagine her mother was fast asleep at her friend's house where she was staying for the weekend. Rumiko had considered calling her to tell her what had happened but had decided to wait until a reasonable time to call. Putting her coat in the closet Rumiko headed to her room carrying her heels and her purse as her stocking feet walked towards her room. Dumping the shoes on the floor and her purse on her nightstand Rumiko rubbed her sore lower back then headed for her daughter's room to see how she was holding up. She understood that Ryo had gone with her daughter which was a good thing, as she would imagine Rika had needed the comfort even if her daughter was too bull headed to ask for it. But Ryo would know and give her what Rika would never ask for. Opening the door Rumiko raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Ryo was sitting up on Rika's bed with her in his lap, their heads together and both fast asleep. Boy they must have been worn out to not even have the strength to fall backwards, Rumiko thought with a small smile as she looked at the sleeping pair. Walking over she gently wrapped her arms around the pair and gently lowered them onto Ryo's back then with some twisting and pulling got the boy's head on Rika's pillow with her daughter still snuggled in his arms, the two still fast asleep. Shaking her head at them Rumiko covered them up with blankets then left to go get some sleep of her own.

After dropping Suzi off at the house Henry and Alice had gotten back on the road to get her to her house. They were both quiet but Henry had one hand on the wheel and the other holding hers tightly, her's squeezing his back just as tight. Henry kept his eyes on the road but he had trouble concentrating, images of Kazu and Kenta flying through his mind and he couldn't seem to stop them. He'd known them for so long and to just lose them, without any warning had been like someone slashing open his stomach with a rusty blade. It wasn't that he thought that they'd never die, just that it was a long ways away in some as yet unforeseen future. You just never thought your friends would die before they'd even reached the age of twenty-but they might and they didn't even know why.

"We have to find out what's going on in the Digital World, why the Hell this is happening." Alice said quietly as she watched the streets fly by though she really wasn't seeing them, they were simply blurry images in front of her eyes. "There has to be something that caused what happened, it wasn't just some random event, I can feel it." 

"Whatever it is we'll find it and stop it." Henry said in a firm voice that left no room for argument. Because not only had those digimon threatened and nearly killed his human friends but they'd nearly killed his digimon friends as well. Maybe his human friends were safe as long as they stayed out of the Digital World but his digimon friends weren't and there was no way he was gonna stand by and do nothing about it. "It's not going to get away with this, whatever it is."

"You're damn right it's not." Alice said with an equally firm voice as they pulled into her driveway, the porch light on in the otherwise dark house. "When I get home I'm going straight to my computer and start analyzing everything we've collected and then start collecting more. I'm gonna figure this out if it kills me. Actually change that to kill whatever is doing this." 

"No what you're going to do is go to bed and get some sleep." Henry said as he squeezed her hand before turning off the car. Letting go of her hand Henry got out and wasn't surprised when she did the same rather then let him get the door for her. Smirking he wasn't surprised either when she came up beside him and slipped her hand back into his, right where he wanted it. 

"I can get a few hours in, I downed a lot of caffeine in that waiting room." Alice said with a wry look on her face as they walked up the path to her front door. The night was faintly chilly and Alice was glad they'd both thought to wear warm coats otherwise they might have been icicles by the time they got to her door. "The legends about hospital coffee are true-they suck at making it to a whole new extreme."

"I told you not to drink that stuff, you're lucky that you didn't end up in the ER with food poisoning or something." Henry pointed out as they arrived at her front door, Alice pulling out her keys to unlock it. "I mean when the stuff looks like they scooped it out of some mud puddle odds are you really shouldn't drink it."

"It didn't look that bad, besides if it had been from a puddle it likely would have tasted better." Alice said with a smirk as the door unlocked and she pulled her key out before returning her keys to her pocket. "Well night I guess..or morning likely, I can't remember." Alice said with a sigh before letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, getting on tippy toes to meet him half way as the two stood in front of her door, neither in a hurry to face what was lurking in the Digital World.

"Takato..do you think that the digimon are okay?" Jeri asked as she snuggled against Takato as they swung gently back and forth on the chair swing, her head on his shoulder as they sat there quietly. She couldn't forget the fact that Renamon and Impmon had been close to being deleted and images of the first time she'd lost Leomon were dancing in her head. She couldn't bear to go through that again and the thought of it terrified her. Because what if this time it was for good and she lost him forever..what would she do then?

"I'm sore all the digimon are fine, Jeri." Takato said as he kissed her on the top of her head, understanding her easily. He remembered all too well how she'd fallen to pieces when she'd lost Leomon the first time. He'd be damned if he'd let that happen again. Tightening his arms around her Takato wished he could promise nothing would happen to them-but he knew he couldn't. "You know Cyberdramon and the other digimon showed up, they'll all stay together and no digimon in their right minds would take them on. And even if they did our digimon would kick their butts."

"But what if they're champion levels, we won't be there to evolve them." Jeri argued back, holding him tighter as well, as though that alone would make everything all right. This shouldn't be happening, they'd dealt with the D-Reaper and everything else that had been thrown at them then-why wasn't that enough? There had been enough pain and suffering in both the Real World and the Digital World then, why did it have to happen all over again? Why was this happening to them again? First her mother then Leomon and now Kenta and Kazu. When would it ever end? "They wouldn't stand a chance at rookie level."

"You heard what Yamachi said, Jeri." Takato argued back softly but firmly, needing to make her realize that there was no reason to give up or think that they were doomed or that their digimon were. Gilmon and the others were just fine, he had to believe it because he couldn't think otherwise. "He has plenty of people monitoring the Digital World for any signs of disturbances and they'll keep an eye on our digimon especially, they'll alert us if they need us there."

"But what are the odds of Yamachi letting us back into the Digital World after what happened." Jeri pointed out with silent tears running down her face. "He would never risk any of us to save the Digital World, you know that."

"Well they tried to stop us once before and that didn't work either now did it?" Takato pointed out with a small smile with a great deal of determination behind it. There was no way the adults were keeping them away from their digimon, no way in Hell. "No matter what they aren't keeping us from there, we won't let them stop us." 

"And you're sure about this, Hideki?" Yamachi asked into the cell phone. leaning his head against the wall as he waited for the man's response. When he was assured Yamachi cursed lightly under his breath at the news, barely feeling Riley's fingers as they needed his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the knots there. "All right then, keep digging and keep me posted on whatever you find. Bye." Yamachi said then hanging up was very tempted to throw the phone across the hallway and into the wall in front of him. "Friggin A." He muttered under his breath as the implications hit him and hit him hard. Damn it but what the Hell was going on in the Digital World and how the Hell were they going to stop it before more causalities mounted up.

"What is it?" Riley said gently as she looked over at him in concern, worried that he was on the verge of a meltdown. His shoulders had knots upon knots and he was as pale as the hospital walls. Despite his cool demur she knew that he cared for all of the Tamers and that he was worried out of his mind about the boys. And he was blaming himself because he needed to blame someone and at the moment there was no one else.

"That was one of the techs, something Hideki." Yamachi said with a sigh as he slumped forward slightly. "He and several others were replaying the battle over and over and something caught their eyes on the screen. They had to do a lot of enhancing and finessing, they might have screwed up but they're pretty sure they didn't."

"What is it they saw, Yamachi?" Janyu asked with a concerned look that was shared by Mr. McCoy and Riley as they watched him carefully.

"Three figured watching the fight from a hill." Yamachi said with a shake of his blonde head. "Three adult human figures watching the fight take place. They could be humanoid type digimon but the computers didn't recognize them and usual there are tell tale hints that give them away. The images couldn't be enhanced enough to tell us really anything, all they can tell us is that they were there watch and did nothing."

"And since it was none of our people down there we have to question who these figures are and how the Hell they got there." Janyu said with a sigh as he thought of the ramifications. "We haven't detected any rifts to the Digital World and none have been reported, how the Hell did they get in."

"And we have to wonder at the fact that they simply stood by and watched what was going on without lifting a finger to stop it." Riley said grimly as she looked at the men sadly. "One would have to wonder if they were simply watching out of curiousity-or admiring their handiwork."

Hours later

"And that's what happened apparently." Rumiko finished up as she topped off Ryo's dad's drink as the two sat at the kitchen table waiting for their children to wake up. She'd called Ryo's dad to let him know that Ryo was here and he had come by with fresh clothes and other stuff for his son. "I thought it best to let them sleep as long as possible, I called the hospital and nothing's changed, though the doctors seem more hopeful."

"Damn you always know in the back of your mind that what they're doing is dangerous but you try to push it aside till it gets pushed in your face like this." Was Ronin's reply as he ran a hand through his hair with a very tired look on his face. The thoughts of what could have happened to his son quite vivid in his mind. Damn but he couldn't lose Ryo..losing Serena had been bad enough. He couldn't take losing their son as well. "And we both know that they'll go right back without another thought."

"Their digimon are like their family, they would no more abandon us then they would their partners." Rumiko agreed with a sad smile after taking a sip of her coffee. "I wish I could beg Rika not to go but I won't-it would kill her to be apart from Renamon, it would kill all of them. And whatever is going wrong over there could go after their digimon-they won't forget that or step aside and let that happen when they could stop it."

"Don't I know it, Rumiko." Ronin said with a sigh as he shook his head at her, knowing that he wouldn't-couldn't forbid Ryo to go to the Digital World either. As much as he sometimes hated that place, the dangers it put his son in he knew he couldn't make Ryo give it up-wasn't even sure Ryo would if he ordered his son to. "I suppose all we can do is hope that they get out of whatever trouble we know they'll find in one piece."

"They will, I know it can't be otherwise." Rumiko said with a sad smile of understanding for what he meant. She knew only too well how he felt and could relate to his feelings easily. "My mother won't be around forever and then Rika will be all I have, I don't think that even with mother I could survive without Rika, I wouldn't want to if it comes to that. You know I think that she is the greatest thing I've ever done and the greatest gift I could ever have received. No matter how we may bicker or argue she is everything to me."

"Yeah, no matter how old they get-their still our children and odds are I'll be worrying about him till the day I die." Ronin said with a chuckle, knowing that it was likely true. A parent couldn't help it, at least a good parent Ronin thought with an image coming to mind of Rika's father. Odds were if Rika's brother hadn't insisted on going to the hospital the bastard would have never showed up. As soon as Rumiko had called him about Ryo he'd been right over with the excuse of clothes, needing to check on his son himself however foolish that was. "You could take everything we had but leave us our children and we die fairly happy. Exasperated and full of white hairs maybe but happy."

Ryo stood in Rika's room in his boxers drying off his wet hair with one of Rika's towels and a wide smirk on his face since he was pretty sure his hair now smelled like lavender from Rika's shampoo. He might have thought of that while he was in the shower but he'd had other things on his mind at the time. The major one being that he could hear Rika showering in her grandmother's room down the hall and that was one hell of a distraction. Finishing that Ryo looked over at the pair of jeans and the football jersey on Rika's bed. Those along with several items had been waiting for him when he woke up and he wondered how they got there. Maybe Rika's mom had gone to his dad's and gotten them for him or asked his dad to bring them by. Shrugging Ryo slid the towel around his shoulders and grabbing the jeans got into them and was doing up the belt when there was a knock on the door. "Come on in, I'm decent." Ryo called out with a smile that widened when Rika came in wearing fresh jeans, a long sleeved green shirt and her wet hair down, a towel around her shoulders as well. "Hey, you." Ryo said softly as he grinned at her.

"Hey." Rika said looking more at a spot beside his head instead of at him. The man had been in her shower-those were not the kind of image she needed floating around in her head. Especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment and his hair was still wet and standing up all over the place. He looked really cute. "Ready to grab something to eat and how those knot heads are doing?" Rika finally said as she watched with a touch of regret as he slid the jersey over his head.

"Let's go find out how the guys are doing." Ryo said with a smile as he walked over to her side, holding out his hand when he was at her side, daring her not to take it, his smile going wider when she took his hand though in a very light hold, a wry look on her face as they walked down the hallway, stopping in the dinning room doorway as they stared into the kitchen at the picture their parents made. The two were chatting away though to Rika and Ryo's knowledge the two didn't know each other that well and Ryo thought that it was a nice image to wake up too. His parents had likely been like this before his mother had died though he couldn't remember. His dad looked like he was enjoying himself and Ryo was glad that his dad had come over to drop the clothes off. "Hey, Dad."

"Good morning, Ryo." Ronin said looking from Rumiko over to his son who was standing in the doorway with Rika, Rika look at the two of them with an interesting look on her face and he blinked when he noticed that her hair was down, it suited her.

"Morning, Rika. I just checked on the boys and their condition is the same but Kazu's doctor thought that the boy showed signs of improvement and that this morning's x-rays looked promising." Rumiko said as she got up to get more glasses. "Ryo what would you like to drink?" She asked knowing that her daughter would go straight for the orange juice as usual.

"I'll have some of that coffee thanks, Ms. Nonaka." Ryo said with a grateful look as Rumiko shooed him into a seat beside his father while she went to get him some coffee, Rika going to the fridge to get her orange juice. The women bring over the drinks they joined the men at the table to discuss what was up that day and the theories behind what had happened. 

"Well I need to be getting to work, you call me if there are any changes with the boys okay?" Rumiko said to her daughter after they'd all talked for nearly an hour about what was going on. "Let the director yell, I want to be interrupted if need be."

"Yeah sure, Mom. No problem." Rika said with a thumbs up sign. "Have a good day at work."

"I should be going too, thank you very much for having me and my son, Rumiko." Ronin said as he got up as well, nodding his head in appreciation. It had been an enjoyable morning and he was sorry to have to go. "You let me know too, Ryo."

"No problem, Dad." Ryo said with a nod of his own as he and Rika finished up drying the dishes, something he'd insisted on since their parents had made breakfast. Actually his dad had made it and Rumiko had helped but all in all everything had turned out okay. "I'll see you later."

Saying their good byes again Rika and Ryo waved their parents good bye then finishing tidying the kitchen headed for the hospital to see what was going on over there and then hopefully to the Digital World to check on their digimon.

**************

Well that's it for now, next stop the hospital and the Digital World. Who were those three figures and what do they want with the Digital World? And are they alone and what will happen when they meet up with the Tamers who aren't about to let things go without a fight. ^_0


	24. Returning to The Scene

Disclaimer: Once again an apology for the lateness, same excuse as all the other ones, I'm so bad,  -_-.  Anyway as always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters, any attempts to infringe on these rights will piss me off and I will hunt you down and then I will make what I did to Kazu look like child's play muhahahahahaha sorry bout that -_- I had someone take a lot of a plot off one of my fics, pissed me off.  Anyway enjoy and review because as always I live for your reviews and the more readers the more I'll update....stooping to bribery, I otta be ashamed -_- OH Yeah! Before I forget I know it's Yamaki, knew that early on but since started with Yamachi decided not to suddenly up and change it, plus too lazy to go back and do so.  Thanx to those who corrected.

Returning To The Scene

"You know we have to go back, there's no way we're letting you keep us out of the Digital World and if you try you can bet you won't succeed.  You tried that once and we got around you, we can do it again." Takato said as he, to everyone's shock got into Yamachi's face, big time.  "We know it's dangerous, it has always been dangerous and we accept those risks, are willing to take them.  Everyday on earth there are dangers from every area, every place we see and everything we do.  Let us go to the Digital World, we need to know how our digimon are doing, we have to tell their digimon what kind of condition their tamers are in and we need to see if we can find any clues as to who is responsible for this.  You said they spotted three human looking figures?  Well maybe they'll be there or they left something behind.  Damn it, we know you want to keep us safe but can't you see we're not children anymore, we stopped being them a long time ago." Takato said with a hard look on his face that was completely out of character for the good natured boy.  "This is our job, this is what we were meant to do-were chosen to do.  Let us do it."

"Takato-if something happened to you over there, any of you it would be my fault for letting you go there, knowing what I was exposing you to." Yamachi said shaking his head, no matter how much he wanted to give in to Takato's demands.

"But you don't understand, we belong there as much as the digimon." Ai said from her spot beside her brother, the two having stood quiet as they watched the older Tamers argue with Yamachi about it.  "It's our home too, what kind of people would we be if we up and ran away?  Maybe we weren't born there but the Digital World is a part of us, a part of all the Tamers.  From the day we stepped foot there, bonded with our digimon its like they're us and we're them.  They were prepared to give their lives for us, for the Real World when the D-Reaper attacked it..what are we if were not willing to do the same for them?"

"She's right, Renamon would die for me and right now she's in a World that appears to be under attack.  I'd rather die protecting her, fighting at her side then living to a ripe old age knowing I stood by and let her die without raising a finger to help her." Rika said forcefully, would have likely gotten in Yamachi's face if Ryo hadn't placed a hand on her shoulder.  "What if Riley was trapped in the Digital World, even knowing the dangers, even if everyone tried to stop you you'd do everything to get to her, to protect her.  Our digimon mean that much to us, they're a part of us." Rika said looking at him now with a touch of pleading.  

"Rika.." Yamachi looked at her then sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.  "Damn, trust you to push those kinds of buttons."

"Well I am the troublemaking pain in the ass, it's my job." Rika said with a slight smile on her face, sensing that they were actually, possibly gaining ground here.  Which was good because none of them could come up with a way to get them inside of Hypnos to sneak into the Digital World and odds were another portal to the other world wouldn't just pop up on command. Though that would be nice.  And of course there always was Ryo, his device for getting to the other world was his, they couldn't take it from him, he had in fact deliberately left it at her house so that they couldn't try if they were that stupid and determined.

"Too true, all right, you can go, all of you can go with written permission from your parents and you're all going together, this will be done my way or not at all, understand?" Yamachi said, finally giving up as he looked at them sternly, knowing that he had caved in and that they had him.  Damn but if he was this bad with them how easily were his own children going to wrap him around their little fingers.

"Okay, Henry, Ryo, Rika, Takato and Alice, come with me, the rest of you stay here and don't even think of going anywhere until we get back." Yamachi ordered two hours later.  He'd been frankly shocked at how quickly the Tamers had gotten back to him with their letters from their parents giving them permission to go, many of them adding that they wouldn't hold Yamachi or Hypnos responsible for anything and that they appreciated what he had tried to do but accept that this was the way things were and had to be.  "Follow me." He added to the teens he'd called and silently the teens in question followed him out of the room they'd all met in and followed him down several hallways to stop at a door they'd never gone through before.  All wondering what was going on they watched him do a print, retinal and voice scan, spiking their curiosity even more.  The door opening they all walked into a deserted hallway then stopped once more at another door that required all the tests from before only this one included a card and a key.  When the door unlocked Yamachi turned to look at them.  "You are not to mention this place or what you see here understand?"

"Understood." Everyone responded and everyone nodded their agreement to his terms.  It was obviously very important and they were all determined to see what was inside as well as get to the Digital World.

"All right then, may God have mercy on my soul for this but I have to do something to protect you if you won't remain where it's safe." Yamachi said with a sigh before opening the door wide, motioning for them to walk through.  One by one they walked through, their eyes going wide as they stared around them at what they were seeing.  Like so many of the rooms in Hypnos it was full of computers and such but there was also a wall lined with what looked like rifles as well as guns and other devices the Tamers didn't recognize.  There was also what looked like a small chemistry lab in one corner though it looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time.  

"What...what is all of this stuff?" Henry asked as he looked over at Yamachi questioningly, not quite sure what to make of it all, especially the weapons.

"This is what I had created in case we ever had another D-Reaper though it was abandoned quickly and locked up tight.  I always intended to get rid of this stuff but I just never got around to it, guess something inside my head knew that there could come a day when they'd actually be used as something more then dust catchers." Yamachi said with a sigh as he led them further into the room.  "When D-Reaper attacked we could do nothing with our weapons, they were useless against the Reaper and it landed solely on you kids and your digimon to defend the world against it.  These weapons you see-are designed to be used against data-not people."

Once they had returned to the group, all five of the teens who had gone with Yamachi were surprising silent as Yamachi ran through last minute instructions, puzzling the other Tamers who looked at them questioningly when they weren't looking at Yamachi.  What had happened, where had Yamachi taken them?  Once Yamachi was done his speech they all headed for the portal that would take them to the Digital World where their digimon were.

"Takato, are you okay?" Jeri asked as she moved to stand beside him, taking his rather cold hand in his as she looked up at him with a worried look on her face.  "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later, Jeri.  Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Takato said trying for a smile, deciding that he'd succeeded when she smiled back at him looking relieved.  His free left hand twitching slightly he thought about what he now had in his possession, the thought of using it.  In the beginning it had been their digimon who had deleted the digimon they faced, then it had been him and Gilmon together fighting and deleting together as a single being.  Now in his possession he held something that could delete a digimon..or any data they encountered and it was just him, it would be him alone that pulled the trigger.

"Alice, what do you think about this?" Henry whispered into Alice's ear, his sister looking at him curiously from his left while Alice stood calmly at his right.  "I mean...really?"

"I think, that this is shaping up to be a fight where are opponents don't show honor and will kill anyone that gets in their way of whatever it is they're trying to do." Alice said quietly as she looked up at him thoughtful, absently reaching out a hand to smooth his hair down at the back where it was sticking up.  "We can't expect the digimon to do it alone; they need us in every way.  I don't like violence of any kinda, but I'll use it without hesitation to protect Dobermon or you or any of us from harm.  If that makes me a bad person so be it."

"No, its makes you the girl I love." Henry said as he pulled her close to his side, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh great, now you two are going all mushy and lovey dovey, just how I want to see my brother behaving." Suzi said as she rolled her eyes at them, partly to bug her brother and partly to try and improve the mood of the group which was so silent and brooding.  Like soldiers being shipped off into a war zone.  Things needed to liven up and brighten a bite or she was going to get depressed and no one was ever at the top of their game when they were feeling crappy.  Or at least that was her opinion on the subject. 

"Oh bite me, Shortstuff." Henry shot back before the three stepped into the portal and into the Digital World to meet up with their digimon and lord only knows what else.

After everyone arrived Takato called everyone to attention.  Though he sometimes seemed unsuited for the role of leader he'd somehow taken on that role with Henry and Rika as his trusty seconds to keep him on the straight and narrow when he veered off course on something.  "Okay everyone, here's what we're going to do.  I'll explain the plan, please leave questions and objections till the end, then you can say your piece and no matter what it is, you have a question or idea voice it because there's no such thing as a stupid question and your ideas could really come in handy here." Takato began, unsure how to put things but knowing he had to voice them.  "We're here for several reasons and we have a lot to do in the hour and a half we've been given for today.  We're going to go together to collect our partners and then we are going to divide into groups for various tasks.  Group one will be in charge of scouting out the campsite Kazu and Kenta had, pick up there stuff and look around in case there's anything there that can help us out in terms of learning more about the digimon that attacked them and why.  Group two will go to the scene of the battle, look around there for the same things.  Group three will take the hill where those three figures were seen and the area around it for clues and for any signs of where those three individuals came from and how.  Any questions?"

Raising her hand Jeri waited till Takato nodded in her direction before speaking.  "If the people, if we find people from our world here, what are we suppose to do?"

"Right now I think that we should assume the worst, however awful that sounds." Henry piped up with a serious look on his face.  "If we encounter them we should likely try to approach them but if they show hostility assume that they are a part of, if not responsible for what's been going on here.  If they appear friendly act with caution and don't trust them an inch, radio in for others if you can."

"But don't go off the handle if you see them, we don't know who they are or how they got here, much less what their intentions are." Takato cautioned, not wanting them to get paranoid.  "But be on your guard at all time, no matter what."

"What are the groups?" Mako asked as he stood beside his sister, holding her hand in his tightly having promised his dad to take good care of her.  "And maybe we should call into each other regularly, just in case so that if someone's late calling in we know something is wrong."

"That's a good idea, and we figured we'd make the groups here." Takato said smiling at Mako for his suggestion.  "Jeri and I are the heads of group one, Rika and Ryo are in charge of group two and Alice and Henry will be taking group three.  Now I know Henry you promised to stick with Suzi to get your dad to sign the forms and the same with Mako and Ai, therefore Suzi you go with Henry and Ai and Mako you come with Jeri and I?"  When the three in question nodded Takato looked questioningly over at Rika and Ryo.  Normally, with Kazu and Kenta they'd be more spread out but that left just the two of them alone.  

"We'll take Kazu and Kenta's digimon plus Calumon, we'll be fine." Ryo said giving Takato a confident grin which Rika echoed, both looking cool and calm as they kept their hands casually at their sides, with their rights slightly turned towards their sides ever so slightly it was barely noticeable.

"All right then, any more questions, thoughts?" Takato asked and when everyone shook their heads he nodded his.  "Okay, let's go get the digimon then."  Motioning for the others to follow Takato lead the way with Jeri at his side followed by Alice, Henry and Suzi together with Ai and Mako after them with Rika and Ryo bringing up there rear.  They quickly made there way to the location they'd been given and were soon greeted by Leomon who had come out to greet them.  Seeing her digimon Jeri ran ahead to be scooped up in Leomon's paw and brought to his face so she could hug the side of it.

"Where's Kazu, and Kenta?" Leomon asked as he looked at the Tamers looking up at him with weak smiles.  "They're all right?  Guardramon has been beside himself with guilt over the fact that he wasn't there."

"They'll be fine; they just weren't up to coming with us this time." Jeri said with a bright smile that she just managed to hold.  "Are all the digimon all right?"

"Yes, though Renamon and Impmon in particular were worn out though I would imagine they'll be more refreshed and themselves when they see their Tamers are well." Leomon said with a smile for Rika, Ai and Mako.  "They along with some of the other digimon are resting in a nearby cave; we're taking turns being look outs at the moment.  Guardramon, Dobermon, Cyberdramon and I are on watch at the moment.  Guardramon's been at it since he got here, nothing we can say will convince him to rest a while."

"Well then let's go and cheer him up." Suzi said with a thumbs up and soon they were at the opening of the cave Ryo and Alice heading over to their digimon to make sure that they were all right and to ask them how they were doing.

"Kazu? Is he?" Guardramon asked as he came ambling over to the other Tamers, fear in his eyes as he looked at them pleadingly.

"He's going to be fine, don't worry." Takato said patting the machine type digimon on its shoulder, the digimon sighing with relief at the news.  "He and Kenta got banged up pretty badly but they'll be out and about before you know it."

"I'll go in and get the others." Suzi said pointing to the cave entrance which was on the small size which had made it ideal for rookie type digimon to hide in.  "No sense in us all squeezing in.  When everyone nodded Suzi headed into the hole only to pop out again two minutes later with a wide grin on her face.  "Hey Alice, you brought your digital camera with you right?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice said as she looked at the girl curiously.

"I need to borrow it, I'll be careful and I'll bring it right back." Suzi promised and with a shrug Alice agreed and handed over the case, calling out her thanks Suzi returned back into the cave to take her lovely picture.

Entering the large part of the cave once more Suzi crouched down to figure out how to best take the picture so that it turned out perfectly.  There was Renamon, fast asleep on her side, her head resting against Gilmon's back, the large red dinosaur looking adorable with Marineangemon fast asleep on his head, Terriermon sleeping against the red guy's side.  Laying up against Renamon's stomach were Lopmon and Impmon, using Renamon's tail as a blanket and her side as a pillow.  Finally was Calumon whose pillow was Renamon's neck as the digimon was snuggled close to her face, his face practically resting on hers. In other words, they looked so cute, Suzi thought as she adjusted the camera a bit before getting off a couple of shots before Renamon's eyes flickered open and settled on Suzi.  Waving at the fox Suzi motioned towards the exit and Renamon nodded and would have moved had she not been weighed down by digimon.  Motioning for Renamon to stay where she was Suzi put the camera back in the case then stringing it over her shoulder moved over and carefully shook awake Impmon and Lopmon who looked at her sleepily for a moment before Lopmon hurled herself into her Tamer's arms.  Hugging her digimon tightly Suzi motioned to Impmon to go out and grinning at the smile on her face the purple digimon took off to greet Ai and Mako.  Meanwhile Renamon had sat up cradling Calumon in her arms.  Nodding at Suzi the fox headed towards the tunnel with Calumon.  Moving over to the remaining two Suzi carefully shook Terriermon awake and the digimon opened his bright black eyes to see her and Lopmon grinning at him.  Smiling back he jumped at Suzi too and she cuddled the two rabbit types against her.  When Terriermon asked where Henry was Suzi pointed to the exit and setting the digimon down watched him take off towards the hole, his ears flying out behind him like banners.  

Letting Lopmon follow him out Suzi turned to the chore of getting Gilmon up which was never, ever an easy thing to do.  Shaking the guy at first with no luck Suzi pushed him over onto his back which didn't phase the guy in the least.  Sighing Suzi remembered something and pulling her double bubble, grape bubble gum out of her pocket opened up one and waved the fragrant gum under his nose, his eyes open instantly and fixed on the gum.

"Gilmon have a piece?  Is Takatomon here, Suzi?" Gilmon asked hopefully as he looked at her with that childish smile of his that was so cute.

"Sure, it's yours and he's right outside the cave waiting for you." Suzi said as she threw the piece into his waiting mouth then grinned as he happily chewed and blew bubbles on his way out of the cave to get to his Takatomon.  Grinning Suzi followed him out.


	25. It's Always The Quiet Ones

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters.  I thank you all for your reviews and reading, it means a lot to me.  Also I know that this chap and the one after it revolve around the Tamers as a whole but everything can't happen to Rika and Ryo and I want this to be a well rounded fic.  Don't worry, plenty of loads of Rika/Ryoness coming up I promise. ^_^

Note of CONTEST: Hey, I am offering a reward for any pics from my fic, especially from the last chap of the digimon sleeping together.  Anyone who's interested send it in and in return you get a one shot by yours truly.  If interested can't wait to see what you come up with!

ALSO: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ORIGINAL KAMI  ^_^

It's Always the Quiet Ones

Heading out in their groups Takato and Jeri headed off with their charges and digimon towards the campsite while the other two groups headed out towards their areas which were close to each other.  The older teens extremely silent Suzi had been doing her best to liven things up by trying to have a sing along as they walked.  So far Calumon was the only digimon besides Lopmon who was interested and the girls were refusing to sing period.   Moving on to one of her favorites hoped that they would make the effort because she was running out of ways to battle the underlying tension. 

"Imagine me and you, I do.  I think about you day and night, it's only right, to think about the girl you love and hold her tight.  So happy together." Suzi sang out happily, trying her best to liven things up with the well known tune as her group and Rika and Ryo's walked towards their destination with their digimon.

"If I should call you up, invest the time and you'd say you belong to me, I'd lose my mind. Imagine how the world could be so very fine, so happy together!" Calumon said at the top of his lungs from Rika's arms, knowing the song well from listening to Suzi's diskman plenty of times and since she loved old 60s music this was one he knew well.

"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life.  When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue for all my life." Henry and Ryo sang with  laughter in their voices as they continued on their way.  Alice and Rika were refusing to sing any of the songs Suzi had been trying to get them to join in on and it was funny to watch them struggle not to laugh.  "Come on you two, you know the words." Henry said looking over at the two who were walking side by side.  "Scared?" Ryo added tauntingly. 

Giving him a dirty look Rika looked over at Alice and with a sigh the girls added in the next verse, their voices dripping with sarcasm.  "Me and you, and you and me.  No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be.  The only one for me is you, and you for me.  So happy together." The girls finished with dark looks and sarcastic smiles.

"Well wasn't that music to our ears." Suzi said with a shake of her head, her pigtails waving back and forth from the motion.  She was trying to keep everyones minds off of the seriousness and admittedly a lot of it was for her benefit.  She was really scared and she didn't want anyone to realize it.  "You know you would both feel a lot better if you loosened up and tried to stay positive."

"So you've been telling us." Rika said with a smirk as she stretched her arms above her head before dropping them back to her sides.  Personally she was in a dark and deep mood at the moment and the idea of singing happily and pretending everything was all right seemed wrong to her.  Then again she was rarely in any kind of mood that resembled Suzi's current one though she imagined the girl was also in her way coping with her fear and anxiety.  Odds were that was where the singing came in.  "But from where I'm standing singing songs my grandmother listened to is not my idea of fun."

"They aren't that old and they're classics, they never go out of style." Suzi said with a sniff before sticking her tongue out at Alice who was smirking at her.   At least the girls weren't walking in complete silence without saying anything anymore.

"So you're so fond of saying and while there were admittedly some good performers back then there are a lot better ones who actually managed to make their music without having to resort to chemical enhancement to do it." Alice pointed out before stopping where she was once she realized where they were.  

Everyone else stopping as well they looked at the valley where the majority of the attack had taken place, the grass littered with scorch marks and debris from the various attacks the digimon had used against each other.  Each quiet with their own thoughts Rika and Ryo were thinking about the battle they'd witnessed there while Henry and Alice were thinking about what it had been like to arrive there and find two friends nearly dead with Ai crying by their side while Rika and Ryo struggled to keep things under control.  Rika couldn't help remembering the fear she'd felt for Renamon when she'd realized how much danger Renamon was in.  Her mind had gone so blank that she hadn't even thought of bio-merging, her mind solely on the horror of it all.  She would not forget or lose control over her emotions this time.  Ryo's thoughts were focused on the danger of it all and the danger they were right now.  The gun was a comfort and he knew with dead certainty that he could use it to protect a loved one but would he be quick enough to save them?  Henry as well was consumed with worry about the safety of everyone as they walked along.  He'd just about had a heart attack when he'd seen the shape Kazu was in when they'd arrived, his data wavering back and forth, so unstable and there was nothing he could do but hope and pray.  Alice couldn't help but think of the moments when she'd opened up her lap top and analyzing Kazu's data had realized how close he was to being deleted.  Her fingers had flown across the keys as she'd struggled to repair damage but she had been so slow, it had been so hard to keep up with the deterioration.  Suzi's smile gone she was thinking of what it had been like when they'd all appeared, their friends wounds appearing as they did so the ground of them began to stain red as blood dripped from their bodied to the floor.  The faces of her brother and Ryo as they cradled their friends in their arms, blood staining their clothes red and their hands slippery.   Rika and Alice, each holding one of Ais hands as the girl quietly weeped while the medical personnel surged forward to take the boys to the hospital.  

The digimons thoughts were equally as dark.  Renamon could still remember how it had felt to smell Kazu and Kenta in the air and the sounds of battle, to arrive to see the two laying on the ground so motionless, like dolls laying carelessly on the floor.  Not that she'd ever seen dolls in Rika's room.  Lopmon and Terriermon were thinking of the terror they'd felt when they'd heard what happened, worrying about their Tamers and the fact that they might never see them again knowing that Yamachi would try to stop them after what had happened.  The very thought had been enough to start them crying alone with Marineangemon and Calumon.  Needless to say it had taken Renamon and Leomon quite a while to calm them all down.  Marineangemon, resting on Henry's shoulder as they walked wasn't buzzing around as was his tendency and was simply laying there, wondering if he'd see Kenta any time soon.  If only he'd gotten there sooner.  Thinking near identical thoughts Kazu's digimon was mentally kicking himself for not being there with his master.  Kazu hadn't told him that he and Kenta were coming to the Digital World, if they had Marineangemon would have been there to protect their Tamers.  Despite what the Tamers had said he had a feeling Kazu was a lot worse off then they were telling and if it weren't for the fact that it would shame his Tamer he would just sit down and cry.  He had to protect Kazu's friends now, that's what Kazu would want him to do.  Cyberdramon who walked beside him was mad that he'd missed the battle, especially if they were as powerful as Renamon said they were.  Unfortunately by the time he'd arrived the Tamers were gone and Renamon and Impmon were recovering from their battle wounds.  If they encountered more of these minions they would pay for what they had done with their lives.

"Well I guess this is where we leave you guys." Henry said finally breaking the silence as they stood there like statues or trees rooted to the spot.  It was time they got to work and figured out exactly what they were dealing with so that they could figure out a course of action.   "I'll call you guys when we reach the top of the hill then after that we'll do the ever ten minutes okay?"

"Roger that." Ryo said with a mock salute as he nodded his agreement, patting the cell phone in his pocket with a smile before giving Henry a thumbs up.  "Good hunting and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ryo added with a wink in Suzi's direction who grinned back at him.

"Like that means anything?" Alice said with a smirk as she stuck her hands in her jean pockets, Dobermon leaning against her side slightly though she found it reassuring as oppose to bothersome.  "Why not change that to not doing anything Henry wouldn't do?  That at least would make some sense."  Everyone chuckling at this Henry, Alice, Suzi, Marineangemon and their digimon headed up towards the large hill overlooking the valley while the rest stayed behind to begin searching the area for clues.

"Cyberdramon, see if you can see anything unusual from the air." Ryo said as he turned to his digimon who nodded his agreement before taking off into the air to begin looking around for anything unusual or relevant.  "Renamon and Guardramon, up to scanning and looking over the perimeter for possible threats?" Ryo asked, careful to look at both Rika and Renamon for confirmation since Rika was liable to kick his ass if he started giving orders without her input, especially orders aimed towards her digimon.  Not to mention Renamon wouldn't take it well necessarily either, Ryo thought with a smirk..

"Understood." Renamon said with a nod once Rika had given her nod of approval to the idea.  Bounding off she headed off with her senses alert to anything that didn't belong or might present a threat to their group, Guardramon heading off in the opposite direction of the fox with the same thoughts in his head.

"What's my job!  What's my job?" Calumon demanded to know from Rika's arms, the guy practically vibrating in Rika's arms.  Then again the little guy had more energy then a class of five year olds on a sugar high, Rika thought with a smirk as she struggled slightly to keep the guy from wiggling out of her grasp.  "What do I get to do?"

"You are going to be searching the grounds with Rika and I for any clues." Ryo said gravely as though he were giving Calumon a big and important job to do though it was more of the job that made watching over the little guy the easiest.  "Think you can handle it?  It will be hard work and you have to be paying attention to everything around you very carefully."

"I can do it, I can do it!" Calumon said nodding his head so fast it was a blur as Rika set him down on the ground where he began to jump up and down with eagerness to help.  "We'll find out who did this and teach them a lesson.  Where do you want me to look?" Calumon asked as he looked up at Ryo questioningly, his big eyes full of eagerness.

"Why don't you start over there." Rika said as she pointed to a nearby area and off like a light the little guy was there, bent over as he carefully looked around.  After five minutes of him calling their attention to every little thing in his path Rika was nominated to help him look full time.

A while later

Having arrived on the hill the group spread out began to look around for anything suspicious.  They found some foot prints in the dirt but that was all that they could come up with.  Taking pictures of the prints they continued to look, calling to each other every ten minutes to make sure that everything was okay in the various areas.  When it was time for them to head back they began trudging down the hill wearily, disappointed that they hadn't found more.  They were basically at the bottom of the hill when Dobermon suddenly picked up an unfamiliar sent.  With a growl he suddenly spun around on his heels to growl up at the hill.  Turning around The Tamers and their digimon saw four men that looked to range in age from about late twenties to possible forties though with their various sunglasses on it was hard to tell.  Moving beside her digimon to protect him Alice's eyes went wide in shock as one of them lifted a hand and holding something similar to the guns they had began firing at them.  Turning on their heels to race for cover Alice fell as a beam went completely threw her shoulder sending her tumbling to the ground in a heap.  Only vaguely feeling Dobermons teeth bit into her shirt  the digimon dragged her into the wooded area where the other two Tamers and digimon were.

"Alice." Henry yelled out in fear and agony as he tried to get to Alice, the beams making it impossible for him to get close to her.  It had been so quick, he'd been shoving Suzi towards the tree she was currently hiding behind when he'd seen Alice fall out of the corner of his eye.  He was between the two girls now, Terriermon with his sister, Lopmon and Marineangemon and Dobermon with Alice.  Alice had the cell phone for communications.  Cursing under his breath he looked over at his sister who was looking at him with shock then back over to Alice who lay so still with Dobermon Standing over her, shielding her with his body.  Hearing Suzi shriek he saw that they were firing at the tree, bits of bark and leaves flying everywhere.  Feeling a coldness running through his veins Henry's eyes went dark and blank, his hand going to his back where he'd shoved the gun.   "Suzi, when I draw their fire away get to Alice and call in for help."  Ignoring her screams to stay put Henry tensed once then moving from his hiding place went running towards and up the hill, dodging what he needed to, not even seeming to notice the blasts that missed him by basically nothing as he charged them with pure heat and retribution in his flashing dark eyes.

Screaming her brothers name Suzi forced herself to suck it up and using her D Arc evolved Lopmon into Antylamon, ordering her to go protect her brother.  Grabbing Marineangemon and Terriermon in her arms the girl took off running towards Alice, dodging the few blasts that weren't aimed at her brother. 

Not even hearing her screams Henry ignored the pain caused by the blast that had skimmed him or even hit him.  His mind was solely focused on protecting his loved ones.  Feeling something pick him up he looked up to see Antylamon's face as she stood on the hill so that he was now over the heads of the shoots, the men shooting Antylamon desperately.  Swearing down at them Henry drew the gun and began to shot back at them, catching them totally by surprised.  One of his blasts caught one of the men directly in the chest so that he went staggering back and bumping into one of his comrades sent the man rolling down the hill and past Henry.  The others, ignoring the welfare of their fallen comrade took off running away from Henry and to Henry's amazement one took out some sort of device out of his pocket which caused the ground to shift and rumble beneath their feet.  Antylamon, losing her balance went crash backwards, her hands forming a pocket to protect Henry as she fell to the ground with a crash. 


	26. Taking the Bad Guys Down

> Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the messed up plots in this fic that for some reason have attracted so many readers lol. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and even more to those who have reviewed. Special thanks to Kami and Shadowpanther for their encouragement hehehe. Thanks you two. 
> 
> Taking the Bad Guys Down 
> 
> Meanwhile 
> 
> In their designated area Rika and Ryo were getting ready to head in. They hadn't really found anything of any use or that struck them as being out of place. They'd taken turns looking with Calumon and both were of the opinion that they should have tried to unload him on someone else since he thought everything was a clue. Starting to walk back with the digimon they were stopped once again with Calumon's delighted yelling that he had found something, the little guy jumping up and down like a jack in a bow as he pointed to a spot half a foot away from him. Sharing an exasperated look Rika and Ryo headed over, Ryo slipping his hand into hers as they walked. 
> 
> Blinking Rika looked over to see him grinning back with an attempt at an innocent look that of course was completely ruined by the stupid grin. Rolling her eyes for form Rika let him keep her hand as they walked over then bent down so that they were at Calumon's level to see what the little guy had found. "What did you find this time?" Rika said not even bothering to look this time since she didn't want to hurt the little guy's feelings by staring at it in exasperation. It was likely an oddly shaped rock or a broken twig. 
> 
> "I don't know but I've seen you guys with it, I think Henry said it was something called sonny..no wait money, Money! That's what he called it." Calumon announced excitedly as he pointed at the spot again, his big eyes sparkling with his excitement as he practically quivered with glee. "Maybe it's a clue. You think it might be?" 
> 
> Curious enough now Ryo moved over slightly and spotting the coin was about to pick it up and put it in his pocket, figuring that it had likely fallen out of one of the guys' pockets when his eyes narrowed as he realized what was off about the coin. "Rika..this might actually be a clue." Ryo said with a considering look as he drew a zip lock bag from his pocket and sliding it along the grass scooped the coin into the bag then getting up held it up to his face for a better look. "Way to go Calumon, I think you did it." 
> 
> "What do you mean, if it's just a coin it could be anyones and it's not like you could ever get prints off it considering how many hands it's likely passed through in a week much less longer then that." Rika said as she shifted slightly before getting up to stand in front of him to see what was so special about the thing. Both teens studying it Rika soon caught on to the significance of this particular coin and felt a small smile cross her mouth as she considered the chances and odds of it belonging to one of the guys. "This doesn't likely belong to us or them, it's American and none of us have taken a trip there recently right? It would be really rare for those idiots not to show it off if it was theirs and it's too different from our coinage for someone not to notice the difference and give it to them by accident. Looks like we had visitors from the United States of America." 
> 
> At the hill 
> 
> Laying on her back without moving, her eyes closed Antylamon forced her eyes open and to get to a sitting position, lifting her hand up to her face before opening it. Laying limp in her hand was Henry and Antylamon felt a chill run down her side till she felt him shift under her hand then roll over onto his side to look at her. "I'm okay..you?" Henry called out to her and he got to his feet when she nodded then turned to face the hill where the men were no longer visible. "Damn we lost them." 
> 
> "Henry! Antylamon! Suzi went after them!" Came from where the others had been sending fear racing through Henry and Suzi's digimon as they moved over to look at Dobermon who had called out of them. "One of them fell down the hill when the ground was shaking and took off running when he realized the rest were leaving without him. Suzi went after them." 
> 
> "Damn it, Antylamon!" Henry said and not needing to be told twice the rabbit type digimon lifted Henry onto her head where he sat down and used her left ear as an anchor. Calling out to Terriermon to radio for help and to protect Alice Henry and Antylamon took off running as fast as her legs could take them to find Suzi. 
> 
> Meanwhile 
> 
> Running through the woods Suzi's eyes were flames as she jumped over everything in her way. She'd left the man to run down the path through the woods while she'd taken a little short cut. It was a risk, if he deviated from the path she could lose him but if he didn't the short cut would make up the distance and she'd have him. Breathing hard Suzi none the less continued at break necking speed, the trees thinning out as she raced by them in a blur. Hearing noise she looked over and down to see that the man in question was racing below her having deviated from the path but in a good way. Seeing her chance Suzi jumped off the slight hill that had given her the upper hand, no pun intended and landed in front of him, lashing out with a scissors kick that sent him flying into a nearby tree with a shrill yell. Moving forward Suzi dropped into a defensive pose after picking up a fair sized branch from the ground, prepared to kick some ass. Apparently the guy only saw a cute kid with pigtails who'd gotten lucky because he picked up a bigger branch and charged at her, swinging it towards her head like it was a baseball bat. Moving out of the way Suzi brought her own stick down hard against the spot where his neck connected to his shoulder causing him to snarl in pain and start cursing her out. 
> 
> Blinking at him Suzi realized she was being cursed out in English and filed that away for future reference. Hearing the sound of twigs snapping Suzi moved just in time though something went shooting past her neck, skimming the right side of it. Her left hand coming up to protect the stinging wound automatically Suzi had just enough time to process that she was being shot at before she dove for cover and crouched ran to the nearest tree to hide behind as the bullets continued to fly. When they stopped Suzi looked over the edge of the tree and saw that there was no one there. Hesitantly, both her hands on the branch she held, her left stained slightly with her blood Suzi moved away from the tree. Looking around she couldn't see anything out of place and still holding tight to the branch went looking for some of the shells since she knew for a fact that plenty had been fired. Hearing a sound Suzi spun around to get a good look at two men standing in front of what looked like some sort of purple mirror/portal type thing. Looking them over Suzi watched them look over in her direction then disappear into the portal and out of her reach. 
> 
> Meanwhile 
> 
> Responding to the frantic call from Terriermon Rika and Ryo, along with the digimon with them raced to the scene of the attack, Rika and Ryo riding on Kyubimon's back with Marineangemon and Calumon in Ryo's arms. The other two digimon following it was Cyberdramon who arrived at the scene first and promptly flew down to land between the group huddled around Alice and the hill. Arriving soon behind Rika set Marineangemon to work repairing the damage while Ryo borrowed Kyubimon to race up the hill to look around the area for the other two tamers and any sign of the attackers. 
> 
> "Well they got you good didn't they?" Rika joked as she set Alice's head in her lap as Marineangemon sent his kisses forward to heal the wounds which was proving a slow process since the wound didn't seem to want to heal faster then it had to. "Get a good look at who we're dealing with?" 
> 
> "No..they were men in suits..looked like normal humans..soon to be buried in those suits if I ever get a hold of them." Alice said weakly, smiling at Calumon who was holding her hand and who's eyes were huge with worry and brimming with tears. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay little buddy." 
> 
> "Well I think we'll all be happy to help them meet their makers." Rika said with a hard look in her purple eyes. This was a declaration of war as far as she was concerned and she always played to win. 
> 
> After 
> 
> Standing there when the children materialized in front of them Henry and Suzi were both enveloped in a tight hug as their father crushed them into his arms though neither of them complained. Alice's father doing the same Alice rubbed her father's back soothingly, telling him over and over again that she was fine, that Marineangemon had fixed her right up and that she'd never felt better though that wasn't exactly true. She felt weak and sore all over but considering what could have happened she was very lucky to have gotten out of it with such minimal damage. 
> 
> "Alice, how badly are you hurt?" Yamachi demanded to know once her father had let her go. Looking her over himself he breathed a sigh of relief that she looked fine other then scorch marks. "I should have never-." 
> 
> "Yes you should have and because you did we know more then we did before." Rika argued before he could start into a this was all his fault and they would never go back there again ever so long as he lived speeches. "We know that we're dealing with several men, that they likely have a lot of money behind them since Suzi recognized the suits as being really expensive. We know that they might possibly be American and that they can go back and forth between the Real World and the Digital World. If we hadn't gone we wouldn't know any of that." 
> 
> "In other words we got a lot of info at the price of a few scrapes and bruises." Alice chimed in thinking that coming from her it would have more meaning though she was kinda lying through her teeth since she had no doubt they'd been lucky to get out of it with their data intact. "And with Marineangemon we really have nothing to worry about in that department since he's a floating First Aid kit." 
> 
> "And I got a good look at two of them, if I see them again I'll recognize them." Suzi said from her dad's arms, her father apparently unable to let her go just yet. "And they'll be back, I don't doubt it." 
> 
> Two days later 
> 
> Knocking on the door Takato and Rika waited for someone to answer. When the door opened the two were slightly surprised to see Ice there though they shouldn't have, it was just that they weren't use to seeing the girl since she was so often stuck in her grandmother's company. "Hey." Ice said as she moved back to let them in. "Henry said you'd be coming." 
> 
> "Hey, Ice. Ah..on a break from your grandmother?" Takato said with a warm smile, always willing to make a new friend and she was Henry's cousin after all. He was sure she was a great person once you got to know her despite what Henry and Suzi said. "Suzi said she's been keeping you busy." 
> 
> "I laced her tea with belladonna..she'll be out for quite a while given the dosage." Ice said with a cold smile before turning her back to lead them to Henry's room even though Rika and Takato knew the way. Walking past the living room Takato and Rika's eyes went a bit wide to see Henry's grandmother fast asleep in a chair with her chest barely rising and falling. "I have plans for this afternoon." 
> 
> "She was just kidding right?" Takato hissed at Rika looking from the old woman to Ice with worry in his voice as they walked down the hallway. He couldn't decide whether he should go check the woman's pulse or not just in case Ice was serious. "She was so still..and pale." 
> 
> "Her chest was moving and she didn't strike me as the outdoors type of person. I'm sure Ice didn't decide to commit a homicide then let us know she'd done it." Rika said calmly though a part of her wondered if Ice really had topped off the old lady's tea. Not sure whether the idea was funny or not Rika turned it over in her head as they waited for Henry to give them the okay to come in after Ice had informed him that he had guests. There was sounds of shuffling and thumps before Henry came to the door and opened it with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey, sorry to make you wait." Henry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Grandmother finally go to sleep?" Henry asked as he turned back to look at his younger cousin who was watching them quietly with a thoughtful look on her face. She'd been arguing with his grandmother earlier which was why he'd been removed to his room since his grandmother had ordered him out of the living room so that they could talk privately. He'd been glad to go but he'd felt kind of bad about leaving Ice there to take it. "Wore herself out, huh?" 
> 
> "She'll be quiet for a while." Ice said simply then headed past Rika and Takato to get a snack from the kitchen. "I'm getting a snack then going out, tell your mom for me when she gets back." Ice called out to her cousin as she rounded the corner and headed to the cupboards to make herself some rasin brand cereal. 
> 
> "So what's up with you guys?" Henry asked as they entered his room, Rika and Takato sitting down on his bed while Henry took a seat at his desk chair. "Something up with Kazu and Kenta? I called into the hospital this afternoon but they said there wasn't any change with Kazu and Kenta was awake but still under close watch." 
> 
> "No, it's about a digimon tournament that's going to be held at Ryo's school." Rika said with a shake of her head. "Ryo and I were talking on the phone about it last night and it made me think that there's a chance that we might be able to draw out the bad guys with it. If we could pump up the advertising and publicity then it would draw a lot of media attention and since these bastards know that their are Japanese kids in the Real World too they might come to scout us out." 
> 
> "After all only a fool passes up a chance to learn more about their opponent." Henry said as he caught on to her line of thought. "Plus if they're are digimon fanatics, people really into the game and the world they'd go to the tournament. So how are we going to get them there?" 
> 
> "Well that's where Ryo and I come in." Rika said as she winced slightly at what she was going to have to do to possibly make the plan work. "Ryo and I have never faced each other since he beat me and he's never had a chance to break my title and since I quit after I got the title no one has been able to beat Ryo or I competitively. If it was advertised that they could play against the King and Queen of the Digimon Game then there would be a hell of a lot more people willing to play." 
> 
> "Plus I figure we could convince Yamachi to help sponsor the event and get other sponsors, turn this into one hell of an event." Takato added in. "And that would be another draw since if they know enough about the Digital World to get in then odds are they've done their research and Hypnos will send up some flags for them." 
> 
> "That's a great idea." Henry said thoughtfully as he thought the idea over. "I mean it wouldn't be that hard to find more sponsors with you and Ryo headlining, they'd more then get their money back if we promise to advertise them enough. And even if this doesn't work there will be guys talking Digimon shop there, could be that someone's heard something or knows something that we can pick up on and investigate. And even if we get nothing out of it this would definitely encourage Kazu and Kenta to get better faster so that they can compete." Henry added with a small smile at the thought of how the two would have been doing handsprings over the idea in the past. "Have you guys run this by anyone else?" 
> 
> "Well I asked my mom if she could think of some sponsors to tag and to ask her if she think we could get sponsors and she thought she could charm some for me and Ryo was going to enter anyway since friends of his are organizing it." Rika said with a wince as she pictured Spikes reaction when he found out she was appearing in the tournament, much less competing. "And that's it so far, we wanted to see what you thought first since you're usually good at finding the holes." 
> 
> "Well a lot is riding on sponsors and chance but I think its a great idea." Henry said with a thumbs up. "I say lets do it."


	27. Game, Set and Match

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest installment of this fic. Thanks to everyone who got me past 600 reviews WAHOOOO!!! LOL 

Game, Set and Match 

Everyone was piled into vans and getting a bit sick of it but they were also pumped up by nerves and questions as well. It was the day of the tournament..well the weekend actually since there were events from Friday to Sunday afternoon. Everyone was staying at the same hotel and along with plans to attend events they were looking forward to midnight pillow fights and just hanging out with friends. Both Kazu and Kenta were coming as well even though it had taken a lot of convincing on everyone's part to convince Kazu's doctor to let him go. Kazu was still too shaky and weak to remain on his own two feet so he was riding around in a wheelchair when he wasn't in the car but not even that could dampen his spirits. News of the tournament had been just the thing to cheer him up and give him someone to work for. He was currently fast asleep in his seat with a smile on his face which Rika would attribute to the fact that everyone was fussing over him as well as anticipation of the coming events. The card tournament wasn't until Saturday as it was an all day event but Kazu had insisted on coming from start to finish. His parents had insisted on going as drivers even though almost all the Tamers could drive and understanding they needed to be on hand if Kazu needed them no one had complained. In Rika's van were Kazu's parents up front then Takato and Kazu with Rika, Alice and Henry in the back. In the van behind them was Jeri at the wheel with Suzi, Kenta, Ice and the twins. It had come as a shock to everyone that Ice wanted to come with them and even more of a shock when they were able to convince her grandmother to let her go. Ice didn't want to actually enter the card games either which was weird but all she would say was that she wanted to watch and see. Henry said he figured she didn't feel comfortable playing in public yet and wanted to watch the other players for tips. Everyone else thought it was likely to get away from her grandmother and had nothing to do with wanting to see the events. 

"Hey Rika, do you think you should call Ryo to tell him we're almost there?" Takato said as he twisted in his seat to look over at the three in the back who were discussing the various events there was to offer. There was going to be a fashion show that Rika's mom had helped arrange with her company and all the Tamers were in it to varying degrees of delight and in some cases resigned horror. There were also going to be booths selling food, cards, crafts and lots of other stuff. There was also a big dance after the tournament to celebrate and honor the winners which Rika was not looking forward to at all since it looked like Ryo and her were going to end up being one of the main attractions. The Digimon Card Tournament was the main event but when the Tamers had set out to make it a big event they had certainly succeeded. 

Looking down at her watch Rika shook her head. "We're only a little earlier then what we said we'd be." Rika said with a small smile, the only sign of how eager she was to get there and back with Ryo. "He said that the hotel will likely be packed though so we better be careful to all stay together till we find him otherwise we'll never find him or each other." 

"Nah, I'm a cripple, no one is going to push and shove a cripple." Kazu called out from beside Takato with a slight smirk on his face, his eyes remaining closed. "So did he say how many people have signed up to play at the tournament? I want to know how many I people I have to crush to steal the crown from you and Ryo." 

"Just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean Ryo or I will be going easy on you, baka." Rika said with plenty off sass though there was no bite to it. "But hey when you get your ass kicked you can always blame it on the medication." 

"Funny." Kazu grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Being stuck in the hospital had had only a few benefits one being all the time he'd had to practice and plan for this tournament. Even if he didn't win he thought that he could as least end in a good standing position. Not that he could stand, Kazu thought with a sigh. 

Arrival at the Hotel 

Pulling up to the sidewalk the area in front of the hotel was crowded and Takato was quick to point out a large crowd of girls as the place to look for Ryo first. Eyes flashing Rika was just itching to take the keys from Kazu's mom, get in the van and "accidentally" run a few of those girls over. As if he sensed the anger and dark intent the line of girls was forced to part as Ryo appeared between them as he called out absent good byes as he weaved his way towards them smiling politely at everyone who tried to crowd him in. "Wildcat!" Ryo called out to her and couldn't help but grin when her response was to cross her arms in front of her chest in her classic too cool to care pose. Wearing jeans and a red shirt she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen since the last time he'd seen her. Even if she did look murderous, Ryo thought with a chuckle then laughed when he realized it wasn't aimed at him but the girls he'd just left. Walking over he shocked the crowds by drawing her into a hug then a kiss with lots of enthusiasm. The cameras came out then and quickly. 

"Hey you two come up for air it's embarrassing." Alice said with a laugh as she watched Ryo pull away having thoroughly wiped off Rika's frown and replaced it with a decided stunned but pleased look. "And we need to get in there and get this stuff in our rooms before our arms fall off." She added lifting her suitcase and back pack pointedly. 

"No prob." Ryo said as he took Rika's hand and dragging her over to the other guys he said hi and greeted all his friends and was introduced to Ice. Soon everyone had their stuff except for Kenta who had his stuff carried in by Ryo. Getting into the crowded lobby it was push and go for a while put they finally got their keys and soon everyone was in the elevator then into their rooms, lucky enough to have arranged to all be on the same floor. Ryo was also staying with them so that he could hang out with them at night too since he didn't get to see his friends as much as he'd like since he was at school. Everyone going into their assigned rooms they split up into their room groups and arranged to meet down in the lobby in twenty minutes giving everyone time to unpack and fresh up after the long car ride. Everyone arriving in the lobby on time they headed out as a group to walk to the campus which was only a couple of blocks away. Takato had convinced Kazu's parents to take a break and so Takato pushed Kazu's wheelchair for his friend while the rest formed a kind of circle around him so that there was no way anything could happen to him on their watch. Touched even thought it was a bit embarrassing Kazu sat in his chair as everyone chatted about this and that. 

"So when do we get to meet Kami and John?" Jeri wanted to know as she walked along at Tai's side wearing a pretty yellow sundress since the weather was warm and sunny. "I can't wait to meet them. They sound like such nice people." 

"They'll meet us there." Ryo said with a smile at Jeri's enthusiasm and just enjoying being able to hold Rika's hand and be with her. The fact that she wasn't too embarrassed to be seen holding hands with him was a definite improvement and a testament to the fact that she was getting use to him touching her. "Kami has a booth going so she'll be kind of busy with that. She's selling some of her artwork and drawing sketches of people as well for some extra money." 

"That is so great, Henry we should get her to do a sketch of us." Suzi said as she clapped her hands in delight at the idea. "Grandpa's birthday is coming up and I know he'd love a picture of us. Ice you can be in it too and it can be from all of us." 

"Sure." Henry said as he looked over at Ice who shrugged then nodded her agreement. From her that was a loud yes, Henry thought with a small smile. "Sounds like a great idea and an original one. Better idea then what I was going to get him." 

"Excuse me but aren't you Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka?" A voice asked and Rika and Ryo looked over Suzi's head to see a young girl about nine or so looking at them with a mixture of fear and awe. Moving out of the way so that the girl could get to the two in question the girl hesitantly approached. 

"That's right, what can we do for you?" Ryo said with a grin though it was pretty obvious from the pad of paper and the pen she held so tightly in her hand. 

"My name's..Kali. Could I..have your autographs please?" The girl asked hesitantly. Ryo Akiyama had a reputation for being a very nice person but she'd heard that the same couldn't be said for Rika Nonaka thought she didn't look mean or anything. 

"Sure, no problem, Kali. We'd be happy to." Ryo said as he took the pad of paper and the pen. Quickly writing out a quick note he held it out to Rika who took it from him and with a slight roll of her eyes after reading his flowery message to the girl added her own name then forced herself to write a few sentences of encouragement as well since the girl was looking so eager and sweet. Handing it back to the girl Rika noticed that the girl was looking at the pad like it held the answers to the meaning of life. Quickly saying her good byes the girl scampered off and everyone started walking again with plenty of ribbing over the fact that they were with celebrities. Finally Rika got to fed up she threatened to send them all to the hospital on stretchers if they didn't stop. "Deep breathes, it's only going to get worse." Ryo said as he squeezed her hand gently and was rewarded with Rika squeezing back a lot harder so that he came very close to making him yelp in pain. 

"Don't remind me." Rika said spacing the words out in a hiss that said quite frankly what she thought of the idea. She didn't need to be told that, she knew what they were in for and would have preferred to have open heart surgery instead. Before they got to the campus they were stopped at least twenty times and as soon as they arrived at where the booths were Rika walked over to a booth selling clothing for the event and bought two hats. Telling him to keep the change Rika marched over to Ryo and set the hat on his head as low it would go slightly hiding his face from view before doing the same to herself. "There..that's better." Rika said as she took his hand again sending him a look that said take the hat off and I'm going to hurt you look. Rolling his eyes Ryo chuckled but kept the hat where it was as he led the group over to Kami's booth. Seeing her Ryo waved and smiled when he saw John was there too taking money for one of Kami's drawings. 

"There you guys are!" Kami said with a delighted look as she waved at them. "Hold on a minute while I finish this." Kami added before going back to finishing the sketch of a young girl of about six or so while her parents stood off to the side looking thrilled. While they waited for Kami to finish the group waited till John was done before going up to the make shift counter John had fashioned. 

"Hey John, selling a lot?" Ryo asked with a grin as they reached him, pleased to see that there was a fair amount of cash in the till already. 

"Yeah we're doing good so far. Hey Rika, looking good." John said with a grin before saying hello to everyone else. 

"Oh yeah, whoops." Ryo said with a sheepish look on his face realizing he needed to do introductions. "John this is Henry, Alice, Takato, Jeri, Suzi, Kazu, Ai, Mako, Kenta and Ice." Ryo said as he motioned to each person in return. "Guys this is John, my roommate and baby-sitter." Ryo said with a chuckle. Everyone saying their hellos and nice to meet yous the gang were soon checking out the pictures and the portfolios Kami had on display. Soon Kami finished up and headed straight for Rika while John took the money for the portrait. 

"Rika!" Kami called before launching herself at the girl and giving her a big hug much to Rika's shock though she gave Kami a small hug back with a bemused smile on her face before they drew back. "Can you believe all this?" Kami said as she motioned all around them, the gym they were in crowded with booths and people. "Who'd have ever thought we'd get so many people and events going for all this? I'm selling so much stuff already and I'm so running out of stuff to sell already!" 

"Well who wouldn't want one of your pictures." John said with a warm smile so that Kami just had to leave Rika alone to go over and hug her boyfriend for his sweet comment. Everyone sticking around to chat for a while Kami's sales soon grew even more as some people began to see beyond the hats and had to come over to get autographs then get hooked by the artwork that Ryo so skillfully turned their attention to. After a while everyone split up for the time being to go look around at the various items and hand in hand Rika and Ryo went off to grab something to eat since both were a bit hungry but didn't want to spoil their dinner with something big. Settling on huge pretzels they each got one with their pop of choice then headed outside to sit on the grass to enjoy them and get away from all the noise. 

Sitting side by side the two chatted a bit but were mostly content to sit side by side and enjoy the silence and each other's company. They got caught up on their various appearances that they had been roped into and both had to wince at the fact that they were going to be in the dunk tank on Sunday giving everyone the chance to send the King or Queen of the Digimon Game into a large barrel water. Ryo figured that all their old competitors from when they'd still competed would be just itching to pay to send them crashing into the water and Rika had to agree. 

"So when is your brother coming up?" Ryo asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder, felt her tense then relax without pushing him off. "He sounded quite eager to get playing the last time I talked to him. If he could have jumped up and down with excitement he would have been." 

"He's coming late tonight I think and yeah he is as excited as a kid on Christmas Eve. He's been practicing none stop and calling me for tips and strategies." Rika said as she turned her head slightly to look down at him before looking straight ahead with a smile if a small one. She hadn't really minded all the calls and had enjoyed tutoring her brother in something she was Queen at. She had no doubt that he would blow more then a few of his opponents out of the water. Like sister, like brother. "I talked to him this morning, the kid's wired to compete. Apparently the whole family is coming to watch him compete." 

Hearing something in that Ryo nuzzled against her neck. "What's the matter, Rika?" Ryo asked gently, not sure if she'd tell him or not but had to ask. 

"It's just..I use to beg him to come to one of mine..but he never did. Not once." Rika said with a far away look, pain she didn't realize she still felt in her voice though it was well masked to all but those who knew her best. "And to hear him go on and on about how much he was looking forward to it and that dad was going to bring the video camera along to tape all his matches...it's stupid to be jealous." 

"Not stupid, human." Ryo said as he moved his head then startled Rika by pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist to cuddle her against him. "My dad never really came to my games either but it never really bothered me since it was always just a game to me but I can remember times where I wished my dad was there with me for one thing or another but he wasn't. It's an awful feeling to need someone and not have them with you." 

"Yeah it is." Rika said as she lay against him, resting her head against his shoulder thinking that this was really nice and right. It made her forget the hurt and anger she'd felt when she'd realized how her father was putting himself out for Tai but would never have done for her. "And Ryo...if you let me win... I'll kick your scrawny ass from here to the Digital World..got it?" 

"Yeah, I got it." Ryo said as he nuzzled against her neck affectionately. He'd thought about throwing the match for her, to let her win since he knew her father would be there possibly watching. Her father would have to see what he'd missed at the tournament since her status in the Digimon Card game World was going to be advertised and advertised everywhere. But she'd know if he let her win and would likely never forgive him for it not to mention kill him. So he'd play his best and hope that she won which he had no doubt she could. They had always been evenly matched and it was always everyone's guess which one of them would pull the rabbit out of their hate and win the game. "And my ass is not scrawny!" 


	28. Shurika Tomoyo Nonaka

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. And as always I hope that you enjoy this latest installment and that you review to let me know what you think because I really love to hear from you. This is a long chap so be glad and despite speculation we're a long way from the big climax....I intend to draw that out for a very long time lol muhahahaha! 

Shurika Tomoyo Nonaka 

Later on that day Rika and Ryo were on their way, planning to meet up with the rest of the gang for an early supper when they came across Spikes all alone sitting on a bench looking like he'd just lost his best friend. Sharing a look the couple walked over, standing in front of him and getting a bit more worried when it took him nearly a minute to clue into the fact that there were people standing in front of him. "Oh, hey guys. Sorry I'm a bit out of it." Spikes said with a weak smile, running his left hand through his spiky hair, sheepishly realizing that they might have been standing there for a while while he'd been off in la la land. "What's up?" 

"You okay, Buddy? You don't look so good." Ryo said as he sat down beside his friend while Rika remained standing, worried as well though she didn't show it the way Ryo did. She'd kinda gotten to like the kid working on this thing and he was usually a really happy go lucky guy. In other words something was up. 

"It's..you don't wanna hear about my problems." Spikes said with a smirk but when they both said they were all ears and weren't going anywhere Spikes sighed then explained. "It's my sister...she's in the fashion show and she's all excited about it, big time. The thing is some girls she met during the practices have got her convinced that this could be a big break because there are some big names coming since your mom is hosting it, Rika." Spike began, not quite sure how to explain without sounding like an overprotective brother like his sister had said. But he wasn't..exactly. "But these girls she's hanging with...well they've got her eating less then a baby bird and she's always saying stupid stuff like she's too fat or she should maybe change her hair color since brown is such a dull color, crap like that. She's lost a lot of weight and then I heard..well I heard that one of the girls Arisa is hanging with..well that she might be anorexic and I keep thinking how quickly Arisa's been losing weight lately so I wonder if maybe....well it's just nothing I say seems to make her see that she's beautiful just the way she is and that she's looking worse the more weight she's losing. She's 5 ft 10 for Christ sakes, she's not suppose to be a toothpick. And I'm blowing things way out of proportion, I mean what do I know about girls and what they consider right or wrong? All I know is I think she's too friggin thin!" 

) 

"How much weight has she lost?" Rika said taking him seriously, thinking about all the models shed known over the years and the various things they'd done to lose that one extra pound. "The ones that are trying to make it usually are the worst for trying to become as skinny as possible without ending up in the hospital. They don't seem to realize that the models they see in magazines have been touched up by computers or that various techniques are used to change what they really look like for a certain type of effect. If she's that tall then she should be at the very least over 120 pounds and that's pushing it depending on her body type. Some bodies are just meant to have more curves then others." 

"Well this is what she usually looks like..or what she looked like before she went on her dieting sprees." Spikes said thoughtfully, pulling out his wallet and rummaging around pulled out a snap shot of himself with his arm wrapped around a beautiful brunette, both grinning identical smiles into the camera. "She looks great to me but she's lost like thirty pounds or something since that picture and she's still not happy with her weight." 

"She could make it, she has some awesome bone structure and her eyes are quite stunning. She's a good weight in this too, about what she should be, at least from this photo. But if she's lost that much weight then her body won't be in proper proportion and odds are she's not giving her body everything it needs. Modeling is never easy and you need the endurance as well as the look to survive in it. You say that she started losing weight once she hooked up with some of the other girls in the show right? Well if you want I could sic my mom and some of the other models on her, get them to give her a talk about her having a lot of potential but needing to put some weight on if she was serious about modeling." Rika said as she handed the photo back to him. "Or I could talk to Arisa about it if you want." 

"Talk to me about what?" A voice wanted to know and Rika turned around to see the girl from the picture in life standing behind her with about four other would be beauty queens Rika took to be Arisa's new model friends. "What are you up to, Spikes?" Arisa demanded to know as she put hands on her hips which Rika noticed were smaller then they'd been in the picture as well as the waist. She wasn't too bad yet but if she continued she would be losing the natural beauty God had given her and would have to start depending on other aids instead. 

"Hi, actually Spikes was saying that he thought I should mention you to some friends of mine to see about getting you some modeling auditions." Rika said smoothly while Spikes had been trying to find a way to get out of his sister finding out what they'd been talking about. "I'm Shurika Tomoyo, perhaps you've heard of me? I'm very good friends with your brother and when he showed me your picture I was pleasantly surprised to find out that it wasn't just brotherly love talking when he said you were gorgeous. You have amazing eyes, Arisa though you might want to consider some highlights in your hair to give it more of a punch. Avoid blonde at all costs though." 

) 

"Shurika Tomoyo..the model?" Arisa said as her jaw dropped then looking carefully at the girl realized this was indeed the granddaughter of famous model Rika Nonaka AND daughter of the Rumiko Nonaka. She looked just like the stunning Rumiko only with different colored hair and of course this girl wasn't wearing any make up but Arisa had always had a thing for faces. "Oh my God it is such an honor to meet you." Arisa said taking the hand Rika held out and shaking it with a star struck look on her face. "Spikes you never told me you knew her!" Arisa said shooting her brother an impressed look. Wow, who knew a geek like her brother could know a internationally famous model who wasn't ashamed to be seen with him in public. 

"Well he knows that I don't like having my name thrown around and since I go by Rika Nonaka normally most people never make the connection and simply assume that Shurika is some mysterious sister or something." Rika said with a conspiring wink that she cold see the older but less experienced girl was eating up. 

"It's such an honor to meet you." One of the girls, a toothpick posing as a blonde said as she stepped forward and was shaking Rika's hand before Rika even had time to blink. "I understand that you've started to model again, I can't wait to see your latest work." The girl gushed and Rika had no problems reading the girl. She was going to kiss up to the best of her ability in the hopes that she could get Rika to pave her way as well. Well tough luck, girlie but it isn't going to happen, Rika thought mentally, recognizing the type. This was a girl who thought she was all that already and if there was one thing Rika couldn't stand it was a wanna be diva who was going no where but was pretending she was. 

"Oh that's right, I remember you talking about meeting Rika Nonaka but I just didn't make the connection." Arisa said with a laugh before explaining since her brother still looked really confused. "You see Shurika..I mean Rika here was named after her father's mother who was a big model named Shurika Nonaka but always went by Rika. So when Rika entered the modeling world she went by Shurika Tomoyo so that no one would mix the two up, k? It was such a tragedy when your grandmother died so young, she was such an amazing model and one of my personal favorites." 

) 

"Thank you." Rika said thinking that she hoped she could put this in a way that wasn't going to turn into a cat fight or look like a set up. "Anyway I guess we'll be seeing you at the fashion show tonight....actually there are some people there I might be able to introduce you to that could help you out but there's just one thing you'd need to work on." 

"Oh I can lose more weight, Missy has been helping me with my diet, it's not a problem." Arisa assured Rika, afraid that she would lose her chance to get to be a model like she'd always dreamed. "She's already done some modeling in magazines." Arisa said looking admiringly at the blond who'd grabbed Rika's hand earlier. "She's going to introduce me to the photographer tonight after the show." 

"He's Christophe Christian, I'm sure you've heard of him." Missy said with a oh so fake smile that got onto Rika's nerves right quick. 

"Of course but I'd rather be run over repeatedly by a monster truck then let him take my picture." Rika said with an oh so sweet and perky smile that was as fake as Missy's breasts if she didn't miss her guess. No way those things could be real. "He's notorious for ruining promising models careers and he has such a terrible reputation in the modeling world that well..being associated with him can do nothing but harm to your career. I don't even want to go into some of the rumors circulating about him." Rika said calling up a pained look on her face like the very idea distressed her. "And I was going to say that you need to gain at least thirty pounds, Arisa. You're far too skinny and the top people today want models with actually hips and some semblance of natural figure. You lose much more weight and I can guarantee you a lot of doors will be closed to you pretty quick. I've even been told I need to gain a little weight myself but I'm afraid that I just burn my calories too quickly with sports and stuff." Rika added for good measure though no one had ever questioned her hip size. No one would dare risk her wrath or her mother's for that matter. "You can put on thirty pounds by summertime right? It would involve eating a lot of fattier foods and making sure not to skip meals but if you could manage it I think I could help you find some modeling jobs, at least bring you to the attention of the right people." 

) 

"Really?" Arisa said in shock even as Missy protested Rika's words and defended her beloved photographer. On the one hand Missy and the other girls had told her over and over again that she needed to lose weight but this was Shurika Tomoyo, world famous child model and daughter of the Rumiko Nonaka. Plus her family and a lot of her other friends had been saying she was too skinny but she hadn't quite believed them. But maybe they were right...after all she had never been called fat or even chubby before she'd gone on a diet and she hated all the workouts Missy had prescribed not to mention the fact that she was always so hungry since she barely ate anything but vitamins which she knew wasn't at all healthy. 

"She could definitely gain thirty pounds, I'll stuff her with food on a daily basis!" Spikes proclaimed, ready to do somersaults and back flips right after he covered Rika's face with kisses. As a true Rika Nonaka fan he'd known she'd done modeling as a child but he'd never made the connection between the infamous Nonaka modeling family and the Ice Queen. And to think if she hadn't insisted on him telling her and Ryo what was wrong his sister might never have gotten this break. Thank you god, I knew I was right to worship her. 

"Well don't turn her into a blimp but get back to the weight you were in that picture your brother has of you in his wallet and then have him give me an e-mail and I'll see what I can do." Rika said with a smile as she played with her watch absently, sensing victory before realizing she and Ryo were going to be seriously late if they didn't hustle. "Look I'd love to stay and chat but Ryo and I are late meeting friends so we need to dash but we'll see you at the fashion show tonight. It was nice meeting you, Arisa." Rika added for good measure. 

"Ah yeah, it was great meeting you too." Arisa said in a daze, not quite sure what to say as she watched Rika leave with the gorgeous Ryo Akiyama her brother was always hanging with. Everything clicking in finally once they were out of sight Arisa hurled herself into her brother's arms, hugging tight as she babbled her thanks for introducing her to Rika and sorries for ever doubting him. 

) 

Meanwhile 

After several minutes of silence Ryo finally spoke up. "Shurika?" Ryo asked curiously, unable to see Rika with any other name then Rika. Shurika just didn't suit her at all, it was too..not her. "When were you going to tell me that Rika wasn't your real name?" 

"It is my real name..a short form of the name I was born with and if you call me Shurika I'll have to hurt you." Rika threatened with a dark look that bespoke extreme violence if crossed. "It's like she said, I always went by Shurika when I was modeling as a kid and once I finally got out of that I went for Rika which suited me better. No one calls me Shurika though, not even in the modeling world anymore except for the press. And I'd prefer that it stay that way." Rika added with another hard look. 

"You don't look like a Shurika anyway." Ryo said with a chuckle as he took her hand in his thinking that she must have hated to pull the model routine back there but she'd done it to help Spikes and Arisa even though they weren't close friends of hers. He'd known she'd had to model as a child because her mother had mentioned it a time or two but he hadn't realized she'd been such a big deal back then. "But you know as your boyfriend I should know these things so is there any other bombs you'd care to drop so that I won't be completely in the dark again? Tomoyo's a nice middle name by the way." 

"I didn't pick it and you already knew that my mom and dad forced me into modeling when I was a kid. Okay maybe not forced since it was fun for a while but you get what I mean and lots of people go by different versions of their name or another name entirely." Rika said stubbornly though she hugged the knowledge that he'd called himself her boyfriend however stupid and girlie that was. "And you already knew my mom was a model and now you know my dad's mom was too." 

"So I do." Ryo said with a shake of his head before deciding to tease her good to make up for her not telling him. "Now the question is what will you give me for my silence? After all I really doubt you want the guys finding out." 

"YOU RAT!" 

) 

After Supper 

Arriving at the gym where the fashion show was being held, an hour before anyone else would be arriving, the Tamers were all eager to see the big surprise which was what they would be wearing. Due to everything being last minute the clothes had been rushed and just finished so that the Tamers hadn't had time to even get a sense of what they'd be decked out in making more then a couple of them nervous. Sitting in chairs backstage they all went quiet when Rika's mom walked into the room on the arm of a man dressed all in black who seemed to shine good will and put them all immediately at ease. "Welcome all of you, I bet you can't wait to see what I have in store for you." The man said in a great booming voice that held a hint of an accent. "My name is Mark and with the help of my adorable little kitten I've come up with a line of clothing that is going to rock the fashion world." Mark proclaimed pausing for a moment to send Rika an adoring look before getting back to business. "You each have had a costume especially designed for you and will be the sneak preview of the clothes that will be known as the Tamer Line. Now without further ado we shall see what you think. Could I have you adorable twins come up first, please." Mark said motioning to the twins who got up nervously to accept a box each from Rumiko. "Now go change and we shall see what your friends think." He ordered and following said orders the two headed into the dressing rooms while the others tried to pump Rika for information but she held firm. Hearing squeals of delight and laughter everyone looked over minutes later to stare at the twins then broke out in applause while they twirled and showed off their Impmon clothes. Both wearing hats shaped like Impmon's head they were both wearing purple shirts with Impmon's trademark face on them and Mako had matching shorts while Ai's was a skirt that ended at her knees. The looks were completely with sneakers of the same purple and they looked absolutely adorable everyone had to agree. 

) 

"Wow, they look so cute!" Jeri said as she clapped her hands together, absolutely delighted with the clothes and wondering what other amazing surprises were in the other boxes. "I can't wait to see the others." 

"Henry, you're next." Rumiko said and with a cautious look Henry disappeared and soon came back looking pretty pleased if a bit shocked. He was dressed in a white suit that was pure Terriermon. The suit had green stripes along the arms of the jacket and the shirt underneath was the same green as the stripes. Everyone cheering happily it was Takato's turn next and he disappeared to return wearing a similar suit only his was red with black stripes like Guilmon and on the bottom of his pants were yellow and orange flames shooting up. Next came Alice and everyone was eager to see how they'd come up with a way to dress her like Dobermon. They soon found out when she came out wearing a spaghetti strapped tight black dress that went to the floor with slits on the sides to mid thigh. Finishing the look was a black dog collar completely with small spikes around it and a long black scarf tied around her ponytail to simulate ears Rumiko explained with a delighted laugh when Alice actually grinned happily about the look. Next came Jeri which was one of the biggest questionable since her digimon was Leomon. After hearing a lot of delighted squeals and yells everyone assumed that she liked and were soon proven correct when she came bouncing in wearing her outfit. She was wearing jeans with what looked like fists of the beastkings pointed downward on the bottom half of the jeans while her top was a halter top with some sort of hula shirt material over top the peach material to hang down her front to resemble Leomon's mane. To go along with it was a claw necklace and earrings which Jeri couldn't stop playing with. After that rousing success came Kenta which was the biggest thing since his digimon was pink and cuddly. To his relief he came dressed instead as one of his favorite digimon of all time which was Garurumon. Wearing the same jeans as the digimon he wore a white T-shirt with purple stripes on either side running down his sides. Kazu had passed on being in the show but he was given a box that he was told he could wear when he was up and walking again. It was then that the bombshell that they would be keeping their clothes hit and everyone went nuts with thank yous and we love them while Suzi left to change into hers and soon came running back in like lightning to throw herself into Marks arms in thanks before letting him go to show hers off. 

) 

"Is this not just the greatest thing ever!" Suzi proclaimed, spinning around in her pink, knee high boots. Given her coloring Mark had decided to switch Lopmon's color scheme so that the mini skirt and tube top Suzi was wearing were pink with brown stripes along the sides. Topping off the look were gloves in Lopmon's soft brown and a scarf to go around her neck that resembled Lopmon's ears. 

Last but not least was Rika and Ryo who both went at the same time since they were being pressed for time and soon arrived with Rika daring anyone to comment and Ryo grinning happily. Rika was wearing an outfit similar to Suzi's with knee high bright yellow boots, skirt and a tube top. She had white gloves on that went all the way up her arms and bore Renamon's ying and yang on the backs of her hands. Ryo on the other hand looked a lot like his Cyberdramon with loose black leather pants and a silk black shirt with a silver jacket over it to represent Cyberdramon's armor. 

"Awwwwwwww." They look so cute!!!!" Rumiko said with a sigh as she linked arms with Mark. "My little Tamers are all grown up and my Rika's willing going in a fashion show! This is a day for the books." 

"As miraculous as the fact that she looks so good in yellow." Mark agreed with a grin. "And they are going to wow everyone at the show tonight." 


	29. The Games We Play

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots involved in this fic. Anything else belongs to someone else and I'm sure you all know that by now. Anyway read and review and review to let me know what you think. 

Note: Sry about the )s but it's the only way I can put my text into paragraphs thanks to Fanfiction. Net's habit of playing with my spacing --; 

The Games We Play 

The fashion show was a raving success and even Rika had to admit there were worse things then having had to participate. The Tamers line had been a huge success, apparently orders were already coming in for them from the huge amount of Digimon fans that had been present for the tournament the next day and even those who weren't. It had actually been really cool since Alice and Henry had worked together to collect video footage of the digimon not realizing what it was for and so when each of the Tamers had been walking down the runway there had been video images of the digimon they were dressed as playing on the screens behind them. Needless to say they'd got a lot of compliments for all the trouble they'd gone to, to have animators produce the images and no one had felt the need to correct them. After the show everyone had headed back to the hotel to play some card games then opted to watch a movie with everyone crowding into one room with plenty of munchies and drinks to go around so that it was around two in the morning before they were all snug in their beds fast asleep as they rested up for the big games ahead. 

) 

Meanwhile in Ireland 

Busy at his computer the young hacker typed away steadily, moving from file to file as he tried to find what he was looking for when in fact he didn't even know what he was looking for. But he knew Fixer and if the old guy would have left clues they would be in his computer. Stopping to take a sip from his glass of ginger ale and eat a pretzel or two the young man tried to think like Fixer but no one thought like Fixer. Or if he was using proper grammar he'd say no one had thought like Fixer since his friend was currently six feet under and not going anywhere. A victim of a mugging gone wrong the authorities had said but he didn't believe it for a moment and neither did anyone else who knew what it was to be on the streets. Fixer had been over two hundred pounds and well over six feet tall with an aura around him that stated in blaring letters that he was from the shanties. Only a complete moron would try to mug a man like that when there were little old ladies and drunk idiots for the taking. And even if you were desperate and there were enough of you to take on someone like Fixer why would they pick on someone who so obviously wouldn't have anything worth stealing. Sure people died for their pocket change but this bloody well stunk of some sort of cover up whether the police wanted to see it or not. Probably didn't think that Fixer was worth the time and effort, Teddy thought bitterly, snapping his pretzel in half angrily. After all he was just another street bum, a blight upon the fair city of Dublin. Well that blight had been his friend and he was going to do something about it. He was thinking it might have something to do with those suits he'd seen around Fixer, not the type to want to be seen with the likes of them. In other words they were likely the reason Fixer had been able to get the apartment he and his old lady had been livin in and maybe they were also the reason the chief of police had been talking to one of his lieutenant about the new car he was buying when Teddy came in to talk to the coppers. After all bribing cops to look the other way was easier then chugging down a Guinness. Going back to the files Teddy back tracked after a moment as he saw a file labeled Chipmunks. Fixer knew the story behind his the sly fox have left him a clue so that anyone else lookin would have passed by it without a thought? 

) 

Accessing the file Teddy blinked when he saw what appeared to be the lyrics for the Chipmunk's Christmas song. What the bloody hell, why would Fixer have saved this, especially since it was a long ways to Christmas. In other words a decoy, Teddy thought his anticipation growing as his fingers zoomed across the key board and slowly but surely he managed to get a message from the lyrics telling him to visit a certain site and to put in a sort of password into the search button. Doing it Teddy stared when he saw the site that came up. There was a list down the siding with various topics from something called Tamer Profiles to Timeline to Schedule. Continuing to read down the list to see if anything caught his eye Teddy's eyes scanned then stopped at the box labeled Hypnos Personnel. Hypnos..that was the name of the company his friend Alice worked for, her da too. Clicking on the box Teddy scrolled down the page, names listed in alphabetical order and finding Alice's dad's name clicked on it to find they had pages of data on him. What the bloody hell? Alice had said that they were doing government work which was why they couldn't talk about the stuff they did much. So then why the hell was there a site on the Internet with all this information on him? He knew the man personally and didn't know half the stuff they had here. In fact it sounded like the person who'd done this report had stalked Alice's da it was that detailed. Seeing a subheading with Alice's name Teddy felt a chill roll down his spine. Clicking on that Up popped a picture of Alice, a recent one and then under it was paragraph after paragraph of information on her just like her dad's. Scrolling towards the bottom he came to a heading that said digimon partner information. 

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Teddy asked his computer then clicked on the name and suddenly was looking at what apparently was a digimon by the name of Dobermon. What was goin on here, none of this made sense to him. He knew some of Alice's friends were into the whole digimon thing but that dinna explain why there was a file attached to hers about a digimon. And since there was a file about her relationship with that guy of hers Henry Teddy couldn't imagine this was some company website nor something Alice knew about. Wait a minute...what if Fixer had been hired to break into Hypnos files? That would explain how they'd gotten some of the data and why they were listed as Hypnos Personnel. And what if the people that had hired him were collecting all this information for a terrible reason. After all you dinna need to know half this stuff unless you wanted to know the person well enough to understand and anticipate them. Like a general studying his opponents war tactics. Noticing for the first time that Alice's file was under Tamer profile Teddy circled back and access that looked at the names listed and knew every one of them from Alice talkin about them. Jesus Christ wearing heels but what was goin on? An idea coming into his head Teddy could almost see his skin crawl. What if..what if this was why Fixer was killed? Espionage and stealin were one thing but Fixer was right fond of kids and would never have been involved with people that were doing something that would be hurtin kids. What if they'd ofted him because they couldn't risk him opening his mouth and tellin someone that these guys were doing something terrible? What if Alice and her friends were in trouble? 

) 

"Teddy, you said you'd come read me a story." Came a soft voice and Teddy nearly leapt out of his chair at the sound of his sister's voice. Looking at the six year old with eyes close to wild Teddy slowly calmed down and with a hand that shook slightly stroked her head for a moment. "What's wrong, do you need your medicine, Teddy?" 

"No but I need ta call Simon, Brit." Teddy said with a serious look on his face. "I think Alice might be in some trouble and I dunna think she knows it. I need ta run things by Simon, see if he thinks I'm right or as soft in the head as Dicey Riley. I pray to the BVM I'm the later." 

"I'll go get the phone." Brittany said with wide eyes before dashing out of her brother's room and into their sparse living room. Grabbing the phone Brittany ran back to the room and handed it over to her brother, crawling into his lap while he dialed then slipped his arm around her waist when he put the phone to his ear as the call went out. 

) 

Morning in Japan 

Everyone meeting in the restaurant for a big breakfast since lunch would be whatever they could grab between matches the gang set off for the school campus and the large gym where the tournament was to take place in an hour. They were going down a little early so that they could get the lay of the land and get a feel for the place. Arriving through one of the side entrances instead of the front ones which was where the other contestants were coming in the Tamers and Ice got busy looking around. Scanning the area Rika had to smirk at the walls of the gym which were covered in posters and boards advertising the various sponsors they'd found for the event so that they could offer good cash prizes and advertise all over the country and in doing so attract a larger crowd. Hopefully guaranteeing a much higher chance that their men in black suits would know about it and come to check it out. There were tables set up already and referees going over rules as they all headed to the front area where Rika and Ryo were promptly dragged away by the MC for the day who wanted to go over a few things with them and get to know them better. The rest of the group split up to look the area over with Ice being basically clueless about why they were doing this and her questions were brushed of with the old it's a long story excuse that had her sending them death glares as she followed her cousins around the room from a slight distance. 

) 

"I can't wait to see all the people that are going to be playing, Henry. I mean people from all over the country are going to be here to get massacred by Rika and Ryo." Suzi said with a laugh as she bounced on her heels. She was wearing her Tamer costume and looking especially cute which she said was going to be one of her weapons against her opponents. She didn't have any illusions that she was going to even reach the semi finals but it would be nice to do well enough that she would have something to brag about. Most of the Tamers were competing and it was all going to be a lot of fun. 

"It will be interesting to see which one of them emerges the victor in all of this. They've arranged it so that Rika and Ryo are simply there to play the top six players and they won't get any money out of it but when those two face off each other it's going to be a match to remember." Henry said with a shake of his head, a little worried about that. It would be a round robin in that the six finalists and Rika and Ryo would all play one game against each other and the person who wins the most matches wins. Which meant that odds were who would win would come down to the match between Rika and Ryo. 

Rika meanwhile was in the middle of talking with the dean of the school when her cell phone went off. Excusing herself Rika moved slightly away from the noise before answering. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Rika. It's Tai! We're almost there now and I've been practicing real hard." Tai said, his voice a little staticy but not bad enough that she couldn't understand what he was saying to her. "You can still come to watch me play right? I mean it's okay if you can't because I know you'll be busy and stuff but it would be kinda cool if you could be there for a couple of matches. I'll point you out as my sister and I'll win just because he'll be so busy gawking at you and thinking I must be just like you." Tai said with a chuckle, thoroughly enjoying that picture and hoping his sister would be there to watch him. 

"I'll try to be there for all your games, Tai or at least eighty percent of them. I promise." Rika said, her voice firm with conviction. She knew what it was to be a tournament with no one here to support you or at least you personally. Sure there had been the fans but she'd have traded every last one of them for her mom or dad to be there just once to see her play. But it wouldn't be like that for Tai, she wouldn't allow it. She knew his parents were both coming but she wasn't going to risk them getting bored and wandering off to do some shopping or whatever while Tai was playing. She'd be there and he wouldn't ever have to look into the crowd and wonder why no one he cared about gave a damn about him enough to come support him. Her grandmother would have come but she was always so busy and it wasn't good for her to stand for long periods of time without being able to sit down. Plus unlike her parents Rika hadn't mentioned the tournaments much because it hadn't been her grandmother she'd needed rooting for her from the sidelines. "And don't forget to bring all your paperwork and your cards, Tai. I've seen idiots do that because they were so nervous about the competition they forgot everything else." 

) 

"I have everything I need in my backpack which is currently sitting right beside me so don't ya worry, sis." Tai said with a grin, patting the backpack beside him. "I'm all set and ready to go as soon as we get there." 

"Well don't worry about the chair because the gym was equipped to be wheelchair accessibly to begin with and once you're registered and everything you'll just need to find out what table to go to and you'll be all set." Rika said and seeing Ryo send her a questioning look from meters away sent him a thumbs up sign so that he'd know everything was okay. 

"Dad says good luck by the way. In case he doesn't see you there but I told him you would because you said you would come watch me play. He's going to record all my matches on our camcorder too. Maybe he'll record yours too and then we can watch ourselves kick ass later." Tai said with a laugh. His mother's voice coming over the line telling him not to use that word and Rika could hear Tai's mumbled apology as well. "I mean kick butt." Tai said over the phone and Rika could practically hear him roll his eyes. 

"That we will." Rika said with a laugh of her own, pushing aside the thought that her father could never be bothered to even come to her matches, much less record the whole thing like a lot of the other parents had done. She'd rolled her eyes and sneered at the parents who'd gone all gaga over their child participating in a tournament and had recorded every match like it was their kid's college graduation or something. And all the while deep down she'd wished she could complain about her parents doing something as embarrassing as that. 

) 

"Well anyway I gotta go. I'll see you there." Tai said and after saying her own good byes Rika hung up the phone and tucking it back into her pocket walked back over to rejoin the conversation and if a small part of her wondered, even almost hoped her father would come to see her play just one match it was a very small part. And she was going to ignore it. She'd had a lot of practice over the years at it. 

) 

Small Irish Explanation lol - Obviously I tried to show the accent and stuff so don't just assume I can't spell anymore okay? Anyway to explain a few things so you'll have some idea what Teddy was talkin about. 

BVM- Blessed Virgin Mary (BVM is Catholic shorthand) 

Guinness- A drink and the heart of the realm (winks) 

Dicey Riley- A character from a famous Irish song about a woman who drank too much 


	30. Bring It On

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else until I take over the world and then I can do whatever I want lol. As always please review cause I love to hear from you and looking forward to your reviews. 

Bring It On 

First up for the day was the junior division which was twelve and under which was Tai's category. Rika hadn't been able to find him in the crowd but she'd gotten a hold of his schedule and wasn't intending to miss a match if she could help it. She knew her friends were also going to make the effort to come and cheer him on so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Tai. There were at least fifty contestants for the juniors alone and the gym was full of tables with kids in their seats, looking over their cards and planning last minute strategies as they waited for the MC for the games to announce it was time to start. Making her way through Rika approached her table to see her brother calmly waiting at his table with his cards in front of him while his opponent, a boy that looked to be at least a year older kept staring from his cards to Tai with something close to fear, Rika noticed in surprise. What the hell? 

"Apparently the fact that Tai's your brother has scared the kid. Why is that?" Came a voice from behind her and Rika turned to see her father looking at her with a questioning look. "Why is it then when ever anyone mentions your name here it's with a mix of awe and fear? Were you that cut throat when you use to play?" 

"When I played I always went straight for the jugular and ripped it out before they even saw me coming. Unless they pissed me off in which case I played with them before slowly slicing them to pieces one slash at a time. I use to have people forfeit rather then be massacred in front of everyone." Rika said with a cold smile, a predator's smile that made several look at her wearily including her father. "I've only ever been beaten once." 

"By your boyfriend..Tai told me. He has a lot of female fans." Matt said nodding over to the other side of the room where there were a swarm of girls trapping Ryo against a wall in their quest for an autograph. "He must be a hell of a player..if he can beat someone of your reputation. Your name and his are on everyone's lips. I never knew you were so famous for this game though I knew you played of course." 

) 

"Yeah, you were just always too busy screwing models and taking pictures to know." Rika said with dark purple eyes that had narrowed, a sure sign of danger and Matt wasn't stupid enough to miss it. "And Ryo wins because he loves the game and it's just a game for him. He doesn't care if he wins or loses so long as he does his best. The game was a war to me and any lose was unacceptable. It stopped being a game for me very early on." 

"If it stopped being fun then why did you play?" Matt said, leaving the model and picture comment alone because he couldn't really argue against the truth. He'd been screwed up, especially his priorities In the past and he'd missed all his daughter's important moments as a result. He'd never seen her play a game that she was apparently nationally known as the Queen of. That was why he'd refused to work this weekend despite pressure from the top to get the photo shoot done. Because he didn't want Tai to be able to say what Rika had just said. This girl in front of him, he could see why the players who knew of her looked at her with fear and awe. She was giving off such powerful vibes, as if she were in control of everything and no one was strong enough to stand in her way. And yet not only had she stopped playing but she'd said it had stopped being a game early on. 

"Because it was the only thing I was good at." Rika said with a simple shrug, like that summed it all up. But because it didn't she thought she might as well explain, then maybe he'd understand. 'I played because I thought if I was good enough I'd be more important to you..that you and mom would think I was special enough to be worthwhile. Once I had the crown, the glory and the prestige I realized that it didn't matter what I did..you'd never give a f#k about me." Rika said with a cold look before sticking her hands into her pockets and walking over to the table leaving her father standing there with the look of a man thirty years older having received the shock of his life. 

) 

"Oh hey, Rika." Tai said when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his sister there with a faint smile on her lips those her yes were blank, hiding her emotions. "I've had at least twenty people come up to me to ask if I'm your little brother. When I say yes they get pretty scared. Wonder why?" Tai said with a smirk on his face. 

"Who knows, especially since I'm such a nice and easy gong person." Rika said with an identical smirk on her face making their shared blood very apparent. "I just came to wish you luck and to tell you that everyone in the D World is rooting for you. I told them we Nonaka's don't need luck, we make our own." Rika added with a wink. "But just in case this is for you." Rika said as she held out silver coin that was so worn it was impossible to read it, not even the pictures. "Just a loan mind you but it was our grandfather's. He gave it to me before he died because Dad loses everything and grandfather knew I'd take better care of it. It's been in our family since the early 20th century, passed down from the first born to the next as a good luck charm. It's been held and rubbed so much it's worn down like that. I'll need it to kick Ryo's ass though so I'm expecting it back." 

"You're trusting me with it?" Tai said clenching it tight in his fist. It was obvious just from the way Rika talked about it how much she valued it but she was giving it to him, letting it be his for now. "Thanks, Rika. I'll take good care of it." 

"I know you will, squirt." Rika said reaching out to ruffle his hair. "I'll try not to miss any of your matches and you can bet the rest of the guys will be around too. Now lets see you kick some ass and don't embarrass me. I have a rep to protect." Rika said, winking to let him now she was joking. 

"Ha I'll outshine you." Tai said with a wink of his own as the announcer began his speech and Rika wandered away to join Ryo in the crowd while Tai turned to his opponent, sliding the coin into his pocket carefully. He had a game to play. 

) 

Even though Ryo knew he was thinking a little too far and seriously ahead he'd pretty much decided that if he and Rika ever made this permanent and had kids he was never going to let her go to one of their kid's games without him. She needed a keeper. She was more nervous then Tai was and was actually showing it rather then hiding it which was mind blowing. Every time Tai lost he could see her force herself not to run over there and either comfort Tai or kill the kid that had beaten him. Ryo was leaning towards the latter. But at least she was better then some of the parents who were yelling out suggestions when they knew nothing about the game or throwing fits when their kid screwed up. Never having been in the audience cheering someone on Ryo was finding that since this had always been a simply for fun thing for him without parental pressure he was one of the few. When Jeri had come over to watch with them she'd even started biting her nails in worry since Tai had been getting demolished before an amazing comeback. In other words not having your parents there could be one hell of an asset. Then again when you lost it was nice to have someone there to hug you and make you feel better. Then again he'd never been in the habit of losing. The kid was good too though he didn't have Rika's drive which was a good thing in some ways. Rika's need to win had nearly destroyed her even as it had made her the greatest player he'd ever seen. 

"That kid looks way too old to be playing, maybe he lied about his age to get the easy prize money from the littler kids." Rika said suspiciously as she eyed Tai's new opponent with narrowed eyes. The kid had at least a foot on Tai and she didn't like the look of him at all. "I don't like the looks of him, something's not right." 

"Relax, Rika. This isn't life or death and Tai is having a great time which is what's really important." Ryo said as he massaged her shoulders which had gotten increasingly tighter as the games continued. Turning his head he kissed her cheek and smirked at her when she gave him a scolding look. "He'll be fine and quit looking at me like I'm cheering for the other guy or I'll starting kissing you in public repeatedly." 

"You won't feel like kissing me with my fist in your gut, Handsome." Rika muttered but her scold had slowly melted into a sheepish smirk because she knew she was acting funny. She just couldn't help it. She personally didn't care how well he did so long as he did his best but what if his best wasn't good enough for their dad? "And I guess I just want him to do well so that..-" 

"So that your dad will be proud of him." Ryo finished with a knowing look on his face. "Because you want him to tell Tai that he is like he never told you." 

"Don't go Freud on me." Rika said with a dark look as she crossed her arms in front of her chest tensely. "Or I'll have to hurt you." 

) 

"Despite what statistic show for teenage guys I am not obsessed or thinking about sex twenty four/seven. Therefore I can't be Freud because he thought everything had to do with sex including why babies suck their thumbs." Ryo said with a roll of his eyes, enjoying it when Rika sent him a scalding look. "And if you weren't so busy glaring at me you'd notice that your brother just trounced the guy he's playing." 

"Already?" Rika said as she quickly turned back to the game to see her father patting Tai on the back and Tai excitedly chattering away while the big kid headed out to get something for lunch likely since this was the last round before the lunch break, the junior finals afterwards. Watching her brother Rika couldn't say for sure if he was even going to be in the finals and if she was honest she couldn't see him placing in the top five but she was so damn proud of him anyway. He'd handled it like an old pro and hadn't let anything distract him or drag him down. He just needed more experience playing and competing seriously against others before he'd start tearing up the tournaments as she once had. "Well guess we should go get some lunch huh?" Rika said looking at the clock for the first time. "Even if we are only playing late this evening you shouldn't miss any meals. No way I'm going to let you have any excuses for not being up to playing me." 

"I don't need food as a reason to be distracted since you're the biggest distraction there is to me." Ryo said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively so that she just had to laugh even as her cheeks went slightly pink from his comment. 

"There you two are." Came a voice from their right and they turned to see Rumiko coming towards them, her high heels making her easier to see then usual. "Didn't Tai play well? I can't wait to see you two play tonight." 

"You're coming to watch?" Rika said, surprise clearly on her face and in her voice. Her mom wasn't really one for card games and hated to sit still unless it was for a photo shoot. In other words watching someone else play cards was not on her favorite things to do list. "Why?" 

) 

"Well because I've only ever seen you play with your friends and a few snippets of other matches." Rumiko said, not about to mention that Jeri had come to her personally to ask her to come watch Rika play. Something about overhearing a conversation Rika had been having with her dad about how Matt had never come to watch her play. The same could be said for herself and so Rumiko had readily agreed when Jeri had suggested it would mean something to Rika if she were to come watch. Rumiko had planned to go anyway to at least see bits of the matches but now she was determined to watch every match her daughter played. If Jeri thought Rika needed or at the very least wanted her there then she'd be there. Rika had already quit playing tournaments when she and Rika had finally begun to fix their relationship so up until now Rika hadn't been involved in really anything Rumiko could come watch. Her baby had never been one for sports except for boxing and Rumiko had this thing about blood and fainting at the sight of it. "Unless you'd rather I not." Rumiko added hesitantly since Rika didn't seem too thrilled at the idea. 

"No..uhm I don't mind." Rika said getting over her surprise, a small smile edging her features, pleased that her mother was making the effort for whatever reason. "But if you get bored you don't have to stick around, Mom. I know this isn't your sort of thing and it can get boring to watch if you aren't into the game." 

"Well at least this doesn't involve bloodshed, honey. It doesn't does it? From the way some of the other kids talk about your playing style I was beginning to wonder." Rumiko said with a teasing smile though some of the parents had sent her the what kind of child did you raise look her way. Of course truth be told that didn't really apply since her own mother had done a lot of the raising while she herself had been out working or partying. Which made how Rika had turned out quite the puzzle actually since her mother didn't have a nasty bone in her body. Ryo called Rika a Wild Cat for a reason after all. "Not to mention all the girls I had to restrain myself from scolding for sighing over you, Ryo. You know they really can't help themselves, sweetie. No judge would believe that their drooling over him was a legitiment reason to commit murder." 

"As if they'd ever find the bodies." Rika said pleasantly as she grinned at Ryo who rolled his eyes at her. "So are you on your way to get something to eat too, mom?" 

"Eventually but you two run on ahead." Rumiko said, waiting till after the good byes and the kids were out of sight before walking over to talk to Matt. Finding him with his trophy wife and Tai Rumiko politely asked if she could talk to him alone and leading him into a deserted hallway Rumiko smiled at him not at all unlike the smile Rika had given her father earlier. 

"So what's up, Rumiko?" Matt asked feeling like he'd been put through a wringer, repeatedly since his little talk with Rika. He wasn't up to fighting with his ex wife right now and it had taken everything he had to put on a good face for Tai after the things Rika had said. He didn't need this right now. What he needed was several cases of liquor and a place to eventual pass out but he's stopped drinking because that had become his habit over the years when things got tough. That and screwing around but he'd promised himself and his wife he'd never cheat on her again and he was aiming to keep that promise too. How many promises had he broken to Rika? There were just too many to count. 

"Now listen up, Matt because I am only going to say this once. At eight o'clock tonight Rika will be playing the top three players from the intermediate level and three from the senior level. She'll be playing each player and then the top two of the matches, which will be her and Ryo of course will be playing off in the final match. You will be there for every game she plays and so help you God if you aren't I will track you done and slit you open with my nail file one vein at a time. You have never once in your whole life been there for her when it was important. You're going to be there to cheer her on if I have to crucify you to the ground. Cappis?"


	31. Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else is someone else's so don't sue me. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and love to hear from ya. 

Game, Set, Match 

As Rika had expected Tai had placed fairly well but not well enough to go on to the finals which he took with fairly good humor though he was disappointed he hadn't done better. Soon it was time for the other matches to begin and everyone got caught up in watching the intermediates duke it out and then the seniors show their stuff. By the time the seniors were done it was time for a meal break before the finals to end all finals with the top three from each of the two categories getting the chance to go head to head with the digimon royalty. This would be the final matches unless there was a tie in the number of wins but no one who knew anything about the players was expecting that to happen. The King and Queen would beat all the others and the match between the two would decide the winner and perhaps the all time title of royalty. The organizers had been smart enough to make sure that in the schedule Rika and Ryo would face the other six players before each other in the final match to draw things out. It was a match no one wanted to miss. 

Rika had wandered off since she wasn't hungry and walking around in one of the deserted hallways decided to get herself a chocolate bar since you couldn't eat while you were playing and she might be hungry by then. Walking over to a nearby vending machine Rika noticed that there was a young girl across from the machine, sitting on the floor with her cards in her hand as she studied them. Not even having noticed her presence till she was only a short distance away Rika was impressed at the girl's ability to not draw attention. Recognizing the kid as the winner of the junior division Rika raised an eyebrow at the fact that the kid was still around given that the juniors had been done hours ago. She must be really into the game to have hung around, Rika thought as she pulled change out of her pocket. Counting out the appropriate change Rika stuck it in the slot and punched in for an O'Henry. 

"You're brother sucked." 

) 

In the process of leaning down to retrieve her bar Rika slowly slid her hand in and grabbing the bar pulled it out then straightening turned around to face the girl who's spoken. The little pipsqueak had yet to look up from her cards but since the hallway was deserted Rika was pretty sure the smart remark had come from her. "Seeing as he got into the top twenty in his first real tournament I'd say that's pretty damn good even if it's not first." 

"I never lose." Came the girl's response, still refusing to look up at all. "I was expecting something better from your brother but I guess you got all the talent and he got what was left over." 

"Well I would have to disagree." Rika said crossing her arms in front of her as she watched the girl curiously, wondering why the girl had even bothered to comment to begin with. "And he'll get better so if you're planning to play next year maybe you'll play him..and maybe he'll win." 

"Just because some stupid boy can beat you doesn't mean that one can beat mine. Most of the players out there we're guys and I beat all of them without breaking a sweat. I can't believe you're going out with Akiyama. He's just some stupid pretty boy that's likely cheating on you already. Only a weakling attaches herself to someone like him. Everyone says you're so tough but you're not. It's all just some big act." Came the girl's cold response and Rika was bowled over by the disappointment in the girl's voice. Why did this girl sound so upset over something that didn't effect her in the slightest? 

"Okay first off you don't even know Ryo because if you did you wouldn't be saying the things you just said. Second of all I have not now nor have I ever needed a man to support me in any way, shape or form. Thirdly if Ryo were cheating on me I would castrate him then see to it that he could never again be recognize as human much less a guy for you r information and lastly believe me when I say I am a bitch and will always be not only the Queen of the Digimon Game but the Queen of the Bitches as well." Rika said with her hands on her hips, insulted and confused at the same time. "And for that matter why do you even care? What's it to you?" 

) 

"When you were thirteen you agreed to play a game with Maiki Yuki after he bet you his brand new leather jacket that he could beat you in under five minutes no problem. You beat him in three and when he called you and your mother a whole bunch of names you took the jacket, broke his nose and ripped up his favorite card in his face." The girl said, finally looking up to meet Rika's gaze, her eyes hidden behind dark black shades. "Do you remember that?" 

"Yeah actually. I gave Takato the jacket for Christmas since it was too big for me." Rika said with a bemused look on her face having forgotten the incident until now. What had ever happened to that asshole anyway? Probably gone back to prep school and bribed his way to graduation since he'd been a pretty big idiot as she recalled. "How do you know about that? You would have been just a little kid, not old enough to go to the thing unless you lied about your age here." 

"The party was at my house and I snuck down to watch. I'd heard you were coming and wanted to meet you." The girl said with a shrug, absently shuffling her cards. "Maiki is my step brother or at least he was before our parents divorced. My mom's on husband number four and his dad's on number three at last count I think. Maiki use to push me around a lot as a kid, always wanting to be the center of attention and throwing hissy fits when he didn't get his way. He'd blame things he did on me because I was younger and because he knew that he could get away with fingering me since his dad's blind where he's concerned. I knew he was going to play you and I'd heard about you from his older cousin who'd played you before when you were still playing the tournaments regularly. Shigure said that you were the best player he'd ever seen and that Akiyama beating you had been a fluke or that the guy had cheated. He bet Maiki a lot of money that he wouldn't stand a chance and Shigure was right. I watched the whole match and you were awesome, the way you just decimated him and sliced him in half before he even saw it coming. I wanted to be that good. So I practiced and practiced and thought that someday I'd beat you and become Queen instead. But you've gone soft haven't you? Holding hands and fooling around with that stupid jock who probably has less brain cells then a drugged up drunk. I can't beat something that doesn't exist." The girl said bitterly, taking off her glasses so that Rika could see her large brown eyes glare at her. "You were suppose to be the Ice Queen, not some stupid brainless Home Coming Queen parading on the run way and acting all girlie." 

) 

Mouth hanging open slightly Rika didn't quite know what to say. It sounded almost like she was or at least had been this kid's role model and now she'd let the kid down because she didn't seem ass kicking enough anymore. The irony was not lost on her at all. It was also rather flattering if a bit weird too. She'd never, ever considered herself a role model and would have been the last to suggest that anyone should aspire to be like her. She didn't want to be herself sometimes. "Look, kid I haven't sold out okay? I may be a bit nicer now but I still kick ass on a regular basis and I'd rather have my hair dyed rainbow colors then be a home coming queen. Plus having a boyfriend does not make me some sort of Barbie okay? I haven't changed my attitude because of him and he likes me just the way I am. And he isn't stupid either." Rika added as an after thought. 

"Then prove it. Play me. If you're still the queen of the game then you should be able to beat me in no time with plenty to get to your first match." The girl said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "After all your first match isn't for another twenty minutes, one would think someone of your reputation could beat an eleven year old in less then that." 

"So this is what I was alike at eleven...I was a real annoying little brat wasn't I?" Rika said as she titled her head thoughtfully then reaching into her pocket pulled out her cards. "Okay, kid...you're on. Show me whether you're even fit to be one of my ladies in waiting." 

Meanwhile 

Wandering around aimlessly with Ice Suzi was feeling fine and dandy having placed better then she'd expected in the intermediates and having gotten the phone numbers of six very cute guys that she'd played against. All in all everything was going pretty good in her opinion even if she had been stuck with Ice who was scaring away all the cute guys around them. Accidentally bumping into a guy Suzi was all set to go sprawling onto the ground when the guy's hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Oh gee thanks. Sorry to have bumped into you like that." Suzi said as she grinned at him thinking he was rather cute too only he was old enough to be her father. Maybe she should introduce him to Rika's mom though. That could work. 

"No harm done." The man said brushing off his suit, the lights from above shining off the ring he wore on his right pinkie. "If you'll excuse me." The man added before walking into the crowd, disappearing from view leaving Suzi standing there with a puzzled look on her face as she tapped a finger absently against her cheek. 

"What?" Ice said with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what had driven her cousin to actually think hard about something. Probably trying to figure out what the chances were that she could nab a nearby guy. 

"That ring..I know I've seen it somewhere before but I can't remember where." Suzi said as she chewed on her bottom lip absently, not even realizing she was doing it. "He doesn't look familiar though so maybe I saw the ring in the store but that doesn't make sense either. That was some seriously expensive ring and it looked old, like a heirloom type not to mention really distinctive with that dragon carved into the stone..damn this going to really bug me." 

"Maybe he's one of the sponsors or someone that has a connection to your dad's work." Ice said with a shrug, slightly impressed that Suzi had been so observant even if it was because her eye had been caught on the jewelry and not something important. "Just push it to the back of your mind for a bit and eventually it will just pop into your head with a clear picture of the last time you saw it." 

"Picture...picture..wait a minute." Suzi said as she remembered in a flash of inspiration where she'd seen that man's ring before. It had been in a frozen picture of a close up of one of the guys that had attacked them in the Digital World. They'd done a close up of the ring because it was a distinctive piece and Yamachi wanted to see if it could be traced through the jeweler who'd made it. "Ice..we gotta find that guy and we gotta take him down...now. He's not a nice guy and he's got a lot to answer for." Suzi said with a dark look before running into the crowd, moving quicker then Ice would have given her credit for. Apparently cheerleading hadn't girlifed Suzi too badly after all. 

"Exactly how bad? As in take him down any way I want bad?" Ice asked as she ran beside Suzi, the crowd parting partly out of instinct and partly out of self preservation. "What's he done to you?" 

"You know how Kazu and Kenta are all bent out of shape and ended up doing serious time in the hospital so that you couldn't get your chance to torture them within inches of their lives? These guys are the ones responsible for your disappointment." Suzi said as she stopped, not sure which way to go and hoping her words were enough to motivate Ice into helping her track the bastard down. "We'll have to split up here, you go that way and I'll go this way." Suzi said before taking off, not waiting to see if Ice understood and was complying. 

) 

Running as fast as she could in sandals with two inch heels Alice feared she was going to literally break a leg as she tried to keep up with Henry who was also in better shape then she was. Suzi had called him on his cell moments before and now they were off in search of a man fitting the description Suzi had given them which had been pretty detailed thanks to Suzi's awesome memory. She'd only had a general idea where to look for him though and so the Tamers were all spreading out in different directions, hoping that the force would be with them. "See anyone that matches?" Alice called out since even with the heels Henry was slightly taller then she was and could see through the crowd better. 

"No, damn it. There's just too many damn people around here." Henry said as he had to stop or risk running over an older lady who had come to watch her grandson play in the tournament. "Wait..there." Henry said as he pointed towards a man in a black suit having a conversation with another man in a similar suit though he was blonde to the other's dark brown. "What do you think?" 

"I think that there's only one way to find out and that's to head over there. I think if he spots us and runs we know to run after him." Alice said dryly before walking towards the men while Henry pulled out his cell in precaution. Alice was two meters away before one of them noticed her. The two quickly looked at each other then took off running in opposite directions as fast as their long legs could carry them. "I think that means both of them! I have the one on the right!" Alice called out as she ran after the guy while Henry took off to the left, calling Takato to update. 

Closing in on her guy Alice was only a few strides behind him when his body suddenly gave a jerk and he just collapsed on the ground unconscious. Coming to a gasping halt Alice stood over him, not understanding what the hell had happened until she saw Ice walking towards her with Takato and she just knew. "Okay, Ice. How the hell did you do that?" 

"How did I do what?" Ice said with a small smile on her face that said she knew precisely what she'd done but wasn't about to say anything about it. "He just keeled over, I was way over there when it happened." Ice added, pointing to a place at least ten feet away. 

"Don't look at me..she really was way over there and I was too far away to see anything." Takato said when Alice sent him a questioning look. "He's not dead of anything is he?" Takato asked as he looked over at Ice who had kneeled beside the still form, removing something from the body and sliding it into her pocket without anyone noticing, making it look like she was checking his pulse. 

"No, his pulse is weak but steady. I'm sure he'll be just fine." Ice said with a smirk as she dusted off her pant legs. "Now what do we do with him?" 

"We'll take him from here." A man said and the three turned to see one of the men Yamachi had hired as added security for the event in case something like this happened. The Tamers had been introduced to all the security men before hand so that they would know who to look for. "You three can run along." 

) 

Meanwhile 

"There he is." Henry muttered under his breath, weaving through the cars having chased the man into one of the school's parking lots. Keeping good time Henry cursed the distance and turned to look behind him when he heard the sound of running feet behind him. His sister close behind him Henry was glad for the support and knew that she'd be able to catch up to him since she was the more athletic of the two. 

"Henry, you and I can't catch up like this. You need to catapult me at him like we do in cheerleading. Remember when you helped me practice?" Suzi called out as the idea came into her mind. In her opinion it was the only way they could pull this off without losing the jerk. "Think about it!" 

"That just might work." Henry muttered and spinning around came to a stop and cupped his hands together in front of him as his sister ran full speed towards him. Seconds later her feet were in his hands and he was catapulting her over his head, sending her flying through the air like a Suzi bullet. Twisting her body so her legs came first Suzi aimed for the guy's head and hit it dead on with a loud thud. Sending him flying into a BMW Suzi bounced off him and landed on her feet nearby while the guy's head went through a windshield. 

"And that's gotta hurt." Suzi said with a wince as she walked over and pulled him out the window, letting him collapse on the ground with a loud thud. "Maybe that was a bit much?" 

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Came a furious voice as the owner of the car came marching towards them with eyes practically bursting into flames. "You destroyed my car!" 

"Well given the moves I just pulled I guess the only thing to say is..... GO BAD ASS TAMERS." Suzi said as she jumped into the air waving imaginary pom poms before dropping into a classic cheerleading pose. "Who says cheerleaders can't kick ass." 


	32. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to others obviously and thanks to all those who have been reviewing! 

Note For those who have been complaining about the shortness of my chapters allow me to explain. I have around 15 active fics right now and so in order to update them all with some regularity I write chaps that are a little over 3000 words always rather then write long chapters that would mean updating a lot less often. Also for those who have been saying my characters are going OOC I would say that all the Tamers, especially Suzi, Alice and the twins are pretty much open for interpretation. People change over time (They were children in the season) and Alice was only in a few episodes. Anyway thanks for reading and hope to hear from you. 

Twists and Turns 

Laying down her card Rika watched the realization come over the girl's face as the girl looked at the match that had barely started but was already over. The girl was good but Rika was Queen and she had gotten that title for a reason. She hadn't pulled any punches either, giving the kid the curtesy of treating her like she would have treated any worth while challenge. In other words without any mercy. "Good game, you have potential." Rika said as she held out her hand, watched the girl hesitate before taking the hand and shaking it. "When you get more experience I expect you to challenge me again." Rika added as she let the girl's hand go, leaning down to pick up her cards and returning them to her deck. Hesitating Rika looked at the card she'd just picked up then with a grin put the card back down, and straightening got up and prepared to head out for her first match. "Till next time, kid. Laterz." 

"Hey you missed one of your cards, Rika. Pretty stupid of you to miss one of your best cards." The girl called out from behind and Rika turned around to see the girl holding out the Renamon card Rika had left behind, the girl's face the picture of pride and a determination not to show emotion over her loss. 

"Keep it and return it to me when you're good enough to beat me." Rika said with a smirk before turning on her heels and continuing down the hallway while the girl simply looked down at the card she'd been given the way a treasure hunter would look at El Dorado. Whistling lightly under her breath Rika stuck her hands in her pockets and headed back into the gym to find everyone else. 

) 

"Oh the guys upstairs are just going to love this when I explain why we have to pay for repairs to that kid's car." Yamachi said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair in agitation as he looked at the damage Suzi had accidentally caused when she'd sent the bad guy flying. "It just had to be a BMW. This is a university campus for Christ sakes. There are plenty of beat up, old junkers around here that one more dent wouldn't even be noticed. Why couldn't you have smashed him into one of those?" Yamachi asked Suzi in exasperation. "Why did you have to pick the only brand new BMW?" 

"Uhmmm..sorry?" Suzi tried and was rewarded with a dark look as her boss went back to trying not to rip out his hair from stress. "I wasn't aiming for that car..I was just aiming for the guy's head and he happened to crash into the car on the way down. Really it's his fault for falling into that car in particular." 

"Somehow I don't think that's going to get us off the hook." Yamachi said with a sigh then walked over to where cops were talking to the angry car owner, Yamachi pulling out his check book with a seriously pained look on his face. This was not his day at all. 

"Sorry I missed it." Ice said at her cousin's side, genuinely sorry to have missed the show as she smirked at Yamachi. It was fun to watch Suzi's boss have a mental breakdown though. Of course it was pretty obvious now that there was a lot more to this then a simple case of hunting down the guys who bashed the idiots up. The question was what was going on and was there going to be more of this type of thing going on? If there was then this trip to stay with her stupid relatives might actually be a little fun for once. "So does this happen often?" 

"Nope, if it did Yamachi would have thrown himself off a building by now." Henry said with a shake of his head, feeling sorry for his boss who looked like he was just primed for an ulcer or a heart attack. "Well lets head back into the building for the final rounds, you guys. Leave the guy to suffer without an audience." 

"I'll bake him cookies to make him feel better when we get home." Suzi decided feeling more then a little bad for her role in all this. She'd just meant to stop the guy. She certainly hadn't meant to send her boss towards a mental breakdown. Especially since she happened to like this one who was much better then most of the bosses' her friends had. "Do you think that would help?" 

"Well eating yourself to death would be less painful then jumping off a building." Alice said with a smirk as she shook her head at the whole scene. "But what I want to know, Ice is what the hell you did to the other guy and don't say you did nothing because that's a lie and we both know it." 

"I stopped him." Ice said with a simple shrug, a hint of a cat like smile on her face which was more then a little scary since it was her. It rather reminded Alice of seeing Wednesday Adam's smile in fact. Now that was a scary thought. 

"Well lets head in and hope that this is the end of the drama for today." Alice said with a shake of her head as she linked arms with Henry, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Though given that we're watching the big match between Rika and Ryo shortly drama is precisely what we're going to get." 

) 

Rika sat there watching her last opponent before Ryo with amused detachment. The guy was losing and he knew it so he was taking his sweet time before every move he made so that he could say he'd at least lasted a long time even if it was only because he was stalling. Her eyes leaving him Rika's eyes landed on her mother who stood beside Tai with their dad on Tai's other side. They'd been there for ever one of her matches and she was pretty sure the only time they'd moved was when she switched tables after a round. It was weird and she didn't quite know what to think about it. She could understand Tai being there because she'd told him it was important to watch other matches to pick up on techniques and everyone playing right now was the cream of the crop. So she could understand him but what were her parents doing here? Her dad could have easily left Tai with one of her friends since they were all there to cheer her and Ryo on anyway so why was he bothering to stick around the games? The second wife wasn't in view so why wasn't he off with her instead of here? Couldn't be because her mom was here because the two weren't even talking to each other. Weird. Turning her gaze back to the table when she saw a flicker of movement Rika saw her opponent had finally played and without even needing to wait Rika through down her neck card and watched the guy sweat. This guy wasn't handling the pressure all that well now that he was up against a pro, Rika thought with a faint smirk as she turned her head while she waited, scanning the other tables. Ryo was up against a girl about his age who was too busy giving Ryo flirty looks to see that not only wasn't he paying attention but he was leading her right into a trap. Farther down the rows Rika could see Spikes playing away and had to smile. She'd been surprised by how much he'd improved and he'd held up against her a lot better then he had the last time they'd played. She'd beaten him of course but she'd actually had to concentrate on the game. Still smiling Rika turned her eyes back to her own game, waited till he laid his next card then considering her cards barely held back a yawn as she set down the killing card. Watching his face fall Rika shook her head slightly then held out her hand to shake as her win was finalized and announced to the cheering of everyone. Collecting her cards Rika leaned back in her seat and waited for Ryo to finish his game. Neither of them had lost yet which meant the next match, their match would decide the winner. Settling back into her seat Rika was surprised how tired she'd gotten all of a sudden. It was strange because she hadn't been tired at all earlier but during the last few games her concentration had been getting wavering which wasn't a good thing. Hearing a yawn Rika looked over sharply at her opponent who smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, guess I didn't get as good a sleep last night as I thought I had." The boy said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, me neither." Rika said with a smirk then looking around tilted her head to the side in puzzlement as she noticed that quite a number of people looked quite worn out, even the people who were doing nothing more then just standing there watching. Okay she had a really bad feeling about this. Standing up Rika wandered over to Spike's table since he was finished. "Spikes..do you feel unusually tired?" 

) 

"Actually Kris and I were just commenting about that..that we both were feeling more then a little tired and how we couldn't wait to get to bed..why?" Spikes asked with a questioning look on his face. "Something wrong?" 

"Maybe. Look at everyone..it's like no one got any sleep last night. There are people sleeping in the bleachers for Christ sakes." Rika said as she pointed in that direction of the bleachers where there were people napping on the lower levels. 

"But the people in the top of the stands don't." Spikes muttered with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"What?" Rika said with a confused look on her face. 

"Well everyone down here is getting pretty dead and quiet but the people up in the bleachers are still cheering away every time a game finishes and there still do the stomping and cheering...and some of them have been here for longer then most. Why would everyone down here have...unless....like in Spiral!" Spikes said as he tilted his head thoughtfully, alarm growing on his face as Kris and Rika demanded to know what he meant. "It's an anime and during it this girl poisons this guy by leading him into a classroom filled with gas. She stay's up in the students area while he's standing where the profs lecture so she's up high enough that the gas doesn't reach her but since the teacher is down below..and never sees it coming." 

"He's where the gas is building up and it kills him....and every single window in this place is closed so are all the doors." Rika said with growing horror as she looked around. "You guys try to open some doors!" The three breaking up the crowds watched them in confusion as they all raced out of the competition area and each went straight to a door, struggling to get them open without any success. Pounding on them they struggled to open, people watching in shock expect for the Tamers who all ran over to Rika to find out what was going on. "We think there might be gas or something leaking into this room. All these doors are locked and they shouldn't be." Rika said having moved on to another door before they reached her. "Someone's sealed us in." 

) 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Alice said as she looked around them, seeing all the people around them, more and more people looking like they could hit the floor, fast asleep any minute. "Damn it I think you're right. Does anyone smell it?" 

"That doesn't mean anything. There are countless weapons of this sort that don't leave any traces behind to say that they were there, much less a smell." Ice commented dryly. "I saw people leaving a little while ago, I'd guess they sealed up in here around fifteen minutes ago. The stuff is working fast." 

"The question is what this gas can do." Ryo said darkly as he looked all around them then turned when they heard some screaming. Racing over they saw a mother holding her child in her arms, shaking him as she tried to wake him up with no answer. Soon the sounds of people dropping to the floor were all over the place. Looking around frantically Ryo looked up and got an idea. "Everyone throw things through the windows! We can get fresh air in that way! There's some sort of gas in the room, hurry and do it now!" Soon everyone who was aware enough to get it and pull themselves together were throwing things up into the air with what strength they had, the sounds of shattering glass ringing through while people called the police on their cell phones, many passing out before they could finish dialing. 

"Rika!" Rika turned her head to see her mother running towards her, her father right behind with Tai on his shoulders to get him as far up as possible. "What's going on?" 

"We aren't sure but get yourselves and everyone you can up and into the bleachers where there's more fresh air." Rika said as she struggled to stay conscious, vaguely amused that there seemed to be several of her mother appearing before her eyes just as she keeled forward, her mother catching her before she hit the floor. Seconds later the doors were busted open as help arrived in time. 

) 

The Next Morning 

Rika's eyes fluttered open and then she wished they hadn't as her head nearly split apart with the headache that came crashing down on her. Moaning at the Godzillas playing hard rock in her head Rika felt someone squeeze her hand hard and was curious enough to open her eyes to mere slits, shocked to see her father leaning over her with a worried look on his tired face. "Dad?" Rika asked weakly, not at all sure that she wasn't seeing things. 

"Yeah, Princess. I'm right here. You're mom just went to get some more coffee but she'll be right back so stay with me okay so that she can see you awake. She's been worried out of her mind about you. We all have." Matt said with a weak grin, his relief that she was okay written all over his face. "Everyone is okay by the way. This place is pretty full of people here for observation like you but no one was seriously hurt. Apparently the gas that we all exhaled wasn't toxic or anything, just enough to knock up out for a good, long while." 

"Find people..did this?" Rika croaked out, glad that everyone was apparently okay and that no one had been badly hurt or worse died. 

"No we didn't but the two guys that the girls caught earlier in the day knew something about it. Apparently it was suppose to be a combination of a warning to Hypnos to stay out of it and they were also intending to come in and take Yamachi as a hostage for more leverage. If you and that Spikes kid hadn't put two and two together things could have been a lot worse. Yamachi's wife sends her thanks by the way." Matt said as he leaned over to tuck her in a little better, absently thinking that he hadn't tucked her in since she was still small enough to play horsey with. "Your boyfriend just went to check on the rest of your friends..he's been in here most of the night too." 

"Well where else would he be?" Rika said dryly, her head starting to calm down so now it was only Godzilla juniors. "Why are you here though?" 

"However you might wish it were different, Rika I am your father and I love you very, very much which means that this is where I want to be." Matt said in a quiet tone as he watched her roll her eyes at him, deciding he was bullshitting her obviously. "You don't believe me. Do you? Well it's the truth, Rika..even though I haven't shown it I do love you. I have loved you since the day they tried to put you in my arms and I was so freaked out I fainted dead away and smashed my head on one of those stupid hospital carrier thingies. I left you and your mother, Rika and in doing so I left behind the greatest thing God has ever given me in my life. I left behind you because I didn't realize what you were to me until I didn't have you. I have spent a large amount of my life, half of it living hard and fast...and God what I wouldn't give to go back and change certain things..or I think that until I look at Tai. Because for all my screw ups he's worth it. You're both worth it and I love you both..equally..not ever one more then the other. I can't prove that to you, Rika. I can only tell you and hope that some day you'll believe me. Believe that you have two parents who love you and would do anything..would die for you without a second thought. I stayed out of your life and if you want it'll go back to that way but now that I've got my life back together..now that I'm even a quarter of the father that you deserve..I hope maybe you'll at least give me the chance..to make you see the man you helped me to become. Because everything good about me..is because of you and Tai...because you two were the only things that could have ever kept me going after the things I've done to others..and to myself. I don't deserve your love and I don't deserve your forgiveness for the pain I've caused you. But I'd like the chance to at least earn your respect...maybe even your trust." 


	33. Luck of the Irish

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else. Thanks for reading and please review. 

Luck of the Irish 

Soon enough everyone was home and back on their feet again after their gas adventure. There had been no final match between Rika and Ryo since Rika hadn't been well enough to play by the time the weekend was over. The people in charge of the event had put out a statement that Rika and Ryo had once again shown that they were the best in Japan and were deserving of their title as King and Queen of the Digimon Card Game. Rika's mother had pointed out that no matter who won it wasn't like Rika could become king or Ryo queen anyway. Rika pointed out that beating him might have demoted him to prince but then he'd shot back that he might have demoted her to princess. The thought of being called princess by hundreds of people had shocked Rika into silence for the whole ride home. Rika was still planning to challenge Ryo to a match though when he came home for the summer and was already plotting strategy. After school the Monday back all the Tamers reported to Hypnos for a meeting. Everyone ushered into a meeting room they were soon joined by Yamachi as well as Henry/Suzi and Alice's fathers. "Hello, everyone." Yamachi said as he took a seat. "I'll get right to the point. The men we captured aren't talking anymore and what they did talk about before is basically useless. The one we recognized as being a part of the group we encountered in the Digital World won't tell us what time it is much less who he is and what he was going in the D World. The other man was a bit more helpful but he was basically the other man's stooge, he didn't really have anything to give us. In other words we don't know squat other then their names and that they're both American citizens. Their passports were phony and they're prints aren't in the system." 

"How about the tracking the gas used? Any luck there?" Takato asked as he leaned forward in his chair. 

"No luck I'm afraid. They were careful not to leave prints and though we've identified the gas there's no way to know where it came from." Yamachi said as he shook his head then frowned when the room filled with the sound of a ringing cell phone. 

"Opps..sorry. I forgot to turn it off." Alice said with a sheepish look as she pulled her phone out and seeing the number put it to her ear to ask their housekeeper what was up and whether it was important or not. Listening Alice's face went grim and after confirming what she'd said Alice hung up. "We might have a lead." 

) 

"What is it, sweetie?" Alice's father demanded to know. 

"That was our housekeeper, Mrs. Tumble. She said my friend Simon has been trying to call me all day at home, that he said I was in trouble and he needed to talk to me as soon as possible. I always have my cell phone off during school." Alice said with a considering look on her face. "Simon does have connections..he might have heard something." 

"Call him now." Yamachi demanded and quickly had Alice's cell phone rigged up so that everyone could hear the conversation. Dialing the number everyone listened as a voice answered, asking who it was in the accent of the Irish. 

"Simon, it's me Alice. What's up?" 

"Where the bloody hell have you been, girlie? I've been trying to get a hold of you all friggin day." Came Simon's annoyed voice. "Do you have any bloody idea how worried I've been about you? You're all right, right?" 

"I'm fine but I was at school, you knothead. Now why have you been calling me all day?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face. Typical Simon. 

"I think you've gotten yourself into some serious trouble, your friends too. Teddy too for that matter, the brainless gnit." Simon said with a curse, his voice serious. "He comes here with Brit yesterday, says that he thinks some bastards are after some friends of yours plus you and your da. Course I thought maybe he'd taken too many of his damn meds but he showed me what he's found and I got to say I'm agreeing with him. The bitch's latest apartment was broken into as well. I called Mick's house to let tell him to let her know that the kids were with me and Mick tells me the apartment was torn apart and that these fancy suits were coming around asking after Teddy. They were offerin big money for info too. Now I don't know what the hell is goin on but I thought I should give you the heads up before I take the sibs and go under. I got a bad feelin that they aren't just looking for a chit chat." 

"Wait you can come here." Alice said quickly, her mind racing as she tried to think as fast as she could. "You have proof that someone's after us?" 

"I'm thinkin they're after everyone in your da's company, luv. Teddy found info and they've got all sorts of info on you, stuff they'd have had to have had you followed to know. As it is the damn lines might be tapped. And you want us to come there? I haven't got the money for one ticket much less three." Simon said with a curse. "As it is I'm borrowin money like crazy to get the hell away from these guys." 

"Alice let me talk to him." Yamachi said quietly and after telling Simon she was putting her boss on Alice handed the phone over. "Hello there, my name is Yamachi. I can have a jet sent to where ever you are to pick up you and your siblings. You'll be here by tomorrow morning with protection provided for you and your siblings at all times." 

) 

"For all three of us? We dunna have passports or anything, that takes time, Mr. Yamachi." Simon said, his voice going cool and hard, man to man now. This was business. "And frankly I donna have much of a trust in the word of a government official. You tend to have flighty memories in the department of doin what's best for everyone and not just yourselves." 

"True but you know Alice will make my life a living hell if I didn't follow through." Yamachi pointed out, pleased when there was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "And you say you have proof that someone's after my employees and I want that proof. Therefore it's in my best interests to get you here." 

"Tell Alice that I'm stayin at the place where Brit was born..she'll know what that means and tell you where to send the jet. When we arrive though Alice or her da better be waitin for us or that info isn't gettin into your hands." Simon replied after a moment to think about it. "I'm goin now. Till later, Boss man." Simon said then hung up. 

"Tell me about him." Yamachi said as he handed Alice back her phone thinking he was either going to like this kid or hate him with a passion. 'We can trust him on this? That he's on our side?" 

"Simon is many things and a liar occasionally but if he says Alice is in trouble then he means it." Alice's dad said before Alice could speak. "I've known that boy for nine years, I know that even if they offered him the sun and the moon he'd turn it down if it involved us. I'm helping him pay his way through college, a loan so that he can send the money from his jobs home to Teddy and Brit. He's a good man if more then a little rough around the edges." 

) 

"And these siblings, how old are they?" Jenyu asked thinking that maybe while Simon was on the level the other two might not be. Plus Simon had said that it was Teddy that had brought him the information. 

"Teddy is the same age as Suzi and Brit is only seven years old." Alice said, following Jenyu's line of thought. "And Teddy is just as loyal as Simon. He would never do something illegal if it hurt someone." 

"But he would do something illegal?" Yamachi asked as his gaze narrowed. Alice's choice of words wasn't comforting. 

"Both boys have had brushes with the law but you have to take into account their circumstances." Alice's dad said as he watched his daughter's eyes flame up at the hinted slander. "They grew up in Irish slums and Simon's been pretty much supporting his family since he was old enough to pick a pocket. Whatever they've done it was to keep them together and healthy. Simon could be making plenty of money right now running drugs and scams on the streets but he's in college, trying to make something of himself. Teddy's been in trouble a few times for suspected hacking and pick pocketing but he's never been charged officially." 

"What about their parents?" Takato piped up, unable to imagine having to live the kind of life Alice's dad was describing. "Why do Simon and Teddy have to work and steal? Why can't their mom and dad support them?" 

"Their mother makes her living on the streets, Takato." Alice's dad said gently, not wanting to say too much because he knew that the Logan brothers wouldn't appreciate it at all. "And she spends what she makes on herself and her bad habits. As for a dad..well each of them has a different father and I doubt very much she knows for sure who's kid they are. Simon's the only father figure the other two have." 

"Sounds to me like they'd be ripe for a bribe, no offense." Yamachi said as he leaned back in his seat with a resigned look on his face. "And I wouldn't blame them if they took it either if it comes to that." 

"No they wouldn't. Simon and Teddy..when you live on the streets you have nothing but your pride and your word. They're like family and if it weren't for the governments and social services that don't give a damn dad and I would have adopted Teddy and Brit years ago to get them the hell away from that bitch they call mother." Alice said with her eyes flashing dangerously. "I know them, you don't. They're not plants." 

) 

"And I've talked to Simon before online, so has Rika." Suzi piped up, ready to add her two cents as she struggled not to cry. Listening to Alice's dad describe what Simon and his siblings lived like had really hit her. She'd talk to Simon plenty of times, even complained about this or that when he had it twenty times worse then she did. She hadn't really asked him about his home life and stuff, she hadn't realized just why he sounded so much older then he was.. "He's a really nice guy, Yamachi. He really is" 

"And why were you talking to this boy?" Jenyu asked as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter who smiled back at him innocently even though Jenyu could see the emotion threatening to spill over. His daughter had one of the softest hearts he knew and it was bruised far too easily. 

"Simon and I dated a year ago when dad and I went back to Ireland for the summer. When I came back here in the fall we kept up online and the girls got his e-mail address from me so that they could meet him too." Alice said with small smile, jumping in before Suzi's dad would assume the worst. 

"Well if you trusted this guy with Alice I guess we can trust him on this." Yamachi said with a sigh, noticing that Henry seemed to be trying not to frown pretty hard. Green eyed monster just a little huh, Yamachi thought as he hid a smile. "Well then I guess I need information from you Alice and the rest of you can go. We'll reconvene after school again tomorrow, hopefully with Simon and his siblings in attendance." 

) 

"Well I gotta say that this is the life, big bro. If those fugs get us well then at least I'll be able ta say I got one hell of a good memory because of them. Murdering bastards that they are" Teddy said with a smirk as he leaned back into the plush seat of the jet that had picked them up in Cornwall. "Don't know why people say airplane food is so bloody bad. That was one of the best meals I've ever eaten." 

"Well as this is your one and only plane ride I dunna think you have anything to compare it to." Simon pointed out dryly as he sipped his ginger ale. "I doubt that most people fly around in jet owned by the bloody Japanese government. My guess is that if they had got us passage on a normal plane you'd be complaining about the grub quite a lot, mate." 

"I suppose so." Teddy agreed with a considering look as he sipped away at his Coke. He'd never traveled out of his own country and right now he was flyin over Europe. Now wasn't that a kick in the arse. He just hoped he lived long enough to brag about it to his mates when he got home again. If he got home again. Pushing that aside Teddy tried to think of something cheerful, to look forward to. "So do you suppose that we'll get some sort of reward for this? For risking our necks going there to give this Yamachi guy the info I got? After all it's important stuff, should be worth somethin and we'd be helping Alice which is a double bonus." 

"They might but if we ask for it they'll be suspicious, think maybe we're in it to help ourselves instead Alice and her da." Simon said as he reached over to pull the blanket up higher on his little sister who'd conked out shortly after she'd finished eating. Too much excitement in a limited about of time being the culprit for bringin the sandman so early. "The important thing is we make sure these bastards don't harm a hair on their heads, everything else is secondary. Alright?" 

"Yeah, seein as they're practically family and all, plus Alice always was my favorite babysitter when you left me and Brit at their house." Teddy said with a grin, lifting his can of pop into the air in a salute to Alice. "And speakin of Alice are ya lookin forward to getting a look see at her new man? I read the file on him, sounds like she caught herself a fine fish. Brit says he's good lookin too." 

"Who Alice dates is up to her." Simon said with a shrug though inside his head a little voice was screaming bollacks. Okay so yeah he wanted a look see at this Henry but he wasn't about to give Teddy that little tidbit. Who knew what the little bugger would do with it. "If Alice loves him then he must be a good guy." 

"Well she did date you for several months so forgive me if I dunna exactly trust her taste in guys." Teddy said with a sly grin that only grew when his brother sent him a dark look. "And who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a fine side piece while we're there. Alice's best friend Rika sounds right up your alley to me. You've always liked redheads." 

"Nah, Alice said that the Wildcat's hooked herself up with that Ryo guy and I've talked to Rika online remember? We dinna click." Simon said as he shook his head at the idea. "Far as I know all the ones old enough to hold my interest are taken. Last time I checked though Suzi is around your age. Maybe you'll get lucky." 

"Well stranger things have happened. Since I dunna go online much anymore to chat I've yet to speak more then a few words to the girl. Heard she was a cheerleader though. Cheerleaders don't tend to have too many lights on upstairs and there's nothin worse then being stuck with a female without a lick of sense." Teddy said with a roll of his eyes before taking a big gulp of his drink. He knew more then his share of guys who didn't particularly care about the intelligence of their girls so long as they had a nice rack but he'd had his fill of those types long ago, having a mother who was a hooker exposed you to easy women early on whether ya liked it or not. When you lived in the shanties they certainly weren't hard to find anyway. He wanted a girl like Alice, not Alice herself since she was like a sister to him and that was just wrong but a girl like her. She was hot and smart, was that really too much to ask for in a woman? Obviously it was if today's females were anything to go by, Teddy thought with a sigh. Despite evidence to the contrary there were things to talk about other then clothes, getting hammered, sex and parties. The world was a bloody screwed up place and gettin more so by the minute. "So how long till we get there anyway?" 

"Couple more hours I'd guess." Simon said after he looked at his watch and made some calculations in his head. "We'll be there soon enough, not like much can happen to us when we're up in the clouds." 

"It's not that, I've got a good head for flyin so it seems even if my ears didn't like the whole taking off thing much." Teddy said with a smirk even though the memory of the slight ear ache lift off had given him wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts. "So do you think we'll all be stayin with Alice or do ya think they'll put us up in some fancy hotel with room service?" He'd never been in a hotel where there was room service, he'd always wanted to though. 

"We'll see when we get there. Now close your eyes and go to sleep, Teddy. We'll get there faster and odds are they're gonna grill us good when they get ahold of us. Better to have our wits about us then all out of it from lack of sleep." Simon said as he stretch out and closed his eyes signaling he was done talking. "And no getting out your lap top as soon as I'm asleep." 

"Damn it. Why not?" 

"Because I said so." 

"That's not a reason." 

"How about this. You won't because I'll kick your ass from Japan back to Ireland if ya do." 

".....now that's a reason." 


	34. The Logan Family Arrives

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the fact. Anyway hope you enjoy, please review and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy coming year. 

The Logan Family Arrives 

Since Alice had school the next day it fell on Mr. McCoy to go and pick the Logan family up at the airport, Alice not pleased but overruled. The jet plane was right on time and McCoy stood shoulder to shoulder with Yamachi and Jenyu feeling more then a little worried. Both of the Logan boys had a smart mouth on them, especially Teddy and when they were backed into a corner they were especially dangerous and threatening. They also had an ingrained fear and dislike for those in authority and power meaning they wouldn't be treating Yamachi with much respect until they felt the man had earned it. It was very difficult to earn the Logans' respect. Watching the jet come to a stop everyone held their breath as slowly the first guard they'd sent came down to be followed by Simon who stood looking around, waited until he saw Mr. McCoy before calling his siblings out. Coming out Teddy carried a scared Brittany who had a bone crushing hold around her brother's neck as he carried her over, the girl's face buried in his neck. The Logans were followed by another guard who carried two backpacks, the other over Simon's shoulder as he continued to walk in front of his siblings, a human shield. At six foot three he was the tallest man there but was on the slender side given his background and circumstances. Hard to gain a lot of weight or muscle when you didn't eat much. His brother was the same only slightly shorter at just nearing six foot with growth ahead of him. Both were blondes, their hair so pale in summer from the suns rays it often looked almost white. Their sister, dressing in bright green overalls and a white shirt was a tiny little girl, her curly, darker blonde hair in pigtails. The boys were dressed in jeans, T-shirts and jackets that said they'd seen much better days while their sister's clothes looked good as new. The boys both walked with a swagger and when they came to a stop in front of the heads of Hypnos their eyes were cool, their stance still but giving off a sense that they could move and move fast if they wanted to. 

) 

"It's good to see you three." Mr. McCoy said as he stepped forward, patting each of the Logan boys on the shoulder since they wouldn't want to be hugged now and then laying an affectionate hand on Brittany's curls smiled as she turned her head to send him a small smile. "And how are you, little princess?" 

"She's fine." Teddy said, knowing that Brit wouldn't say anythin, not in front of men she dinna know. "So all's clear here, McCoy?" 

"It is." Mr. McCoy said as he removed his hand from Brit's head, not surprised when she went back to hiding her face in Teddy's neck. The boys would never tell him why but Brit was afraid of men, especially those she didn't know. "The same with you?" 

"Aye, we got here alright." Simon said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a computer disk. "Here's what you'll be wantin. Teddy will explain everythin once we get out of here. Some how I don't think here the place to be discussin such things." 

"I'm Yamachi, I'm the head of Hypnos." Yamachi said as he held out a hand, surprised when the boy took it, shaking it as their eyes met which sent a chill up Yamachi's neck. Those weren't the eyes of any boy he'd ever met. Those were the eyes of a man who'd seen all the horrors the world had to offer and saw more everyday. "Thank you for bringing this information and for alerting us to this period." 

"I dinna do it for you. If Alice weren't involved I dunna think I'd have bothered telling ya you'd landed yourself in quicksand." Simon said with a shrug, not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't in the habit of going out of his way for strangers. Especially if he wasn't gettin paid for it. "But in exchange for this you'll protect us right? That disk is encrypted and I can guarantee that ya won't be gettin anythin out of it if you dunna follow through. We're riskin our necks here, I'm not puttin our heads any further into the guillotine till I know my sibs and I will be taken care of." 

"They will be, Mr. Logan. I would give you my word but I doubt very much you'd take it." Yamachi said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Now this was a man who trusted none and got his way or refused to cooperate. "Your siblings will be staying with the McCoys and you'll be staying with another family, one of Alice's friends since there isn't enough room for you at the McCoys..if that's all right with you?" 

"So long as Brit and Teddy are taken care of where I stay doesn't matter. But I'll be close by if they've need of me?" Simon said with a considering look, crossing his arms too. Teddy and Brit were use to not havin him around as a buffer but these weren't normal times and it wasn't his mother or her associates he was protectin them from. 

) 

"There should be no problem. Alec here mentioned that you once worked in a bakery, Takato's parents own one and said that they can provide you with work while you're here if you're interested." Jenyu added, not quite sure what to make of this trio. The oldest was obviously in control and tough, the other boy too and yet not. The was the younger one, Teddy quietly rubbing his sister's back soothingly while his eyes remained weary and hard, tough as nails. He hadn't even got a glimpse of the girl's face but she was obviously scared. But scared of what? 

"Takato right? Alice has mentioned him, said he's a real happy go lucky type." Simon said with a smirk, not the type happy go lucky people wanted to be around. "Well ifin the family doesn't bind me bunkin with them I got no problem with it." 

"Good. As we want to go over all this with everyone present we're going to wait until the rest of our staff is out of school." Yamachi said, inwardly grimacing about how that sounded. His was a top secret organization that had kinds working for him that weren't even in high school. "Till then we'll get you settled in and some real food instead of that jet food." Yamachi said with a nod and when the Logan boys nodded back they followed him out towards the large stretched limo waiting for them. 

"Now that is just iced. A bleedin limo, Brit. Take a look now." Teddy said as he shifted his hold slightly, wanting her to see the fine car they were going to be riding around in. "It's alright, ya know Simon and I are here with ye. Nothin bad is gonna happen if ya look." 

Slowly and hesitantly Brittany raised her head, her eyes weary as she looked at the limo, a small smile of delight crossing her features even as she kept a firm grip on her brother. "It's pretty." Brittany whispered into her brother's ear. 

"Tis a fine piece of machinery." Simon agreed as he watched the other's climb in, climbing in after them. Watching Teddy set Brit through the door way Simon's arms were there to take her and pull her into his lap, the girl curling up against him as Teddy came in too, the brother's putting her between them with each one holding one of her hands. 

"And this is for you, Miss Brittany." Alice's dad said with a tender and fatherly smile as he pulled a large pink teddy bear from a shopping bag that had remained in the limo. "I saw it yesterday and said to myself you just had to have it." 

Her eyes wide with delight Brit reached out to take it then snapped her hands back, her eyes weary as she looked at the other strange men in the car. But she knew Uncle Alec wouldn't give her something bad so she slowly and wearily reached out for the bear again. "Thank ye, Uncle Alec." Brittany said in a small voice as she hugged the bear against her tightly, burying her face in its soft fur. "Ti's the most beautiful bear ever." 

) 

"So the oldest one is really going to be staying at your house, Takato?" Kazu asked as he wheeled along, his electronic wheelchair one of his favorite toys even if getting around was still a bit of a bother. They were on their way to Hypnos now that school was over, they just had to pick up the girls first. 

"Yup. Yamachi asked my mom and dad and I said it was cool." Takato said with a careless shrug though he was a bit nervous about the coming guest. Alice said he was a nice guy but he'd sounded more then a little mean on the phone. "Apparently the guy use to work in a bakery for a while so Yamachi thought he'd come in handy." 

"Well I'm sure Henry's just glad he isn't living with the other two at Alice's house." Kenta pointed out as he elbowed Henry playfully in the ribs. "Huh, Henry." 

"I wouldn't care if he was." Henry said in a calm voice though he was lying through his teeth. He knew he had nothing to worry about but knowing that a former boyfriend of Alice's was living with her..well it would have driven him nuts within the first hour. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just didn't trust the ex boyfriend. "I trust Alice and it's been over with them for a while now. I'm not worried in the slightest." 

"Sure you're not, buddy. You keep on thinking that." Kenta said with a sympathetic pat on his friend's shoulder. "And hey, maybe you'll get lucky and he'll go after Jeri instead. Living at Takato's house he'll see her more then Alice anyway." 

"WHAT!" Takato said, covering his mouth with his hand when he realized he'd yelled that out loud. Blushing red Takato couldn't believe he'd just done that. Or what Kenta had said for that matter. "He wouldn't go after Jeri....I won't let him stay at my house if he goes after Jeri. I won't let him near Jeri." Takato babbled getting more then a little worked up about the whole thing. 

"Won't let who near me?" Jeri wanted to know as she linked arms with her boyfriend, amused to find his face the same shade of red as his shirt. "And why is your face so red." 

"It's nothing." Takato said with a beaming smile to hide his new worry. What if these Irish guys were like supreme Casanovas? There wasn't a guy in this world who didn't know women loved their men with accents, especially united kingdom accents. Oh God what was he going to do? Takato thought as he looked at his beloved Jeri. "Hey, Jeri. You know I love you right?" 

"Well of course I do." Jeri said blushing prettily. "Why are you so nervous?" 

"Just take pity on him and leave it that. Kenta and Kazu have been having fun all day at our expenses." Henry said with a roll of his eyes at poor Takato. The guy looked ready to start hyperventilating. 

) 

"Hey, guys...uhm, Takato are you okay?" Alice said as she, Suzi and Rika approached the group, noting that Takato's color wasn't at all good. "Did he have to dissect something in science again?" 

"Nope, long story." Takato said as he smiled at them weakly. He was not going to panic. He was not going to panic. He was really close to panicking. 

"Hey, Suzi you have so got to come with us to check out these two guys outside the school." A girl the other's didn't recognize said as she interrupted the conversation. "They are so better looking then even Colin Farrell! I mean they are so like a cross between Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and that hunky actor that plays Draco in those Harry Potter movies." The girl squealed, practically jumping up and down. "You have so gotta come with me!" 

"Did they have a little girl with them? Around six or so?" Alice asked, the description fitting Simon and Teddy too close to be coincidence. She knew Simon had even been mistaken for the actor that played Spike a couple of times they looked that alike. 

"Ya but she's got this huge pink teddy bear with her so it's hard to see her. Wait do you know them?" The girl asked, suddenly looking at Alice with interest. "They looked like they were waiting for someone." 

"Where abouts are they?" Alice wanted to know, ignoring the girl's question. 

"Well they're out front by the flag pole." The girl said then nearly got plowed over as Alice took off running in the right direction, her ponytail swinging. "I'll like, take that as a yes." 

) 

Racing through the halls at break neck speed Alice burst out the doors then gave a cry of delight at the three figures at the flag pole, the two men leaning against it while the young girl sat between them playing with a large pink teddy bear that Alice knew her dad had bought for Brittany. Waving wildly Alice ran down the stairs calling their names and launched herself into Simon's arms with a huge smile on her face. "Oh I've missed you so." Alice murmured as she snuggled close, always feeling safe and protected in Simon's arms. 

"And I you, small one." Simon said as he hugged her back before turning her loose so that she could deliver hard hugs to his siblings too. 

"Well looks who's grown a couple inches since the last time I saw him." Alice said as she drew away from Teddy. "You're lookin like Simon more every time I see ya." 

"I've grown more then a couple and please dunna compare me to that hideous gargoyle. I like to pretend that we don't share the same coloring much less genetic make up." Teddy said with a grin, giving a faint yelp when Simon whacked him upside the head. "Ouch, that bleedin hurt ya know!" 

"And how are you, Brittany? Keeping these boys in line when I'm not around?" Alice asked as she hugged Brittany bear and all, surprised by how much the girl had grown as well. It seemed to her that Brit had only been a baby the last time she's seen her and now look at her. 

"Yup." Brittany said with a smile, delighted when Alice picked her up and set her on her hip. "I remind Teddy to take his medicine and everything." 

"Such a good girl you are." Alice said as she kissed Brittany's cheek then grinned at the boys with a twinkle in her eye. "Seems like you boys have already started collection admirers. The girls are all a sighing and gapping at you." Alice said, their presence bringing out the Irish in her voice as she nodded over to where there were several groups of girls watching them with envy and hormones. "How many phone numbers have you collected already?" 

) 

"A gentleman never tells." Teddy said with a wink in her direction. "And I think here comes your friends. Or at least people that look like the people in the pictures we've seen. And dinna that sound confusin or what?" 

"Hi, Simon!" Suzi said cheerfully, bounding ahead without a qualm as she walked up to the one who had to be Simon since he looked to be the older of the two. God but he was just so absolutely gorgeous. The greatest eye candy she'd ever seen in real life. They were just..well wow. "I'm Suzi!" 

"Well it's nice to finally be meetin ya, Suzi." Simon said with a smile with pure Irish charm as he took the hand she offered and brought it to his lips gallantly. "You're even cuter then you're pictures." 

"Wow. Thanks." Suzi said with her eyes as big as saucers and her heart fluttering faster then a hummingbird's. "Uhm..hi..you must be Teddy." Suzi said as she struggled to focus only to be hit with the charming smile of a slightly smaller and younger version of Simon who kissed her hand as well and was full to the brim of charming nice to meet yous. 

"Oh, Simon. This is Henry." Alice said as she went over to grab her boyfriend, a little surprised wen his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. "He's uhm..Suzi's brother of course and my boyfriend." 

"Ah, one of Alice's favorite things to brag about. Pleasure ta meet ya." Simon said as he held out a hand, the faintest of smirks on his face as if to say he was well aware of why Henry had done that and was amused by it. The boy had the looks of a man stakin a claim and Simon could respect that as he'd have done the same were the situations reversed. One should never trust an irish street rat with charm ta spare. 

"Pleasure's all mine." Henry said as he took the hand, the two taking each other's measure as they shook, forming their opinions of the other before letting go. "Welcome to Japan." They had both decided that for the moment that they liked each other and would wait and see if that opinion continued once they got to know each other a little better. Alice quickly had everyone introduced, the Logan men shaking hands with all the other men and kissing the hands of the ladies. Brit pretty much remained attached to Alice but smiled at Alice's friends and shook their hands too. After the introductions were done everyone soon headed to the waiting vehicles to head to Hypnos so that they could get down to more serious matters. 


	35. Some Irish Storytelling

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots shown here and in other fics. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review cause I love to hear from you guys so very, very much. 

Some Irish Storytelling 

Everyone arriving at Preventers they were soon all herded into a meeting room where the heads of Hypnos were already waiting with Ryo who'd come down from school for the meeting since it involved all the Tamers. Ryo turned as the door opened and took one look at the good looking guy chatting away with Alice and Rika and saw the world become tinged with green. Getting out of his seat Ryo walked over to them with one thought on his mind. Stake claim then break blonde's face if he didn't get the message. 

"Ryo!" Rika said in surprise as she saw her boyfriend coming towards them and breaking away from the group walked over to him, caught in a surprise hug as she found herself pulled against Ryo in an almost protective hold. "Guess you missed me." Rika said, trying to sound annoyed at the public show of affection when she was really thrilled that he'd missed her so much. 

Hugging Rika Ryo's eyes remained on the man who was his target, the two sharing a silent message that stated Simon was aware of ownership and accepted it. "Yeah, guess I did, Wildcat." Ryo said as he let her go then with an easy going smile held his hand out to Simon, the messages sent and acknowledged. "Hi, I'm Ryo." 

"So I gathered. Nice to meet you, Ryo. I'm Simon and this here is my brother Teddy and sister Brit." Simon said as he nodded his head towards his siblings before taking Ryo's hand and shaking it. "Rika was mentionin that you were away at school at the moment. Guess the big wigs called ya down for this little get together." 

"Yes we did. Now everyone find a seat and lets get started." Yamachi said from the front of the room and soon everyone had taken a seat and were quietly waiting for him to begin. "Okay then everyone knows everyone so we can skip any more introductions. Teddy, would you mind coming to the front and giving us an idea of the information you found before we view it for ourselves?" 

) 

"Well I don't see why I couldn't." Teddy said with a cheeky smirk before getting up and swaggering to the front of the room where he stopped and faced them in the middle. "All right then. From the beginning is always the best place to start as my grandad was always fond of sayin. It all began when Inspector Maguire accused me of hackin into the school I go to and playin with some grades. I dinna do it for once but he used it as an excuse ta send me to this program the police were runnin for hackers and such as a way of reformin them or some such crap. Anyways they had us enterin info and organizing case files, boring stuff really. It wasn't so bad though and they did actually pay a bit so I figured what the hell if it would keep the coppers off my back for a bit and make them think I was headed for choir boy status. Back to the story this program was bein run by cops and such but a few of the older hackers, the ones the coppers thought they'd changed were supervisin us too since they actually know how to use a computer. One of them was a guy that grew up in my area, ran with a neighbor of mine and so he kinda took me under his wing, helped me out with some new tricks that made things a little easier if ya know what I mean." Teddy said with a grin though there was a hint of sadness to it. "Anyways I was in it for about two weeks when I noticed he seemed happier then usual, excited about somethin. I figured it was a sweet job so asked if there was anything that might need an extra pair of magic hands but he said no but that he'd let me know if he did. So he's like that for about two weeks and then does a complete 180 and I do mean a complete turn around. Comin in looking strained and rung out, like he was on a serious bender though it wasn't drinkin that had done him in. So I was askin if there was anythin I could do and if maybe he needed some help gettin someone or someones off his back. That I knew people and stuff but he said this was too big and to forget he'd ever said anythin. Course that only made me more curious so you could say I took an interest in what he was gettin involved in we being mates and all. So's anyway these suits come around the next day and the idiots come drivin a fancy car that just begged to be hot wired and stripped let me tell you. They want to talk to him and they get a little pushy so me and some of my mates get our asses over there and let these preppy suits know that he wasn't alone and that they were the ones who could end up in a dark ally if they weren't mindin how they were talkin to our mate. So we was there and it was obvious the suits were just itchin to start something but they didn't and headed off in one hell of a huff. Two days later my friend was found dead in an alley...police took a few hours out of their schedule to rule it a muggin gone bad. Nothing they could do and into the closed files it went. After all who cares what happens to a street rat with a record." Teddy added bitterly. 

) 

"And you believe that it wasn't a mugging? That these men in suits killed him and staged it to look like a mugging?" Jenyu asked, his blood turning cold at the idea that they were dealing with murderers. People who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone if they got in their way. 

"If it was a muggin then I'll take the vow of chastity and become a friggin priest." Teddy said with a fierce look on his face. "There ain't no point in muggin one of your own, especially in broad daylight. No one's got the money, least of all him ta make it worth while. Plus he had a rep on the streets, people knew him there. Knew the people he ran with. He might not have been in the gang anymore, too old, but you can bet your arse his old mates are ready to fillet the bastards responsible. They're just waitin for the names to come." 

"I'd second that. I know the man's rep and even though he'd straightened himself out some he still had his fingers in more then a couple of pies." Simon said as his brother paused to take a breath. "No one in their right mind would think he was worth stealin from though, much less that the risk was worth it. He might have had magic hands for a keyboard but those hands were just as lethal in a fight as well. There would have been plenty of more targets with more money and less risk even if the bastards were desperate. Only a complete idiot pug carries around more then a bit of cash on us. You're just askin ta lose it otherwise." 

"We'll look into it." Yamachi said with a nod, having a feeling that the Logans were quite possibly right. "Continue, Teddy." 

"Roger that. So anyways I went ta visit his lady cause she sent word through the vine that she was wantin a word with me. So after school I made my way over ta her apartment and she tells me she wants ta give me his computer and stuff cause she's got no use for it and thought he'd be wantin me ta have it. So's anyway I get some friends ta help me get it home and I starts ta play around with it, put it through its paces so ta speak. So then I was thinkin to myself that if Fixer, that was the block's name, well that if he was involved with somethin the info would likely be in the comp as oppose to anywhere else. So I'm looking around for it when I see that for some reason he's got the Chipmunk Christmas carol lyrics saved and then it hit me right between the eyes that he'd put there so that if I gots a hold of the comp and was lookin into things I'd know where ta look." 

) 

"Uhm completely off topic but why would he think you would know to go there?" Suzi asked with a confused look on her face. "What does the Chipmunk's Christmas song have to do with anything?" 

"Because we're all named after the stupid helium induced things." Simon said with a good natured chuckle. "Our mum was a fan of the buggers so she named us after them. If it weren't for the fact that she'd already named her cat Alvin I'd have ended up with that for a name and bustin heads over it likely. Teddy is short for Theodore and Brittany after the chipette Alvin was always fightin with." 

"Your mother named you after the Chipmunks?" Rika said as her jaw practically hit the floor. 

"Yup." Teddy said with a sigh like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Uhmm...who are the Chipmunks?" Ai wanted to know as she looked at everyone questioningly. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. 

"They were cartoon characters and their voices..well they sounded like..well the munchkins from the wizard of Oz. Like your voice when you inhale the kind of gas that makes the balloons fly up instead of just laying on the ground." Takato explained having been a former Chipmunk fan when he was a kid. "They were actually pretty cool..sorta." 

"The song that goes Me I want a hula hoop is the Chipmunk's Christmas song." Alice said, smiling when the lights went on and the twins could get the picture. "Simon's always thanked God that the cat got the name Alvin before he could." 

"I'll bet." Ryo said with a small smile, trying to imagine what it would be like to be stuck with a name like Alvin. You'd certainly get beat up a lot...and you'd want to get a nickname really quickly and early in life. "Parents come up with the dumbest names for their kids sometimes." 

"Well it's not like we could exactly ask your opinions before hand." Jenyu said dryly, well aware that all his children had complained about their names one time or another. "And if you don't like them you can go and change them when you're eighteen." 

"Well if I'd been stuck with Alvin you can bloody well bet that I'd have been doin that on my eighteenth birthday or as soon as I could bribe a judge." Simon said with a smirk as he leaned back in his seat. "Now get on with it, Teddy. Business before pleasure and all that." 

) 

"Right oh. So anyways I follow the trail he left me and I end up on this site full of information bout your company and the people who work there. Wouldn't have really cared overly but since they happened ta have info on Alice and her da I kinda took more then a little notice and thought ta give ya the heads up. Anyway since then people have been tryin ta get at this computer and they ain't been havin any luck though not through lack of tryin. I transferred everything of importance onto my own lap top anyway. Just in case the bastards found where we stashed the original." Teddy said as he gave a slight bow. "And that completes by presentation, I'll expect at least an A on it." 

"Definitely a B at the very least." Yamachi said dryly as he shook his head at the boy. The Irish were such a showy bunch. "So was there anything on the site that indicated how they're getting their info? Such as who their man is on the inside? We've been looking it over but haven't found anything like that." 

"No but I'd imagine there's at least a couple on the inside, there usual is. It's really too complex for their not ta be." Teddy said with a shrug before his face turned rather sly. "But what I want to know is what digimon has to do with all this? They're real...aren't they? I always thought it was possible and there are hackers and comp guys that have said it was, that that so called earthquake that happened a ways back here was really because of some sort of computer creation gone wrong. I'm right, aren't I? I bloody well knew I had ta be right when I read over that info. There's really another world out there, a digital world. That's where these two blokes got their arses kicked." Teddy said as he motioned to Kazu and Kenta. "I'm thinkin that's what had Fixer gettin out of the whole mess or tryin too anyway." 

"Because of them?" Yamachi asked, skillfully avoiding the question. 

"Ya, Fixer was one tough mother..well he was one bad dude but he always had a soft spot for kids. Plus he didn't like hurtin people if ya get me. He would kick your ass if it was comin ta ya but he didn't go lookin for fights neither. My guess would be he got word that the suits were going after kids and he tried to back out. He once said to me that he never had no prob stealing from people but he didn't hold with takin more then their money. Fixer wasn't into killin people, didn't hang with people that did, at least ones that did it for the fun of it." Teddy said with a shake of his pale blonde hair. "If he knew that people were gettin killed and he was helpin in any way you can bet he'd have bailed no matter how much they were offerin." 

"He liked kids too. I can't see him standing by and not doing anything. Odds are they'd studied him long enough to know that and that's why they wanted him out.. permanently." Simon said quietly, absently tapping his fingers on the table. "I asked around the streets before we left...word was that Fixer had come into some serious money then gave at least half of it to the local priest, told him to spend it on the kids. My guess is he knew his days were numbered and wanted to make sure at least someone benefited. Now Mr. Yamachi...about this Digital World?" 

) 

"So what do you think about all this?" Ryo asked as he slugged an arm over her shoulder while the two walked down the street alone. They'd just left the meeting and everyone was heading off home or to where ever else they were supposed to be. The Logans were still reeling from the digital world information they'd been given and she was pretty sure Teddy was already trying to weasel a visit there some time soon. 

"I think that any mother who names their children after the Chipmunks should be dragged out into the street and shot." Rika said dryly then smirked when he rolled his eyes at her. "And I think that we're dealing with serious bad guys who are out to do some pretty terrible things. We won't know how terrible until our hackers manage to decode all the information Teddy got so until then we're all assuming the worse." 

"That's about what I was thinking." Ryo said with a sigh before deciding to change the subject before they both sank into the depths of despair over the whole thing. "By the way..when I was collecting your cards for you after the tournament I noticed that you didn't have a card with renamon...last time I checked that was your lucky and favorite card. I didn't miss it did I? I figured you'd have come to murder me by now if I had." 

"Ya, I know and I would have. I gave it to this stuck up bratty little kid who challenged me to a match at the tournament, junior level or not . Well I gave one of them anyway." Rika said as she laughed at the shocked look on his face. "I have seven renamon cards, Ryo. I'd never use Renamon's card but the trading card makers did produce cards with her on it as you'll recall. I keep her card locked up in the mini safe box I have in my room with all my other valuable cards." 

"Okay but if this kid was a stuck up brat then why give him or her the card?" Ryo wanted to know, not quite getting that part. 

"Because she reminded me of me when I was younger. And I figured a little show of kindness couldn't hurt any. Plus she was really good and I want her to get better so that I really have to work at beating someone for once." Rika said with a wide grin that only widened at the dirty look he sent her. "You know I would have beaten you." 

"So you keep telling me." Ryo said with a smirk as he shifted his arm down so that it was wrapped around her waist. "But personally I think that I've already won the greatest battle there will ever be for me." 

"Oh really? And what battle was that? The battle to convince Cyberdramon that destroying everything he sees isn't always the greatest policy in the world?" Rika said with a wide smirk as she teased him. "Or perhaps the battle to stop Kazu and Kenta from dropping to their knees in worship every time you enter the room? Or better yet the battle to style your hair oh so perfectly every morning." 

"Three strikes and you're out, Wildcat." Ryo said with a laugh as he shook his head at her. "Not even close." 

"Okay then what?" Rika said as she looked over at him, the sparkle in his eye catching her attention. "This isn't going to be some macho bull that's going to make me have to hurt you is it?" 

"Nope...well...then again...I guess it's possible." Ryo said with a smirk on his face as he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as he grinned at her. "It is you after all and you seem to constantly take my meanings the wrong way. In fact it's probably safer if I don't tell you." 

) 

"You're just saying that because you know I'm curious now." Rika said as her eyes narrowed dangerously as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Pretty much ya." Ryo said with a shrug and had to laugh when she elbowed him in the side. "Same old Wildcat." Ryo added as he stopped and for no reason at all pulled her into a tight hug. "I hope you never change. You'll still be yelling at me when we're old, senile and doped up on old people drugs." 

"Ryo, I'll be calling you an idiot even after I'm dead." Rika said as she rolled her eyes at him, her head tilted slightly back so that she could look up at his face. "And except for a few minor changes I hope you never change either. Now tell me what your greatest battle was." 

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Ryo wanted to know as he narrowed his own eyes at the gleam in hers. Obviously she was trying to get to him the way he'd been getting to her. Smart cookie his wildcat. 

"Well that's for me to know and you to wonder." Rika shot back sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes for added effect as she grinned at him. "And I'll never tell." 

Laughing Ryo leaned down for a kiss, smiling against her lips when her arms came around his neck to hold him there. Thinking absently of that battle Ryo just had to grin as he held her that much tighter. You, winning you was my greatest battle with the most priceless of rewards, Rika. 


	36. Green Eyed Boyfriends

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas shown and presented in my too various to mention fics. Thanks to all those who've become regular readers and as always thank you very much for your words of encouragement and praise. As always I hope you enjoy and please review. 

Green Eyed Boyfriends 

While Hypnos did there best to make plans to find out who was trying to take over the Digital World there was another meeting being held to discuss the leak in Ireland and the abduction of one of the Tamers. It had become apparent through research that the odds were high that classified information was likely in the hands of Theodore David Logan, a teenage street rat who none the less was known as more then an adequate hacker with the ability to access and find out exactly what kind of information he had if he knew to look. Information had also brought to light that he had a connection to Hypnos through Alec and Alice McCoy which suggested a possible explanation as to how the boy and his family had disappeared so quickly and efficiently. He would be found though and taken out of the equation along with his family, the information found and destroyed. While that was being dealt with plans were also being put into motion to acquire a game piece against Hypnos, a bargaining chip so to speak. The target had already been decided upon and the target's abduction would take place shortly once everything was in place. Their plans would go ahead as planned, no more mistakes or barriers would be tolerated now. 

) 

Takato and Simon walked to the bakery on foot from Hypnos after the meeting was done, the Wong children and Teddy the only ones to remain at Hypnos to help with the decoding. All the hackers agreed that this was going to take a while and it was doubtful they'd crack in any time soon. The two quiet as they walked Takato couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the tough Simon even though he thought Simon was sorta cool too. Like one of those action heroes in the movies who were bad asses but did the right thing too while they saved the day and got the best look girl. Like James Bond or something only blonde. "So you once worked in a bakery?" Takato said carefully, hoping to start some conversation since he really did want to make friends with Simon, especially since they'd be living together for a while. He'd always wanted siblings, this would kinda be like having one for a little bit. 

"A couple of years ago, ya." Simon said with a shrug, well aware that the kid was a little intimidated and not really surprised. It just said the kid had good instincts about people "I've no doubt things are done a bit different here but I'll work hard for your mum and da. At the very least I'm pretty good when it comes ta grunt work." 

"Well another pair of hands is always welcome and I'm sure it will be like riding a bike, you just need to get going again to remember." Takato said, trying a smile and was pleased when Simon smiled back. "I work there too by the way, in the bakery when I can. I can show you the ropes and stuff, teach you my tricks if you want." 

"Sounds good ta me." Simon said with a grin then winked at Takato with a little mischievous gleam in his eyes. He couldn't help but tease the lad just a little bit, the boy was just askin for it after all and he'd never been good at avoidin temptation. "And what would you be wantin in return? Me ta stay away from yer girl perhaps? That's a fine lookin girl ya got there, mate." 

) 

"Actually I was just offering my help to be nice but not flirting with Jeri would be a nice bonus too." Takato blurted out then went red as he realized what he'd just said. "Not that I think you're the type to steal someone's girl or anything. I mean..I mean...uhm I don't know what I mean." 

Laughing hard Simon patted Takato on the back in a friendly sort of way thinkin that the boy was goin be a real trip ta live with. "If you could see yer face, boyo, tis priceless. And dunna worry your goggled head about the fair Jeri being lured away from ya by the likes of me. I dunna think I could manage it even if I used ever bit of charm in by being." Simon said with a good natured chuckle, deciding to set the boy's worries at ease. "You've got a lass that loves ye there, boyo. I dunna think you've got anythin to worry about in that area." 

"Yeah, I know." Takato said with a beaming smile on his face, the reminder perfectly timed. He was being stupid letting Kazu and Kenta's words get to him and even stupider to think that Jeri would ever dump him just because there was someone better looking then him around. After all there were lots of other guys around and she'd never looked anywhere but at him. Just like he'd never looked..okay never seriously looked at any girl but Jeri. "And hey my room is right next to yours so you want to play video games or something when we get back?" 

"Sounds like a fine idea, Takato." Simon agreed with a grin and just like that the tough street rat and the happy go lucky preppy became friends. 

) 

"I hope Simon is okay at Takto's. I wish he could have stayed here too." Alice said as she lay on her stomach on her bed, talking to Henry who'd stopped by to drop Teddy off. Looking over at her boyfriend Alice couldn't help but notice he seemed deep in thought as he sat on her desk chair. And whatever he was thinking about wasn't good from the body language she was picking up on. "Something wrong?" 

"No, nothing." Henry said with a shrug, not about to admit that the idea of Alice sleeping under the same room as that slick Irishman was enough to make him see blood red. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was being irrational and overprotective but damn it she was his and he felt like he needed to stake a claim or something. And that was stupider then the way he was acting, Henry thought with a sigh. "Anyway I should likely head home, Grandmother and Ice have likely hit the point where they're ready to kill each other by now and need a referee." 

"You have to go already?" Alice said with a down look that had Henry feeling a combination of an extreme ego boost and smugness. 

"Did you want me to stick around for a while?" Henry asked cautiously, not about to get his hopes up and trying to act cool about this. He just needed to hear her say she preferred and wanted his company just once, then he could get over the whole Simon thing. 

"So I was right." Alice said smugly as she got up, sitting cross legged on her bed, crossing her arms in front of her with a smirk on her face. "You're jealous." 

"I am not..what on earth do I have jealous about?" Henry demanded to know, flustered by the unexpected and admittedly accurate deduction. 

) 

"Because Simon and I use to date. Because he's older, badder and has an incredibly sexy accent. Because I said I wished he was living here with me, sleeping in the same house with me, under the same roof." Alice said as she got up, wandering over as Henry looked increasingly deflated with every little point. "Because that would mean I wanted him close by, right down the hall for me to see whenever I want. That's why you're jealous." Alice said as she came to a stop in front of him, poking him in the chest to drive her point home. "You're so jealous you look like a leprechaun, you're that green." 

"Maybe, but I'm not that short." Henry said grudgingly, looking sheepish when Alice broke out laughing at the admission. "And hey, I'm allowed to play the jealous boyfriend every once in a while." Henry said with a hint of bite when she just continued to laugh at him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Getting out of the chair Henry was all set to let her have it for making fun when she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Uhmm...uh....thanks." Henry said sheepishly, hugging her back. 

"I do love Simon but not the way I love you, Henry and you should know that. He's more like a brother now, he isn't the one for me. You are, you big idiot." Alice said as she nuzzled her face against his neck. "You always will be, even when you're acting like an idiot." 

"Same goes." Henry said as he kissed the top of her head. "And this is mostly Kazu and Kenta's fault for your information since they've made it their mission in life to make us guys fear the Irish, women stealing Micks." Henry added with a chuckle, feeling much better now that everything was centered again. 

"Actually I think Micks are Scots but that's beside the point." Alice said as she pulled away to grin up at him before leaning up for a kiss that led to a lot more as the two put a whole new spin on kissing and making up. 

) 

"Thank God Simon isn't living here." Mr. McCoy said to the cat as he made himself a slight snack before heading to bed. "I mean I know it's over between him and Alice but just in case...I'd have never slept a wink knowing those two were in the same house with easy access to the other. Now Henry I could handle, Henry I can trust with my little girl. Simon is just too slick for his own good." 

"Whatever ya say, Mr. McCoy." Teddy said as he came into the kitchen in his boxers, a smirk on his face. He'd gone ta see if Alice wanted to split some popcorn but she'd been too busy makin out with her boyfriend ta hear him even knock or open the door. Ah well, he wasn't a rat and since the boy had been in there with Alice for twenty minutes without clothes comin off Teddy was willing ta bet there wasn't much ta be worrin about. "So are we really gonna have ta be goin to school here like the suit said?" 

"Yes you will." Mr. McCoy said firmly, knowing that Teddy wasn't going to like the idea at all. "Both you and Brit are going to school while you're here whether you like it or not." 

"But what if they pick on her? She doesn't talk much and she's just a little thing, easy ta pick on. Back home no one was stupid enough ta pick on her cause they knew they'd be dealin with me and my mates but the kids here won't be thinkin anything of makin her life miserable." Teddy argued, figuring that there was no way he could get out of school, especially given things but it was Brit that worried him more. His sister and people tended not ta mix well and kids were always pickin on the ones that were different. As it was Brit's japanese wasn't all that great either. She found school hard enough as it was without not bein able to understand things. "Couldn't she be home schooled or somethin? Alice and I could do it if we had the materials seein as she's only in grade one." 

"She's going to the same school as Yamachi's kids and I promise you that if things don't work out there we'll pull her out and find her another place to go." Mr. McCoy said as he leaned forward to ruffle Teddy's head. "And I'm sure she'll do just fine, Teddy. You'll see." 

) 

"So when are you going back to school?" Rika wanted to know as she and Ryo set their trays down before sitting down to eat. They'd stopped at a local fast food restaurant for some food and the lines had been hellish, not that they'd minded terribly. 

"Well I'll need to head back Sunday night but I've only got a couple more weeks of school before I'm free until September." Ryo said as he dunked one of his fries into ketchup, practically drenching it. "But with everything that's been happening I'll come down as much as I can, get my friends to cover for me note wise and stuff. Kami and John are actually going to come home with me when school ends by the way. Since John's family is in Canada he's staying with me until summer and then he's going home to see them for a bit and taking Kami with him to meet his family and stuff. Needless to say she's already bought a guide book and started a list of all the things she wants to see." 

"I'll bet. I haven't been there in a while but it's a beautiful place." Rika agreed as she unwrapped her burger. "So everyone's good at school?" She'd met a lot of Ryo's friends during the tournament and she'd gotten along well with the majority of them. 

"Yup and you'll be glad to know that Arisa is looking a lot better now." Ryo said after taking a sip of his pop. "Apparently she's really taken your words to heart and she's eating the way she use to according to Spikes. By the way, you might want to watch out for that guy now since I'm pretty sure he intends to lavish you with thanks next time he sees you and I'd hate to have to hurt him." 

) 

"Why would you have to hurt him?" Rika wanted to know, sending him a confused look before understanding hit. "Would that need to maim have anything to do with jealousy?" 

"Change that to possessiveness and you'd be right." Ryo said with a casual shrug, not afraid to admit it. After all if he tried to lie she'd see through it anyway and hurt him. 

"No offense to Spikes but if I were to dump you it most certainly wouldn't be for him." Rika said with a laugh, amused at the idea of Ryo feeling like he needed to be possessive. She should probably at the very least elbow him for thinking she'd be easily lead astray but she was too busy being smug over the idea that he was possessive. 

"Oh is that so?" Ryo said as his eyes narrowed slightly. That almost sounded like she was saying she could be taken. 

"Yeah, he just isn't my type." Rika said with a smirk, completely missing the fact that Ryo had taken her comment the wrong way. 

"And who else would you say is your type? Simon perhaps?" 

"Well I've never actually found blondes all that appealing but I suppose that it would be safe to say that I could live with being stuck with someone like Simon. At least from a first meeting and the times we've chatted online." Rika said as she dunked some fries into her ketchup. "I think you'll like him too once you get to know him." 

) 

"Well that would depend." Ryo said dryly, stewing over her comments. Right now it didn't look like Henry was going to be the only one who greeted the Irishman with fangs bared, Ryo thought dryly. 

"On?" 

"Whether I were getting dumped for him in the near future." 

"Huh?" Rika said as she looked up from her burger to look at him questioningly, her eye brow raising in confusion. What had she missed while she'd been chewing? Analyzing the conversation Rika could only shake her head when she caught on to what he was getting to. The dumb idiot. But what the hell, he was her idiot, Rika thought with a small smile. "Well even though Simon is sooooooo gorgeous and sooooooo sexy I think I can restrain myself from throwing myself at him." Rika said dryly as she smirked at him. "Seeing as if already stuck myself to a mildly good looking and sexy guy like yourself." 

"Mildly?" Ryo seethed out, insult and jealousy plain in his blue eyes. 

"Well I am trying to be nice here." Rika said with an innocent look on her face as she leaned over to pat him sympathetically on the hand. "But don't worry, I won't leave you." 

) 

"You're just playing with my head." Ryo said as his eyes narrowed as he sent her a not funny look even though he doubted it would deter her in the least from rubbing this in. "Very funny, Wildcat. Not." 

"Actually it was very funny, Akiyama. I really should hit you for entertaining the idea but luckily for you I'm in a good mood from watching you make an idiot of yourself." Rika said with a chuckle as she smirked at him before leaning forward to wipe a bit of ketchup off his upper lip. "But I digress, you had ketchup on your face, Mr. Perfect." 

"Well wiping it away certainly makes up for your little manipulation of feelings." Ryo said dryly though he was smirking a bit now too. He'd made that way too easy for her, he'd deserved to be led around by the nose on that one. "Besides, I know you're hopelessly in love with me. There's no way you could ever bear to be parted from me, especially since you need me to keep you in line and out of trouble." 

) 

"In line..out of trouble?" Rika grounded out, her eyes flashing dangerously at the very idea. She answered to no one and she did whatever she wanted, when she wanted and to hell with everything else. How dare he suggest that he needed to keep her in line and even worse that he seemed to think he could actually do it too. "And since when have I said I'm hopelessly in love with you? The only thing that's hopeless here is you!" 

"You know you are." Ryo said with a smug grin of his own as he took her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it grinning when her cheeks went a little pinker then normal. "You're hopelessly, completely, in love with me, Wildcat." 

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Rika wanted to know, within inches of whacking him upside the head. How dare he say something like that in public. There were people here who knew her for Christ sakes. 

"Because I'm hopelessly, completely, in love with you and it's only fair that you be in the same boat." Ryo said as he squeezed the hand he still held, smiling at her when her face went red and she looked more then a little shell shocked by his little confession. "See, I'm the only guy that can make you speechless too. If that's not a sign of true love when it comes to you then I don't know what is." 


	37. Power of Words

Disclaimer: As always I hope you enjoy and copyright all aspects of this fic that belong to me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed over the years and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as well. 

This is dedicated to Kami, congratulations on turning the big eighteen. Welcome to adulthood..it sucks lol. 

Power of Words 

"Hey, Rika!" Kazu called out as he rolled his chair over to a stop by her locker where the redhead was putting books away with a speed that was unusual, especially since it wasn't like she had to catch a bus or something. "You're in a rush today. I mean no one wants to stay in Mr. Yuama's classroom longer then necessary but you were seriously burning rubber to get out of there. Got a hot date or something tonight? Or maybe you need to rush off before four o'clock when you turn into a pumpkin." Kazu said jokingly, trying to get a smirk out of her. She'd seemed tense all day and if she didn't settle down she was really gonna blow a gasket. 

"Well if I'm obviously in a rush then why are you slowing me down by attempting to start a conversation?" Rika pointed out darkly as she slammed her locker close, sliding the lock into place with a click. "Besides, shouldn't you be on the other side of the school where your locker is? Especially since you need Takato to drive your stupid ass home?" 

"Why do you have to be so mean, Rika?" Kazu said with a smirk, rolling his chair after her when she attempted to leave him behind. 

"Because as soon as you're all healed and well again I'm going to kick your ass back into that chair for those pictures of yours. Don't think I've forgotten and forgiven you for those pictures that you sold to that Internet guy." Rika shot back sweetly, pleased when the idiot paled a little bit at the reminder of what would have been his fate if he hadn't already been getting his ass kicked. "And the other girls are going to help so be afraid. Be very afraid." 

"The guys wouldn't let you." Kazu said weakly, not about to admit that none of his friends would risk their necks for him in this case. Well Kenta might but they were after his best friend's ass too. Henry, Ryo and Takato had already made it clear that they weren't gonna save their asses this time. For one some of the pictures had featured his friends' girlfriends in bathing suits so they weren't pleased at all about that and second none of them were suicidal enough to risk the wrath of their women. The women were damn mean after all when they were angry. 

"Well we'll just see, now won't we?" Rika said with an evil grin on her face as she continued to walk away, her mind blissfully thinking about other ways to scare the hell out of Kazu and Kenta so that they learned their lesson. At least until she thought about the idea of the two idiots going running to Ryo for protection. That got her to thinking about the reason she was rushing to get home and that sent nervous butterflies whirling in her stomach. She was not looking forward to this evening at all. Give her a fight with the D-Reaper any day. 

) 

"Are we really gonna still beat the crap out of them?" Suzi wanted to know, interrupting Rika's thoughts as she fell into steps beside the obviously deep in thought Rika. The fact that Rika hadn't even heard her coming was telling. "I mean they've kinda already paid for what they did and as it is you left Kazu back there in a white, practically quivering jelly state. Beating them up now seems kinda like over kill to me." 

"Probably not but telling them we might keeps them in line better then any other threat I've ever uttered." Rika said dryly, pleased that she'd left Kazu in a well deserved petrified state. "I figured we should take advantage of that as long as possible." 

"Oh you are good and mean." Suzi said with a laugh as she patted Rika on the shoulder companionably. "Though Ice is going to be disappointed that she won't be able to have some fun with them. I think she was looking forward to it. She was talking about how many ways you can cause pain to someone without leaving a mark last night. I don't even want to know where she finds out about these things." 

"Who knows, maybe she's Triad." Rika said jokingly even though she could see Suzi's slightly weird cousin as a member of the Chinese version of the mob. 

"You know..it wouldn't surprise me if she was." Suzi said as she shook her head at the idea. The fact that she really could see it was both scary and kinda cool at the same time. "All I can say is I'm glad we get along reasonably well." 

) 

Ryo parked his car then locking it up took out the piece of paper his father had given to him. It was a message from Rika apparently but he still couldn't figure out why she hadn't just called him on his cell phone instead of the home phone. Well women were a screwy species when it came to doing what made sense. Looking over the directions of where he was supposed to meet her he was pretty sure he knew where he was supposed to be going. It didn't help that the woman gave lousy directions. Tucking the paper back in his pocket for future reference Ryo took off, strolling along the path that should take him to where he thought he was supposed to be. She would have to chose the biggest park in the area. A good seven minutes later Ryo was more then a little turned around but pretty sure he was now on the right track or at least hoped so. Spotting Rika's car up ahead Ryo gave a large sigh of relief that turned to open mouth shock at the sight that lay before him under a large wistaria tree to his right. There was Rika, Miss Tomboy of the year, seated on a blanket, a large picnic basket nearby and what appeared to be the basket's former contents set down on the blanket as well, waiting for consumption. But that wasn't the biggest shock. The picnic, while out of character to some extent was something he could imagine her doing. What he couldn't imagine was her doing it in a skirt, her hair down with an almost delicate lady presence going. That he couldn't get. Wandering over in a daze he looked down at her with a mixture of puzzlement and shock. "Did hell freeze over while I wasn't looking?" 

) 

"You were supposed to be here five minutes ago." Rika said as she shot him an annoyed look. The way he was looking at her was starting to bug her. What, she couldn't look nice and plan a picnic? She wasn't stupid, even an idiot could do either and if he didn't stop looking at her like that she was gonna have to hit him. 

"Guess not, you're still in there make up or not." Ryo said as his dazed look was replaced by an amused one with a hint of puzzlement still there. "So what's the occasion? I didn't forget something did I?" Ryo asked slowly, a growing sense of dread coming over him as the grin slid away. He couldn't think of any importance in date but if there was she was gonna kill him for forgetting. 

"No, no occasion. There doesn't have to be an occasion to eat together." Rika said feeling the nerves that had been plaguing her all morning come back full throttle. She wasn't entirely sure she was going to get through this without making an idiot of herself. 

"True but you don't usually doll up to this extreme unless you have to or it's a special occasion that calls for it." Ryo pointed out as he picked out a grape from one of the bowls and popped it into his mouth with a wink. "So I figure something has to be up." 

"This is not to the extreme. I only put a little make up on and it's only a skirt for Christ sakes." Rika said with a scowl, absently thinking that none of this was going the way she'd planned. They were supposed to be getting along, enjoy the picnic and then she was gonna tell him her well practiced speech. How was she supposed to tell him how she felt and sound believable when he was annoying the hell out of her with his little fashion digs? She had been a model for Christ sakes. She knew how to dress and look pretty. So maybe she didn't use those skills much but that was no reason to make cracks about it when she did make the effort. Especially when she'd made the effort for the stupid idiot in question. 

) 

"For you that's an extreme." Ryo pointed out, amazed that she was getting so riled up. She must be really stressed about something if she was letting him bug her this easily. "So what's up, Rika? There's no way you're gonna be able to enjoy this truly delicious looking spread when you're more wired then Calumon." 

"I really want to bean you in the head with the damn picnic basket right now. You're my boyfriend god damn it. You're supposed to say I look pretty in the skirt, compliment me on the food and talk civilly with me!" Rika said looking more then a little close to following through on her threat of smacking him, perilously close to yelling at him now. "This was not the way I planned this and it's all your fault!" 

"Oh ya, something's up." Ryo said with a knowing look, too use to Rika to be really afraid at the show of anger. "Just spill it, Wildcat. You obviously need to get something off your chest and it's driving you crazy. Did the idiots do something? Are you worried about what's happening in the Digital World? Upset because Yaamachi isn't letting anyone go there until further notice?" 

"No." 

"Well as cool as it would be I'm not a mind reader so you're gonna have to spell it out, Rika. What's up that's got you so jumpy and on edge?" 

) 

"You've so ruined this. Years from now when we talk about today it's going to be all your fault it wasn't half as good as it would have been if you'd behaved like you were supposed to." Rika muttered bad temperedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a large scowl on her face. "Trust you to ruin it all. And don't even think about blaming it on me because it's all your stupid fault." 

"And what exactly is my stupid fault?" Ryo wanted to know, completely out to sea for the moment. This was getting weirder by the moment. If she wasn't wearing the bracelet he'd given her he'd have entertained that thought that maybe he was talking to her bizarrely messed in the head twin. 

"This was supposed to be perfect and romantic. But oh no, of course it isn't. Why on earth did I expect that this would work. Spent two friggin hours deciding what to wear and I had to promise to do extra chores to get grandma to make all this stuff on top of dinner." Rika continued to mutter though she looked more like she was pouting then scowling at him. "Go to all the trouble of finding the perfect spot, getting your dad to help. All for nothing." 

"Just because it didn't go exactly like you wanted doesn't mean it was all for nothing, Rika." Ryo said gently, moving over to sit beside her so that they were shoulder to shoulder. He still didn't get what was going on but he got that Rika had gone out of her way to try and make this special for some reason. "Now what is it that's going to make today worth talking about years from now?" 

"Wo ai ni." Rika finally said after several moments of brooding silence. 

"Huh? What does that mean?" 

"It's Chinese and because you're such an idiot I'm not gonna translate." Rika said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't deserve to hear it in a language you can understand." 

) 

"Fine then." Ryo said with a roll of his eyes and pulling out his phone dialed Henry's cell phone number and smirked when Henry picked up. "Hey, man. Got a question for you." 

"Lay it on me." Henry said as he turned down the volume on his stereo. 

"What does Wo ai ni mean? Rika just said it to me and I have no idea what she said. She's too mad at me to translate." Ryo said with a shake of his head, absently watching Rika pour herself some fruit punch into a plastic cup, her hard grip on the cup telling. If she squeezed it any harder she was gonna bust it. 

"She said that and she's angry at you? Well she has always been one hard to understand girl. She just said she loved you, man. Wo ai ni translates to I love you. Ryo? You there? Ryo? Guess not." Henry said with a laugh as he hung up, chuckling over the whole thing. Oh to be a fly on the wall. 

Ryo's cell phone laying on the grass where he'd absently dropped it Ryo stood staring at a belligerent looking Rika, his mouth opening and closing for several moments before he found the brain power to speak. "Before I react I just want to confirm that you just told me that you love me." 

"Maybe I did... so what?" Rika said as she glared at him from over the rim of her cup, just daring him to say something that was going to make her hit him. 

"So I love you too." Ryo said before he tackled her to the ground, kissing the daylights out of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck Rika grinned against his mouth. Maybe it wasn't so ruined after all. 

) 

In the same park Jeri absently looked down at her watch and did some figuring in her head as she walked along the park's path. She was supposed to pick her brother up from his soccer game and she wanted to be there in time to see the last ten minutes. That way she could claim later that she'd seen him play and had actually gone to a game, Jeri thought with a slight smirk. But she was going to have to hurry if she wanted to get there before it was over. Picking up the pace from a leisurely stroll to a quick walk Jeri absently admired the weather, so involved with looking around for various signs of spring that she jumped when she heard someone call her name. Her full name at that. Looking around she caught sight of a large black sedan close by, a man in a dark suit standing by it, motioning her over. What on earth, Jeri wondered as she walked over, absently cursing the fact that there was no way she was going to get to the game now. "Yes?" Jeri said, stopping a few meters away just in case. She didn't know this guy after all but he did know her name. 

"Mr. Yamachi sent us to come get you. They need you at Hypnos immediately." The man said as he opened the car door, motioning her to get in. Apparently it didn't even occur to him that she wouldn't immediately throw herself into the car when he raised an eyebrow when she didn't move. 

"He did?" Jeri said as she slowly got a bad feeling in her gut, not moving an inch. If there was a meeting Yamachi would have called her first to get her location, no one but her family knew she was here. She wasn't even supposed to be picking her brother up, her dad had left a message at school saying that he needed her to do it. So how had they known she'd be here, especially since her dad was off on an emergency business trip. There would have been no one at home to tell Yamachi where she was. 

"Yes, now please get into the car, Miss." The man said again and there was something in his tone Jeri didn't like at all, adding to her misgivings. Something wasn't right and there was no way she was going anywhere with this guy until she knew it was safe. 

) 

"Uhm..okay but I just have to call my dad to tell him that someone needs to pick up my brother since I have to go. The reception on my phone is kinda lousy so I need to do it from here." Jeri said with a weak smile as she drew her phone out, dialing Yamachi's private number that all the Tamers had in case of emergency. When Yamachi barked out a who is it Jeri did her best to keep her voice level and steady. "Hey, Daddy. It's me, Jeri. I'm just calling to let you know that Yamachi called an emergency meeting and so someone has to come to the squirt's soccer game to get him." 

"Jeri...I didn't call for any meeting." Yamachi said slowly, his heart rate picking up as he felt a wave of dread land square on his shoulders. He knew. "What's going on?" 

"Oh don't worry, Dad, I don't need a ride. Yamachi sent a driver and an escort to come get me and everything. It's even a black sedan, very ordinary and inconspicuous." Jeri said with a laugh, trying to act like the idea was funny. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been this scared. "They even found me in Hisaki Park and you know how big that place is. Speaking of big you should see what a bunch of kids did to that huge statue of a tiger they have here. I just passed it before they caught me and it's a disgrace, dried egg everywhere. Some people have no respect for historic landmarks." 

"We need to be going." The man in the black suit said as he moved so quickly one minute he was beside the car and the next he was right in front of her, towering over her. "You can continue this conversation later in a safer location." 

"Jesus Christ. Jeri, how many are there? Can you get away?" Yamachi demanded to know, able to hear the suit's voice through the phone. He'd called in the police as soon as shed given the name of the park and the location but would they be there in time? Damn it what was he going to do? "Is there anyone around that can help you?" 

"No, I don't think so. Not a chance really in all honesty." Jeri replied with a sad look coming into her eye. "But I'll give it my best shot. Bye bye till the next time I see you." Jeri said then hung up the phone, sliding it back into her pocket before she looked up at the man in the suit. What the hell, she wasn't going down easy. Drawing back her right leg she kicked him in the shins as hard as she could then took off running, not getting very far before a shot rang out and she went tumbling to the ground in a heap. 


	38. Road Rage Rescue

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original plots I come up with and the characters created to exist in those stories. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you. Sorry bout the lateness, my floppy disk ate it and I had to rewrite. I hope you enjoy this latest fic and have a great day and great spring. 

Road Rage Rescue 

Kicking a soccer ball back and forth between them the two teenage boys looked up from their fun to see a familiar figure scream, struggling then go limp in some guy's arms as he carried her towards a black car. They knew Jeri from school but they also played soccer with her boyfriend. They also knew her well enough to know she wouldn't joke about something like this. Snapping into action the two boys forgot about their ball and ran towards them, yelling out for the man to put Jeri down. Reaching into his pocket Sakuya pulled out his cell phone, intending to call the police while his friend Izumi shrugged off his backpack and threw it at the muscle bound thug's head, the man just ducking out of the way. 

"Let her go, you bastard." Izumi called out, hurling his own cell phone at the lug's head, hitting the jerk in the temple. "NOW!" 

Turning to face them, irritation plain, both boys came to grinding halts when they found a gun pointed straight at them, the look on the man's face terrifying. Jeri was just laying over his shoulder. She was so still, Sakuya thought, praying that she was okay. He could see blood dripping down her arm. The phone shaking against his ear he could barely hear what the operator was saying, much less understand. 

"Put the phone down or I put a bullet through your head." The man said calmly, his eyes so dark and empty the boys didn't even think to question whether he would do it. They knew he would. Whispering where they were again Sakuya let the phone drop to the ground, his hands going into the air as the phone landed on the ground with a faint thud. 

) 

"Look man, there's gotta be some mistake. You don't want to take, Jeri. Trust me." Izumi blurted out, desperate to get Jeri away from the psycho and get their asses out of there. "If you're kidnapping her then you should know her parents are lower middle class, they don't have money to make this worth your while. And uhm..if you're..after something more..uhm...to do with her being a girl and all...well I know her boyfriend and she's a really lousy lay, you wouldn't want her. Seriously, man." 

"Ya, you could do so much better. We'll even give you the money to get a girl with...some more experience." Sakuya blurted out, blushing wildly but trying to keep up a good front for Jeri's sake. They couldn't just stand here and do nothing after all. He sure was glad Jeri was unconscious though. Not to mention Takato would want to kill them. 

"I can get my own women, thanks." The man said as another man got out of the driver's seat, a gun in his hand as well so that each of the boy's had a muzzle pointed at his head. "And you're wrong, people will pay very well for her return. We might even ransom her out..once we're done with her." 

"Both of you on the ground, this isn't the time to play hero. We aren't kidding around here." The other man said, his voice cold with a hint of amusement, like this was one big game or joke to him. "Lay down with your hands in front of you, I'd rather not get the smell of gun powder on this suit but I'm more then willing to if you don't do as I say." 

"Are you...are you going to hurt her?" Sakuya wanted to know as he and Izumi got onto their knees, before lowering to their stomachs, putting their hands out in front of them. There was just nothing they could do. Not a single damn thing. 

) 

"If she cooperates there should be no need for that." The driver said with a shrug, without the faintest twinge of conscience at the idea of torturing a young girl. "She tells us what they want to know and she'll likely be freed in one piece. She doesn't cooperate..we'll then we'd have a problem, now wouldn't we?" 

"What could she possibly know? She's just a kid like us." Izumi called out, his hands shaking in front of him though he refused to back down just yet. He had to try, Takato would do the same for them and so would Jeri. "Are you absolutely sure that you have the right person? I mean she's fairly ordinary looking, maybe you got the wrong girl." 

"We're sure, we don't make mistakes." The man holding Jeri sneered, for the first time looking remotely insulted over something the guys had said. 

"Well how do you know? I mean she's got brown hair and eyes, is average height and build..I mean she's not the type to stand out in a crowd." Sakuya tried, backing Izumi up. They both actually thought she was fairly pretty but they were on a roll with their lies and saw no reason to stop now. 

"Jeri Aya Katou. Age seventeen, born on April the eleventh, 1988. Daughter of Hizaki Katou and Setsuna Mazaki Katou. Mother deceased. Father remarried, Maia Barton, one son as the result of marriage. Best friend Shurika Tomoyo Nonaka. Boyfriend Takato something. So, do we have the right girl?" The driver said with a smirk, enjoying the shocked looks on both boys' faces. Guess that was a yes. 

) 

"So then Henry's grandmother told Alice that she'd just have to teach her how to be a proper wife since Henry seemed set on being with her." Rika said with a grin as she leaned back against his chest, content as a well fed cat as she sat in his lap, his arms around her waist. "And then Alice told her that she'd let his grandmother teach her how to be a wife if Alice was allowed to teach her how to break dance. I haven't decided yet who would hate their lessons more." 

"Oh boy, good thing your grandmother likes me. That woman is really putting Henry and Alice through the ringer. I always wished I'd had living grandparents but I guess in this case Henry might be willing to trade me." Ryo said with a chuckle as he shook his head, outrageously content at the moment with his back against a shady tree, his girl in his lap and not a care in the world. 

"Well if there's ever a wedding I can see her boycotting it." Rika said with a small smile, thankful that her grandmother was nothing at all like Henry's. She liked his grandfather but the grandmother was just too much. And that was on the woman's good days. 

Their cell phones going off at the exact same time the two nearly jumped and pulling the phones from their jackets were both going to turn them off and ignore the call when they saw it was from Hypnos. Pressing on they both said hello, both getting the same message. 

"This is Yamaki. Someone is in the process of kidnapping Jeri in the park. Go to a safe location and wait for further information, do not attempt to interfere. That goes doubly for you, Rika." Then the line went dead. 

Her eyes connection with Ryo Rika's eyes went a dark and rather violent shade of reddish purple. No one laid a finger on Jeri. No one. "Care to help me interfere?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. But I'm driving." 

) 

Laying on the ground the boys watched the driver come closer and closer while the other man stuffed Jeri into the car, literally throwing her into the back like she was some broken doll. Watching the driver stop in front of them and then bend down the boys both instinctively cringed, even as they looked up at him as defiantly as they could manage. Drawing back his gun the driver knocked both boys hard in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking them out. 

Getting back over to the car he got in and the three were soon on their way out to deliver the girl before Hypnos had time to track them down. 

Three minutes later Ryo and Rika came to a halt, Rika having caught sight of the two boys laying on the ground. Both hopping out they found both boys with giant bumps forming on their heads. Shaking their shoulders Rika blinked when one of the boys, from her school, groaned, his eyes opening to mere slivers. "Hey, hey are you okay?" 

"Took...Jeri...black..mercedes. two years old or so. Tinted windows." Sakuya muttered, struggling to focus on the face hovering over him. Jesus but it was Rika Nonaka, only she looked like she was wearing a dress and make up. Rika didn't do that but maybe she was related to Rika. Or Rika's good twin, Sakuya thought with amusement as his eyes started to drift closed again. 

"Which way did they go?" Ryo demanded to know, needing that much before the kid lost consciousness again. "Did you see where they were going? Did they say where they were going, anything?" 

"Towards the..south exit..I think." He muttered before sinking back into the welcoming darkness. He sure hoped that the good Rika was as kick ass as the bad Rika. Then she could save Jeri. 

) 

"I have an idea." Ryo said as he suddenly did a U turn and headed off another way, Rika biting back her what the hell are you doing comment. Going s fast as he dared Ryo navigated the rarely used old park paths and with a screech of tires turned down a particularly dilapidated one and pushed the car even harder. The car had apparently already put several minutes of time between them, their only chance was short cuts to head them off before they could reach the exit. Clueing into what he was doing Rika held onto the dash and waited and prayed silently. Minutes later the car that was their target was just visible through the trees. After all how many black Mercedes did you find illegally driving on a walking path in a park in the early afternoon? "Get into the back." Ryo ordered coolly, keeping a cool head because he couldn't not. Jeri's life depended upon it. "On my side. Now." 

Without hesitation Rika undid her belt and struggled to get into the back which wasn't a easy task given the speed they were going as well as the bumps and pot holes they were driving over. Managing it Rika sat down and quickly buckled in again. "I'm set." Rika called out. 

"Okay, then prepare to brace for impact." Ryo warned then pushing down on the pedal once more for a last burst of speed whipped the steering wheel hard to put them length wise across the road the Mercedes was turning into, putting them right in front of the black car as it attempted to make its getaway. There was no time for the car to stop and it crashed into the side of Ryo's car with a sickening crunch. 

Lifting her head having set it on her knees to help with the impact Rika glanced over then opened her door, Ryo right after her as they raced toward the enemy with cold rage and dark intentions. The driver staggering out of the car found himself tackled to the ground by Ryo, the two rolling around as they fought for the gun the driver was trying to get out of his shoulder harness. Punches exchanged and received Rika had to trust him to be okay. She had to get Jeri out of the car. Grabbing a nearby fallen tree limb and flinging open the black car's back door Rika drew the limb back like a baseball bat and smashed it into the bleeding accomplice's head. Knocking him unconscious Rika could see an unconscious Jeri slumped beside him, unmoving. Racing around to the other side of the car Rika flung the door open and dragged Jeri from the car, going until they were a safe distance away from the cars in case they exploded or something. Checking Jeri's vitals Rika breathed a sigh of relief, everything appeared to be working. Taking off her jacket to gently place under Jeri's head Rika watched her for a moment then remembering Ryo took off running in his direction. 

) 

With a black eye and ribs that hurt more then a root canal Ryo walked around the black car to meet Rika, his right arm wrapped around his middle. If he hadn't had the element of surprise and if other guy had been already hurting Ryo had the uncomfortable feeling he would have been dead meat. "Jeri?" He called out even though it kinda hurt to talk seeing as the guy had been trying to strangle him when he'd finally managed to get a hold of a rock and bash it into the guy's head. Turtlenecks, here he came. 

"She's okay I think. How bad are you?" Rika wanted to know as she met up with him, the fact that he'd gotten more then a little banged up obvious. He was gonna want painkillers and a bed real soon. 

"I've been better." Ryo said with a weak smile, the two turning their heads when they heard the sounds of vehicles coming their way. Needless to say they were relieved when Yamaki came bursting out of one of the five vehicles to run over to them, looking torn between fury, relief and surprise. 

"Are you two okay? Where's Jeri!" Yamaki wanted to know, about ready to have a heart attack while his men swarmed the area, collecting the two kidnappers while another team called out for a stretcher for Jeri. 

"She's over there and we're okay." Rika said as she pointed in the direction where a stretcher was already being taken. "We were in the area and had a little car trouble." Rika added, a faint twinkle in her eye. 

) 

"Yeah, I can see that. I have no doubt Ryo's father and his insurance company are going to be just thrilled about this little accident." Yamaki dryly commented, able to figure out easily enough what the two little idiots had done. Only Ryo and Rika would pull something like that and not get themselves killed doing it. "You two have more lives then cats sometimes." 

"I don't suppose you could help me with that?" Ryo said with a wince, the thought of his insurance premiums skyrocketing enough to make his ribs hurt even more. His dad was going to kill him though so what did it matter what his insurance costs would have risen to. 

"Possibly." Yamaki said with a smirk. Hearing the sound of more cars going too fast he and the others turned to see two cars coming to a screeching halt, both vehicles distressingly familiar. "Why do I even bother to tell you guys not to get involved." Yamaki said with a sigh as he shook his head, though he wasn't really angry. He'd really expected it. 

"JERI!" Takato shouted as he burst from the car like a rocket, heading straight for them with a look between agony and terror on his face. He was about to demand to know where she was when he caught sight of the stretcher, recognizing the person on it. Changing direction he was at the stretcher's side in a flash, his hand grasping Jeri's limp one while he demanded to know how she was while staring at her pale face with too many emotions to sort out much less name.. 

"She's going to be okay, Takato." Rika called out, even as the medics tried to get across the same point. Takato was top busy talking nonsense and squeezing the life out of Jeri's hand. Even if she'd been awake she'd have likely let him do it too. 

"He'll be going with you, her parents will likely meet you all there." Yamaki called out before turning back to watch Alice, Henry, Simon, Suzi and a girl Yamaki didn't know walk over to them looking concerned and a little sheepish since they knew they weren't supposed to be there. Now that they knew Jeri was okay they were braced for what was sure to be at least an hour long lecture. 

) 

"Do the words find a safe place to hide until further notice mean nothing to any of you?" Was all Yamaki said, a bemused look on his face. In all honesty he really hadn't expected any of them to listen. After all when did they ever listen to him. 

"Well we figured the safest place to be was with you." Suzi said with a sweet smile, filled with relief, giving Yamaki her best I'm so damn cute so how could you ever think of yelling at me look. It was damn potent after all and had gotten her out of more hot water then even she remembered. 

"Those were real nice cars once upon a time." Simon said with a low whistle, busying looking over the damage. "I'm thinkin you're car is gonna be a dead loss, mate." He added for Ryo's benefit, sending the guy a look of male pity that only another guy could get. After all, it was his car. "The Mercedes might be saved though, if ya want to be tryin of course. Will likely cost a pretty penny though." 

"Really?" Ryo said with a groan, having expected it but it was just that much worse to hear it out loud. He'd at least hoped that it could be saved with some serious work. "My dad is so going to kill me." 

"You saved Jeri's life doing it though. I think that's going to soften the blow a little." Rika said with a pat on his shoulder, wincing when he winced. "Speaking of blows maybe we should haul you into the ambulance too, Speedy." 

"You're hurt?" Yamaki demanded to know, glaring at Ryo like he'd committed some horrible crime. Damn it, why hadn't the boy said something? 

"Well I think he might have busted a couple of my ribs but don't worry, no ones dying on your watch today, Sir." Ryo said with a pained grin as he tried to ignore the fact that he seemed to be hurting everywhere. "But I'd appreciate a ride to the hospital...and someone else to explain to my dad about the car." 


	39. Confessions about Bottles

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters my mind has come up with and the plots they live in. Anyone who wants to borrow a character of mine may but please ask permission first, thanks. Thanks also to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you. 

Confessions about Bottles 

Jeri was taken to the hospital along with her two would be heroes from school. All three of them were let out that night, the boys with majorly splitting headaches and Jeri still woozy from the tranquilizer she'd been given as well as sore from bumps and bruises. Needless to say she volunteered to tell Ryo's dad about the car since there was no way his dad was going to yell at her. It was the least she could do since it had been wrecked saving her life. Guards were assigned to monitor the homes of the Tamers, no one getting in or out without notice. It was creepy but a necessity that everyone put up with. The attack on one of their own in the Real World sparked a fury in Hypnos that led to everyone working overtime without pay, determined to find out who was after them no matter how long it took or how much sleep had to be sacrificed. 

) 

It was nearly eleven on a Friday night and Teddy and Suzi sat side by side, each hacking away at their assigned computers as they tried to find some clue. There were still things on the disk that they hadn't been able to open yet and everyone believed that if they could they'd open the way to the finish line where the enemy waited. Rubbing at his eyes Teddy looked at his hands, noticing their slight shake and sighed. Almost medicine time. Trying to ignore it Teddy continued to type, waiting for the beeper on his watch to go off to remind him about his medication since he often forgot when he was busy. 

Turning her head to ask Teddy if he wanted something from one of the vending machines Suzi raised an eyebrow when she saw that Teddy's hands seemed to be twitching a little as he typed and he was moving his head in a strange way, the set of his jaw looking like he was trying to control it but couldn't. "Teddy..are you okay?" 

"Just one of my off days, Suzi Q." Teddy said with jerk of his head, trying to smile at her. "Don't worry bout me none, I'll be fine." 

"Okay." Suzi said with a slight frown as she got to her feet. She'd seen him do that earlier at school and he'd just shrugged it off then too. Then again in her experience a guy could have broken something and would still act like it was nothing more then a splinter. Or at least until the pain really sunk in and then they were big babies demanding to be spoiled and fawned over, Suzi thought with a small smile. "Want anything from the vending machine? My treat. I'm as dry as the Sahara." 

) 

"Sure, thanks. Surprise me." Teddy said with another smile, turning back to his screen to type some more, trying to control his body even though he knew it was pretty much a losing battle in that area. All the stress and not getting enough sleep, it was catching up with him and how. So long as he didn't start making weird noises or jerking around he was fine. Taking the drink she offered when she got back Teddy thanked her again, taking a grateful swallow of the cold liquid. Settling back his watch went off a couple minutes later. Turning it off Teddy swirled in his seat to grab his bag and digging out his pills took what was needed and swallowed them, washing them down with another big gulp. 

Watching from above Yamaki frowned, his blue eyes narrowing as he shared a look with Jenyu. "That's the fifth time I've seen that boy taking something out of a pill bottle and swallow it this week." He said in a low voice, for Jenyu's ears only. "He does it with ease too, like he's used to doing it." 

"Maybe they're for allergies, this would be the season for it." Jenyu suggested though he frowned as he pondered the idea. Suzi was after all spending a lot of time with the guy. "Or he just keeps Aspirin in it for headaches. I've seen those files they're trying to crack into and they'd give anyone a severe migraine." 

"I don't think it's allergies, I've never seen him so much as sneeze. He also seems to..twitch and jerk his body sometimes, involuntarily." Yamaki said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, a hard look on his face. "Like he's in withdrawal. And he always seems to be better after he takes whatever is in that bottle." 

) 

"Uhm...Teddy?" Suzi said hesitantly, not wanting to pry an hour later but unable not to ask. It just wasn't in her nature not to ask when her curiosity was piqued. "What are those pills for? I mean I've seen you take them before and yesterday your brother reminded you to stop at the pharmacy to get your prescription prepared. You can tell me to butt out if you want..I'll understand and everything. It's just..you're my friend and if your sick or something I should be telling you to go to bed or something." 

"And you're mine, Suzi Q." Teddy said with a nod, understanding that she'd let him keep quiet if he wanted but that it would bother her. It would eventually come out anyway if they remained friends and seeing as he was trying to work up the courage to ask her out, and if she said yes, then he'd have ta tell her what she was getting into with him anyway. "I'm not exactly sick, Suzi. You canna call it that since there's no cure for what I've got and it's not like I act like a sick person. I've got Tourretes, Suzi. It's a disease that causes my body to act in strange ways without my consent like twitching and jerking my head around like a bad rocker." 

"Oh...does it..does it hurt?" Suzi wanted to know, her eyes automatically welling up with compassion as she took his hand, squeezing it as she gave him her full attention. "I've never heard of it before." 

"That's not surprising, often times it goes undiagnosed, misdiagnosed or people just dunna want to talk about it. It's a strange disease, it is. People sometimes call it the swearing disease since it can make you say things you don't mean to. I've only done that a time or two but usually the situation called for it anyway." Teddy said with a grin, setting a hand over Suzi's, in appreciation for her understanding. She hadn't asked if it was contagious or dangerous to her in any way, for that he couldn't thank her enough. "Ya dunna need to look so worried, kiddo. I ain't gonna roll over dead on ya. It doesn't hurt physically though I suppose it hurts plenty mentally if they dunna have the spine to handle it. It's not life threatening either or contagious." 

"I guess...people misunderstand sometimes." Suzi hazarded to guess, her mind whirling with different things that had happened with Teddy that had struck her as a little weird. She'd just assumed that they were part of Teddy's personality or meant as a joke. 

"Now that's the truth, love. If it weren't for my big brother and mine's rep I'd have likely been the target of some pretty hard teasin. But most in my neighborhood knew about it, such things being the sort gossips love ta yap about if ya know what I mean. I was just lucky I got diagnosed early on. My brother convinced our grandmum to take me to see her doctor and as it turned out the doc had a brother with it as well so he caught on right quick." Teddy explained. "Except for a few embarrassing moments it's never cause me too much trouble, I was lucky to have gotten off the way I have." 

) 

"I guess this means you won't be asking him about it?" Jenyu whispered under his breath to Yamaki, the two having been eavesdropping. 

"What it means is now I've got to look it up and find out more about it." Yamaki said with a shrug though he was pleased to know that it was nothing that needed to result in disciplinary action. It looked like he'd be look it up to see what was what, he wanted to know what he could do to help and expect. 

"I think I read about it somewhere. It said something about Tourettes being a neurochemical brain disorder, possibly genetic." Jenyu said with a thoughtful look on his face as he and Yamaki left before Suzi and Teddy noticed them. He was really proud of his daughter, she hadn't pushed and for Suzi that was a pretty hard thing for her. She'd never looked upset or shown him pity either, just understanding and that he still had a friend in her. That was one hell of a kid he had there. "I'm guessing Suzi will be doing the same looking up as soon as she gets home." 

"Well why don't you take them both home, get a fresh start tomorrow." Yamaki suggested as he absently rolled his tired shoulders. "At least some people around here should get some decent sleep once in a while." 

) 

Having been sent to find Takato Simon searched high and low, finally finding the kid in the old wisteria in the back, behind the bakery. His hands in his pockets Simon looked up, noting that Takato must be fairly light to have gotten up so far. "I'm supposed ta tell ya that you need ta come in. Your parents are a little worried about ya, I'm thinking." 

"If I'd been with Jeri I couldn't have stopped them." Takato said quietly, almost too low for Simon to hear. "Even if I'd tried everything I could think of I wouldn't have been any help to her. Just like Sakuya and Izumi." 

"You don't know that." Simon pointed out, understanding where the kid was coming from though. It was damn hard to see someone you loved hurt, knowing there was not a bloody thing in this world you could do about it. 

"but I do. I'm physically fit but I've never even been in what you'd call a real fist fight, Simon. Henry, Rika and Suzi, they've all actually taken martial arts, plus Rika even does boxing on top of that. I've always been the type to settle things with words, not fists. When it came to fights it was Gilmon or Gilmon and I. I'd have been dead from day one in the Digital World if I'd been alone." Takato said almost bitterly, the truth of it hard to swallow. "When I'm in trouble the others are with me, I've never had to face anyone without someone by my side to help me out. When it comes right down to it...I can't protect the people I love the most without help." 

) 

"There's nothing wrong with not bein a brawler, Takato. I wish I could be saying that I hadn't had to fight alone too many damn times ta count. You aren't weak or pathetic if that's what's goin through that muddled mind or yours. You're just a man that's lived a life that's to be envied." Simon said as he leaned against the tree, mulling an idea over before suggesting it. "And if you be wanting to change that a little, well then don't ya know your answer's staring up at ya from the ground? I taught Teddy ta take care of himself, no reason I can't do the same with you." 

'You'd teach me? To be as tough as you?" Takato asked, feeling a bit of hope through the gloom. If he was as strong and tough as Simon then there wasn't anything he couldn't face down. 

"I hate ta break it ta ya, Takato but there's no way on God's green earth that you'll ever be as tough as I am, mate." Simon said with a chuckle, the idea of Takato trying both scary and funny. "You aren't meant ta be a street rat, boyo but I'll make ya fit ta run with my crew before the end of school if ya want it bad enough." 

"I do. I want to be able to take care of my family and Jeri and the others. I want to be able to face these guys knowing I at least have a chance." Takato said passionately, ready to do whatever it took to make that happen. If he could be even half as strong as Simon then he could do something. 

"All right then, training will commence tomorrow. Now get your scrawny arse into the house before your mum and da come ta give us holy hell for not comin in right and quick." Simon drawled then with a nod pushed off from the tree and headed into the bakery, the faint sound of Takato climbing down reaching his keen ears. 

) 

The next day Rika left home and deciding to enjoy the nice weather walked over to Ryo's house which was a fair distance but nothing she couldn't handle. Besides, it was good exercise. Getting there in good time Rika knocked on the door and had to bite back a smirk as Ryo's dad opened the door looking like he'd just gotten out of bed even though it was almost noon. "Hello, Mr. Akiyama." 

"Rika?" Was the sleepy reply before he blinked as if to clear his eyes. "Oh, hello. Come in. Ryo's cleaning his room or he's supposed to be. You can go interrupt him for a bit though. I'd assume you remember the way." He added with a wink. 

"Thanks." Rika said with a small grin as she walked in, putting her coat in the closet and her boots off to the side. After talking with him for a bit Rika headed off, knocking on Ryo's door first. 

"Come in." Ryo called out in a harassed tone and when Rika walked in he assumed it was his dad. "I know, I know. When you were my age you didn't take an hour to clean your room. Well I've got news for you, Dad. When you were my age you didn't have as much stuff because grandpa was a penny pinching nut. And I know that the lawn isn't mowing its self but I'll get to that too. It's not like it's going to run off on us and if it did well then that would be a good thing, now wouldn't it?" 

) 

"I didn't realize I'd passed you in age, when did that happen?" Rika said with a smirk, laughing when he looked up from the clothes he was sorting into two piles. She assumed that one was washed and the other clean since it certainly wasn't color or article of clothing. "And how is it that your room is so messy when you aren't living here most of the time?" 

"I only took my fall and winter clothes with me, most of this is spring and summer stuff. I have to figure out what I'm taking and what I'm not." Ryo said with a smirk as he left his dresser to come over for a hello kiss. "I'd rather be kissing you though if you can smuggle me out." 

"But the grass won't mow its self." Rika said with wide eyed innocence before getting serious as she looked around the room. "And besides, how can you leave your room looking like this? Seriously." A neat person by nature Rika's hands were just itching to clean and straighten. She just couldn't stand disorder, especially of this magnitude. 

"It's not that bad." Ryo defended, pulling her into his arms to nuzzle against her neck. He'd seen her room and house so he was pretty sure he was dealing with someone who viewed dust and disorganization as a national enemy. 

"Nice try, pal but we're doing something about this room first." Rika admonished as she pulled away, wagging a finger at him. Rolling up the sleeves on her shirt she crossed her arms in front of her. "Where's the duster and cleaning supplies?" 

"It's a sad day when a girlfriend would rather clean a guy's room then neck." Ryo said with a pitiful puppy dog look that had gotten him his way more times then anyone could possibly remember. Of course his Rika was made of sterner stuff, Ryo thought with a reluctant grin as she simply looked at him expectantly, her socked foot lightly tapping on his floor. Giving up Ryo hunted the requested items and an hour later they lay on his bed, completely wiped. 

) 

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here." Ryo said in shock, turning his head from side to side as he looked around him with a mixture of shock and morbid fascination. 

"Your junk is still in here, idiot. It's just not covered in dust and is now residing in their logical places." Rika said with a smirk, her head laying comfortably on his shoulder. "I can't believe that you used to collect birds nests...and actually still had some in your closet." 

"Hey, everyone's got hobbies. At least I didn't collect bugs or animal bones or something equally gross and manly. And like I said before, it doesn't look like anyone lives here. Things are supposed to be out of place and stuff when you live in it. It's the way of teenagers." Ryo pointed out, absently rubbing her back, thinking that this was worth the complete horror that had been overhauling his room. "What did you collect? Other then cards I mean." 

"I collect bottles." Rika said with a look on her face that just dared him to mock her. 

"Bottles? What kind of bottles?" Ryo wanted to know, having figured her more for a coin collection or some other sort of card other then for Digital Monsters. Plus she'd said collect, meaning she still did. 

"Any kind of bottle. I've got liquor bottles, perfume bottles, juice bottles..I just like interesting looking bottles." Rika said with a shrug, barely missing hitting his face with her shoulder. "It's better then birds nests." She added defensively. 

) 

"Less messy anyway. So where are your bottles? I've never seen them." Ryo wanted to know., curiosity piqued. Bottle collecting was almost a girl thing wasn't it? She'd said she had perfume bottles which would explain why he'd never seen them. Of course he'd only been in her room a few times but he'd never seen any bottles unless you counted ones for pop and those had ended up in the recycling once they were empty. 

"They're in my grandmother's craft room. She keeps her yarn and other craft junk in there and I have some shelves to put my bottles on. I tried keeping them in my room but there's too many and they got in the way." Rika explained, relaxing against him since he seemed interested rather then thinking it was funny. Had he laughed she'd have had to find a bottle and break it over his grinning head. It was the principle of the thing. "I'll show you the next time we're at my house." 

"All right, Ryo, I'm coming in." Came Ryo's dad's voice through the door as it was slowly opened. "If this room isn't clean and or you're doing anything inappropriate with Rika, on top of destroying your car I'm going to beat you brainl..." Ryo's dad said slowly then looking around his son's room didn't even noticed that Rika and Ryo were laying on the bed. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Who the hell does this room belong to because it sure as hell isn't my son's!" 


	40. Dark Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines shown here and in other fics. Thank you all for waiting patiently for an update and thanks again for reading my fic. Hope you enjoy and have a great day.

Dark Plan Revealed

"Hey, Teddy!" Suzi called out, running into Hypnos's cafeteria where they supplied lunches and snacks for the workers. She'd had to watch her grandmother today since the family had all agreed that Shin really needed a break. Before her cousin broke something, possibly a living person known as their grandmother. Needless to say Suzi had been counting down the hours until she could get here since her parents had left for work. Everyone else had made themselves pretty scare too, the jerks. Thankfully one of her grandmother's old friends had rung to invite her to lunch so Suzi had gratefully handed her grandmother over, who wouldn't be back until that evening.

* * *

"I thought you weren't gonna be comin in today? Though I'm sure as glad to see your bonny face as always." Teddy said with a grin and a wink as she flopped down in the seat beside him, setting her backpack beside her.

"What did you do to your lunch?" Suzi wanted to know, having caught sight of his food which looked like it had been repeatedly stabbed.

"Tryin to bloody well eat it is what. I've been sittin here for the last ten minutes trying to get these bloody sticks to do their job without a wit of luck." Teddy said as she pointed to the two chopsticks beside his plate which were now broken in half. Seeing her questioning look he smiled sheepishly. "I got a wee bit too impatient with them I'm afraid."

"Do you want me to get you some silverware?" Suzi said with a giggle as she patted him on his shoulder.

"They have real utensils here and no one thought to tell me?" Teddy said an exasperated look on his face.

"Hold on." Suzi said as she got up and weaving through the aisles went over to the kitchen doors and going through returned shortly with the proper utensils. "Here you go. We keep them for visitors from other countries."

"An ange, that's what you are, a ghra." Teddy said passionately, kissing her hand before turning to look at his food with unmistakable hunger. "Oh you're in for it now. The day of reckoning is here, boyos and no stupid chopsticks are gonna be savin ya now."

* * *

Blushing and giggling Suzi wasn't sure what he'd called her but it sounded terribly romantic. Setting her elbows on the table Suzi rested her head on her hands and watched him devour his food with the typical speed of all teenage boys. He was so cute.

Remembering that he was in the presence of a girl he was hoping to date in the near future, one that he was ignoring finally clued in a minute or so later. Setting down his fork Teddy turned his head to see her smiling at him, looking for all the world like she was happy as can be. A faint blush coming to his own cheeks Teddy sent her a sheepish grin. "Sorry bout that. I'm afraid I'm always hungry."

"Don't worry about it, I've been around enough teenage guys to know you guys are always hungry. You should see the way Takato and Kazu can decimate a buffet table." Suzi said with a sunny smile. "Once they decided to make a contest of it and the store manager asked them to please stop so that there'd be more food for the other customers."

"Well then, perhaps I'll see about challengin one of them or both sometime, see how I measure up." Teddy said with a charming wink as he continued to eat though at a much slower pace then before. "So will ya be here long or did ya just drop in for a spell?"

"As long as I can, hopefully. Unless my grandmother's plans fall through and I have to go look after her." Suzi said with a grimace, not even bothering to hide how much that idea sucked. "Well that or if my cousin gets arrested. It's entirely possible since she's out on the streets unsupervised."

"She that bad, then?"

"Oh, worse. Much worse."

* * *

Walking along the street with her hands in her pockets Ice was given a wide berth by the other people walking by. There was just something about a girl dressed all in black giving other homicidal vibes that worried them just a bit. Kicking a can out of her way Ice was in a foul mood, even though she was finally free of her grandmother for the day. Oh her aunt and uncle had wanted to make one of her cousins spend the day with their cousin but she'd ditched that idea quick. She didn't feel like being around someone that was being forced into keeping her company. Besides, she liked being by herself. Absently looking around Ice's dark eyes narrowed when she caught sight of that idiot Kazu coming out of what looked to be a card store. Oh yeah, that's right, idiot. Get all the cards you want but that isn't going to change the fact that you're lousy at them. The boy was out of the wheelchair and onto crutches, the better to kick them out from under him, Ice thought with a mean grin. Vaguely considering it she ditched it since odds were she'd be punished with more time with her grandmother. that happened and she'd end up in jail for first degree murder before long. Not that she wasn't smart enough to get away with murder but it didn't take a genius to figure out she was the one who wanted the old bitch dead the most.

* * *

"And it looks like I'm not the only one who has it in for the idiot." Ice said under her breath as she watched a man that had been lounging on a park bench get up and begin to follow Kazu down the block. Not that that was hard seeing as the idiot was moving slower then a snail. Recalling the incidents she'd been hearing about Ice wondered if maybe she was just being paranoid. But she was picking up on vibes that said she wasn't and she'd go with her gut over common sense any day. So what to do, what to do, Ice mussed. Let the idiot possibly be kidnapped or worse or go to his rescue when she really didn't find the idea of him being tortured and lord only knows what a bad thing. After all that's what she and the other girls had had planned for him anyway. Of course their plans for torture had included Teletubbies and bad boy band music, but this worked too. Then again, if she saved him then maybe there would be some sort of reward involved. She could use some extra spending money. Plus she could always make his life hell later, after she got her payment. Having made her decision Ice cut across the road to the upset of several vehicles then at a quick trot passed the bad guy and continued on to Kazu's side. "BOO!" Ice said by way of introduction.

Giving off a gargled scream Kazu stared at her in horror, the color leaving his cheeks before coming back quickly as a bright red. "YOU! What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that? Can't you see you nearly gave an already wounded guy a heart attack?"

* * *

"Please, I could have said something worse like death or castration to you." Ice pointed out, rolling her eyes at him. "And I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

"What are you talking about? Who's worse then you unless...is Rika nearby? I thought she said we were square about the pictures!" Kazu blubbered, looking frantically around for the Digimon Queen.

"I think I'm worse but actually I was referring to the guy following you. Don't look behind you, stupid." Ice snarled, smashing her hand into the back of his head which nearly set him flying. "Now here's the deal. I take care of him and you pay me. Got it?"

"You're going to make me pay you to help me?" Kazu demanded with a what's wrong with you look on his face. "I'm a cripple right now for Christ sakes."

"And your point would be?"

"Damn but you're mean. No wonder they call you Ice. Okay, damn it...how much is this going to cost me?" Kazu wanted to know, struggling not to look behind him. He wasn't up to handling some bad guy, he probably couldn't handle this guy even if he was at a hundred percent. Dear God but his life might be in the hands of Ice. There really couldn't be a God.

"16000 yen."

"WHAT? YOU BITCH!"

* * *

"And then she upped it to 18000 yen and threatened to keep going up or ditch me." Kazu said a couple hours later as he looked at Yamaki with a pathetic look on his face. "So I wrote her a check for the 18000 and she told me to keep walking and that she'd take care of him. I guess she did because nothing happened. I went straight to Takato's house rather then mine, since it was closer."

"Uhm..I hate to have to say this but are you sure there was actually someone behind you and Ice didn't just make it up?" Jenyu asked weakly, getting a sinking feeling when Kazu went white again. Obviously the thought hadn't even occurred to the poor kid.

"You think she might have?" Yamaki wanted to know, trying to picture kids like Henry and Suzi having a cousin that cruel. Not even Rika on a bad day would do something like that. Probably.

"Well I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt but she's...well she's not really a people person and that's putting it mildly. I think she's been wanting to kill my mother for quite a while now so she might have just needed to let off some of that...steam." Jenyu said for lack of a better word. His niece was a hellion and he knew it. It certainly hadn't been his idea to stick her and his mother together for such long periods of time. Maybe this was his brother's clever way of killing two birds with one stone. Jenyu thought with a faint smirk.

"She wants to kill your mother?" Yamaki repeated, not knowing what to say. Generally if you knew someone wanted to kill someone else then generally you did your best to keep those two apart. "Didn't you say the girl was visiting to look after your mother?"

"She is...that's why she likely wants to do her in." Jenyu said with a sheepish look on his face. "My mother is far from an easy person to get along with and Ice...well she's not exactly my mother's favorite person and vice versa."

* * *

"Ice is evil is what you mean." Was Kazu's opinion as the conference room suddenly burst open and Henry came running in.

"Is Kazu okay?" Henry wanted to know, running over to give his friend the once over. "Ice told me that some guy in a suit and a gun was following you. She just called me on my cell to tell me where we could find the guy."

"Well I guess that answers the question of whether or not she was lying through her teeth." Yamaki said with a considering look as he shared a glance with Jenyu. "Unless she would beat up some poor bystander to cover her butt."

"Well..." Jenyu began then hastened to assure. "I'm sure it's all true, we should send someone to pick this guy up right away. Where is he?" Jenyu added, sending his son a questioning look. "She's okay right?"

"Yup..apparently she hid when the police came to get the guy. Apparently someone reported it to the cops." Henry said with a sheepish look of his own. "Right now the guy's in the hospital being treated as a victim of an extreme mugging."

"She took his wallet too?" Kazu wanted to know, looking completely aghast.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jenyu muttered with a shake of his head. "Okay, lets let the police know what's what and see to it that this guy is under lock and key until he's up to giving up some answers. Hopefully he'll be in a more talkative mood then the last ones."

* * *

It was about seven o'clock that night when everyone got the call. All Tamers were to report to Hypnos immediately as well as key personnel. Teddy and Suzi had finally cracked the coding needed to find out what the bad guy's objective was. Supper plates were pushed aside along with homework as everyone drove or was driven to the building, everyone running to get to the conference room rather then walking. Everyone taking a seat no one could help but notice that Suzi and Teddy looked like they were attending a funeral rather then a meeting. Not a good sign. When everyone was present and accounted for Yamaki stood up at the head of the long table.

"Okay, Teddy and Suzi will be doing most of the talking here. They've only filled me in on a bit, they thought it best to do this all in one sitting." Yamaki stated then took his seat, giving the floor over to his two best hackers.

"We finally cracked the coding we needed ta get into the main information my mate had hidden in his computer." Teddy began, his hands in his pockets and a solemn look on his usually lively face. "Once we did manage it then it was fairly easy to get into the sort of information we were lookin for. It wasn't good news either. The people involved aren't named, we're of a mind that they were smart enough never to give that info to him. But we do know that they have access to a portal to your Digital World and that they have plans to generate some huge profit usin it."

"Sorry but what sort of profit, how?" Alice wanted to know.

"They're going to sell access to hunting parties...or a sorts." Teddy explained. "They're thinkin that people will pay top dollar..to hunt down digital monsters, creatures like none they could ever hope to be finding here in the real world."

* * *

"They're going to let people into the Digital World...to kill digimon?" Henry demanded, leaping out of his chair as he stared up at his sister and Teddy in shocked fury. "You can't be serious."

"But it makes sense, Henry. Where else but in the Digital World can you find the sort of prey they'd be looking at. There would be no laws, no penalties for what you were hunting. The most dangerous hunt one could ever ask for. Sure they might not be able to bring back a trophy in the end but for those who are in it for the hunt, the thrill of the chase and kill...well they'd pay top dollar for this sort of hunting ground." Yamaki said quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"That's why they want us out. They wouldn't want anyone interfering with their hunting parties." Rika stated, crossing her arms in front of her. "And after all they're just data, it's not like they're hunting real, living creatures in their mind. What could be better, it would be liking being able to go on a killing rampage in a video game you're actually in. No blood but you still get the thrill of annihilating something."

"Plus they've found a way to duplicate some of the digimon." Suzi said in a low voice, her head slightly bowed. "They've been destroying digimon and collecting their data so that they can figure out how to reproduce them once their hunting areas need restocking as they put it."

"But how can they do this?" Jeri cried, looking around frantically. "Don't they realize that this is wrong? That they can't just go around destroying things because they think it might be fun? Even if they did how can they think this will be okay? Their hunters could be killed as easily in the Digital World as they could! It would be more likely that they'd be killed then doing the killing!"

"They intend to make that a side perk." Teddy said grimly, looking Jeri straight in the eye. "What better way to dispose of someone then to dump them into the Digital World with no way of surviving without help. Help that won't be there."

"They're going to use it for not just the execution of digimon but of human beings from this world." Ryo summarized, his hands in tight fists on the table, rage bright in his eyes. "And what a profit they'll make, off the deaths of others. Hard to be charged in either case if there aren't any bodies to prove anything."

* * *

"Well they...they didn't count on us." Ai sniffled, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Cause we're going to stop them. We're going to show them that it doesn't matter how bad or rich you are. You can't come into the Digital World and cause trouble without having to get through us first."

"We haven't quite figured out how they're manipulating digimon yet but from what we're guessin they must be ones that they've experimented on, the bastards." Teddy added, wishing there was something more he could say or do. "Plus if they're smart they're likely wanting some easy prey that don't look easy, to help entice customers back."

"As far as we know they haven't started to bring people in yet, at least people that aren't with them. We need to keep it that way." Yamaki said as he stood up, drawing attention everyone's attention to him. "We will keep it that way. We're the protectors of the Digital World. It's what we do and we do it very well."


	41. Interrogations and Playboy

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the crazy story ideas that my twisted mind comes up with. Thanks to all those who read and even more to those who take the time to post a review. It's for you that I keep my stories coming. Thanks and have a great day!

Note: This is intended for some needed comic relief, I hope no one takes the last half the wrong way. it just seemed a funny idea that would fit with Rumiko's character, not to mention the typical male reactions. Also this quick second post is a sort of apology for how late the last one was. Don't expect this speedy a posting to become regular though lol

Interrogations and Playboy

Simon looked at his brother in amusement as they drove up to park. They'd been invited as a family to eat with Henry's family and his little brother was looking more nervous then a virgin in a strip club. Snickering he reached over to ruffle his brother's hair only to have his brother dodge it, sending him a dirty look.

"Oi, not the hair." Teddy said, shielding said hair from Simon's tousling. "Do you have any clue as ta how long it took me to get it this perfect?"

"Oh ya, I forgot. This is a big deal seein as ye are tryin to convince the lot of them ta let ya near their precious princess." Simon said with a chuckle as he took the keys out of the ignition and getting out took a big breath of cool night air. Nice place, this Japan though he missed the rolling hills and stunning lands of his own. But here there wasn't a past, a stigma to be over coming either, Simon thought as he turned to open Brit's door, the girl patiently waiting for him. Picking her up and into his arms he settled her on his hip before closing her door and locking the whole shebang. "You go in looking like they're gonna send ya straight to the guillotine you aren't gonna be making a great impression."

"I do not." Teddy groused as he jammed one of his hands into his pocket, the other was holding the flowers he'd picked up for Suzi's mom. Of course Alice and Simon had teased him something awful but it was a hostess gift! The woman was making them supper so it was the polite thing to do to show their appreciation. At least that was his excuse and he was sticking by it.

* * *

"Bullocks." Was Simon's response as he joined Teddy on the sidewalk, looking up at the large apartment building in front of them. "Can ye imagine living so high up in the sky, Brit, my girl?"

Shyly shaking her head Brit buried her face in her big brother's neck, already nervous as Teddy though for different reasons. What if they didn't like her? What if she accidentally broke something or didn't like what they were eating? She couldn't use chop sticks like the other kids either. She didn't want to embarrass her brothers.

"Hey, you, no reason for that." Simon said, rubbing his cheek against her hair the way she liked. "They're gonna love ya but they won't have much of a chance if you spend all the time hiding from them, lass."

"We'll stick with ya, Brit, no worries there." Teddy added, reaching over to run a soothing hand over her back. "I know you're more then a little nervous but we're both proud as can be of you, ya know that right? And if they don't like you then they're nothing but stupid dolts who we wouldn't want to be associating with anyway."

"Even..even Suzi?" Was her quiet question as she moved her head slightly to see her brother better.

"If Suzi says one mean thing to you then I'll tell her off myself. That's a promise." Teddy said with a nod of his head. "What would I be wanting with a girl if she was mean to ye? You're my sister, Brit, my kin. I'd pick you over a thousand girls."

"Even girls like in Simon's magazines?"

* * *

Coughing Simon looked down at his sister and could only hope that whatever magazines she'd found back home had been ones that were okay for her to see or at least that she couldn't make heads or tails of. "Even then, Brit. The both of us would go to the moon and back for ya, kitten. Never doubt that."

"I'm..I'm not good with chop sticks." Brit confessed like most people would admit they'd murdered a million people in cold blood.

"Neither can he." Simon said with a chuckle, pointing to Teddy who scolded back. "And because of that I bought some cheap utensils and brought them along. You and Teddy can use them if you need to."

"Okay." Brit said with a nod, drawing back so that her face was visible against Simon's shoulder. "I'll do my best, I promise too."

"Now that's my girl." Simon said with a wink before herding his younger siblings into the building and up to the right floor and could only hope that things went all right. They were bound for some good luck right about now anyways.

* * *

"So what do you do for a living, boy?" Suzi's grandmother wanted to know as her eyes pinned Simon to the couch like a butterfly pinned to a display case. "Old enough aren't you?"

"Well I'm in school and working at a bakery at the moment." Simon said, trying to remember the last time he'd seen such an apt interrogator. Not since Inspector Patty Mcquire had accused him of lifting pockets as a lad had he felt this extreme need to confess to something terrible just to get away from the source of his torment. Teddy had already been put through the ringer and his brother looked damn near shell shocked. On the bonus side Suzi was now fussing over the boy like a mother hen but still..this woman was a demon on disguise, she was.

"And what do you intend to do with yourself?" Was the next hard question in between delicate sips of tea. "Plan to be a bakery boy all your life?"

"Tis a fine profession but no, I can't see myself as doing that. I've a liking for computers, I'll likely design software or work in a company of some sorts dealing with them." Was Simon's reply as he tried another charming smile which fell away under her eagle gaze. Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Eyes shifting in defense they landed on a pair of eyes he was sorely becoming to hate. Little miss Ice Princess thought this was just the most amusing thing ever, did she, Simon thought as he took in Ice's smirk. Well two could play that game. "And you, Ice, isn't it? What career are you interested in pursuing?" Simon inquired, sending her a mean smile of his own as he enjoyed the old biddy shifting her mean eyes from him to her grand daughter.

"That girl? She hasn't the intelligence to be someone's wife, much less take on a profession." Was the woman's reply making Simon feel a little bad. A little brat the girl apparently was but he knew what it was to be belittled constantly by someone who had no business sayin the things, someone who should have been the one building you up rather then crushin ya beneath her feet.

* * *

"Seems to me with a family like this that canna possibly be true." Simon interjected, sensing that the woman had more to say on the subject. "I've heard from Henry and Suzi that she's right smart and neither of the two are the lying sort. Perhaps she just hasn't found what direction she wants to be goin in."

"Exactly." Henry's mother interjected, sending Simon a thankful look. That had been what she'd wanted to say but her mother in law never wanted to hear anything she herself had to say. "Ice is very smart, all her teachers say so."

"The ones she hasn't sent into therapy and medication use you mean?" Was the old woman's biting reply. "So, boy. You're from Ireland right? What did your parents do? Your brother was more then a little vague in that area."

"Well, ma'am it's the sorry truth that neither of us know our parents in any real sense." Simon said with a shrug, not in the habit of lying where their parents were concerned. He didn't care if the whole world knew what sort of people they were and that was the God's truth. "Neither of them though are people one would want to be associating with. Then again a woman such as yourself, so kind and understanding, you wouldn't hold such things against us of course. You'd judge someone by their own merit."

"Of course she would." Suzi said with a sunny smile in her grandmother's direction. Her grandmother was obviously torn between ripping into Simon about his parents and trying to live up to the description Simon ha given that fit her about as well as a circle into a square.

"Well supper is about ready now." Suzi's mother piped up, thinking it was time she got involved before this turned into a war of words. She had a feeling that between her mother in law, Simon and Ice there would be no lack of carefully honed verbal barbs. "Lets all go to the table, shall we?"

* * *

"So they're facing the evil dragon right now huh?" Ryo said as he looked down at Rika who was using his shoulder as a pillow while they watched a horror movie in her living room. Her mother and grand mother had made themselves surprisingly scarce after dinner, not that he was complaining. Snuggling with Rika on the couch, watching a really bad B horror flick was the best deal he'd had all week.

"Yeah, Teddy was pretty nervous, worrying about making a good impression and all that stuff." Rika replied, chuckling as she watched an alien lose his head with an impressive display of green gunk shooting out everywhere. "I would be too, facing that witch and Ice."

"Thankfully I managed to skip any of that since your family already adores me." Ryo said smugly, even as he felt a twinge of pity for poor Teddy. The boy wasn't likely in for a easy dinner date. He hoped things didn't go too badly though he supposed with Simon there Teddy at least had some back up.

"Don't they just." Rika agreed drolly with a faint smirk. "Of course there's always all my mother's airheaded friends that will descend on you like a plague of locus the first time you come to me for some fashion party my mother will drag us too."

"Somehow I can't wrap my mind around the idea that being swarmed by super models is a bad thing." Ryo said with a grin which widened when she gave his a light jab in his side. You knew it was love when Rika pulled her punches when you had it coming. "You of course will outshine them all, Wildcat."

"Pathetic save, Pretty Boy." Was her sharp response though her head remained where it was.

* * *

"By the way, Spikes sends his love and undying devotion." Ryo said after a few minutes of movie viewing silence. "Apparently Arisa is really following your mother's healthy body routine and is looking better every day. I only saw her a couple times from a distance but she did seem better. She's stopped hanging around with those other girls from the fashion show too."

"Good. She was the only one that had anything going for her anyway." Was Rika's opinion as commercials came on with their annoying messages and jingles.

"Well I don't know, some of them weren't that bad. The blonde for instance though she was a little too skinny for my tastes." Ryo argued, just for the sake of arguing which they didn't do enough in his opinion. He got the feeling that Rika was reining her temper in more or at least trying to which just couldn't be healthy for her. His Wildcat needed to let off her steam or it would just build up and explode, possibly in his direction.

"A little skinny? Given the size of her implants I'm surprised she was able to stand upright without falling forward on her surgically enhanced face." Was Rika's annoyed response. "Why you guys find those plastic barbies appealing is beyond me."

Laughing at the picture she'd painted in his head Ryo wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. She really was the most interesting, unique girl he'd ever met. "Well some guys aren't exactly interested in the mental package I'm afraid. Me, I have much better sense then that."

"Right...like those weren't Playboy magazines we found while cleaning your room." Was Rika's droll response.

* * *

"Well technically a lot of those bunnies are big names and I'm sure a number of them are as smart on the inside as they are on the outside." Ryo replied weakly, still more then a little flustered about Rika finding some of his old mags in his closet. He'd completely forgotten about them and he still couldn't decide which had been more embarrassing, her finding them or deliberately reading them to see just what sort of 'literature" he was interested in. She'd done it just to make him squirm and she'd definitely succeeded, Ryo thought sheepishly.

"If you say so. At least you didn't have the one with my mother in it." Rika muttered as the movie came back on. Turning back to watch Rika blinked when she felt Ryo's eyes boring into the side of her head. "What?"

"Hold the phone...your..your mother was a Playboy bunny?" Ryo gasped, jerking away to stare at his girlfriend in a state of shock. His girlfriend's mother had appeared in Playboy? He actually KNEW a PLAYBOY BUNNY! An older playboy bunny but still...a playboy bunny!

"What? It's my mother. Of course she did it when Hugh did a special on Japanese models and asked her to be a part of it." Rika said with a shrug, it no longer being a big deal for her. At least now that guys had stopped recognizing her in the streets. "He's a pretty interesting guy actually, if a very aged playboy to the extreme. He'll hit on anything is a skirt pretty much provided they're pretty and built. Or at least that's what everyone says."

"You've met Hugh Hefner?" The God of all hetero men? In person?" Ryo wanted to know, staring at Rika intently as he waited for an answer. This just kept getting better and better.

"The God of all hetero men? Oh he'd like that." Rika said with a chuckle as she shook her head at him. "And I was only eight at the time, pal. The only thing I remember was playing in the pool with the bunnies and him telling me that someday I should come back for a mother, daughter shoot since I was going to be soo gorgeous. Needless to say THAT will never happen."

* * *

"My girlfriend got asked by Hugh himself to be in Playboy." Ryo said with a wide grin that was bordering on dreamily stupid. "Oh wait until I tell the guys. My girlfriend, MY GIRLFRIEND, got asked to pose in Playboy!"

"You know seeing as I was eight and he was likely just being nice I don't really think that counts." Rika pointed out, not quite sure what to think. On the one hand it was sorta exciting that he was suddenly looking at her like she was the greatest thing since the wheel while on the other hand she should probably be a little put out too.

"How old you were doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I can say I'm dating a girl who was asked to pose in Playboy. Do you realize how many men would give away their life savings to be able to say the same?" Ryo said with a smug look on his face as he draped his arm over her shoulder. "Man...just...man."

"Ryo...if you keep this up...I'm going to hurt you. Besides, are you really sure you'd want to risk telling them that?"

"What do you mean, risk telling them?"

"Well you just said that guys would do just about anything to get involved with someone who was asked to pose, right? Well in that case wouldn't that mean they wouldn't let your friendship stop them from hitting on me too?"

"...oh." Ryo said, suddenly thinking about what would happen if any of his friends tried that. "Then you'd hurt them really badly and end up in jail..wouldn't you?"

"Yup."

"Gotcha."

* * *

A couple hours later Mr. Akiyama heard his son come home from the Nonakas. Working at his desk he was surprised when rather then his son going into his room or the den his son appeared to be rustling around in the room they used primarily for storage. Getting up he walked out of his office and stuck his head into the room to find his son sitting on the floor with an open box. A box containing his mint condition Playboy magazines. "RYO! What are you doing?" He demanded, marching into the room. "You know I'm planning on selling those."

"Right...you collected them for the sole reason of selling them later." Ryo drawled as he set a couple of the magazines down beside him and reached for another. "And relax, I'm only going to actually look through one of them. You don't remember what month had the special on Japanese models about nine years ago, do you?"

"Why are you looking for that one?"

"Because Miss. Nonaka's in it." Ryo said, too busy sorting through the box to see his father's reaction mirroring his own from earlier. "I'm curious about something."

"Rumiko...Rumiko was a Playboy bunny?" He repeated, thinking he needed to sit down. He knew a Playboy bunny. He'd had coffee and chatted with a woman who'd actually appeared in the legendary magazine Playboy. Oh my God! "You know there's something weird about a guy wanting to see his girlfriend's mother nearly naked."

"That's not why I want to see it." Was Ryo's reply. "I want to get an idea of what Rika's gonna look like since it's gonna be a long time before I see her in less then a bikini."

"RYO!"

* * *

"Bingo!" Ryo said, ignoring his father's reaction as he came upon the right cover. Flipping it to the index Ryo flipped through, only vaguely away of his father kneeling down beside him to look over his shoulder. Coming to the right section Ryo began turning the pages, finding her on the third page.

"Wow." Was all either of them could say as they stared. "Wow."

"And the best part is...Rika looks a lot like her mom. I am one lucky man."

"That's an understatement."


	42. There’s Something About Rumiko

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and plot ideas my twisted mind has come up with. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing all this time, I really appreciate it a lot. Enjoy and have a great day.

Note: I can't remember if I gave Ryo's dad another name, let me know if I did. Two, I got a kick out of the reviews from last chap, interesting comments lol.

There's Something About Rumiko

"What we need to do is find out more about who we're dealing with." Yamaki said to no one in particular as he leaned back in his seat from behind his desk. "I've gotten in touch with everyone I can think of and so far I haven't been able to find anything and whenever I think I'm onto something it slips through my fingers like sand. Every man we've caught hasn't said anything. They're all facing serious charges but they refuse to tell us anything no matter what sort of a bargain they're offered. That tell me that whoever they're working for is powerful enough that they either expect to be let off or they fear them so much they can't risk talking. Unfortunately I'm leaning towards the latter with a high chance of the former."

"In other words we could be way over our heads." Was Jenyu's opinion.

* * *

"I want you to have Simon get into contact with his old friends, see what's going on in that neighborhood." Yamaki told Alec as he swirled in his seat to face his friend. "They have to have some connections in Ireland, they wouldn't have gone all the way to Ireland to get this Fixer's help when they're plenty of good computer experts here with questionable morals. I don't have any contacts in the underworld here in Japan but Simon might know some people who know some people who might know something of use to us."

"I have a buddy in the police department." Ryo's dad, Shin added, having stopped by to get un update on what was going on. If his son was involved in something dangerous then he sure as hell was getting involved too.

"I'll call him or tell Alice to." Alec assured them, sticking his hands in his pockets. "But you know, with what information Teddy and the others have been able to find...these people have to have government support, it's too big for them not to have covered that area. They'd need that sort of backing because there's no way this wouldn't leak eventually."

"I'd imagine money's changed hands already." Yamaki agreed. "So we should start seeing about figuring about whose hands we're going to have to watch out for before they wrap around our necks and start squeezing." Turning when he heard a knock on the door he called out for whoever it was to come in.

* * *

All males in the room turning to look they considered it a matter of pride that their jaws didn't hit the floor. Popping up from behind Yamaki's secretary Rumiko glided in, looking very different and...interesting in what looked to be a leather cat suit with a hastily added opened tanned trench coat, her face made up and really all she needed was a whip to complete the look of sexy ass kicker. Definitely not her style. "Hello, everyone." Rumiko hushed, side stepping the secretary who hadn't wanted to let her in in the first place. "Am I interrupting?"

"Uhm..what can we do for you, Rumiko?" Jenyu asked, clearing his throat.

"Actually it's what I can do for you guys." Rumiko purred, acting like she wasn't aware they were gapping at her as she produced a folder that looked full of information that she'd been hiding behind her back. "Ta da. I got you the information you needed."

"Information?" Yamaki repeated, trying to think of what she could be talking about.

"About the bad people causing all this trouble. I got you the information about who they are." Rumiko explained, walking forward on two inch heels to set it in from of Yamaki. "I came straight from a shoot to give it to you. Well actually we're taking an hour break because the photographer and the company guy are at each others throats. That's why I'm still dressed like this. I got all that stuff this morning but didn't have time to run it over here and Rika was out running. I didn't want to leave it out of my sight, just in case." Rumiko explained proudly.

* * *

"Where did you get this information?" Yamaki demanded to know, flipping through and seeing all the information he might need before him provided that it was accurate.

"Oh, well you see I was thinking about it and I realized that if I just talk to this ex boyfriend of mine he could probably find it all out for me." Rumiko explained, beaming like a student who'd just aced a test no one else had. "He's always liked Rika so he was really upset when I told him how these guys were trying to hurt his little firecracker. Isn't that so cute? It's what he called her and she actually liked him enough to let him if you can believe it. It was really too bad he was part of the Triad, otherwise he'd have made a pretty good husband. I told him he'd have to quit though if he wanted to try and go somewhere with our whole relationship but he was too afraid of his daddy. A real intimidator, that man. Rika baby was so brave to tell him he was an old fashioned jerk but then again if I'd said it who knows that the old coot would have done to me."

"You dated a man in the Triad?" Jenyu repeated. "The Chinese Mob?"

"Well I didn't know he was in the mob when we hooked up." Rumiko said in exasperation. "He said he was in the exporting business. Believe me, I gave him holy hell when I found out what he was really involved in."

"And you found out how?" Alec couldn't help but ask.

"Well when cops come to you and ask you to be an informant because your boyfriend's the second son of a big name head honcho in the Triad it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Plus he told the truth once I cornered him about it and there was no way was I going to risk my mom and Rika for him if he wasn't willing to clean up his act."

* * *

"A wise decision." Yamaki replied, not sure what else to say about it. "And I see his number is in here?"

"Oh yeah, he says to call him if you need any help or have any questions. Wasn't that sweet of him? He also offered to take this off your hands if you want but I think that wouldn't be such a good idea, unless you want these guys dead I mean." Rumiko said, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"I think we'll handle it then." Was Yamaki's strained response.

"Sure, no problem." Rumiko said with a shrug. "Anyway I have to get back to work so I'll leave you guys to look over that stuff." Turning around she'd only taken a couple of steps before she whirled around, snapping her fingers. "Hey, I just got an idea. You're guys, the target market age, I can tell them what you guys said and then maybe they'll stop arguing."

"About what?" Shin asked, pretty sure he didn't want to know.

"Well for the shoot the photographer and I think I should be shot from behind with my head tilted to look behind me. I mean seriously, hello! My butt is one on my best features and nothing showcases it better then leather! But no, the stupid executive says they didn't pay thousands to get a picture of my back and that I should be fully facing the camera. What do you guys think? You agree with me right?"

* * *

All going silent the men finally nodded, not sure what else to do. They really didn't want to have to comment, really they didn't. Satisfied Rumiko smiled at them. 'Exactly. Oh and Shin..so what did you think of my picture?" Rumiko asked, a touch of devilish humor in her eyes. She'd almost forgotten.

"Picture?" Shin practically croaked.

"Yeah, Rika told me she told Ryo, it doesn't take brain science to figure out he went home and looked it up." Rumiko informed him, her eyes dancing with humor. "Bring it around sometime and I'll sign it for you." Pleased Rumiko left on that note, a definite swing to her hips as she exited, shutting the door behind her.

"Every time I think I get her she goes and does something that completely destroys those ideas." Yamaki said once he was sure she wasn't coming back.

"What did it this time?" Jenyu asked, leaning against his boss's desk. "The fact that she got the information we needed, dated a member of the mob or that she's a danger to even the most happily married of men?"

"Oh I think all of those apply." Yamaki said with a shake of his head. "What did she mean by picture, Akiyama? Just out of curiosity."

"She was a playboy bunny."

"Oh...what issue?"

* * *

"So what time is your dad picking you up?" Rika asked as she sat in her living room with Ryo, her math text books in front of her. Thankfully he hadn't been busy and willing to come over to give her a hand before he went with his dad to visit a friend of the family. He'd gotten back from school last night and thankfully exams were coming up so that soon he'd be able to call it quits for the summer and stay home. She was secretly counting the days but wasn't about to let him know that.

"In about ten, fifteen minutes or so. Now quit trying to distract me with questions so that you don't have to do your problems." Ryo said with an amused smirk as he pushed her papers closer to her. "Five more questions to go, Wildcat."

"Whoever invented algebra should be stripped, coated in sweet and sour sauce and dropped into a cage full of starving lions. No, on second thought that's too good for the assehole jerk. A cage full of starving rats. Yeah, slowly getting eaten alive sounds about right to me." Rika muttered bad temperedly as she glared down at her worksheet. "Starving rabid rats so that even if someone saved him he'd still die a slow and painful death."

"Lovely imagery." Ryo said dryly, trying not to think about what she was describing. If he did he was liable to throw up the cookies Rika's grandmother had made for them. "But you still have to do them you know."

"Anyone who encourages the continuation of this evil should be put in that cage too." Was Rika's opinion, glaring at him now too.

"Hey, I'm just here because you needed help with this. I'm doing you a favor so that you pass your test this week." Ryo pointed out, his eyes going a bit weary. He'd learned something new about his Wildcat today. Math put her in one hell of a bad mood. He hadn't seen her this grouchy since those pictures of her and the other girls had ended up on that web page.

* * *

"I wouldn't have to worry about passing if my teacher should be unfortunately detained so that she couldn't show up." Rika pointed out, a rather evil look coming into her eyes. If it was a choice between insuring her sadist teacher wasn't at school on Tuesday and doing the right thing and taking the test she'd pick the detaining the teacher hands down.

"No taking out the teacher."

"But I wanna." Rika responded, getting close to pouting but narrowly avoiding it since pouting was just too girlie.

"What you want to do is do these problems. We've been working on this for over an hour, I think you've got it enough that these shouldn't be too much of a problem." Ryo pointed out, carefully patting her shoulder with a weary eye on her in case she decided to lash out at the closest person which just so happened to be him.

"You know, you're supposed to be on my side. They're forcing me, your girlfriend, to go through one of the most extreme, hideous tortures known to man. Where the hell's my sympathy?" Rika demanded to know, her icy gaze enough to make even a grown man hide.

Luckily he'd had that look shot at him so many times it didn't really even phase him that much anymore. "I do have sympathy..loads of sympathy." Ryo assured, putting his hands up defensively, his mind struggling to think of some way to turn her anger back on the paper and away from him. Those textbooks were heavy and he really didn't want one of them connecting with his head. "And I'm really proud of you that you'd ask for help since you were having problems with it. In fact...I think you deserve a reward for working so hard."

* * *

"A reward?" Rika repeated, a small gleam of interesting coming into her eyes now that there was the potential for gain now.

"Yeah...it..it'll be a surprise." Ryo said with a smile, opting for the time honored tradition of saying it was a surprise rather then admitting he had absolutely no clue what he was going to get her. "I'll bring it back with me next week when I come back from school." He could come up with something in a week, couldn't he?

Considering Rika was pretty sure he was trying to bluff his way out of this but either way he still was going to have to get her something. He'd dug his own hole then fallen right in so she really didn't have any sympathy for him. "I'm sure I'll like whatever it is." Rika finally said before calmly going to work solving the first problem, biting back a grin when he sighed in relief. Sucker.

* * *

Walking up to the front door Ryo's dad rang the doorbell, absently tapping his fingers against his side as he waited for someone to come to the door. He'd helped the other guys go over the information this ex boyfriend of Rumiko's had come up with and as far as he knew they were still at it two hours later. There was plenty of information but it was still going to be plenty hard to nail these guys, especially since they'd also been given a list of names of politicians and other powerful men who were apparently part of this whole mess. Smiling when Rumiko's mother opened the door he was definitely glad it wasn't the girl's daughter. Right now Rumiko was on his avoidance list, at least until he could picture her face without blushing like a kid.

"Come on in, the two of them are in the living room." He was told as she took his coat, ushering him inside. "They've been busy as bees working on Rika's math. It's her worst subject and she hates it with a passion."

"I'm not that great when it comes to math either. Thankfully Ryo took after his mother in that area." Shin replied, stepping out of his boots. "I'm a bit early yet so I can wait for them to finish up." Hearing cursing coming from the room next to him he grinned, recognizing Rika's voice. "She really doesn't like it."

"A definite understatement."

* * *

"Fuc-hey, I think it was your dad at the door." Rika said, cutting off her rant in mid swear word. "He's early."

"I wouldn't know, you were too busy turning the air blue for me to catch the voices." Ryo pointed out dryly, rising from his seated position, ears tuned to hear now that Rika was quiet. "I can't hear anything."

"Well I know I heard the door open and there were two voices after that door shut. Logic dictates that someone's here which means I need to go see who it is." Rika said as she closed her textbook with a satisfying thump. After all there was only one measly question left after all. No big deal, right?

"You're just using this as an excuse to get out of finishing that last problem, aren't you?" Was Ryo's opinion even as he gave her a hand's up.

"No." Rika objected though that was pretty close to the truth. "She's my grandmother and who knows who could have been at the door. It could be some serial killer that preys on old women and doesn't know she's not home alone."

"Right...and your grandmother is the sort of person who doesn't have the common sense not to know better then to let a strange man into her house."

"Shut up." Rika shot back, the two of them heading for the kitchen where they found Rika's grandmother and Ryo's dad sipping coffee and eating cookies. "See, she let a strange man into the house." Rika teased Ryo, just to bug him as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Funny." Ryo shot back, walking over to grab himself a cookie. "Hey, Dad."

"You two figure out all those math problems?" Shin asked as he helped himself to another cookie. Knowing his son the little bugger would start inhaling the things in no time and these were damn good cookies.

"Lets just say it was a war of words versus numbers." Ryo said with a chuckle as he looked over at Rika who'd gone to the fridge to get something to drink. "Rika was the more creative of the two but those numbers are still causing some problems I think. Not that she's going to admit it."

"I can have you killed you know. I know people." Rika threatened, shooting him a dark look.

"She does too." Shin agreed, giving her son a pitying look. "You'll want to not push her buttons too much, son. Bad idea."

"What, you wouldn't kill me yourself?" Ryo joked, sending his dad a what are you talking about look. "And what do you mean, she knows people?"


	43. Whacked Revelations

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the crazy, twisted situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way it's staying. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and have a great day.

For Oka san, Merry Christmas!

Whacked Revelations

"Okay..." Rika said slowly, sending Ryo's dad a confused look. Okay, so she had a reputation and she'd imagine some of what she'd done had filtered down to her friends' parents but she couldn't see any of her friends wanting their parents to be aware of some of the stunts she'd pulled. Kazu and Kenta maybe but they were idiots, not tattle tales. Plus they knew what she'd do to them if they did and why risk further pounding AND the label of rat? So how did Ryo's dad know that she was someone to worry about, she'd never even hit Ryo hard, even when he was asking for it.

"Am I missing something here?" Ryo wanted to know, aware that there was an undercurrent here that he wasn't getting. At all.

"You've got a girlfriend with Triad connections apparently, kid." Shin said as he patted his son's shoulder sympathetically.

"I have Triad connections?" Rika repeated even as Ryo went just a little pale as he turned to stare at his girlfriend. "Since when?"

"Uhm...well your mother came in today with information about those guys who are trying to take over the Digital World. She said she got it from an old boyfriend of yours who was in the Triad." Shin said slowly, looking confused. "She said he calls you his Little Firecracker."

* * *

"Uncle Kan is in the Triad? No way...no friggin way. GRANDMA!" Rika hollered, her eyes flashing as she looked over at her grandmother with an almost unholy light in her eyes. "Is that true? Is Uncle Kan in the Triad?"

"She didn't want to upset you, dear."

"Oh Jesus Christ on stilts." Rika choked out before dropping her head and began whacking it against the table top, muttering about her mother having the most unbelievably worse luck and taste in men ever.

Wincing in sympathy Ryo scooted his chair over to pat her on the shoulder sympathetically. When she didn't stop her head banging he slid his hand over so that she was hitting it instead of the hard table surface. "It's okay, she's not dating him anymore remember?"

"I'm sorry, I thought she knew." Shin said with a wince of his own, sending Rika's grandmother a look of major apology.

"Oh, don't worry about it. She's a bright girl, she would have figured it out eventually. Besides, if whatever Kan gave Rumiko turns out to be of some use it would have been brought up in the meetings anyway. It's probably better that she heard it from you then someone else." Rika's grandmother assured him, patting his hand. "Rika, really. It's not as bad as all that. She broke up with him, didn't she? She just like Ryo said."

* * *

"That doesn't change the fact that I get birthday presents and Christmas presents from a member of the Chinese mob every year. My God but he even introduces me to his nephews and other male relatives in his family that are my age. I've almost gone on dates with future mob bosses!" Rika fumed, stopping the head banging since Ryo's hand was in the way anyway. "I mean who knows what he did to get the money to buy those presents! Maybe he whacked a couple of guys or something to pay for my new sound system!"

Silence greeted that statement before Rika's grandmother finally cleared her throat. "I'm sure that it wasn't as bad as all that. You know Kan isn't what you'd call a physical person. I'd imagine he's more of a paper pusher."

"Oh yeah, great. He hires people to whack other people. He can't even do it himself." Rika muttered darkly, not placated in the least. Not only had her mother and grandmother kept all this from her but now, thanks to her damn morals, she was going to have to get rid of all the awesome stuff he'd given her over the years.

* * *

"Well the Chinese mob or any mob does more then just going around whacking people, Rika." Ryo's dad pointed out, trying to look on the bright side of all this which wasn't easy. It was kinda hard to find anything good about your mother having an ex boyfriend in the mob.

"Yeah, they run drugs and deal in the sex trade. That's so much better then whacking people." Was her sarcastic reply.

"Well...uhm...just think about what Kazu and Kenta will do when they hear you have mob connections, Rika." Ryo pointed out, grasping at straws for something to cheer her up and get her to stop looking like she could break the table and the kitchen into pieces at any moment through her glare alone.

Going silent Rika had to mull that one over. Slowly, a slow grin crossed her features as the flames left her eyes though the unholy gleam remained, taking on a rather sadistic look instead of it's former fury. "That's right...I have connections to the Chinese Mafia." Rika said slowly, her grin threatening to take over her whole face. It wasn't a pleasant grin either.

"Uh oh." Ryo said with a wince, realizing his mistake just a bit too late. Rika alone was a handful of dangerous teeth, claws and one hell of a sharp tongue. Rika with the help of Ice and Alice was just plain terrifying at times, add in the Chinese mob and..well it didn't get any scarier then that. In fact he had a feeling he was going to have nightmares just from thinking about it.

* * *

"Rika, baby, don't smile like that please. Imagine if your face stuck that way." Rika's grandmother advised, not overly phased by all this since she was used to Rika's maniacal looks by now. The girl used to get that look whenever Rumiko announced that she was bringing her latest boyfriend home.

"Sorry, Grandma." Rika said pleasantly, her face sliding into innocent good will so fast it was almost as scary as her former grin. Her mind already working over time coming up with all possible ways this new information could be used to her advantage she turned her head to see Ryo looking at her like a trap about to spring. "What?"

"Sometimes you scare me." Ryo said carefully, eyeing her wearily. It was really unnerving, the way she'd went from evil plotting to coming as close to beaming good will as she ever did. It made him think she was up to something, possibly something illegal.

"Well don't expect any sympathy from me. You're stuck with me and it's your own damn fault."

"Rika, language!"

"Sorry, Grandma."

* * *

"Hello, everyone! I'm home!" Came Rumiko's cheerful voice from the hallway just before she bounced into the room, dressed as casually as she ever did in black slacks and a bright red sweater. "I didn't know we were having visitors or I'd have hurried the photographer along." Flashing a beaming smile in Shin and Ryo's direction she then turned to give her a daughter a smile, only to find her daughter giving her a not pleased look. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me Uncle Kan was in the mob? Do you realize that this means I have to get rid of all my best stuff including almost half of my best cards because he bought them for me!" Rika demanded, back in not pleased mode now that her mother was around to receive her justly deserved wrath.

"Oh don't do that. It would hurt his feelings horribly." Rumiko admonished, sending her daughter a shame on you look.

"That's beside the point!" Rika argued, sending her mother a what planet are you from look.

"Actually, Rika..I think your mother is right. I don't think hurting the feelings of a member of the mob would be one of your better ideas." Shin pointed out, hoping to avoid an argument. "And I'm sure that he used clean money or whatever you want to call it. If he's fond of you then he'd know how you'd feel if he used dirty money to buy you something."

"Exactly." Rumiko agreed, sending Shin a beaming smile of thanks for coming to her defense. She hated to argue with Rika, mostly because her daughter always seemed to win. After a while that fact was just embarrassing.

* * *

"Well I guess that's true. Plus he is helping out with the whole Digimon problem." Rika muttered to herself, mulling over Shin's words. She generally didn't listen to her mother since the woman's reasoning was usually utter nonsense but she respected Ryo's dad. Well that and she didn't want to get rid of all her stuff either. "I suppose it will be okay..I'll just make sure he knows he can't buy me anything else unless he earned the money legally."

"That sounds like the logical thing to do." Shin agreed, glad to see that he hadn't accidentally started World War Three between Rika and her mom.

"Ah, so that's how you heard about him being in the mob. So the stuff helped?" Rumiko wanted to know, taking a seat beside Shin as she gave him her complete attention.

* * *

"Well it looks like it'll be a really good starting point. A lot of it will come down to proving that the information he gave us is actually true and provable. Yamaki's busy as we speaking calling in favors to try and get people to start verifying everything." Shin said, a little unnerved to have all her attention focused completely on him. A bit dim in certain areas Rumiko was none the less a woman who made quite the impact, especially on the male species. She was also a good person with a very intelligent and usually well behaved daughter and he respected her for the fact that she'd raised that daughter without the no good rat bastard ex.

Both kids noticing that something was up they both went silent, watching as Rika's mother asked questions about what they'd discovered at Hypnos with Ryo's dad doing his best to answer them. Rika, for her part, had seen enough guys fall under her mom's spell that it didn't bother or surprise her that Ryo's dad did, it had long ago stopped bugging her, especially since the poor guys just couldn't seem to help themselves. Plus at least Mr. Akiyama was a big step up from a lot of the guys her mother hooked up with. Ryo on the other hand was mentally freaking out, looking back and forth between the two with a mixture of panic and confusion. Rika's grandmother simply calmly sipped her tea and watched all four of them with amusement.

* * *

The next day, as expected everyone was called in for a meeting about the information Rumiko had brought in and what they'd found out so far. Skimming over exactly where Rika's mom had gotten the information from Yamaki cautioned them about getting their hopes up, making it quite clear that it could take months, even years before they would have enough information to go to the authorities to see that the people involved were apprehended and made to pay for their crimes. Some of the people listed were extremely powerful, not to mention dangerous and they could very likely find ways to cause problems and slow things down. While putting a slight damper on everyone's excitement over finally having solid leads to follow the mood of everyone as they left the meeting was generally positive as they poured out of the room. Well, everyone's but Ryo's actually, he'd come in looking a little moody and had left the room looking the exact same way.

Since Rika was busy chatting with Alice about something Henry walked over and slugged an arm around Ryo's shoulder. "What's up, man? You look like something's eating at you. Did you and Rika have a fight or something yesterday?" Henry asked, pretty sure that that wasn't it. If those two had fought Rika would have been making it brutally obvious. Ryo didn't have any bruises or broken bones either, another give away that it was something else.

"No, we're good." Ryo said with a weak smile as he looked over in the direction of his girl, his smile becoming a littler more genuine as he watched her punch Kazu in the shoulder for something the idiot had said. No matter how many years went by Kazu never quite got the idea that she'd stop hitting him if he watched what he said more often.

"You know, it's a wonder Kazu's doctor didn't have the police investigate Kazu's parents for child abuse given how many bumps and bruises Rika's given him over the years." Henry said dryly, having turned to see the punch too. "Then again I guess she's conditioned his body to take a hell of a lot of abuse. Maybe that's why he's bounced back so quickly."

* * *

"And he just keeps asking for more." Ryo added, shaking his head as they continued to walk down the hallway with the others. "You'd think he'd avoid her like the plague."

"Well she was never all that nice to you either but you still kept coming back for more of her bitching." Henry reminded him, elbowing his friend lightly in the side. "In fact I distinctively recall times where she's hit you and you were back at her side the next day, chatting her up."

"She never hit me nearly as hard as she's hit Kazu." Ryo argued, forgetting his early dilemma to justifying how he couldn't possibly be lumped into the same category as Kazu when it came to Rika. "She's broken at least a couple of his bones too. She's never broken a bone in my body."

"Yet." Takato pointed out with a mischievous grin as he moved over to walk on Ryo's other side since he didn't want to get drawn into the hissing match between Kazu and Rika. Innocent bystander didn't mean much to Rika when she was pissed off. "Now that you two are joined at the hip I can see those hits getting harder at anytime, pal."

"Actually in that area she's mellowed since we started going out."

* * *

"Right now maybe, when you're all in the new love phase of all this. Once the novelty wears off though I can see her going back to her normal self or worse." Takato disagreed, imagining that sixty years from now Rika would still be bashing Kazu over the head, even if it was with a cane or walker. He couldn't see age dulling her kick ass nature. It was just too big a part of who she was to just go away once she classified as elderly. Rika wouldn't be harmless until she was six feet under and even then you just never knew.

"How would you know? Jeri never hits you other then the occasional smack upside the head. Plus that's usually only when you're asking for it anyway." Henry pointed out logically, Jeri being one of the least violent people he knew.

"Well that's true but I have a friend who had a girlfriend just like Rika. Not even as violent as Rika because, well, there aren't a lot of women out there as mean as she can be." Takato said with a cautious look in Rika's direction, just to make sure she wasn't paying them any attention. "Anyway apparently she really made the effort to try and be nicer once they were together but after a while she couldn't pull it off and ended up being worse then before."

* * *

"Are you talking about Satoshi from science?" Henry wanted to know, getting a really bad feeling that his friend was. If he was then this argument had just taken a very messed up turn.

"Yeah. See, it's so bad that even Henry's heard about it." Takato said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Okay...obviously he gave you the Disney version about why those two broke up." Henry said with a snicker, shaking his head. Oh man, if only Takato knew how bad an example he'd just used. "Takato...that was a really bad example."

"Why?" Takato wanted to know.

"Nevermind. Anyway, Ryo. What had you in the funk earlier?" Henry wanted to know, changing the subject before things got out of hand or worse, Alice joined the conversation. If she did she'd have no qualms about explaining Satoshi's ex girlfriend problem to Takato.

"It's nothing big, it's just that my dad and Rika's mom were sorta flirting yesterday. I just can't stop thinking about what would happen if they were to start dating or something. I mean I'm cool with my dad dating but not my girlfriend's mother." Ryo said with a slightly aggravated look on his face now that he'd remembered his earlier pet peeve. "I mean what if it got serious?"

"You mean if they got married or something?" Takato asked, trying to imagine that scenario and seeing how that could lead to any guy being more then a little out of sorts.

"Yeah! I mean then we'd be brother and sister! Okay so we'd be steps but still! There isn't one single good thing that could come out of that. Not one."

* * *

"Well there is one, mate." Simon disagreed having been walking behind them, listening in on the amusing conversation now that Kazu had gone to hide behind Jeri rather then face off with Rika anymore. Ah, young love, Simon thought with a smirk, enjoying their what the hell are you talking about looks. To be so innocent, he mentally snickered.

"And that would be?" Ryo wanted to know. From where he was standing there was absolutely nothing at all positive about ending up step siblings with Rika. For their parents maybe but not for him.

"Well if your parents were to get hitched that would mean you'd be living in the same house as your girlfriend, wouldn't it? With access to her twenty for seven." Simon pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Plus think of all the inopportune times you could drop in on her unexpected like should we say. All the benefits of living with someone while having your parents not only pay for it but their consent as well. See where I'm going with this?"

"Okay...you totally win."

"There's a bright lad."


	44. Lull Before

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Poor them. Anyways thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and have a great day.

A Lull Before...

Breaking off from the guys Ryo moved over to where the girls were talking. "Hey, Rika. Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Ryo asked, falling into step with her.

"I can't. I have a date." Rika told him with a shrug. She'd heard what the guys had been talking about. Guys had yet to figure out that trying to hide something only made that something more noticeable. "Sorry."

"A date?" Ryo repeated, eyes narrowing slightly. Had she overheard them talking? This sounded like payback to him. Her eyes gave her away.

"Yup." Rika replied sweetly, sticking her hands into her pockets. "Maybe when you get back from school next week."

"So where are you going?" Alice asked, holding in her own smirk at the two of them. They were both being rather amusing if predictable.

"To the movies." Rika replied, looking over at Alice to give a quick wink. "There's a movie he's been dying to see and asked me to go with him."

"It's called Howl's Moving Castle."

* * *

"Howl's...isn't that the new movie by that guy that did Spirited Away?" Ryo asked, a look of confusion coming into his eyes. The guys movies were pretty good but they were aimed more towards a younger audience then them.

"Yeah. Tai figured I'd enjoy it more then his parents would." Rika said with a grin, giving Ryo a saucy little wink. "Apparently Tai really likes this guy's work."

"Sounds like fun. Do you suppose he'd mind if I tagged along? I'm a fan of the guy too." Ryo said with a grin of his own, not about to let her get the best of him. Oh she thought she had, leading him on like that but he hadn't been born yesterday. Maybe he hadn't figured the date would be Tai but he'd known she was playing him at least. Rika wasn't the cheating type. That and there weren't a lot of men out there who could take her in large doses. At least not without a tranquilizer gun on hand. Just in case.

"Do you even know what the guy's name is?" Rika asked skeptically, pulling her hands out of her pockets to cross them in front of her.

"You mean Hayao Miyazaki right?" Henry interrupted, coming to his friend's rescue. Thanks to small cousins and his younger sister he'd seen most of the guy's movies. That and he'd baby sat a lot in his building as a kid.

"You're a fan of this guy?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. She was vaguely aware of the guy they were talking about though she couldn't recall ever seeing anything he'd done. "I thought he was for little kids?"

"Well his stories do have fairy tale like themes but they also can get sorta deep if you look beyond the surface. His art work's a little old fashion but I like him. At least I never minded having to watch them with my little cousins and you can't say that about most kids movies out today." Henry said with a grimace. "Why? Have you never seen any of his stuff before?"

* * *

"Well I like horror movies and thrillers, Henry. Do you really think I'd spend what money I have going to the sort of movies you just described?" Was Alice's pointed response.

"Good point. Would you like to see one of his movies?" Henry asked, his turn to look at her questioningly. "I'll pay for your popcorn and ticket. Since you might not like it." Henry added as an incentive. Alice didn't believe that guys should pay for things and usually insisted on paying her own way. However she also loved theatre popcorn with a passion, especially dripping with butter. In other words he bought his own and tried not to think about what Alice's popcorn was doing to her system.

"I can pay for my own ticket, thank you." Alice said stubbornly, mulling the idea over. "And I guess we could check it out if you wanted. It might be cool."

"It is. I really liked it when Takato took me to see it last week." Jeri piped up, Takato walking at her side with her hand in his. "I really love his stuff."

"Was it good, Takato?" Alice asked. She and the goofball didn't have many tastes in common but if he'd thought it was too kiddy then there was no question she'd think it was even worse.

"I liked it overall. It was pretty original plot wise." Was Takato's opinion, glad that no one was ribbing him for going to see what some people would term a kid's movie. "I'd see it again I guess."

"I liked the magic door. It was really cool because it had this circle with different colors on it. Whatever color they picked made the door open up into a different place." Jeri explained or tried to explain. It was sort of hard to describe. "It was really romantic too and Howl reminded me of one of my cousins."

"So Howl's a character?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. He's a sorcerer and the reluctant hero. He can be really vain and cowardly but when he needs to step up and help he does a pretty good job of it." He'd been Jeri's favorite character after Calcifer, the fire demon.

"Well why don't we all go and see it tomorrow? If Tai doesn't mind us tagging along to watch with you guys that is." Henry suggested, looking at Rika questioningly.

"I don't think he'd mind. I have to sit close to the front though since that's where the wheelchair spots are." Rika reminded them. "So even if he'd rather not you guys can just sit up further and join us in the food court later."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Suzi agreed with a smile.

* * *

Of course Tai was thrilled when Rika told him that everyone wanted to come see the movie with them. They were all waiting in front of the theatre for him the next day when the van pulled up that had taken Rika to see her father after he'd first come back. Tai's mom got out first and coming around to open the side door got Tai to the ground with the help of the driver from before as well. Tai's mom wheeling him over Rika had to smile at the delight on Tai's face to see everyone waiting for him. "Hey, guys!" Tai called out, waving at them wildly.

Everyone raising a hand to wave back Rika stepped forward to take over. "I'm sorry we're a bit late, Rika." Tai's mom said hesitantly, her step daughter looking as tough as usual. "And I see Tai wasn't kidding when he said you were bringing all your friends."

"They wanted to see it with Tai." Rika said simply, moving in to take over with Tai's mother automatically moving out of the way to let her. "After the movie we're going to get something to eat in the food court over at the mall." Rika informed her, rather then asking.

"That's fine." Was her step mother's nervous reply. "Have a good time, Tai. I'll see you in a bit. Oh, Rika...here's money for Tai's ticket and something to eat." She began, reaching into her pocket only to have Rika's hand stop her.

"I've got it covered." Rika informed her coolly. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, mom." Tai said carelessly. He's was already too excited to really notice the usual tension between his sister and mother. Then again, when wasn't there tension between those two?

Wheeling him up the group headed into the theatre, Ryo taking the time to send Rika's step mother a slightly apologetic look before heading in after the rest. It wasn't the woman's fault thing were the way they were. She seemed nice enough and she loved Tai after all.

The guys paying for the tickets while the girls paid for the snacks they all soon headed for the movie, taking up most of the row with Tai practically bouncing in her chair.

* * *

The movie was pretty good overall and even Kazu didn't complain about the movie's lack of bloodshed and gore, a must in his opinion. The best part was that Tai had really liked it and that was the main thing. The only thing Tai was really disappointed about was that he'd only caught Rika and Ryo kissing twice. In other words not enough material to tease them about. They all headed to the food court after where they pigged out until it was time for Tai to get picked up by his mom again. After that they all headed home with Ryo facing a nice, long drive back to school.

* * *

"So, tell me something, Rika." Alice began as she looked over at Rika as they ate their lunch in the school cafeteria the next day. "Exactly why haven't you punched Ryo yet? I mean we both heard Simon's comment and his answer but you haven't so much as frowned at the guy."

"What would be the point." Rika said after she'd taken a sip of her coke. "He's a guy. Guys are stupid like that. It's not like they can help it."

"Or at least that's their handy excuse." Suzi said with a snicker. Having two brothers she knew exactly what Rika was talking about. She almost pitied teenage boys in a way. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to go from reasonable intelligent young boys to brainless, hormone driven idiot teenagers.

"They aren't all that bad." Jeri protested, shrinking a little under the looks her female friends were giving her. Of the girls she was the least feminist and most in touch with her girlie side. She was also the most trusting and least likely to judge. In other words if she wasn't so in love Takato she'd have given everyone else fits worrying about her. "Well Takato isn't." She amended weakly.

"No, he's just got tunnel vision." Was Alice's opinion on that matter. "He can't see any girl but you, Jeri. That and because it's you sex isn't the first thing that comes to mind."

Not sure how to take that Jeri looked over at Rika for some clue.

* * *

"Don't take that the wrong way." Rika answered Jeri's silent question. "She just means that you're one of those good girls. The kind you want to take home to your mother. One of the benefits of going out with Ryo is he doesn't have a mother to disapprove of me."

"Oh." Jeri replied, still pretty sure she should be at least a little insulted.

"Suzi's in the same boat as you so don't worry about it too much." Alice said with a chuckle as she patted Jeri's shoulder. "Men just can't help themselves from viewing women sort of way. Besides, statistics show that good girls are becoming more attractive to men."

"They are?" Rika said in surprise, raising an eyebrow. As far as she could see men still judged women by breast, waist and butt size. Blonde hair and a low IQ were also big deciding factors as well. "You mean besides as the old ball and chains material?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Takato wanted to know as he dropped into a seat beside Jeri. "Planning on torturing Kazu and Kenta for something?"

"No, we're just talking about what guys look for in girls." Alice informed him, just for the pleasure of watching most of the blood drain from Takato's face. There was few things guys feared more then females hashing out their problems with the male sex.

"Ah...fun." Takato said weakly, trying to think of an excuse to leave. Now.

"Don't worry, we're not having a guy bashing session, Takato." Suzi informed him with a muffled giggle. He looked ready to make a dash for cover at the drop of a hat. "We were just goofing around."

"Oh, okay." Takato said with a sigh of relief. Thank God. Without any guys to back him up he'd have been dead meat. "So is Ryo coming back here this weekend? I know he said he had exams coming up."

* * *

"He's going to be around from Sunday to Wednesday, then he has to head back again." Rika answered, absently swirling some noodles around her chopstick. "He's bringing Kami and John with him, I think."

"That's cool." Jeri liked John and Kami a lot. Ever since she'd found out that Kami had been part of the payback for that jerk football player Jeri had pretty much decided to be Kami's friend for life. "She's never been to this city, right?"

"As far as I know anyway." Rika replied with a shrug. She liked Ryo's friends too but she wasn't exactly sure why Ryo was bringing them to visit. It wasn't like any of the Tamers had a lot of free time nowadays. They were all doing whatever they could to help at Hypnos, plus they all had to travel in groups for safety sake. Yamaki had pretty much threatened to kill them himself if they did otherwise. Given how much coffee he'd been inhaling lately he was probably capable of it too.

"Hmm, maybe I can use them visiting as an excuse not to go to Henry's house. His grandmother has been hinting to them that she wants to see me again." Alice said thoughtfully, stabbing her chop stick into chicken ball with a little more force then was exactly necessary. "Either that or I could get accidentally hit by a bus on the way there. They go pretty slow after all. They wouldn't do that much damage."

"True but she might get it into her head to visit you and you wouldn't be able to get away." Was Suzi's smirking reply to that little idea. "She might even decide to try some of her home remedies to help speed up your recovery."

* * *

"Well for cripes sakes." Alice cursed, throwing her chopstick down beside her plate. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't even blame Ice for wanting to kill her. Hell I'll be a willing accomplice! She called me last night to ask me to come visit. After five minutes of her talking I was envisioning wrapping the phone cord around her skinny neck!"

"She does have that effect on some people. Just be glad you aren't Japanese. Then you'd really have something to complain about." Suzi informed Alice, trying not to smirk too widely. Alice could hit pretty hard after all.

"What's she got against the Japanese?" Jeri wanted to know, surprised. "I mean your mom's Japanese."

"And only tolerated because not accepting her into the family would have meant my dad leaving said family." Suzi explained, taking a sip of her bottle of water before continuing. "My grandpa put his foot down over it and he doesn't do that often. All I know is something happened during World War Two that put Grandmother off the Japanese forever in a big way."

"Well that's not surprising." Takato pointed out, having always enjoyed history though he was lousy at remembering names and dates. "Japan did invade China you know."

"Well duh." Suzi said, sticking her tongue out at him. She wasn't all that great in history either but she knew for a fact she did better then him. "I just mean that my Grandpa is Chinese too and you don't see him having any problems with the Japanese as a whole."

* * *

"Were any of her relatives killed during that war? I mean my grandfather on my dad's side wasn't too fond of Germans once he got back from the war." Alice asked, wondering just what had happened to turn the woman against an entire country. The again, it was really easy to learn to hate something or someone. It was learning to stop that hating that was hard.

"I don't know. I've never met any of her relatives really." Suzi said with a frown, having never really given it much thought before. She'd always just thought that her grandmother's relatives couldn't stand her grandmother or vice versa. She'd never really bothered to ask her grandmother about her past either. Her grandmother was always the one doing the talking. "She doesn't ever talk about her childhood, I guess she would have been a young girl when the second war broke out. I wonder if her father was enlisted. Maybe Henry knows."

"I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret all the things I've been thinking and calling her in my head." Alice muttered under her breath. "The Japanese were pretty brutal over there. Especially in certain areas."

* * *

"Henry, do you know why we've never met any of grandmother's relatives?" Suzi wanted to know as she and her brother drove home from school. They'd just dropped Kazu off at his house and now it was just the two of them in the car.

"Because we don't visit China often?" Henry suggested, in truth having never really thought about it either. Visiting his grandparents and their other children's families could be trying enough as it was. "Maybe they live in another part of China? I mean it's pretty big and I don't think Grandmother's ever said where exactly she was from. Why?"

"Well we were talking at lunch and Alice wanted to know why it is that Grandmother doesn't like the Japanese so much. She thought maybe something had happened during the war." Suzi explained as they came to a stop at the red light. "Do you think Dad would know?"

"I guess you could ask him. Better not do it when she's in hearing distance though. Just in case." Was Henry's warning, his own curiosity piqued now.

"Well that goes without saying."

"We could even ask Ice, she might know." Henry pointed out, mulling over the idea. "You know how she likes to gather information about people to use against them later. Plus she is into history. I think."

"I'd probably cost us though. This is Ice we're talking about here."

"Good point."


	45. Life For A Life

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else as I've been saying for well over a year now. Thanks to all those who've been reviewing and please continue to do so.

Note: Yes, Howl's Moving Castle is a real movie that will be out this summer and features the dreamy voice of Christian Bale (Batman Begins) as Howl!

Life For A Life

Busying doing homework Rika glanced at the clock, not surprised to see that it was going on twelve. She'd had to spend an hour of homework time talking to Alice who was once again faced with going to Henry's house to face the evil witch. Poor Alice, she knew from experience how frustrating it was to be in a room with someone who was just asking to be boiled alive in their own tea. She could only hope that a lot of people would be there to mediate. Poor, poor, stuck in the middle Henry. Shaking her head Rika had to once again give thanks for the fact that Ryo had no mother that she had to worry about. Plus as a bonus both his grandmothers were apparently nice women who lived far away and rarely were able to visit. How sweet was that?

Turning back to her work she'd been typing away for a good hour and a half when her phone began to ring. Who the hell was calling this late at night? Automatically saving her work Rika reached over and snagging her phone put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

"Hey, Beautiful." Came Ryo's voice sounding rather weird.

"Ryo? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Rika demanded to know, having thought it would be one of her mother's stupid friends who didn't have the brain capacity to calculate time zone differences.

"Nope. What time issss itttt?" Ryo wanted to know, slurring the last two words.

"Okay, either you're really tired or you're drunk. Which is it?"

"I think..probably both. Have I told you that you're hot? Cause you're really, really hot. Especially when you're ragging my ass." Ryo informed her, a foolish grin on his face as he weaved slightly in place. Lucky for him he had her number on speed dial. It had taken him a good minute or so to figure out which number to push.

"Why are you drunk?" Rika wanted to know, trying not to smirk. Well at least now she knew that her boyfriend was a good natured, happy drunk.

"Am I drunk? Oh yeah, I am, aren't I?" Ryo said cheerfully, not a care in the world. He was talking to his beautiful Rika. His lovely, lovely Rika. "It's Spikes birthday." He informed her, flopping down in a chair which he only landed on through sheer luck. "Plus we just got done the worst exam in the history of this school. Though right now I can't remember why failing it is such a bad thing."

* * *

"Ah." Rika said with a chuckle, shaking her head in amusement. "So did you just call to tell me that I was hot or was there something else?"

"Well you're not just hot. You're also really smart and stuff. I love you lots and lots and lots and lots!"

"Thanks...I think."

"Do you know what I love most about you?" Ryo asked, his eyes closing now that there was no blaring music to keep him awake. He and John had helped each other back to their dorm room and now that there was no more liquor to drink he was feeling kinda tired.

"No, what do you love the most?" Rika asked, wondering just what stupid, sure to be amusing answer he was going to come up with.

"I have no friggin clue." Ryo announced, his voice sleepy. "I've tried to figure out for years now what I love most about you and I'm still in the dark. At first I thought it was because you're so damn cute when you're angry but that isn't it. Then I thought it was the fact that you're such a big softy under all that body armor but I don't think that's it either. I can't even remember when I fell in love with you. It seems like I always have sometimes. From the day I met you and you told me to go to hell after I tried to find out why losing the match upset you so much. Do you remember that? As soon as you sat down all I could think was that you had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Purple always was my favorite color. Did I tell you purple was my favorite color?"

"No." Rika said in a slightly choked up voice. "I don't think you did."

"Well it is. Now I'm going to sleep. Night." Ryo said with a yawn then hung up before she could say anything. Within seconds he was happily snoring away in the chair, his cell phone in his lap.

The dial tone in her ear Rika slowly pulled it away and pressing the off button turned in her chair to place it back into its cradle. Rubbing at her eyes she turned back to her computer and logged off. If she hadn't already been in love with him...that would have sealed the deal.

* * *

The next day

If looks could kill there would be at least two people in the room ready to be transported to the nearest hospital to have death confirmed and documented. As much as Suzi loved her brother she'd only been able to stay so long before she'd made her excuses, getting out of there as fast as her legs could carry her. Henry was left to feel like a man holding a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment leaving nothing of him left but bits and pieces. If his grandmother and Alice came to blows it was really tough to say who he'd try to help. His grandmother was asking for it, there was really no denying that. Then again she was old and Alice would forgive him..probably. No one held a grudge like his grandmother though.

"More tea, Alice?" His grandmother was saying sweetly, everyone in the room well aware that Alice would sooner have her head removed from her shoulders then have any more of the foul stuff his grandmother was making them choke down. He wasn't sure but he was pretty sure she'd done it on purpose, hoping that Alice would say something she could take offense to.

Miserable old hag, Alice thought, his smile tight and drawn on her face. "I'd love some more, thank you." If it weren't for the fact that Henry had to drink it too Alice would have thought the stuff was poison. God but it was awful. But she'd drink it and smile because that was the opposite of what the old bitch wanted. Oh she was so on to her now. Henry's grandmother wanted to scare her off and she was damned if she was going to give in.

* * *

"Tell me, young lady." Henry's mother began after she'd poured some more of the dreadful tea into Alice's cup. "You don't speak Chinese, do you?"

"No, but I could learn. I'm already bilingual after all." Alice shot right back, the hand Henry was holding at their sides twitching slightly. "And I'm sure Henry could teach me. Couldn't you, darling." Alice added, squeezing his hand harder then necessary as she looked over at him expectantly.

"Of course." Henry said brightly, knowing that things were going from bad to worse. She never called him pet names. Oh ya, she was seriously pissed off. And God but if she kept squeezing his hand like this they were going to have to amputate the thing.

"After all family and culture is so important." Henry's grandmother continued, sending Alice a smile that was as fake as her frail old woman facade. "Traditions and ones cultures should be preserved at all costs. Young people today forget that. People forget the importance of family duty and honorably carrying on the family name." She added, her eyes piercing Henry's pointedly.

"Exactly. That's why I think I'm going to keep my maiden name when I get married. I want to make sure that my father's line doesn't end with me. Maybe I'll even get my husband to take on my last name." Alice shot back, enjoying the way Henry's grandmother choked on her tea slightly, staring at Alice like she was Satan. Take that, you manipulative dragon. She would never ask Henry to give up his last name if they did ever end up married. His grandmother didn't need to know that though.

Oh boy, now she's done it, Henry thought as he reached for a handful of chocolate covered almonds on the table.

"No honorable young man would throw aside his heritage and family honor that way. Do you hear me, Henry?" His grandmother demanded, pointing a finger at him. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack any moment now. He really didn't want to have to give her mouth to mouth. Right now Alice was in the sort of mood where he'd have to pay her to do it. And the price would be huge. Especially since his grandmother wasn't done ranting yet. "I won't allow it, Henry. Just like I won't allow you to marry a woman who would expect you to."

* * *

"Now, Grandmother, please. Your blood pressure." Henry began, knowing even as he said it that it was useless to try and argue with her.

"Don't you blood pressure me, young man. I'll go to my grave laughing before I'll see MY grandson married to such a woman." His grandmother hollered at him, her voice rising with every syllable. "She's a cultureless, unfeminine foreigner and if you marry her I'll disown you. Do you hear me?"

"Henry..." Alice said quietly, the grip on his hand so painful he had to bite down on his lip to keep from yelping.

"Not that you can blame her entirely. She had no mother to raise her properly after all. Then again the woman was Japanese."

"Oh it's on now, you self righteous bitch." Alice said as she bounced to her feet, her eyes flaring dangerously as she walked around the table to loom over the old woman. "You can say whatever the hell you want about me but you won't talk about my mother in that tone of voice. She had more decency, class and honor in her little pinkie then you have in your brittle old body!"

* * *

"How dare you!" Henry's grandmother yelled back, getting to her feet though she still had to look up at Alice who was almost a foot taller. "You will not use such foul language in front of me, you nasty girl."

"Now both of you stop this right now." Henry demanded, getting to his own feet now. He wasn't going to take this anymore. "Now you owe Alice an apology for what you said about her mother and you aren't leaving this room until she gets one."

"How dare you speak that way to me." His grandmother thundered, glaring at Henry like he'd just told her that he was planning on burning every single relic of their family history in front of her. "This is what happens when you mix blood. When you marry into filthy, evil foreign devils who wouldn't know the meaning of honor and common decency if someone spelt it out for them."

"Don't you talk about his mother like that either!" Alice yelled back and soon the two were engaged in a shouting match to end all shouting matches. The room practically shook as they hurled insults at each other, droning out Henry's attempts to intervene.

Finally too hoarse and exasperated to continue Henry returned to his seat, deciding to let them get it all out of their systems before he tried to undo all the damage which was going to be more work then building the pyramids. His ears ringing from all the noise they were making Henry wearily grabbed another handful of almonds, figuring he'd need his strength. Popping one after another into his mouth he'd just popped the forth one in when his grandmother called Alice a moralless harlot leading him down the path to hell. Choking Henry felt the almond go down the wrong way, lodging there as it cut off the flow of air. Gasping Henry grabbed his throat, desperately trying to get in air while the other two people in the room continued to verbally bash each other, neither realizing what was going on. Staggering to his feet, Henry held onto the couch for support, trying to find enough strength to get over to them. His vision blurring slightly he thought vaguely he could likely collapse dead on their feet and they'd be too busy yelling to notice.

* * *

Walking into the room to see what the hell was going on Ice took in the current circumstances with interest. Alice and her grandmother appeared to be going at it and Henry...well Henry was looking a little blue, literally. Raising an eyebrow she paused then walking over to a nearby lamp picked it up and heaved it to the ground as hard as she could.

Both women pausing to stare at her in shock Ice pointed over to Henry. "If someone doesn't do something right now the point of your argument will be void, just so you know. Given that the groom will have croaked and all."

"What?" Alice said slowly, turning to look at Henry who was staggering towards her, clutching his throat. With a short scream she raced over and gauging the situation got behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist began the Hymlic, rhythmically pushing into his chest while his grandmother watched on in horror. "Come on, damn it." Alice cursed, keeping it until finally Henry gagged, leaning forward as he spit out a very disgusting looking almond.

Gasping for breath he wasn't even aware that he was being lowered to the ground until he was sitting there, leaning back against Alice with her arms tight around him as she rocked him against her, murmuring soothing words. "Thanks." Henry finally managed, leaning back against her as he shut his eyes. "Was getting a little worried there."

"Oh, baby." His grandmother cried, hurrying over to kneel in front of him with tears in her scared eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better but yeah." Henry said as he reached out to pat her shaking hand. "I'll be okay."

* * *

"And that settled your argument too." Ice noted, coming over to see for herself that Henry was okay. She was short on cousins that would put up with her after all. She sorta liked this one too if for no other reason then that his choice in girlfriend irritated their grandmother to no end.

"What do you mean? He's still alive." Alice pointed out shakily, her eyes a little wet too though she was too tough to let them fall.

"True and that's all thanks to you. In other words his life is now yours." Ice said in delight, actually smiling as she rocked back on her heels. "According to tradition he owes you a life debt and has to spend the rest of his life at your service. Now you can do whatever you want with him and she can't complain about it one bit. It would be dishonorable after all." Oh this was just too bloody perfect, Ice thought with an even wider smile as she watched every last bit of color drain from her grandmother's face. This was better then the time she'd lied to her grandmother, telling the woman she was gay in the hoped of causing a heart attack or at the very least cardiac arrest. Now her grandmother was going to have to look forward to knowing that because of her shooting off her mouth she'd doomed her grandson to a life of service. To a foreigner who happened to be half Japanese too. It didn't get much better then this.

* * *

Blinking Henry stared at Ice in shock. Of all the stupid, impossible..brilliant ideas, Henry thought, a slow smile coming over his face which he quickly hid for his grandmother's sake. "I guess you're right. It's the honorable thing to do and as a Lee I have to do what's right."

"Whaaaa?" Alice didn't know what else to say. He couldn't possibly be serious. Could he?

"But you were the one who made her aware of Henry's situation. He owes his life to you as much as her." Henry's grandmother began, grasping at straws.

"Hey, Alice. Got a couple yen on you?" Ice asked, walking over with her hand outstretched in Alice's direction. "Gimme."

Not quite sure what was going on Alice pulled out some spare change from her pocket then dumbly held it out to Ice, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Okay, that settles that problem too. Alice just paid me for my half of the claim to Henry's life." Ice informed everyone, transferring the money to her pocket. "Now if you'll all excuse me...I think I'm going to go see what Suzi is doing." Whistling almost merrily Ice left the room leaving three very stunned people behind her. Oh but today was a good day.

Finally Henry broke the silence. "I'm only worth a couple yen?"


	46. Story of Nanking

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas I come up with. Thanks to all by loyal and constant readers, I love to hear from you and the more you review the more I'm motivated to write more. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter contains the answers to why Henry and Suzi's grandmother hates the Japanese. I have deliberately made this a chapter that can be skipped if you aren't comfortable with the topics of genocide, mutilation and rape. This account of the Rape of Nanking is based on fact and this terrible atrocity DID occur. I wanted to do this because it's an event that isn't remembered in history but should be.

Story of Nanking

Later on that evening Henry went searching for Ice, finding her sprawled on her stomach on her futon on Suzi's floor. Walking over to sit on his sister's bed he looked down at her until she finally put down the Naruto manga she'd been reading. She did not look pleased to have been interrupted.

"What do you want?" Ice wanted to know, setting it aside as she looked up at him. She knew Alice had gone home and according to Suzi their grandmother had gone to her room to sulk and pray for guidance now that her grandson was doomed to spend the rest of his life under Alice's control.

"First I wanted to talk to you about that couple of yen you sold me for."

"I know I over charged her but if she was stupid enough to think you were worth that much then it was her own damn fault." Ice said cheekily, just to rile him a bit.

"Cute." Henry shot back sarcastically, sending her a not funny look. "I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for "selling" me to Alice which should mean an uneasy truce for a while but for coming to my rescue in there. I might have passed out before either of them realized I was choking."

* * *

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to give you mouth to mouth." Ice stated, not surprised when she and Henry shared a look on understanding. Both of them would have suffered severe nightmares and trauma if she'd had to revive him with CPR. If she'd bothered at all. She probably would have but regretted it for the rest of her life.

"Anyway I just wanted to say thanks for that. Secondly I was wondering if you knew why Grandmother hates the Japanese so much. I was going to ask Dad but he's been so busy and Mom doesn't know. When I asked her she said it had something to do with the war but that she'd never been told the exact details."

Shrugging at her cousin Ice didn't know much more than that either. "All I've been able to find out is that it's all grandmother. Grandfathers got no problems with them and I've heard him in the past tell her that it's wrong to judge a whole nation against the actions of a few. Whatever that means."

"Hmm. Weren't she and grandfather from the same village? He would have likely still been there since his father was fighting and he had his four sisters and mother to take care of. Usually when that's the case and if the boy's fairly young he's allowed to stay behind, right?" When Ice just shrugged Henry sent her a your no help look but continued to hypothesize. "But if that's the case then he would have been there too if they'd been occupied or attacked by soldiers. Then again maybe they were and he just handled it better."

"Either way, don't ask grandmother or you will end up dead." Was Ice's advice as she picked her manga up again. "If you want to know that much why don't you just look up the town they lived in. You know the time period and if something big did happen there it would be online."

"That's a really good idea." Henry said in surprise, looking at her consideringly. "You know, sometimes you can be a pretty nice person."

"I just do it so rarely that it builds up until I let it all out every couple of years. I'll be back to my supreme bitchy self tomorrow."

"Nice while it lasted I guess." Henry chuckled, heading out to leave his cousin to her manga. He had some research to do.

* * *

"And I couldn't find anything." Henry was telling his friends the next day as they ate some dinner in the Hypnos cafeteria. "I looked up the village and nothing came up as having happening there worth noting. With my luck either nothing happened or it wasn't big enough to be worth writing about."

"Well if it's any consolation, odds are that even if you DID know why she's like this it wouldn't matter. It's pretty easy to hate something, it's a lot harder to stop." Rika pointed out, talking from experience. It had been so much easier when she could just hate her father. Her mother hadn't minded and her grandmother had given up trying to change her mind on him. Now there was Tai in the picture which meant she had to be civil. It sucked wide.

"Have you tried researching the towns and cities around it?" Kenta suggested with a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe that would turn up something."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Hey, Teddy, can I borrow your lap top?" Henry asked, looking over at the kid currently making eyes at Suzi. He was pretty sure he could ask for the shirt off the kid's back and he'd give it to him, Henry thought in amusement as Teddy work to take his eyes off Suzi long enough to process what he'd been asked.

"My..oh..oh ya, sure mate." Teddy said with a faint blush, pushing the lap top in front of him over to Henry.

* * *

Logging on Henry quickly called up a map of China and focusing on the right area began reading the names to everyone, hoping that maybe one of them would jog someone's memory.

"Wait a minute..what was that last one?" Kenta interrupted before Henry could go onto the next one. "Was that Nanking?"

"Uhm yeah, a city. Why? Ring any bells?" Henry asked, looking from the computer screen to Kenta who was chewing on his bottom lip absently.

"I don't know but I do know I've heard that name before." Kenta said with a considering look, racking his brain to try and remember why that name was bothering him. "Type that into the computer, see what you get."

Typing it in he added World War Two to specify it more Henry started to scroll down, stopping at the second link available. "The Rape of Nanking." He read off, clicking on it. A site came up with a picture of a line of decapitated heads and under it the following. "Between December 1937 and March 1938 at least 369,366 Chinese civilians and prisoners of war were slaughtered by the invading troops. An estimated 80,000 women and girls were raped; many of them were then mutilated or murdered. Thousands of victims were beheaded, burned, bayoneted, buried alive, or disemboweled. To this day the Japanese government has refused to apologize for these and other World War II atrocities, and a significant sector of Japanese society denies that they took place at all."

* * *

"Jesus." Alice said, reading on over his shoulder, sliding her arms down his chest in a makeshift hug. "It says here that one scholar said that Japan deserved to lose the war for what happened there alone. That the streets literally ran red with blood."

"Now I remember where I heard that name!" Snapping his fingers Kenta looked over at Henry with pity. If Henry's grandmother really had been there or had had relatives there... "They called it the Rape of Nanking because of those women, because it was said that no female was safe while the Japanese army was there. Whether you were seven or over seventy they would grab you, and gang raping was common place. They even forced males to rape their female relations while they watched. That's why it stuck in my head when someone did a presentation on it in history. I kept thinking I'd rather kill my whole family than go through that. The presentation was on genocides of the 20th Century."

"Oh God." Suzi whispered, her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, Teddy's arms coming around her. "What if she was there, Henry?"

"It says here that there was a zone in the city where the people were kept safe. It was run by Westerners and the Japanese left it alone. If you could get there...maybe she was one of them. Or maybe she wasn't even there." Alice reminded Henry who was staring at the computer in a daze. "You can't assume that this is why just because her village was close to it."

"But what if she didn't grow up in that village? What if she was from Nanking or if the Japanese soldiers went through that village on their way to Nanking? I've never met a single relative from her side of the family. Not a single one!" Henry said hoarsely, his eyes hot with helpless rage as he looked up at her. "Something happened to them and this could be it. And I never knew. I never knew!"

"How about we find out then." Rika said quietly. "Your dad's in the building, isn't he?"

* * *

Having their father paged Jenyu soon entered the cafeteria to find out what his children wanted. Seeing his daughter with a death grip on Teddy looking like someone had died all the color drained from his face as he hurried over at a run. "What's wrong? Suzi?"

"Was grandmother from Nanking?" Suzi demanded to know, lifting her tear streaked face from Teddy's shoulder.

"What?" Jenyu said in surprise, coming to a stop as he found all eyes on him. It took him a moment to process what she'd said. How? "Yes..she was from Nanking. But how?"

"Was she there when the soldiers came? When the Japanese soldiers came in the winter of 1937 and into 1938?" Henry demanded, getting to his feet to face his father with Alice at his side. "Was she there during the Rape of Nanking?"

"Your mother mentioned that you were asking about your grandmother." Jenyu said with a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands wearily. "She was only a child when the soldiers marched in. Some western missionaries, doctors and businessmen had a safe zone in place and those who didn't make it there were pretty much guaranteed death. The army wiped out half the city's population in a little over six weeks."

"Is that why we've never met any of grandmother's relatives. Because they were all killed there?" Suzi asked, moving away from Teddy to stand on the other side of her brother.

"She was sick so she'd been taken to one of the hospitals in the Western Zone because her parents were well off enough to afford it. They traveled back and forth to visit her there. Her whole family never made it to the Western Zone. She had four sisters and her two older brothers were killed during the war. They never made it home to learn the fate of their parents and sisters."

* * *

"And that's why she hates all Japanese. They didn't just take her family away from her...but odds are they suffered a great deal before they were killed." Alice said softly, lacing her fingers with Henry's.

"Her two oldest sisters were taken as slaves until the soldiers tired of them. Her mother and the other two sisters were apparently not pretty enough to take with them. They were raped then shot to death along with her father." Jenyu said with his hands in his pockets, his head slightly bowed. "The only reason why I know this is because when mother was going to disown me for wanting to marry your mother...your grandfather took me aside to explain why. Apparently some neighbors managed to get away and were able to get to where your grandmother was staying. They told her what had happened and saw to it that when she was well enough she was transported to distant relatives where she spent the rest of her childhood and where she met your grandfather. She doesn't want any of you to know. She was furious with father for telling me and made me swear on the souls of my ancestors never to bring it up again."

"Why? Things like this shouldn't be forgotten. It's when we forget that we repeat it." Teddy pointed out, crossing his arms in front of him. "I dunna mean no offense ta ya ma but I think she should realize that not tellin anyone about it only makes it worse. At the very least her grandchildren would have been able ta understand her behavior better."

"It's the way she wants it." Jenyu said with a sigh, understanding the boy's sentiment exactly. Unfortunately his mother had as hard a head as Rika did. That was saying something. "The one time I suggested she go to a memorial in Nanking that was held to remember the victims she threw one of her favorite vases at me. Ten stitches."

"In other words we shouldn't mention it to her." Henry surmised, hating the idea.

"I know you want to know more and that there are a hundred question you have. I have them too. But it's too painful for her and..and she's earned the right not to be reminded or have to talk of it." Jenyu said after a pausing, waiting till both of his children had nodded before he went over to give them each a hug. "Thanks."

* * *

Everyone heading out together in a group a few hours later they were all unusually quiet. After Jenyu had left they'd spent the rest of their break scoring the Internet for more information. What they'd found had made them all lose their appetites and had unsettled what they'd already eaten.

"How can people do things like that?" Jeri said softly, walking beside Takato who had his arm slugged protectively over her shoulder. "I mean I know there are bad people out there but this wasn't just a small group of soldiers, this was a whole army!"

"Mindset of the group. Look at the Holocaust after all. Hitler convinced a whole country to think like he did about the Jews. He barely got into office and yet he still managed to start a world war and kill millions of people in concentration camps." Alice replied, walking arm in arm with Henry. "And like Kenta said, the presentation he heard was on the genocides of the 20th Century. Think how many we've heard about, not to mention all the ones we haven't. Mankind just never seems to learn."

"No arguments here. I'm still looking forward to the day when the Protestants and the Catholics stop trying to kill each other in my country." Teddy said with a weary grin on his face. "They don't call us the fighting Irish for nothing."

"What gets me is how on all those different genocide sites there was always some mention of the stories leaking out and no one believing them." Kazu put in, an unusually serious look on his goofy face. "I mean here these people are, coming for help for the people left behind and no one believes them. What must it be like to live through that and have people look at you and call you a liar? I mean how many governments like ours refuse to admit what they've done? How many stories like these are forgotten because someone doesn't want anyone to know what they've done?"

* * *

"I guess it's like Napoleon said. History is a set of lies agreed upon." Simon commented, having been caught up by his younger brother since he'd missed out on the events during dinner since he'd been working late at the bakery. "No one likes to admit when they screw up, especially when it's to this degree."

"If I was grandmother I'd probably hate the Japanese too." Suzi said quietly, hugging herself. "I don't think I would have it in me to forgive if I'd had to live through that. I wouldn't even be here if she hadn't been sick instead of home with her family."

"To which I'll be eternally grateful." Teddy said as he smiled at her, pleased when she gave him a weak one in response. "And what's important is that none of us will forget. The thing about this is that it's the younger generations who forget these sorts of things. They have the mindset that if it isn't a part of their lives then why should they care. But we'll all here remember and that's what counts."

"Well I for one am never going to look at my grandmother the same way." Henry said as he heaved a sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to look at her and not remember just why she is the way she is. Maybe that's why she doesn't want anyone, especially us to know about all this. Because we'd see it when we looked at her."

* * *

"When I'm done high school I'm going to go there." Suzi decided, a determined look coming into her eyes. "I'm going to go there and I'm going to find where they lived and everything I can learn about them. I'll learn their names and I'll honor their deaths at the temple. I'll remember them and pass down their lives to the next generation so that they'll know how lucky they are to be alive and how important it is to speak up and fight the sort of people who do these things."

"And I'll be right there beside you." Henry added, looking over his shoulder to meet his sister's eyes. "We'll go together. We'll go and we'll never forget."


	47. And I'm The Tooth Fairy

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so be sure to give credit where it is due! Thanks again for reading and have a truly awesome day!

I'm The Tooth Fairy

Sitting on Ryo's dad's porch as she waited for Ryo to arrive Rika watched the grass sway, thinking with amusement that Ryo's dad was probably going to hand Ryo the mower as soon as her boyfriend got out of the car. Shin had offered to let Rika wait inside with him but she'd opted to remain out on the porch, the fresh air was good after being cooped up in her room finishing her homework. Even thought Ryo was now home for good she didn't want to have to deal with any homework his first weekend back. Absently tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear Rika looked up every time a car went passed, shaking her head ruefully when it wasn't him. Damn but she had it bad. Finally she spotted Ryo's car coming down the street and with a small grin she got to her feet as he pulled into the driveway.

Getting out of his car Ryo grinned stupidly, closing the car door behind him. She was waiting for him to come home. So it was corny and stupid but it felt damn good to know she'd wanted to see him badly enough that she'd hung out on his porch for god knows how long. He hadn't even been sure what time he'd arrive. "Well someone missed me." Ryo called out as he walked around the car, never taking his eyes off her as she walked down the stone path to meet him. Pulling her into his arms Ryo hugged her close, nuzzling his face against her neck as he breathed in her familiar scent. "God I missed you."

A pleased smile on her face Rika returned the hug, snuggling close. It was good to be missed. "I might have missed you too...a little, teeny tiny bit." She replied with a smirk, laughing when he drew back to give her a mock scold.

"Suddenly I can't remember why I missed you at all." Shaking his head he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a real kiss, pleased when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She wasn't exactly one for public shows of affection after all and they were standing on his lawn in the middle of the afternoon. When they finally pulled apart he leaned his forehead against hers, grinning widely. "So anything new happen while I was away?"

* * *

"Well lets see. Alice now owns Henry which has led his grandmother to go into seclusion. Apparently she's in a royal snit and won't talk to anyone other then to mutter that it's all Alice's fault that her grandson's life is now ruined. This of course has made Ice very happy and she's probably as close to perky as she can get. Kazu got royally shot down yesterday, Kenta nearly blew up the chemistry lab on Tuesday and Suzi is still crushing on Teddy who is equally crushing. Oh and we're almost at the point of convincing the adults to let us go back to our usual visiting routines in the D-World."

"Alice owns Henry?" Ryo repeated, slinging a casual arm around her waist as they headed up the path to his door. Now that sounded like an interesting story.

"Well she saved his life when he choked on an almond. Apparently to them saving a life means you own that life, much to grandmother's dismay. Ice was the one that pointed out that Henry was choking but she sold her half of his life debt to Alice for a couple yen."

"I bet that was fun."

"Oh yeah, especially since Henry finally found out why his grandmother hates the Japanese so much." Filling him in on what they'd learned a couple days ago she had just finished when they arrived at the kitchen where Ryo's dad was looking at a newspaper while sipping coffee.

"Well looks who's back." Shin said as he got to his feet, setting his cup down so that he could give his son a one armed hug. "The grass needs mowing when you've got a minute."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely home. And judging from what I saw you've been neglecting the lawn for quite a while. It's gonna take a hell of a lot longer than a minute." Shaking his head he looked at his father then at Rika, both obviously very amused by this. "Can I do it after I get settled in?" He wanted to know, the sarcasm plain without any real bite.

"I'll watch you do it." Rika volunteered, grinning at him.

"Oh I just bet you will."

* * *

Sitting on the porch again a half an hour later Rika watched Ryo mow the lawn. Since he'd removed his shirt, probably in the hopes of showing off his chest Rika had the option of watching that too. She'd looked her fill and then concentrated on thinking over what she, Alice and Simon had talked about the night before. Simon's plan could get the three of them in a whole lot of trouble, especially since there was no guarantee they'd even walk away with anything worth the risk. Not to mention the fact that the adults would kill them if they ever found out. If they got anything worth while they were bound to find out. For Simon that didn't mean much but she didn't even want to think about what her mom and Alice's dad would do to them. Then you factored in Ryo and Henry and things just went from bad to worse. A lot worse. Especially given what she and Alice would be wearing. Or not wearing in this case.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryo asked as he stopped the mower so that she could hear him. She had an expression on her face that made him nervous. Even more so when the briefest hint of guilt crossed her face before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Oh yeah, definitely not good.

"Just this and that." Rika said with a casual shrug, looking at the lawn critically so that she didn't have to meet his eye. "And quit slacking. You've got work to do."

"Nice try but I've been on this earth a little longer then you have. That and the fact that I've spent way more time then I should have studying your moods so I know when you're up to something stupid, babe. Spill now before you do whatever it is you're thinking about and get into a world of trouble."

Glaring Rika would have taken issue with the whole babe remark if she hadn't been smart enough to know he'd thrown that in just to rile her. Probably thinking that if he got her mad enough she'd spill everything. Fat chance. She knew him pretty damn well too. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said instead, making her tone decidedly snotty.

* * *

"Yeah and I'm the Tooth Fairy." Determined now to get some answers Ryo walked over and took a seat beside her, slugging a restraining arm over her shoulder. "Spill, Wildcat. What are you up to?"

"I already told you, nothing." Sending him a dark look Rika barely managed not to wince. She knew that look on his face. Normally he was one of the most easy going guys she knew but when he got that look in his eye it meant he was digging in his heels. He wasn't going to let up until he got his answers. He'd know if she was lying too. Dammit.

"Look, if you don't tell me then I'll just tell Yamaki that you're up to something. Then he'll be on you like a bloodhound and we both know he won't let up. Now do you really want me to do that? I will you know."

"Jerk." Was her muttered response.

"See? You know I will."

"I can't tell you..not without permission from the two other people involved. For your information this wasn't my idiotic idea. It was someone else's idiotic idea. I was just the idiot who agreed to be a part of it." Rika finally grumbled, hunching her shoulders defensively.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Now who are the other two people who talked you into this idiotic plan and just how idiotic is it?" Ryo wanted to know.

"It's not really idiotic...it's just...something that will end up with me being grounded for a very, very long time if my mother ever found out." Rika hedge, resisting the urge to squirm as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Not a good sign.

"I'm going to really hate this plan..aren't I?"

"Uhm...yeah...pretty much."

* * *

"So why are you calling me about some stupid idea Rika came up with?" Henry wanted to know two hours later after Rika had left. Ryo had pulled out his cell phone to call Henry as soon as he'd seen Rika close her door behind her after he'd dropped her off.

"Okay, think about it, Henry. If Rika was to be talked into anything by any two people in our circle, knowing it was dangerous and stupid..who do you think has enough brain power and skill to talk her into it?" Ryo asked, looking around just in case Rika had noticed that he'd only driven half way down her block before pulling over to make this call.

"Oh shit. Alice." Henry groaned as he smacked himself in the head.

"She might not have come up with it but I'd lay down money she's part of it. If something dangerous were up Alice would be Rika's first choice for covering her back. We've both seen Alice when she's mad after all."

"Please don't remind me, I still have nightmares." How Alice was with his grandmother was only a fraction of what Alice was capable of if she was really, truly pissed off. He'd only seen her truly angry twice and he never, ever wanted to see it again.

"I spent two hours trying to get out of her who the other two were and what they were up to but she wouldn't budge. I figure if we both get after the two of them they'll crack sooner rather then later. If they don't do this incredibly stupid thing first."

* * *

"Any idea who the third person is? If Rika's not the mastermind behind all this than Alice or this other unknown person is. Alice isn't much of a planner though, she's more of a second in command type. She perfects rather than creates." Henry mulled over, absently chewing on his bottom lip. "If an adult was involved there would be more then three of them. My money would be on either Simon or...hell...my money's on Simon. He could talk Alice into just about anything. No one else comes to mind that Alice or Rika would drag into one of their little schemes."

"I knew I didn't like that guy."

"You didn't like him because he was flirting with Rika. I have the reason not to like him. He's still flirting with my woman." Henry argued before settling down to plan too. "So what are we going to do? We just can't wait around for them to tell us and if we're honest the chances of us weaseling it out of them are as likely as Kazu getting a super model for a girlfriend."

"Zilch in other words."

"Yeah, pretty much. So what are we going to do? Try to follow them?"

"They'd spot us, especially if Simon's with them. Not a lot gets by that guy and I'd rather not have to get on his bad side unless it's entirely necessary."

"Well we could always try to guilt them into telling us." Henry suggested, tapping his fingers against his desk rhythmically. "Go on and on about how we're their boyfriends and it's damaging our relationships by them keeping secrets from us. It's a pretty girlie route but it might work."

"Yeah, I've had that one pulled on me a couple of times. Even when it's for a good reason you still feel like spilling your guts just so they'll stop looking at you like you've run over their puppy." Ryo muttered, wincing slightly in remembrance. "Of course Alice and Rika are a lot harder then I am. As much as it pains me to admit I can just imagine them calling us girlie boys and walking off without a backward glance."

"Some would say you and I have really lousy taste in women, my friend."

"Yeah, some days I'd agree with them. Well I'm going out with Rika tonight so I'll try talking to her again."

"And I'll go for a drive and just happen to end up at Alice's house. I'll see what I can find out."

"Okay, thanks, man. Here's hoping that whatever it is they're plotting isn't nearly as bad as I'm thinking it is. With those three I can't imagine anything good that they wouldn't be willing to tell us about."

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight with the details. Later, Ryo."

"Later."

* * *

Arriving at Alice's front door Henry pushed the doorbell but didn't get any answers. After trying twice more he gave up and heading back to his car stopped when he noticed a familiar car parked across the street. Rika's car. Eyes narrowing Henry shoved his keys back into his pocket and quickly crossed the street, heading towards the ball diamond that was currently not being used. Interesting then that he could make out three people sitting by themselves on the bleachers. Not making a sound he carefully continued down the walk then using the trees and whatever he could find for cover made his way over to the old baseball shed which would provide him with the cover he needed while being close enough that he could hear them as long as they were talking normally. Thankfully they were.

"...so what are we going to do?" Alice was in the process of saying, her tone indicating she was irritated. "Ryo's probably on the phone with Henry right now if he hasn't already called him."

"How do you know he'll know you're one of the three?" Rika argued, not feeling all that hot since this whole thing was all her fault. She just knew that Ryo wasn't going to let up about this and that could really screw everything up.

"Because, he's smart enough to know that given your personality and trust issues odds are your partners in crime would be people you both hang out with. Given the nature of what we're planning who BUT me would have to be one of them."

"Good point." Rika had to agree with a sigh. She did hang out with some pretty wimpy people when she stopped to think about it. As much as she liked them she'd sooner go into a dangerous situation alone then have Jeri or Kenta watching her back. They'd try but they'd be more likely to get them all killed in the process.

"Come now, none of those long faces. I told ye I could do this all by me self if need be." Simon soothed, patting the two girls on the shoulders. "Go on home and tell your men that you've decided not to get involved with my little scheme. Or better yet let them think you're doin it for them so that they feel like they be owin ya. Then you might get something out of it."

"We can't just let you go off and do this by yourself." Punching him lightly in his shoulder Alice gave him an over my dead body look. "You're going to need someone to cover your back and I said it was going to be me. Ryo might have Rika pinned down but I'm only under suspicion."

* * *

"Well if he goes to Yamaki it won't matter. He'll be on all of us like lice." Rika pointed out, never one to miss the details when it came to plotting something dangerous that was liable to end badly, very badly if not handled well.

"Yeah, he does strike me as the most thorough of men." Simon had to agree, which wasn't a good thing in this situation. He didn't want to bring Teddy in because if there was trouble he didn't want to screw things up between his brother and Suzi. He couldn't imagine her da would be quite so thrilled at the idea of seeing just what a street rat his daughter's boyfriend really was. He knew Henry could handle it but the boy just dinna have the instincts or the personality to play this particular role. He also didn't know Ryo well enough and Takato sure as hell wasn't up to it yet. That left the girls in front of him and they had both the skill and the attitude. Unfortunately they had boyfriends, friends and parents who would skin them all alive if they found out about this.

"Well you know...so long as they don't see what we'd be wearing and where we went for this little assignment we'd probably get off with extreme lectures. We don't have to tell them where the meeting was after all." A thoughtful look on her face Rika tried to think of how they could pull this off. "You're sure we can't just as Yamaki for help?"

"If we asked him he'd take over. This man will talk ta me but he's in the way of having been around the block long enough to know how to size up a person. He's expecting a street rat from Ireland and if that's not who approaches him he'll rabbit, sure as the sun rises and sets. Yamaki would want to change the location and put his men in ta guard my back even if he did allow me to go in. The man dinna get where he is today by being a fool."

* * *

"So in other words if we want this information you've got to go in solo or with a couple people who he'd view as harmless but in fact aren't. Hence where Alice and I come in."

"Exactly. Now, lassies, I'm afraid we've got a bit of a problem to deal with now."

"Another one, you didn't mention anything." Rika said in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I dinna notice until now that Alice's boyfriend was eavesdropping on our whole conversation. I have ta give you points for pulling it off this long, boyo. Just how long have you been hiding there?"

Coming into view Henry nailed said girlfriend with a killer look. "Long enough. Now lets start from the top, shall we?"


	48. Leather and Heels

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so keep that in mind. Thanks to all my readers out there and please review to let me know what you think!

DEDICATED to yin vs yang! Thanks for being my 1000 reviewer!

SORRY ABOUT THE PARA! It was the only way it would let me seperate paragraphs! When it's normal will fix it to the normal lines in between!

Leather and Heels

On one level Alice, Rika and Simon felt a bit bad for lying to Henry and Ryo. The fact that their lying was to insure the men in question stayed in one piece couldn't quite alleviate their guilt. Of course there was also the fact that the guys were going to have their heads on a platter once they realized they'd been lied to their faces too. Both girls knew they were quite possibly risking their relationships but they couldn't exactly have a relationship if their men ended up dead either. And they probably would because the neighborhood they were going into was not one that played nice with its visitors. As it was the three of them could be easily going over their heads and they were even tougher then their men. Well, maybe not in Henry's case but he practically screamed goody two shoes and that would get him killed on the principle of the point. Ryo, Ryo wouldn't stand a chance. Rika figured he might just break up with her for that reason alone. No guy wanted to hear that his girlfriend thought he couldn't handle himself in a bad situation. It wasn't that she thought her boyfriend was a wimp, just not up to a street fight where the only rules were that their were no rules. So as they all arrived at the appointed place where they were going to change into their "street" clothes Alice and Rika comforted each other concerning their possible future single status while Simon just prayed that he got them all out in one piece so that said boyfriends and others wouldn't kill him.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, a meeting had been called at Hypnos. All three had turned off their cell phones once they'd met up so that a call wouldn't come in at a critical time and cause problems. That and they didn't want to have to lie to anyone as to where they were and what they were doing. Henry and Ryo were suspicious enough as it was. So they completely missed the calls that would have informed them that all Tamers AND their parents were being called in for an impromptu meeting. Had they known that they might not have gone ahead with the plan. Unfortunately they didn't bother to check for messages as they got into the car they'd rented for the occasion.

para

Waiting outside Hypnos Rumiko tapped her foot impatiently, deciding that if he wasn't there in the next two minutes she was going in without him. It was cold and besides that she was already regretting calling Matt. He was Rika's father and she had promised to keep him informed as to what was happening with this whole mess. The problem was, she wasn't sure just how Rika was going to react to her father being there. Sighing she shoved her hands in her pockets, hoping that Rika would at least wait until they were alone to blast her if inviting Matt pissed her off. Or maybe she'd get lucky and Rika wouldn't even be here, Yamaki had said he hadn't been able to reach Rika on her cell and she hadn't been able to either. They'd both left messages though and Rika was usually pretty good about checking her messages.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I really appreciate this, Rumi." Jogging over Matt didn't quite know what to say as his ex wife gave him a shrug. He wasn't fooled though, he knew she was taking a risk by inviting him to come without talking it over with their daughter first. As it was he couldn't believe she'd actually kept her word to keep him informed. It wasn't like she owed him the curtesy.

"Don't call me Rumi. And you're welcome."

"So did he say exactly what this meeting was about? Were you able to get ahold of Rika?" He was worried that no one seemed to know where his daughter was but Rumiko didn't seem worried so he'd trust her judgment and not start to freak out just yet.

"No, but Yamaki and I left messages so I'm sure she'll come sooner or later. It's not a big deal if she misses it. I got the sense from Yamaki that this is more for the parents benefit then the kids. I know Rika's been hanging around Hypnos a lot, doing her best to convince Yamaki to let them go back into the Digital World. There have been some incidents though and apparently he's holding firm to his no one goes there policy."

Holding the door open for her Matt followed her into the building, keeping close since he had no doubt he'd easily get lost if he wasn't careful. This was not a place you wanted to be found wandering aimlessly in. Rumiko obviously knew where she was going and they were soon in a large meeting room where everyone else had gathered. Ten minutes later everyone had arrived except for Takato's parents who couldn't leave the bakery, Simon, Alice and Rika.

para

Yamaki was not pleased when he found out that neither Rumiko nor Alec knew where their daughters were. Takato's parents had said Simon was out on a date so he wasn't worried about the guy just yet. The girls were an entirely different matter, especially when none of the other Tamers knew where their friends were. He was especially concerned when he noticed that Henry and Ryo appeared to be having a little mini conversation in whispers that seemed to be quite serious if the grimness of their faces was anything to go by. "If you two know anything, spill." He said simply, pointing a commanding finger in their directions. Now was not the time to suffer a lack of communication.

The two young men looking at each other they silently admitted defeat. As much as they wanted to believe that their girlfriends wouldn't have lied to them..the possibility couldn't be ignored. Henry nodding to Ryo the two looked at Yamaki with a mixture of worry and the beginnings of extreme anger as they accepted that odds were they'd been lied to. "Alice and Rika were planning something with Simon. They said that they were going to do it tomorrow but there's a chance they lied to us to keep us from interfering."

"God save me from those three." Yamaki muttered, the news not surprising him. After having to deal with the Tamers for six years, very little surprised him anymore. "What were they up to?"

"Apparently they had contacted someone who was going to give them some information. They were going to meet this guy who apparently owes a guy Simon knows. I don't know where the meeting is supposed to be, Simon wouldn't tell us." Henry answered, doing his best to hide just how upset, angry and hurt he was. He couldn't believe Alice had lied to him like that, right to his face for Christ sakes.

"And you said those bugs were going to the extreme." Sending his wife a smug look Yamaki rose to his feet. "All right then. I'll have Riley give you parents the overview of what we were going to talk about while I go see what those three are up to."

para

"What do you mean, bugs?" Jeri wanted to know, worried about the trio who apparently had once again gotten themselves into a lot of trouble. She was especially worried because of Ryo and Henry's reactions. Rika and Alice could end up paying a lot for this stunt, especially if it proved to be as dangerous as it sounded. If it hadn't been dangerous the girls would have let their boyfriends tag along to keep them happy.

"We put bugs in your D-Arcs as a precaution." Yamaki explained, not surprised when the Tamers stared at him in stunned shock. He'd told them they were just homing devices when he'd arranged for them to bring their D-Arcs in for that little addition.

"You lied to us!" Ai looked scandalized, giving Yamaki a look that had him squirming a little. She was really good at using her adorable cuteness that way.

"They're homing devices too, they just also have the added bonus of being able to transmit other things as well." Okay, so maybe he should have told them that, Yamaki thought, taking in their mutinous expressions.

"I want to go with you, to find out what they're up to." Henry announced before anyone could start a large and distracting argument about whether or not Yamaki should have told them about the bugs. What was important right now was what exactly Simon, Rika and Alice were up to. Yelling at Yamaki could wait.

"Me too." Ryo added, not about to stay in here, wondering whether or not his girlfriend had lied to him. If she had he wanted to know now and he wanted to know just how much trouble she'd gotten herself into. If things were as bad as he was beginning to suspect he wasn't sure he was going to be able to restrain himself from biting her head off and then paddling her rear end until she couldn't sit down for a week. And that was just for starters.

"I think we all want to know what's going on." Takato piped up before Yamaki could agree or object. "Nothing is going to get done if we're all sitting here worrying about them."

para

Now if Rika, Alice and Simon has known that everyone back at Hypnos was listening in on their conversation as they stopped the car in the nearly deserted parking lot beside the bar they would have gotten into the car and done their best to cover up just what they'd been about to do. Of course they had no way of knowing they were being overheard as they stepped out onto the cracked concrete, all looking around wearily as they closed the doors behind them. The neighborhood they were in was one of the worst in the city and all three of them were well aware that the majority of the people they were about to meet would sooner beat them to a bloody pulp then say hello. The buildings around them were old and crumbling, graffiti and trash in abundance. The stench of the place already seeping into their skin and clothing they walked shoulder to shoulder with Simon in the middle. They couldn't be sure that they weren't being watched and they had to stay in character. Simon was the delivery boy street rat, flanked on either side by two well made up beauties in leather and heels. They'd decided to forgo the obvious hooker look because if they did get in trouble there weren't a lot of places to hide a weapon when you weren't wearing a hell of a lot. That and kicking ass in a mini skirt was next to impossible. So instead they both wore long leather jackets that came down to swish around their ankles, open to reveal the black leather pants they both wore, so tight they looked painted on rather than worn. The black shirt Alice wore under the jacket was completely see through with a nearly minuscule silver tube top covering her breasts and nothing else. Rika's shirt looked rather like a corset in olive green, the tight top pushing her breasts up to new and fascinating heights. Simon was the only one who hadn't had to go looking to come up with his outfit. He'd dressed normally with a black shirt and pants, also wearing his leather jacket. Spiking his pale hair, adding a cross earring and dark shades and he was good to go.

para

"How did my mother breathe in this thing?" Rika hissed as they came to a stop just in front of the door that would lead into the uncertain. "Her breasts are bigger then mine as it is."

"And what lovely breasts they are in both cases." Simon said with a smile, pleased when she sent him a you're lucky I don't kill you look. "All right then, time to get this show started. Now remember, we're all three of us bad ass, street smart blokes who would kill our own mothers for a buck. Stay together and if things look bad we get out of there so fast their heads will spin. Any questions?"

"Yeah, is this damn tube top covering all that's important?" Alice wanted to know, looking down with a mixture of amusement and horror. She should have gone with the spaghetti strap number.

"Barely. As a side note to you ladies, if you want to talk Ryo and Henry into forgiving you, just wear those lovely numbers you're wearing. If they can string two words together I'll kiss a donkey's ass."

"Well there's some lovely imagery. Almost as bad as the images of my mother wearing these clothes."

para

"Actually, I really like these pants." Alice commented, smoothing a hand down her thigh. "I mean I always thought leather pants were on the tacky side but damn, my ass never looked this good before. Do you think your mom would let me buy them off her?"

"She'll probably give them to you, I'll ask her for you." Rika had to admit, she agreed with Alice about the whole pants thing. If it weren't for all the unwanted attention she'd get from the male species she might have worn these again for the fun of it. "Now lets get in there before we're late and the rat bolts."

"Then here goes, ladies of mine. I'd take a deep breath though because if you think it smells bad out here you haven't seen anything yet." And with that the three headed into the bar, hoping to themselves that they looked a hell of a lot more confident and in control then they actually felt.

The bar was surprisingly crowded given that it was only two in the afternoon. That was not a good sign in Simon's opinion though he kept it to himself for the moment. There was no reason to raise an alarm until he was sure it was called for. Rika and Alice had to be jumpy enough as it was. The floor made sucking noise as they walked in, the wooden floors sticky with lord only knows what having not been cleaned in a very long time. The tables were littered with garbage and bottles, the people that were there sitting hunched over their drinks, eyeing everyone with suspicion. The three latest arrivals were given the once over, a few of the men calling out crude and suggestive comments, complete with whistles and cat calls. The women ignored the comments, Alice only pausing briefly to elbow a fat beer gut when a hand dared to pat her ass.

para

Spotting the man he was to meet Simon led the way, the girls sticking close. They were not pleased to see that the man wasn't alone either with three other men with him. Stopping in front of the table Simon made sure his voice dripped ice as he stared coldly at the man. "You were told to meet me alone."

"You were told the same as I recall. Looks like neither of us decided to keep our word." Was the man's response, his voice rough and coarse. He looked to be about fifty but was probably younger, the life he lived making him seem older then he was. His clothes were wrinkled and stained, Simon had serious doubts that the man had showered any time in the past week.

"They're for after our meeting. A bonus from my boss for a recent venture. I doubt you can say the same about your friends here." Simon answered, sliding an arm around either girl's waist. "So why don't you just hand over the package so that the ladies and I can engage in some more..pleasureable activities."

"Some bonus." Eyeing the girls with a look in his eye that had both girls fighting back the urge to kick his ass neither was surprised when the man took a long time turning his eyes away from their breasts. "Since I'm doing you a favor, maybe you'd consider sharing. There's two of them after all." The other men with him smiled unpleasantly and it was obvious they were thinking along the same lines as their companion.

"I don't share." Oh yeah, time to get out of here as soon as possible. "Now look here, you. You aren't doing me a favor, I'm doing you one. You give me that package and you don't owe Sasuke Narita a favor. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to owe that man anything. I definitely don't want to have to go to him and tell him about how you jerked me around and tried to welsh on our deal. Cough up the package or we leave and Narita comes and has a little talk with you. The choice is yours."

para

It was obvious that the man liked that threat about as much as he liked the idea of having to deal with Sasuke Narita. Definitely looking like he'd like to beat the crap out of Simon the man very sulkily picked up a manila envelope from the booth beside him, holding it in his hands thoughtfully as he sized Simon up. Simon was starting to get the distinct feeling the man was stalling, possibly for very bad reasons that had nothing to do with trying to look tougher then he obviously was. "So just who do your girls there work for? I have a real liking for redheads." The man said, toying with the envelope as he leered at Rika, displaying teeth that looked like they'd never seen a dentist.

"You can't afford me."

"Is that so?" Looking insulted the man glared at Rika, looking like he wanted to lay into her in more ways then one. "And how would you know what I can and can't afford, you stupid whore."

Naming a huge amount and then asking him if he thought he could afford that Rika did her best to hide her amusement as she read the looks the men shared at the price she'd named. They were all trying to figure out just what favors she had to offer that she could actually get men to pay that much to have sex with her.

Taking matters into her own hands Alice leaned forward and waiting until she was sure all attention was on her breasts Alice waited until the man leaned forward for a better look before she reached out and in a flash snatched the envelope away from him, straightening to hand the item over to Simon. "Thanks." Smiling sweetly Alice linked her arm through Simon, looking up at him with a pout on her lips. "Can we get out of here now? You said we'd only have to be here for a couple of minutes at most."

"Yeah, we'll have to punish you for making us stay here so long." Rika purred, linking her arm through his other arm. "Let's blow this joint."

"We're gone." Simon said with a charming smile, nodding at the men who were looking furious at having been played so easily. "May we never have to meet again." He said to them then keeping a good grip on both girls headed out, feeling all eyes on them as they beat a hasty retreat for the door. Once outside they hurried towards the parking lot which was completely deserted with no rental in sight. "Oh shit." Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up the three whirled around, their eyes taking in the situation they were in. "I knew we should have stayed home today."


	49. The Devil Named Kei

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all my poor victims in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to keep that in mind. Thanks again to all my readers and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

The Devil Named Kei

"I think you'll want to hand that back to me." The man said with a dark smile, holding out his hand while the other seven people with him slowly inclosed them on three sides. They could turn around and run but there wasn't far to go before they hit brick wall. Unfortunately.

"You trying to two time me?" Simon demanded to know, trying to sound like he wasn't scared out of his mind, which he was. Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid, especially when the other seven guys were making no effort to hide the fact that they were armed. There was no way they were going to get out of this with the information he had cradled against his chest. Hell, if they made it out of this in one piece it would be a bloody miracle.

"I'm not going to try. I am." Was the smirking reply, his eyes glittering evilly. "And if you're lucky, my boys will return your whores there in one piece after they're done with them."

"You can do whatever you want to me but leave them out of this." Simon ordered, deliberately stepping forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Touch them and die. I guarantee you I'll fight you until every last drop of my blood is spilt if you lay a single finger on either of them. You've got no beef with them."

"No, but I'm curious to see just what they can do, to make them worth so much." Pulling a gun from the back of his waist the man leveled the gun at Simon's head with a thoroughly sinister sneer on his ugly face. "And I guess if that's the case we'll just start that bleeding out now. Save you the trouble of trying to cause problems later."

One man reaching forward to grab a hold of Rika his eyes went from lust to mind blowing pain in a flash as her hand shot up quickly, the heel of her hand coming up to break his nose. It was a move that could cause death if not done right but at the moment, she was beyond caring. Blood gushing from his nose he reached for her again with a scream of rage that turned the scream of someone in extreme pain as a bullet went whizzing through the air and into the vee between his legs.

"You won't touch her."

I

Simon and Alice's eyes went huge as they turned from watching Rika to stare at the gun that had fired that shot, the gun in question now pressed against the leader's head. In fact, there were suddenly another dozen people in the small parking lot and they were all pointing guns at the heads of their would be captors. They'd never even seen them coming.

"Kei!"

Ignoring Rika for the moment the young man spoke again, his very tone of voice sending the man in front of him into spasms of fear. "Before you try anything stupid lets get one thing perfectly clear, shall we? I'm the grandson of one of the most powerful heads in the Triad, Asaskura Chun. That woman your man tried to put his hands on belongs to me. I don't like it when people touch my things without asking. You see how we have a problem here?"

"Oh god...but, but..she's with that guy! He's probably touched her plenty." The man blubbered, glued to the spot by fear. He knew the reputation of this man grandfather, had heard the whispers. Oh God, if it really was him! Every instinct was saying that his life was in the hands of this man with the voice that caused all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up in fear. This was the voice of a stone cold killer who'd snap his neck as soon as look at him.

Simon wanted to say something but he had a feeling that now was obviously not the time. If Rika knew this guy then maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay.

"If he did I'll kill him too. Now tell your men to drop their weapons and go along peacefully with my men. They do that and they live. They don't do that and they die. The choice is theirs."

I

The weapons were dropped even before their leader ordered them to. They weren't stupid enough to mess with the grandson of a high ranking Triad. They sure as hell weren't being paid enough either. Besides, being beaten within an inch of their life was still preferable to losing said life. Obviously this kid meant business. And even if this was all a smoke screen it didn't change the fact that they all had guns pointed into the back of their heads. Trying to take the guns wasn't worth the risk. They were obviously dealing with professionals. All the would be bad guys put their hands in the air as they were quickly led away leaving only the leader of the group behind to be dealt with.

"Now from where I was standing, I distinctively heard you call Rika a whore." Kei said softly, once he was sure that he had the disgusting man in front of him completely under his thumb. What a pathetic piece of filth, he thought coldly, pressing the gun harder into the man's head. "I'll leave it up to her what's to be done with you though. How about it, Rika? Shall I paint this parking lot a nice red?"

"Just beat the hell out of him. I have enough things to worry about without him on my conscience." Rika answered carefully, watching Kei like a hawk. This is why she hadn't been sure about asking for Kei to stop in if he had the time. When it came to consciences she wasn't entirely sure Kei's worked properly anymore. Especially where people close to him were concerned.

"If you wish." Sticking his free hand into his pocket the young man calmly pulled out what looked like a long, very thin needle. Removing the bunt of the gun Kei calmly slid the needle into the man's neck, watching him fall to the ground with detached interest. Stepping over the man as he began to twitch Kei headed straight for Rika, reaching out and buttoning up her coat without a word. Completely ignore the man behind him who looked like he was having extremely painful seizures Kei turned his head, his black eyes zeroing in on Simon. "Are you her idiot boyfriend?"

Blinking Simon suddenly knew how a bug under a microscope must feel. Those eyes could be black holes, the way they sucked you in and were so dark that nothing could penetrate them. "Me?" Simon said slowly, shaking his head. "No, she's not my lady. Why?"

"Because if she was and what that man had said was true you'd be joining him for letting her get into this sort of situation."

"Uhm...what did you do to him?" Alice wanted to know, putting a hand over her mouth as she got a good look at the leader's face. There was blood coming out of his mouth and from under his eyes, she saw in horror. She knew all about pressure points and she could only imagine what that needle was doing to the man's insides to cause his body to react that way. Who was this guy?

"I'm teaching him a lesson. I'll pull it out before his brain explodes." Kei answered casually, glancing briefly in the man's direction before turning his attention back to Rika who was tapping her foot impatiently. "What?"

"Pull it out now, Kei. If Yamaki finds out about this, which he probably will, I want to be able to say I did my best to stop you from doing anything inhumane."

"And what he and his men were going to do to you and your blonde friend there was humane? By the time they were done with you two you would have been praying with every breath to die, if you had any breath left after screaming your lungs out for a couple hours." Getting right in Rika's face Alice wouldn't have changed places with Rika at that moment for all the money in the world. Scary. "You don't have the slightest clue what would have happened to you if I hadn't shown up. You think you do but you can't begin to phantom what they would have done to you, made you do to them. Killing you after would have been an act of kindness in comparison. You live in your little suburbia homes and think because you can kick the ass of any of those idiot preppy boys you go to school with that makes you street wise. You can't begin to understand what living in a place like this, doing the things that these people do, does to them. What it makes them. Imagine the worst possible scenario you had going through your mind moments ago then times that by a hundred and you'll have some idea how stupid the three of you were."

I

"Can I pull the bloody needle out of this bugger's neck?" Simon asked carefully, standing over the man who'd ceased to move, simply curling up into a fetal position as he choked on the blood that kept him from screaming in agony.

"Yes." Eyes narrowing slightly Kei turned his attention from the girls, both of whom were pale and shaking, to the man who'd accompanied them. He'd been too focused on Rika and the situation to give this man the consideration he deserved. This was not one of those preppy boys. Not in his league but this one had some teeth and experience. Apparently that fast talking hadn't been all talk after all. "Who are you? You aren't a Tamer." Kei stated bluntly, giving the girls his back at he and the man with the Irish accent traded measuring looks.

"The name's Simon Logan, I'm a friend of theirs from Ireland. Who the bloody hell are you, mate?"

Raising an eyebrow Kei had to give the younger man points for grit, especially since the man in question had just seen exactly what he was dealing with. He'd always heard that the Irish were a stubborn, brawling lot. Interesting. "Kei Stalanski."

"That's not a very Chinese last name...no offense." Simon pointed out, sticking his hands in his pockets as he stood his ground. He'd met men like this before, men who'd long ago honed every strength and done away with every weakness possible. He couldn't be much older them himself though, Simon thought, studying the other man. The man had the dark coloring of a Asian but that last name, the fact that they were of around equal height and the man's accent made for some confusion.

"My parents aren't married. I'm only half Chinese."

I

Before Simon could comment on that a man in a black suit called over to Kei. Excusing himself Kei went over to check with his man while Simon walked back over to the girls. "So just how do ya know that bloke and how the hell did he know to be here, eh?" Simon asked, thinking that Rika and the guy were obviously close. A former boyfriend? Rumiko hadn't struck him as particularly bright but even she should have known a shark when she saw one. She was in the fashion world for Christ sakes.

"His uncle dated my mother. His uncle is his legal guardian so we spent a lot of time together when his uncle was hooked up with mom." Rika explained, still a little pale and looking distinctively uncomfortable. "After that lecture Henry gave us..well I kinda thought since we weren't going to take them with us..that they'd be less mad if we did have some..professional backup. I left Kei a message on his cell asking that if possible he could come around, just in case with some of his guys."

"And as scary as that gorgeous piece of male is I'm so glad you did." Was Alice's opinion as she rubbed her arms as if to warm them. "He was right too. We were incredibly stupid, weren't we?"

"Yup." Shaking her head Rika reached over to pat Simon's shoulder. "And no blaming yourself for this either, Simon. Your friend told you this would be on the level and I didn't expect him to come at us like that either. In a fair fight we might have even won." Okay, that was being overly positive but Simon looked like he needed to hear the tiny white lie. "And we chose to come with you, it's as much on you as anyone."

"Your rental is on its way. It was only parked a few blocks away." Kei informed them as he rejoined the group. "Apparently that information you're holding is only slightly useful, you won't get much out of it. They just put enough in so that if you insisted on seeing the paperwork first you'd be fooled into thinking you were getting something of value."

I

"And isn't that just the bloody icing on the f#king cake. Excuse my language." Simon added, since Alice and Rika were there. Not that they hadn't heard worse, but it was the principle of the point.

"We'll clean up here. We have some of our best getting you information, so it's not a complete loss. Especially once uncle finds out just what sort of lengths you'll go to find the evidence you need." Kei said, looking at Rika pointedly, a small smile sliding across his features that wasn't nice at all. "And you do know what's coming, Rika."

"Ah hell!"

"What?" Alice demanded to know, seeing the look on Rika's face.

"She has to be punished, it's the only way someone like her can learn." Kei answered firmly, reaching out and grasping Rika's wrist in a firm grip as the rental pulled up to the sidewalk, followed by a black limo.

"Oh come on, no!" Struggling against him as he began dragging her towards the vehicle Rika's eyes widened as Simon actually reached out and latched onto Kei's shoulder, stopping the older man in his tracks out of sheer surprise.

"Look, if anyone should be punished, it's me. I'll take whatever it is for her."

A gleam coming into Kei's eye that small smile widened slightly as he lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Will you really."

"No, Simon, it's okay." Rika said with a sigh, reaching off to brush Simon's hand off Kei's shoulder. "It's going to hurt my pride more than my ass. See you in a few minutes." She added as she headed for the limo, her turn to drag Kei behind her as the door to the limo was opened for them. The door closing behind them Simon and Alice could only stare in shock.

"Is he going to...?" Raising an eyebrow Simon looked down at Alice who looked equally shocked. "Ouch."

I

"Well she's not going to be able to sit down for a week." Rumiko said with a sigh, collapsing back into the chair Matt had gotten for her when her knees had buckled at what they'd overheard earlier. "Thank God he's there. She'll be okay now." She added, seeing that everyone else still looked incredibly worried and shocked.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Matt wanted to know. That was some limo, obviously designed to prevent sound from exiting the vehicle. Something was jamming their signal so that only Alice and Simon could be heard as they discussed how they were going to go about explaining all this to Yamaki.

"Spank her? Yeah." Rumiko said with a sigh, chuckling slightly as she shook her head. "She hates when he does that."

"He's done it before?" Yamaki demanded to know, his jaw nearly hitting the floor at the idea of their Wildcat submitting to such a punishment. The damage she'd do while you were trying to do it would cancel out the disciplinary value to it.

"A couple of times that I know of. He considered her his responsibility while I was dating his uncle and I don't think he quite ever got over that mindset. He really is a lovely young man, you just aren't seeing him on one of his better days. He just adores Rika which is saying something because he's not exactly fond of the fairer sex thanks to that mother of his. Dreadful woman, not that his father is much better. Lord only knows what sort of person Kei would have grown up to be if Kan hadn't intervened."

"Right..." Wondering just how much worse this Kei guy could get Alec none the less knew that he owed that cold blooded young man his daughter's life. Triad or not. "So how old is he anyway?"

"Kei? I think he's around twenty three, almost twenty four. He's in medical school right now."

I

"Medical school?" Everyone staring at her like she'd lost her mind they all tried to imagine that young man they'd heard over the line as a doctor. It just wasn't possible. "Uhm but don't doctors have to take an oath to do no harm?" Suzi said weakly, her hand still gripped tightly in Teddy's.

"Well Kei never has been big on following the rules." Rumiko admitted with a dainty shrug. "Besides, he was protecting others so I would think bending that rule would be considered okay in this situation, right?"

"So just how close are Rika and this Kei guy?" Matt demanded to know, asking the question that had been in the back of everyone else's mind, especially one in particular.

"Hmm?" Blinking in confusion Rumiko stared at her ex husband questioningly. "What do you mean? I already told you that he adores her and she's very fond of him."

"He seems very possessive of her." Matt continued, trying a different tact.

"Well yes, obviously. I mean he did just use acupuncture to do God only knows what to that nasty man who was going to hurt my baby. Not that the sonofabitch didn't deserve it. He's just lucky Kei held his temper, otherwise lord only knows what Kei would have done to him."


	50. Expected Repercussions

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give cedit where it's due. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!

Expected Repercussions

When Rika got back out of the limo she was rubbing her ass and looking more than a little pissed. Kei followed her out and he didn't look the least bit bothered by the fact that if looks could kill he'd be very, very dead at that moment. Leaning back against the limo he watched Rika rejoin the other two, the unconscious body of the leader having been removed so that it was just the four of them for the moment. "Where are you going from here?" Kei demanded to know, resembling a cat lazily relaxing while being aware of every little thing around him. There was just something about him that said he could pounce at any moment without warning.

"Back to my place and then to Hypnos." Rika answer as she continued to rub her stinging ass. Damn but he had really let her have it this time. He was seriously pissed off at her. He was the only one that had ever spanked her and it was pretty damn mortifying that she never even got in a hit while he was doing it.

"Fine. I'll have you followed and make sure you get to the house safety. You will tell them what you've done, Rika or I will do it for you." He added, the look on his face saying there was no point in arguing with him. There never was, Rika thought bitterly.

"We intend to." Alice assured him, in a hurry to get going. "We know what we did was stupid and crazy and we won't ever do it again. Promise."

* * *

Nodding Kei paused as if in thought, a considering look on his face. "Speaking of crazy...do any of you know of a mentally unstable girl that goes by the ridiculously unoriginal name of Ice? Early teens, Chinese apparently."

"Ice?" Rika and Alice said together, both nodding in unison, looks of dread on their face. "Why do you ask?" Alice wanted to know, asking since as Henry's girlfriend it was sort of her duty to find out. As much as she was dreading the answer.

"Well apparently she got my uncle's personal cell phone number from her own uncle's files and called, wanting to know how she went about joining our little organization. She also appears to have some very ominous plans for her grandmother by the way, in case you weren't aware."

"Oh God." Slapping a hand over her face Alice groaned loudly. "Could this day get any worse?"

"So you know her then?"

"My boyfriend's cousin."

"Ah. Well in that case you might want to suggest to him that he go about seeing that the girl gets some serious help right away before they're putting her away on murder charges. She didn't strike me as being the type who would manage to get away with it, especially since neither of you seem at all surprised by anything I'm saying."

Seeing how distressed Alice looked Simon patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "Cheer up, Alice, it isn't all bad. At least this will go a ways to proving that not being completely Chinese is a good thing. The girl's one hundred percent Chinese and everyone thinks she's off her bleedin rocker."

"Somehow, that isn't much of a comfort."

* * *

"Well either way, I've taken the liberty of blocking all calls from the number she used. She strikes me as the type that will keep trying unfortunately." Standing up straight now Kei turned to reopen the limo's door before turning back to look at Rika. "Stay out of trouble, Xiao Mei."

"As much as I ever do, Da Geh."

Flashing a grin that transformed his face from harsh to charming for a moment it was quickly gone as he slid back into the vehicle, closing the door firmly behind him as the limo's motor roared to life.

Watching it drive away Rika looked across the street to where a black sedan was waiting to follow them home. "Well...this has definitely been a day for the books, hasn't it?"

"Tell me about it. Now I have to go home and tell my father and boyfriend that I went into the slums with you two and nearly got myself killed and worse because I was too arrogant and stupid to see what an incredibly stupid idea it was. THEN I have to tell said boyfriend that his cousin is a maniac who's trying to join the Triad and is plotting to kill their grandmother."

"Actually, I think we've all clued into the fact that she wants her grandmother dead."

"Yeah, I know. But this actually confirms it. There's a difference."

"Good point. Well, lets get going to my place. I want a shower before I have to go and face Yamaki." Holding a sleeve to her nose Rika immediately wished she hadn't. "Damn. We haven't even been here more then forty minutes and I reek."

"Places like this sink into your pores and don't come off easy." Was Simon's philosophical reply as he slugged an arm over each girl's shoulder. "Now lets be getting into the car and out of here before more trouble finds it's way into our path. I have a mind not to give Yamaki any more ammunition then he already has before we go in front of the firing squad."

* * *

They continued to listen in until the trio was well on their way, then shut off the machine to wait until they arrived at the building. "Oh I have ammunition enough." Yamaki muttered under his breath, ignoring the restraining hand his wife had put on his shoulder. "We'll have the meeting tomorrow instead, same time as today. I need to prepare for a little meeting of my own." His tone of voice said it all. Rika, Alice and Simon were dead meat.

"I think I'll stay for that meeting." Was Matt's harsh comment, his tone of voice very similar to Yamaki's. Maybe he hadn't been much of a father to Rika but he was still her father which meant it was his duty to put his daughter through the hell she'd just put him through. And nothing and no one was going to stop him from doing it to.

"Ditto for me." Was Alec's response, Rumiko nodding her agreement as well. The parents of the wayward children were going to stay and join Yamaki in making the three understand just how incredibly stupid they'd been.

"Then I'll see you all tomorrow." Ryo said quietly, sticking his hands into his pockets. They ached from being clenched too hard and he felt like if he didn't get out of there right now he'd explode.

"You aren't staying to talk to her?" His father asked in surprise.

"Right now...it's for the best that I don't talk to her." Was his barely controlled response, turning his head so that he wouldn't have to look at anyone. Let anyone see just how close to the edge he really was. If he saw her now there was no telling what he'd do or say to her. That scared him almost as much as the thought of losing her. Right now, all he could do was walk away and hope that with time, he'd find a way to be able to face her and what she'd done.

Watching his son go Shin copied his son, shoving his hands into his pockets with a sense of helplessness. When Ryo had disappeared from view he turned to share a troubled look with Rumiko, who'd been watching Ryo's departure with plenty of concern herself.

* * *

"Did you know what they were going to do?" Suzi asked Teddy quietly, not wanting her father or Yamaki to hear in case the answer was yes. Her brother was standing off to the side, Jeri and Takato standing with him while he waited, his face pale and set as he waited for Alice to come. Would he explode, she wondered, the way Ryo would have had he stayed. Her brother was usually so cool under pressure but this was not a normal situation to be in. This was a whole other ball game and the stakes were unbelievably high.

"No, and I want to know why the bloody hell I wasn't." Was his angry response, the set of his jaw indicating that he was spoiling for a fight now that he knew his brother wasn't going to wind up dead in some alley. "I shoulda have been there, coverin his back. The jack ass, not lettin me in on his little plan. I'm his brother, ain't I? His own flesh and blood. He had no business pullin this without lettin me in on it, the bastard."

"I'm glad you weren't." Suzi said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned in to lay her head against his shoulder, snuggling close when his arms instinctively came around her. It had been terrifying enough when it had just been her friends. If it had been Teddy or Henry...God. Sniffling Suzi turned her face into his neck, hiding her face from view as the tears welled up.

"Hey now." Reacting the way any male did at the faintest hint of female tears Teddy panicked as he tightened his hold, not sure what else to do. "None of that now. Everyone's safe and sound, nothing to worry about. Well they have plenty to worry about but nothing of the lethal sort." He amended, reading the look on the parents' faces well enough. His mother had never been much for discipline of the regular sort but he had a feeling his brother was in for a taste of it right soon. He was sorta glad he hadn't known about the whole mess either, even though it pissed him off something royal that his brother hadn't trusted him enough to bring him in on it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the trio in question arrived, freshly showered and dressed in their normal clothes. As soon as Henry caught sight of Alice he was running towards her, scooping her into his arms as he alternated between hugging the breath out of her and shaking her, cursing her stupidity and thanking God that she was okay.

Rika watched her parents rush over to her with a mixture of surprise, annoyance and gratitude that she was still alive to get what was sure to be one hell of a lecture. Then she was just shocked as her parents made her into a sandwich, squeezing her between them as they hugged her hard. Well, that answered the question of whether or not they knew some of what had happened. Obviously Kei hadn't trusted them to spill the beans and had done it for her. The jerk.

"You are so grounded, young lady." Her father was saying when she clued in that he was talking to her. "You are grounded for life and your mother and I are going to sit down later and come up with all sorts of creative and agonizing punishments to go with that. Do you have any idea how much you scared us! I thought you were smarter than this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well I'm just happy to be alive so you can yell at me all you want." At this point she didn't even care that her father was the one yelling at her. Looking over Rika saw that Alice was being made into a sandwich too and had to grin at that. It was good to be alive. Then she frowned, realizing that there should be someone else making her into a sandwich, rather than her dad. "Where's Ryo?"

"He's not here." Rumiko said carefully, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "He's a bit..well he's as mad at you as we are and he went off to cool his head I think."

"Oh." Getting a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach Rika suddenly wasn't feeling so good.

* * *

Simon wasn't overly surprised to see Teddy stomping over towards him with murder in his eyes. He had left his brother out of the loop after all and Teddy was sure to take it personally. He was like that. Just to throw his brother off Simon pulled Teddy in for a quick, manly hug before letting him go as he set a brotherly hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Mad at me, are ya?"

"You're damn right I am. Why the bloody hell dinna ye tell me you and the girls were doin this? I'd have come and been able to handle myself a sight better then they woulda." Was Teddy's dark response as he swatted her brother's hand off his shoulder. They weren't a touchy, feelie sort of family to begin with and they'd never been one for public displays of affection either. He knew when he was being played, dammit.

"And then you'd be about to face a firing squad, one that will no doubt feature your girl's father." Simon pointed out, Teddy quick enough to see where his older brother was going with this. "No reason to screw that up, boyo if it isn't necessary. If you'd been there it would have been that much worse, me worrying about somethin happenin to ya. I know you'd have had my back if you'd known about it. It wasn't a matter of me thinking you weren't up ta it, kid."

Not as angry but still annoyed Teddy stuck out his chin belligerently. "You're my brother, unfortunately, which means your fights are mine as well. Pull a stunt like this again and I'm kicking your ass back ta Dublin, understand?"

"Got it." Simon agreed with a grin that faded slowly as he watched Yamaki and Henry's father walk into the room, their expressions saying it all. "And now..I think it's time for us to have strips torn off our hides in as slow and painful a manner as two geek desk jockies can devise."

"Seein as they're parents I'd imagine they have some experience in the matter."

"Good point. Well..wish us luck as I think we're going to be needin more then you'd find in all of Ireland." Was Simon's grimaced reply as he gave his brother a wink before he joined Rika and Alice as they all headed towards the deliverer of their out of home punishments. This was not going to be a fun couple of hours.

* * *

Ryo spent a good two hours walking around aimlessly, trying to clear his head and sort things out in his mind. None of it was working and finally, he just had to accept what he needed to do. Pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed the number he needed, hoping Henry or Suzi wouldn't answer. He didn't want to talk to them right now. Surprising the hell out of Henry's mother when he asked to speak with Ice Ryo was still trying to come up with a suitable bribe when the little monster got on the phone with the demand to know what the hell he wanted. "I need the number you took from your uncle to contact the Triad with. You give me the number and your uncle won't hear about that phone call you made from me." Okay, so this was low but it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. He'd be damned if he'd pay her if he didn't have to. Besides, he didn't want to have to worry about what she'd buy with his money if he did give it to her.

There was a long silence as she thought over his offer. "How do I know you won't tell him after I give you the number?"

"I give you my word that if he finds out about it it won't be because I told him." After all, he already knows about it, Ryo mentally added.

"Fine. Hold on a moment." Setting the phone down Ice retrieved the number and read it off to him. "If you tell him I'll douse you with rubbing alcohol and light a match."

* * *

"Yeah, whatever, got it." Hanging up before she could fill his mind with more disturbing ways that he could die Ryo dialed the number, moments later an older man's voice coming over the line demanding to know, in a hard tone, who was calling. "I'd like to speak to Kei. Tell him it's Rika's idiot boyfriend." Ryo added with a faint smirk. Put on hold he wasn't kept waiting long, the now familiar voice of the Triad member coming on to ask what he could do for him. "I'd like to meet with you." Ryo said bluntly, not seeing any point in beating around the bush.

"Just the two of us?" Kei asked, sitting back in his seat with a considering look on is face. Well, well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events. Just who was this man who'd managed to capture his xiao mei's affection and what exactly did he want? He was very interested to find out.

"Yes."

"Interesting. I skipped lunch today, how does an early dinner sound to you?" Just what is your game, Kei wondered, noting the tone of voice Rika's boyfriend was using. Something was definitely bothering him and given the time he'd lay odds it had to do with Rika's little act of stupidity earlier. A meeting to thank him? Somehow, he doubted it.

"Fine by me. Where and when?"

He was letting him pick the place, not a very smart move, Kei noted, wondering if the boy was simply that naive or was just too angry to think straight. Probably a combination of both. "You can chose the place and I'll be free in an hour."

Choosing a place off the top of his head Ryo gave directions then saying his good byes hung up, hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake by doing this. But sometimes, a man just had to do what a man had to do.


	51. A Memorable Send Off

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so just remember to give credit and flames where they're due. Thanks to all my readers out there and thanks very much for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long, school and two jobs suck.

A Memorable Send Off

It didn't take long for Ryo to start second guessing his decision to meet with Kei. In fact, he was calling himself an idiot five minutes after he'd made the call. The only thing keeping him from calling and backing off was the fact that there was no way he was going to chicken out in front of Rika's male friend and protector. No, it was pretty obvious that they were going to have to meet sooner or later. Better to get it over with now than have to live in suspense as to when it would happen. If Rika really meant as much to this Kei person as Rumiko had suggested than there really was no way Kei wouldn't see to it that they crossed paths. So he was stuck and spent the waiting time listing all the reasons why he could get out of the meeting as quickly as possible. He'd reached a hundred and six by the time the appointed hour had arrived and it was time to head in. Walking into the restaurant Ryo looked around but didn't spot anyone that made him think that he might be his early dinner guest. All he had to go on was early twenties, half Chinese and meaner than Rika. That wasn't a hell of a lot to go on. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly standing up Ryo slowly turned around, his dark eyes meeting even darker ones as the older man came through the door, alone. The two sizing each other up Ryo could see how someone could mistaken the other man for harmless right up until you got to the eyes. It was all about the eyes.

* * *

Well at least he had the guts to look him right in the eye, was Kei's thought as he held the gaze of the man he was now sure was Rika's boyfriend. She'd refused to give him the guy's name before but the boyfriend had been kind enough to fill him in on that little detail. He hadn't needed to look the name up, he already knew more than enough about the former Digimon King. He'd made it his business to know all about Rika's friends. This one would have had his ass handed to him on a platter if he'd been in that parking lot, Kei thought as he moved forward, bringing his hand up to shake. No surprise there. "Mr. Akiyama."

"Ryo fine." Taking the hand Ryo shook it firmly, studying the other man as closely as he himself was being studied. And wasn't that just great, the two of them sizing each other up like a couple of dogs with a bone between them, Ryo thought, a small smirk crossing his features at the imagery. "May I call you Kei? I'm pretty sure I'd just mangle your last name if I tried."

"Please do." Letting go of the hand Kei decided that he could possibly tolerate this choice of Rika's, depending on how the rest of the meeting went. He had a good hand shake and he looked you in the eye when he was speaking, both good indicators as to the sort of man he was. "Shall we go find a table?"

"I booked us one." In between ranting about my stupidity, Ryo added silently to himself as they both walked over to the hostess who quickly had them seated off in a corner by themselves, the hour being too early for most would be diners. Taking their seats they ordered their drinks, waiting until the waitress had gone before they got down to business.

* * *

"So what is it exactly that you want to talk to me about?" Kei asked lacing his fingers in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. Might as well get straight to the point after all. That way he'd know whether or not to order something to eat, not that he was entirely sure he wanted to eat something after getting a good look at the interior of the place. It left more than a little to be desired. He'd eaten at worse though.

"I actually keep changing my mind about that." Was Ryo's blunt reply, doing his best not to be intimidated which was not an easy thing when you were dealing with a member of the Chinese mob. This guy could make a fortune scaring the hell out of people with his eyes alone. They were like magnets, making you look into them even when you wanted desperately to look away. Freaky.

"Well obviously it has to do with Rika. She mentioned me to you?"

"In a manner of speaking." Briefly outlining what had happened with Yamaki bugging the Tamers it was clear that Kei was more amused by the whole thing than worried about the possible repercussions of his actions caught on tape.

"My but I bet she's quite pissed off at the moment." Kei commented dryly, turning his head as the waitress came over to deliver his water and Ryo's soda. Thanking her politely and asking her to come back in a few minutes for their orders Kei lifted the glass and studied it before he put it to his lips and took a sip. A small step up from tap water, he thought, drinking it anyway. He got the feeling they'd be doing quite a bit of talking once the boy got to the point of this whole meeting.

"I wouldn't know. I left Hypnos without seeing her."

* * *

"Ah." Interesting, Kei thought, turning that over in his head. He wouldn't say it was from lack of caring, quite the opposite in fact. "Worried as to what you might say, perhaps?"

"What's your relationship with Rika?" Ryo blurted out, cursing under his breath as soon as the words had left his lips. "Dammit, that's not the way I meant to phrase it."

"But that is what you wanted to know." He'd wondered as much, especially now that he knew quite a number of people had overheard that conversation in the parking lot. Looking back, there were more than a few things that could be taken the wrong way, especially from someone who didn't know him very well. Very few people did. "And the answer is no, I'm not interested in her in the way you're insinuating. My feelings for her are platonic, she holds no appeal to me in that regard."

"I thought so. I figured I wouldn't be in one piece if you were interested in her that way. You don't strike me as the sharing type." Was Ryo's dry comment, his shoulders slumping slightly in relief. He hadn't thought Rika would cheat on him, she just wasn't the sort of person that would do that, especially given what she'd gone through with her own father. He had been concerned about Kei having more romantic feelings than Rumiko had realized though. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with the mob over Rika. Not that she wasn't worth it, but still...

"No, I don't." Kei agreed with a slight nod of his head. Now that they had that major hurdle crossed he figured it was safe to assume that they'd be remaining for a meal. Picking up the yet untouched menu Kei opened it. "Any suggestions?"

"Just stay away from the seafood."

* * *

Both turning their attention to their menus neither spoke again until the waitress came over to get their orders. Both ordering pasta they handed over their menus, unsure now just what they should say. For Kei's part he didn't want to piss Rika off anymore than she already was and though he would risk her wrath if necessary he didn't think it was in this case. At least not yet anyway. On Ryo's side he didn't want to piss Kei off because everything that came to mind to ask could probably be taken the wrong way and he had no doubt the guy could seriously kick his ass without breathing hard.

"So you're going to be a doctor." Ryo finally settled on, hoping this was safe ground to tread on. "Why did you decide to go into medicine?"

"A surgeon actually. I enjoy cutting things." Watching the blood drain from the younger man's face Kei couldn't help it, he had to laugh. Chuckling for a moment there was the faintest of grin on his face as he continued. "I do wait until the person needs said cutting first though. I rarely carry a blade with me at all."

"Good to know." Was all Ryo could think to say to that.

Amused Kei decided to question Ryo until the food got there, doing so mercilessly as they covered nearly every area of Ryo's life with a thoroughness that would have done any seasoned cop proud. It was the eyes, Ryo thought dimly. Once you looked into them you were trapped until he was ready to let you go. Scary.

Finally the food came and looking down at their plates then back at each other they shared a mutual look of 'I can't eat this'. "Uhmmm...suddenly I've lost my appetite. Apparently this place has gotten a whole lot worse since my high school days." Ryo said weakly, pushing the plate of overcooked noodles away from him.

"Shall we leave than and find somewhere else to eat?" Kei asked, already reaching into his pocket for his wallet to pay his half of this disgusting mess.

"Yeah, oh and don't worry about it, I'm paying." Setting the appropriate money on the table with a good sized tip Ryo gave Kei a weary smile. "My bad choice after all."

"If you wish. Then the next meal is on me. I know the perfect place."

"Ah yeah, sure." Well he was in a fine pickle now, Ryo thought as the two headed out, a limo pulling up as if by magic as soon as they were out on the street. The chauffeur coming out to hold the door for them Ryo slid in after Kei, looking around with interest at the interior. Crime definitely paid in this case, he thought as he took in all the extras the limo had been fitted for. Everything but the kitchen sink and that could just be hidden under one of the seats, Ryo thought with a grin as they started to move. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"My house."

"Oh."

* * *

The next day Rika was at the Akiyama house by noon, having only an hour before she was to be home and back under house arrest. The relief over being alive was fading quickly thanks to the sudden tag teaming of her parents who really did seem to be enjoying devise all sorts of terrible ways to make her miserable. Being alive suddenly wasn't so great anymore. But at least they'd let her come over for an hour since Ryo wasn't answering any of her phone calls, text messages or e-mails. She'd called first and Ryo's dad had said he was in his room and that he'd stall him for her if necessary. He was really such a nice guy, Rika thought with a nervous smile, rocking back on her heels as she waited for Ryo's dad to come to the door. She shouldn't be so nervous, since this was Ryo, but she was. Apparently he was beyond mad at her and he'd never been more than a little mad at her before. But he loved her, so he had to forgive her, right? It was one of those couple rules she didn't know. The door opening Rika gave a little wave. "He's still here?"

"Hasn't moved a muscle as far as I can tell. He came in pretty late last night." Shin explained as he closed the door behind her. "I don't know where he was but I heard him come shuffling in around two in the morning."

"Oh." That probably wasn't a good sign. What had he been doing until two in the morning?

"Well go on in, I'll come in and remind you when it's time for you to go so that you'll get back before curfew." Shin added with a wink though he could sympathize with Rika, he sympathized with Rumiko a hell of a lot more. He'd do the same in Ryo's case after all.

"Gee, thanks." Rolling her eyes at him Rika slipped out of her shoes and headed straight to Ryo's room, knocking on the door with a couple of good whacks. When nothing happen she tried it again with no result. Well she definitely didn't have time for this, Rika thought as she reached down and turning the knob opened the door and stepped in. The room she'd helped him clean was back to its former messy glory, Rika thought with a smirk as she waded through the clothes and junk to the bed where Ryo was sprawled out, his face turned away from her. Leaning over she shook his shoulder, gradually increasing the strength behind it when he just continued to snooze away, seemingly unaware of her presence. If there was one thing she hated, it was being ignored. Forgetting her worries for the moment Rika grabbed the sheet and whipped it off him, intending to tickle him awake only to discover something completely unexpected. "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Slapping her hands over her eyes Rika's face went as bright as Guilmon at the discovery that her boyfriend wasn't wearing anything but that sheet. Peeking through her fingers she confirmed that yes, her eyes weren't deceiving her and that yes, Ryo's ass was even cuter than she'd thought it would be. And this was so stupid, she was from generations of clothing models, nudity didn't bother her. She'd seen plenty of male models with very little on, no big deal there. But this was Ryo, she thought with a groan, eyes dropping to the floor where the sheet lay discarded. Grabbing it Rika kept one hand over her eyes and the other on the sheet as she tried to re-throw it over him, this taking more than a couple of tries before success. After being completely sure he was covered from the waist down Rika removed her hand and stood there, unsure what to do now. Watching him in silence for several moment she finally accepted there was no way getting around it and sitting down on the side of the bed did some more serious shaking. Finally, he groaned and turned his head towards her, revealing a darkening bruise on his left cheek as his eyes slowly fluttered open to look at her.

"Rika?" Blinking away the sleep Ryo slowly got up, his eyes widening when she gave a little shriek and closed her eyes, her hands over them for added measure. "What?"

"Sheet."

Confused Ryo looked down, his brain finally kicking in enough to understand. His cheeks going pink he quickly pulled the sheet around his waist, cursing under his breath and not just because of the sheet. God he was sore, Ryo thought, trying to remember why that was. Then he did and gave added a groan to the curses. "Sorry." He muttered as an afterthought.

* * *

Taking that to mean the coast was clear Rika uncovered her eyes. Checking out the view Rika saw a few more bruises scattered over that very yummy chest, nothing that looked too serious but still. "Did you get into a bar fight?" It was faint, but she could definitely smell something alcoholic on his breath.

"No, not exactly." Was his dry response as he gingerly fingered the bruise on his cheek. That one hurt the worst, ironically it being the one Kei hadn't meant to give him. Late last night was mostly a blur in some areas but he definitely remembered this one.

"But you've been drinking." She prompted, crossing her arms in front of her as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Didn't your father ever tell you that drinking doesn't solve problems, it just adds to them?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go to the wrong side of town and pick fights with people that could snap you like a toothpick?" Was his nasty response, finding that despite Kei's miracle cure he had somewhat of a headache. Damn.

"Point taken."

Looking her straight in the eye Ryo tried to remember everything Kei had suggested before they'd gotten into that second bottle of vodka. Kei knew a lot about handling Rika and it had been very interesting to hear the older man's theories on his wildcat. Very educational too. "You know I'm seriously pissed off at you, right?"

"Kinda hard to miss." Was her sarcastic reply, Rika biting the bottom of her lip as she winced, knowing that that hadn't been the way to phrase it. "I mean yeah, I know that you're justifiably pissed off at me. I figure you're going to be pretty mad at me for a while right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well that sorta works since it looks like I'm going to be grounded for a very long time. You going to wait for me, sailor?" Rika asked hesitantly, showing her hands into her pockets as she watched him uncertainly, waiting for him to respond. She could take him being angry at her so long as he didn't dump her over it. If he dumped her, and ended up with someone else, she'd have to kill him. Of course she'd be really sorry afterwards. Probably. Turns out, she was a really possessive girlfriend.

* * *

"Is this the part where you pull the old "I'm going off to war and I might never come back so if you really love me you'll give me a memorable sendoff' routine?"

Blinking slowly Rika gapped at him than with a delighted laugh hurled herself into his arms, locking her arms around his neck as she nuzzled her cheek against his unshaven one. "You need a shower." She informed him with a laugh, hanging on tight.

"Care to join me?"

"You've got enough bruises as it is, pal. Don't make me add to them."


	52. Grandmothers Are Sacred

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there and especially to those who take the time to review and let me know what they think of my stuff. Have a great day and enjoy!

Grandmothers Are Sacred

Both Alice and Rika were officially grounded for life with Simon getting off easy only because he didn't have parents to make his life a living hell like they did. Takato's parents shocked the hell out of him by trying to do precisely that and he found the idea of having parental figures trying to ground and lecture him sort of nice in a weird, twisted sort of way. Normally his own mother had yelled at him over the stupidest things, it was strange to actually be yelled at when he really deserved it. All three had their social lives ended and were basically confined to home, school and or work until hell froze over. They were smart enough to know that that would happen in a couple months if they behaved so they complied with nothing more than a few token protests. Thankfully they were still allowed to go to Hypnos though they were under strict orders not to enter the Digital World under punishment of death. In other words, Alice and Rika were threatened with pink, frilly wardrobes for the rest of their teens until they left for university. As threats went, it was more effective than most.

* * *

It was three days after the official grounding that Rika was stopped by a decidedly pale first year who looked like death recently warmed over. As soon as he'd touched her shoulder he'd drawn it back like he was afraid she would bite, making Rika wonder just what the guy had heard about her. She had a rep of course but she hadn't beaten anyone up recently and she wasn't that scary..was she? He didn't look familiar after all and she wasn't big on the picking on kids smaller than her..unless the brats were really asking for it.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked from Rika's side, somewhat concerned since the kid looked ready to keel over if Rika so much as breathed on him. What the hell had she done to the poor kid?

"There's...there's a girl..out...front!" The boy gasped out, his eyes darting around like he expected this girl to pop out out of nowhere and kill him. "She said...to meet you there...or else."

"Or else what?" Rika wanted to know, crossing her arms in front of her as a warrior gleam came into her eyes at the idea of a fight. It had been a while since she'd gotten to kick ass, three days ago not including, and all this constant lecturing from adults was getting on her nerves. This bitch could be the perfect outlet, provided she didn't get suspended or expelled for it.

"Or else she's going to hunt me down, cut out my eyeballs, make a necklace out of them and mail them to my grandmother. Grandma has a heart condition!" Normally the boy would have shrugged off the girl's words but the look in those crazy dark eyes...she'd actually been serious. He'd heard Rika Nonaka was a pretty tough, Class A bitch but he'd never expected her to be the type that messed around with teenage sociopathic.

* * *

"She threatened to send them to your grandmother?" Morally outraged since she adored her own grandmother Rika's eyes narrowed dangerously, her eyes going from violet to near black as her mood went as dark as Alice's wardrobe. Messing with people's grandmother's was just too low for words. Even if the bitch had been joking, you just didn't joke about grandmothers like that. It was like running over someone's dog just because you didn't like their owner. You hate the owner, run their damn ass over, not the poor dog!

"Yesh, who have you pissed off lately?" Henry wanted to know.

"Hell if I know but I'm going to find out." Marching off, a woman on a mission, Henry and the kid trailed behind her at a quick jog to keep up. Henry, of course, was there to intervene if necessary and the kid just wanted to make sure Rika did show up so that he wouldn't be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life wondering if the crazy psycho was out there waiting for him.

People getting out of her way automatically Rika was out the door and onto the grounds in record time, her destination the front gates where her opponent was apparently waiting. Seeing a lone figure leaning up against the gate she came to an abrupt halt as soon as she recognized the threatening looking teen patiently waiting for her. "Well hell." She cursed under her breath, her hands going to her hips as she cocked them to one side. "It figures that it's you."

* * *

"Please don't make her angry." Was the boy's whispered plea as he looked around Rika's shoulder at the girl who had quickly become his personal Freddy Koeger.

Looking over Rika's shoulder Henry could feel a massive headache coming on. "Oh come on!" He raged, sliding his hand down his face in agitation. "Can't you be good for one friggin day? It's no wonder Grandmother wants to send you to a convent."

"Wha...does your grandmother hate nuns?" Rika wanted to know, the very idea laughable. "She'd either kill them all or turn them into Satan worshippers out of self defense once they realize not even God could save them from her."

"See now, that's what I said." Pleased that at least Rika understood Ice walked over to meet them since they'd stopped walking. The little squirt she'd cornered was quivering behind Rika like a leaf, proving how pathetic he really was which was why she'd chosen him. He wouldn't have the guts not to do exactly what she'd told him to.

"Kid, you can beat it now. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rika asked as she motioned the boy away, having noticed that Ice's gaze had turned to the shaking mass of testosterone behind her like a cat spotting a corner mouse. The sooner the kid was out of the equation the better.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend but I don't know where he is."

* * *

Well of all the things she'd thought of as possible reasons for Ice coming here this was not one that had entered into Rika's imaginative mind. "Why the hell do you want to kill my boyfriend? Kenta or Kazu I could completely understand but most people like Ryo." In fact, it was rather annoying the way everyone loved her boyfriend because they thought that just because he was a nice guy that she had to be a nice girl. She didn't like people as a general rule, much less people who thought they needed to inform her that her man was the greatest thing since the wheel. Suck ups deserved to be sucked up..into a water drain or a sewer.

"Because he told my uncle I was planning to kill grandmother. He promised he wouldn't if I gave him that phone number and he lied to me. I told him that I'd douse him in alcohol and light him up if he told and I'm a woman of my word. Now where is the bastard because I've looked everywhere and his father won't tell me where he is. The sooner you let me have him the less painful his death will be."

Raising an eyebrow Rika wondered just who's phone number had been so important to get that Ryo had willingly dealt with Ice. "Who's number are we talking about?"

"To that Triad guy."

Jaw dropping slightly Rika suddenly saw several pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Kei not calling her until the day after, Ryo's hangover and bruising, the lack of questions about Kei when everyone else had been full of them. Oh dear God in heaven..what had her idiot boyfriend done?

* * *

"He didn't tell my dad about it, moron." Henry informed his cousin since Rika appeared to have been shocked wordless for once in her life. "He was contacted by the man you talked to who thought he'd want to know what you were up to. Ryo had nothing to do with it."

Having not considered that possibility Ice knew Henry could be lying but she was pretty sure he wasn't. He was her cousin after all and he was as good at lying as she was at being socially acceptable. In other words, he was probably telling the truth. Damn, now what was she going to do? She'd gone out of her way to come up with all these awesome ominous plans for Ryo only to find out that he wasn't the one who deserved them. Well Ryo did annoy her for the sole reason that he represented the popular crowd but he'd been pretty nice to her all things considering. Plus she liked his girlfriend and her cousins about as much as she ever liked anyone. Hmm, decisions, decisions.

"My aunt had to have been on drugs when she was pregnant with you." Henry muttered, watching his cousin wearily.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"So you aren't going to try and kill him now right?" Rika interjected before a family fight broke out which would result in her having to save Henry's ass since she was pretty sure her friend wouldn't be able to get mad enough at Ice to actually cause her physical damage. He was old fashioned like that. Right now, all she wanted to do was make sure Ryo wasn't going to be meeting his maker any time soon and then get Kei on the phone to find out whether or not he was responsible for those bruises. If he was, she just might point Ice in his direction. Ice would get the rear end tanning she deserved and if she was lucky maybe Ice would give him a migraine at the very least.

"I guess not." Was Ice's reluctant response. Killing some idiot university student was one thing, killing a Triad member was another. Especially a high ranking one. Then again, if she did kill him maybe they'd let her join them and take his place. Now there was something to consider.

Watching his cousin's face Henry grimaced. "I hate it when you smile like that. It's like the Grinch after he decides to dress up as Santa and steal all the Whos' Christmas."

"You know, she actually does." Rika marveled, torn between being impressed and freaked out over that fact. "Anyways, she's your cousin, you can have the fun of dealing with her. I have to head home after all." Leaving Ice in Henry's unhappy hands Rika hurried off towards the school parking lot to get in her car and home as soon as possible. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a conversation she wanted to be driving during.

* * *

Grabbing a snack from the kitchen Rika paused only to make sure her grandmother knew she was home so that there wouldn't be any question of her not following her grounded rules. That done she hurried to her room, locked the door, and sitting down on her bed called Kei up, pressing the buttons harder than was entirely necessary. As soon as he picked up she was all over him like white on rice. "Did you hurt my boyfriend three days ago?"

"Well hello to you too, Xiao Mei." Was his amused response, no background noise to indicate what he was up to at the moment.

"I asked you a question, buster!"

"Your boyfriend was in one piece and walking the last time I saw him. If anything has happened to him since than it was none of my doing. He is all right?" He was pretty sure he hadn't hit anything vital and the boy had been in good shape considering the decline in that area in today's youth. Still, Ryo had been woefully inadequate when it came to hand to hand combat. Perhaps his training had been a bit too...harsh for a beginner?

"There were bruises on his body the last time I saw him and I want to know if you put them there."

"And how would you know the state of his body?" Was Kei's silky reply, his dark eyes narrowing thoughtfully. He'd made it quite clear to Ryo that Rika was to remained untouched until her wedding day or else. He'd been very specific as to 'or else' entailed.

Briefly toying with the idea of letting Kei think she and Ryo were rolling around naked already Rika ditched the idea since she didn't even want to imagine what Kei would do to her boyfriend if he thought there was the slightest chance that they were. Kei had a very black and white point of view where women and sex was concerned and had no illusions as to the lengths he'd go to preserve her honor as he'd see it. No, it was better to nip that in the bud right now. "When I went to see him the day after he was still in his pajamas." So that was a little lie, but it was Ryo's sake and she was sure God would understand. "Now quit evading the issue and tell me the truth. I want you to admit that you're responsible for those bruises."

"Fine, I admit it."

* * *

Struck dumb for the second time that hour Rika didn't know quite what to say now. Kei usually danced around topics he didn't want to discuss or refused to all together. He was rarely this blunt unless he was pissed off or out of patience. "And why did you do that?" She finally asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to that one.

"He just didn't move out of the way fast enough."

Feeling a twitch develop under her right eye Rika mentally cursed in her head, wishing Kei was in front of her so that she could at least try to whack him upside the head. He had on occasion let her do that and she really, really wanted to hit something right now. "If he had broken up with me over this I would really have to kill you right now." She finally said through grinched teeth, her jaw aching as a result of the rigidity.

"If he dumped you over something I did he wouldn't deserve you either."

"And you think that lets you off the hook?" Rika demanded to know.

Shrugging even though she couldn't see him do it Kei amused himself by picturing what she must look like at the moment with her violet eyes flashing and smoke practically pouring out of her ears. She was always at her most entertaining when she was angry with him. "I've done nothing wrong." He reminded her, knowing she'd see things differently before she stated exactly that using several four letter words and rather vulgar suggestions. "Now, now. Someone of your education and upbringing should use proper language or at the very least make your threats physically possible. I was simply helping you out, you should be thanking me."

"How does you beating up my boyfriend help me?" Was her exasperated demand.

"He was under the mistaken impression that if he had gone with you three he would have been of some help to you. I merely demonstrated him the stupidity of that idea and made it clear that it was for his benefit that he wasn't there, especially since he might have accidentally gotten you killed trying to play the hero. Boys like him belong in ghetto areas about as much as you do. Even less for that matter. And I didn't beat him up either. Had I meant to cause him serious physical harm he wouldn't have been capable of getting through his front door, much less into his room to change into those pajamas and we both know it."

* * *

Unfortunately that was completely true and Rika supposed this was the bastard's way of telling her she should count her blessings for getting Ryo back in one piece. "I can't wait until you're an actual surgeon getting ulcers, no sleep or a social life for little to no thanks."

Laughing in response Kei sensed he was off the hook so to speak. "Anyway, as you probably know we've been invited to dinner at Hypnos to discuss what's happening in your Digital World and to thank me for my intervention on your behalf. Will you be allowed to go?"

"Yeah, mom said I could go to that."

"Well then, I'll see you on Friday. I'd stay and chat but unfortunately I've come across some rather annoying data concerning one of our accountants that I've been asked to deal with. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss before I leave to take care of that?"

"You aren't going to whack him, are you?" She was pretty sure it would make her an accessory if he was since she had some prior knowledge of the whole thing. That was all she needed right now.

"If I was, you really wouldn't expect me to tell you that, now would you?" Was his amused response to that. He wasn't going to kill the moron but he was going to fire him if he didn't get his head on straight and start using that brain he was being paid handsomely for. Accountants with gambling problems were never a good thing to have in their sort of business.

"True...and now I'm going to be stressing about this all day."

"Then put your mind at rest because he isn't going to die. At least not by my hand any time soon."

"That's so comforting."

"Glad I could help."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."


	53. Chinese and Irish Culture

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and you should all know that by now! Thanks very much for reading and lease review cause I'd love to hear from you!

Note: At the request of someone I am stating again that the original concept of Ice, as well as the naming was not mine. A friend of mine created the general profile and I went with it after she requested the inclusion of her character in this fic.

Chinese and Irish Culture

Standing off to the side in Hypnos' main conference room where the dinner was being held Henry tugged at his tie, wishing desperately that he'd gotten out of the apartment earlier before his mother had noticed he'd "accidentally" forgot to put one on. The damn thing was choking him to death. Looking over at Ryo, who was leaning against the wall beside him, Henry had to grin, seeing his friend doing the exact thing. "Whoever invented ties should be shot."

"Tell me about it. Then again, a mere bullet isn't nearly enough to make up for torturing so many generations of poor men who already have women to do that for them." Shoving his hands into his pockets before he did enough damage to undo the damn thing Ryo shared a look of male understanding with his friend, both grinning as they thought of their own women who could be more exasperating and annoying than any damn tie ever had. Fighting the urge to take his hands out of his pockets to loosen the thing a little more Ryo mentally reminded himself that tying the things were almost as annoying as wearing them. Which was saying something. Sighing Ryo decided to change the subject before he gave into temptation. "Is Alice okay by the way? She looks really worn out tonight and grumpier than usual. Your grandmother on her case again?" Lately, anything wrong with Alice could be attributed to Henry's grandmother.

"In a manner of speaking." Henry said with a sigh of his own, shoving a hand through his hair as he grimaced in remembrance. "Grandmother found out about this thing tonight and assumed it was some sort of party that we were deliberately keeping from her because we didn't want her to come. She currently thinks we're all plotting against her because we tried to convince her to send Ice away or at least keep them as far from each other as possible. She says we're undermining her efforts to civilize Ice and that its all our faults that she isn't a perfect little lady by now."

"She's in serious denial where Ice is concern, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

After a moment of reflection as they both thought about just what it could cost Henry's grandmother to go on thinking she could reform Ice Henry continued to explain. "Anyway Dad tried to explain that this whole thing is like a business dinner but she took it as a personal insult and after he made the mistake of explaining why we owe Kei grandmother insisted we have him and Mr. Tao over for dinner so that she could personally thank them for helping Alice. At least that was her excuse but we all knew that really she just wanted to see for herself the men that took her chance of avoiding being related to Alice away and try to poison them or something. She's taking her anger out on everyone now, even Grandfather."

"She tried to poison them!?"

"She was insisting on doing all the cooking which is basically poison since she can't cook. At all." Henry explained, managing to crack a small grin. "We never found out just what she had up her sleeve though because, well... she found out that Kei was young, rich and half Chinese. God, Ryo...she tried to set him up with Ice." Still in a state of shock over it Henry wished with all his might he could block out the night before but it was etched on his brain like glass. His grin was long gone now as he recalled the horror that was his grandmother trying to set up his maniac cousin with a member of the Chinese Mob. Talk about your match made in hell. He wasn't sure who'd wanted to kill his grandmother more, Kei or Ice. Not that Kei had shown any sign of intended violence but he'd have felt pretty violent in Kei's shoes and he wasn't even in Kei's league in the violence department. "She actually tried to dress Ice up like a girl and it was so obvious what she was doing...I've never been so embarrassed in my life and that's saying something given I hang out with Kazu!"

"Jesus...and nobody died?"

"You know, that's what I thought when I arrived early to the sounds of threats and breaking glass." Alice interjected before Henry could reply, having come over to stand beside her boyfriend. "Suzi saved the day by pointing out in a moment of desperation that Kei could help the crazy twit get into the family business..than Ice was willing to consider playing nice for a couple hours."

"Dear God." Not sure what else to say Ryo could picture it in his mind as clearly as if he'd been there. It was a miracle he hadn't woken up this morning to find out that there had been a case of mass homicide at the Lee house the night before. "Ice really wants into the Triad that badly?" She had to, if she'd let this all happen without at least attempting to kill someone with the chopsticks.

"Well she wouldn't wear a dress or make up but she was actually civil to the guy which isn't much until you take her demented personality into account. I can't believe Kei took it all in stride and didn't get up and leave. I would have if it weren't for the fact that Mom would have disowned me for leaving her to deal with everyone. Dad was no help and once Grandmother realized Kei wasn't interested in Ice, no surprise, she tried to push Suzi on him too."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall."

* * *

Understanding completely Alice grinned at Ryo's comment. "Yeah. It was actually funny in a horrifying, please don't let a fight erupt sort of way. Actually, Kei and his uncle were pretty cool for the whole thing, very courteous and polite which is saying something when faced with the family dinner from hell. Actually, I think Kei's uncle thought it was pretty funny too. Kei..well reading that guy is like Kazu trying to read a computer program."

"Well at least Grandmother was too distracted to take potshots at you." Henry pointed out, pulling Alice into his arms for comfort, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as she leaned back against him. "She's still steaming over the idea of our little life debt." He still couldn't believe that had worked so well.

Amused Ryo grinned, having heard the story already of Henry and ill fated almond mess. Who knew such good could come out of choking on a nut? "Well at least now she can't keep trying to break you two up. Now she can only make you guys miserable trying to turn Alice into a proper Chinese bride." Ryo added, unable to resist.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But no, she hasn't given up yet and don't even think about mentioning that second idea within her ear shot." Shaking his head Henry sighed as he leaned his face against Alice's, the two grimacing in unison. "She was so angry about how badly the dinner went she started muttering about family honor, marriage and worse, Minhung."

* * *

"Minhung?" Jeri asked as she and Takato joined the group in time to catch what Henry had said. So far Rika's family hadn't arrived yet with Kei and his uncle, the last of the people invited to the party. She was really anxious to meet this guy, especially since Alice had made him seem so dark and mysterious. "What's that?"

"It's a very old, very illegal custom, mostly found in rural areas of China." Alice explained, having had it explained to her by a gleefully malicious Ice who'd thought the whole idea very funny. "Basically its the funeral of a bachelor son who's buried with a recently deceased and unmarried woman. It's often called an afterlife marriage and it's the answer to every parent who wants to chose who their kid marries. Kids can't argue if they're a corpse after all."

"Talk about your match made in heaven..or hell." Whistling under his breath Takato couldn't help but think that Henry's grandmother just might need therapy as much as Ice did.

"So what, she's gonna have Ice knocked off and married to some other dead bloke?" Teddy asked with interest, having appeared with Suzi to see what everyone was talking about that had such interesting expressions passing over their faces. "She really is starkers, isn't she then?"

"Or Henry, you never know." Suzi put in with a chuckle, looking more than a little amused at the unamused look on her brother's face. "Hey, you never know with her."

"Shut up, squirt."

"Well looks like the guest of honor has arrived." Henry noticed, turning his head as he watched Rika come into the room with her arm through Kei's, his uncle doing the same with Rika's mother on one arm and her grandmother on the other. "You sure you don't have to worry about him, Ryo? I mean if he dislikes women on principle and actually gets along with her..."

"I'm not worried. Of the three of them, Rika would not be his first choice." Smirking since he knew Henry would take that the wrong way Ryo left his friends to walk over to his girlfriend who was currently letting Kei help her remove her coat. "Hey, you." Leaning forward to exchange a quick kiss as Kei went to put their coats away Ryo took in her outfit with a smile. "You're looking very Chinese tonight."

"Uncle Kan gets a kick out of it and since he bought me it for my last birthday I thought I'd make him happy and wear it." The delicate silk top and pant suit were the same color as her eyes, the delicately carved chopsticks in her bun completing the look even if she had left the top button undone. "So we're the last ones huh? Figures." Her glance sliding over to her mother, her gaze clearly stated that this was all Rumiko's fault.

"Don't give me that look." Reading her daughter perfectly Rumiko stuck her tongue out at her only child. "Just because your idea of getting ready is throwing on the first thing you find in your closet doesn't mean it's a crime to take some pride in your appearance."

"Says the woman who was in the bathroom for over an hour making her self up." Rika muttered under her breath, Ryo turning his laugh into an awkward cough as he tried not to smile.

"You both always look lovely, no matter what you're wearing." Was Kei's uncle's smooth interjection before the Nonaka girls could get into one of their habitual arguments on fashion. Rumiko was Rumiko and Rika was Rika. They would never, ever agree on this topic, even if Hell froze over, he thought in amusement as his nephew returned to his side. "Now, Rika, this much be your Mr. Akiyama that you and Kei have been telling me about."

"Oh right." Remembering her manners Rika took Ryo's hand in hers, just in case. "Ryo, this is Tao Kan, Kei's uncle. Uncle Kan, this is my boyfriend Akiyama Ryo."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Please call me Ryo." Holding out his free hand Ryo shook the older man's hand, surprised to see that Kei's uncle looked nothing like his nephew. In fact, the man looked nothing like the sort of man he'd imagine Rumiko would date. The man was average height, build, average everything pretty much. Definitely not in Kei or even his own father's league looks wise. Weird.

"And you may call me Kan. You must be quite the young man, to have gained Kei's approval so quickly. Not an easy task, where Rika is concerned."

Looking over at Kei with a questioning look all Ryo got in a response was a small nod, the faintest of smiles teasing those harsh lips for a moment before disappearing as he eyes went back to scanning the occupants of the room.

"Well, lets get all the other introductions out of the way so that we can eat." Rika announced, not wanting Uncle Kan to go into interrogation mode, especially since she'd just spotted her father coming towards them from out of the crowd. "I'm starved."

* * *

All in all the whole dinner thing went pretty well. The food was better than expected and once everyone got used to the fact that two of the people sitting at the long table with them were Triad conversation picked up nicely. Since neither Kei nor Kan looked Triad or seemed to fit any of the stereotypes associated with them most soon forgot to worry about them at all and the atmosphere eased noticeably too. After dinner, over dessert and coffee, the discussion turned to the meeting that had been scheduled to take place on the day of Alice, Rika and Simon's ill planned escapade. Kan and Kei were pretty up to date on the whole things and helped Yamaki in explaining things to the other parents, who were all strangely relieved to find out they had Triad members looking out for their children which was something none of them had ever thought to be thinking.

"So how is your work on building new barriers going, Alice, Teddy?" Yamaki asked, turning the discussion over to his two best hackers, both who were currently stuffing their mouths full of cake.

The first to finish chewing Teddy took the question. "It's gettin there but we're still havin some problems gettin it to hold strong. The real problem is that the digimon, they don't like the barrier so much and many of them are attackin it, or flying into it and getting themselves right banged up. We also dunna know what sort of blokes they've got on their side, they might be able to find a way in still if they're any good. We hackers, we tend to get into anything, if we're given enough time and motivation." He added with a smirk.

"We'll get it perfected though, if it's the last thing we do." Alice put in, a stubborn look on her delicate face. "So far we haven't had any major incidents in the world lately, I'd say the temporary barrier we have up now is working, at least for the time being."

"We'll keep looking for leverage over them from this side as well." Kan put in, adding some more sugar to his coffee. "If we can find out enough about their activities in this world we might be able to shut them down here rather than try to nail them for something like this, where there are no laws or precedents in place."

"With all the information you've collected so far, it says something about the government that we can't already see all their asses into jail. Pardon my language." Yamaki added sheepishly, not used to being surrounded by the parents of his Tamers. Usually, it was just their kids and they swore more than he did.

"Money always talks, especially when it's dirty." Was Simon's opinion, not at all surprised that the law wasn't going to help them until it had absolutely no choice. It was like that where ever you went really, especially in places like his neighborhood. It had always amazed him as a child, how ready the guarda had been, to look the other way if you passed them enough of the ready. A beaten wife, a missing child, there was nothing that couldn't be covered up if one was willing and able to pay for it.

"Well worst comes to worst we can pass off what we know to the media and let them run with it." Kei suggested, turning his coffee mug around in his hands. "If we hang them in the public eye the government will have no choice but to move in and finish the job for us."

"I knew there was a reason we let reporters live."

* * *

Everyone chuckling over Rumiko's dry comment it helped ease the tension once more as more ideas were generated and mulled over for another hour or so before the meeting finally broke up, parents collecting the younger children and herding them off first while the older teenagers dawdled a bit to talk and discuss what had been said during the meeting.

"What we need ta do is figure a way to make the barrier encompass the whole world rather than just the areas they've been spotted in." Teddy said somewhat sleepily, having spent a great deal of the night before work on that very problem. "Once those buggering bastards realize we aren't covering all the holes they'll find a way, sure as pissin off a fairy is never a good idea."

"You need sleep, bro. Big time." Simon noted in amusement, patting his brother on the back. "Talkin about the fairy folk at a time like this."

"As I recall your culture and folklore is quite rich in tales of that sort." Eyes as unreadable as always everyone couldn't quite hide their surprise that Kei would show interest in that of all things.

"That they are, even if it is a bunch of nonsense."

"Well who's to say, since no fairy or other figure of myth would possibly want to live on this earth after what we humans have done to it." Kei pointed out, watching Simon from over the rim of his coffee cup. "Who could blame them if they chose not to make themselves known as they once were said to do in your lands and others. Besides, most would argue that the existence of fairies is as likely as creatures created by computers that are real and living things. I prefer never to dismiss the existence of anything, that way I'm never proven wrong."


	54. Nobody Suspects The Butterfly

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in, poor bastards. Thanks very much for all your reviews and for sticking with me so very, very long! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and have an awesome day while you're at it! 

Nobody Suspects The Butterfly

The day after the meeting Ryo and Rika got together at a park near his house for an impromptu picnic. Luckily for both of them Rika's grandmother had been home to put it together for them so they spent a good hour enjoying food that not only tasted good but was also probably good for them too; which was an added bonus. After enjoying their bento lunches they packed up what little food remained and stretched out on the soft wool blanket, side by side, to rest and watch the clouds lazily slide across the sky to form weird, occasionally identifiable, shapes. It was the sort of day for such things and much more enjoyable than remembering all the problems they'd have to deal with once they left and returned home to wait for some breakthrough. From Ice to the bad guys trying to take over the Digital World, their world was just full of problems at the moment. Thankfully Ice was mostly Henry, Suzi and Alice's problem, but that still left the bigger problem of the two for them to deal with. Thankfully they'd gotten to visit their digimon again now that the shields were up but the visits weren't long, especially since the Tamers were used to spending hours, even days over there to keep the peace and check out any problems in the area. The digimon, Cyberdramon particularly, were on edge too, especially since they weren't used to being enclosed in specified areas for so long. Digimon were generally migratory after all and didn't usually stay in one spot for long periods of time without at least going off to graze and forage. That and the fact that the present shield was only temporary meant there were a lot of digimon with itchy feet and on edge nerves to contend with. Never a good combination.

The fact that there was nothing the digimon or their Tamers could do made it that much worse. The Tamers were stuck on the sidelines for the moment, only the computer geniuses being of use as they struggled to create the perfect protective barrier. Since neither Rika nor Ryo were much more than competent in the area of electronics they were stuck playing the waiting game while their friends played with force fields and data coding. Not being able to help when it was needed was one of the worst situations Rika and Ryo had ever found themselves in and that was saying something. But if you had to be waiting and feeling sorry for yourself, it was nice to do it in a nice spot with someone in the same boat as you.

* * *

"So do you think there really are fairies and mystical creatures out there somewhere? Hiding from us?" Ryo asked as pillowed his head with his arms, content to stay that way forever if that was an option. It was a perfect spring day and he had his girl by his side, the two stretched out side by side after a perfect lunch. What more could a guy possibly want?

Mirroring his position Rika looked over with a curious raise of her eyebrow, wondering how they'd gone from silent contemplation of the weather to talking about little green men and unicorns. "Well that came out of nowhere. Why, think you saw a leprechaun among the clover, Akiyama?"

"I wish." Was his smart response, thinking of all the benefits there would be to having his own personal little green man and his pot of gold. "Last night Simon and Teddy were talking about the existence of fairies and Kei said he believed in them, if only so that he couldn't be proven wrong later if one did happen to show up."

"Ah. Yeah, that's pretty much his philosophy in life." Grinning Rika went back to looking up into the perfect blue sky, thinking absently that she'd wished she'd brought her sunglasses with her. "Kei tends to believe the worst in everyone. He says it's for our own benefit though, since we seem so much better when we prove not to be nearly as bad as he thought we could be."

Smirking Ryo wondered what Kei had thought of Jeri or Takato. Thinking the worst about them was like trying to convince yourself that Kazu really was intelligent and only misunderstood. In other words, impossible. "That reminds me, did you happen to notice what Kei was up to last night?"

"Yup, but I don't think Simon did which only amused him." Doing some smirking of her own Rika couldn't help but wonder when the young Irishman would clue in to just why Kei made him so damn uncomfortable. "I can only hope we're there when the light finally goes on. With a camera."

Understanding perfectly Ryo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Simon, who had no idea the trouble he'd gotten himself into. Well, that's what he got for deciding to play hero and risking Rika's life, Ryo decided, trusting that Kei would go easier on the younger man. Or at least he hoped so, for Simon's sake. "Well if I miss it, you'll have to tell me all about it."

"Will do."

* * *

"Speaking of miss, I heard Tai, your dad and your step mom are leaving town as soon as the school year ends. Your mom mentioned it to me while I was waiting for you." Ryo knew that Rika had been making an effort to spend time with her half brother and that she'd grown pretty fond of the kid since he'd burst into her life. They'd only had a few months to get to know each other and Rika was just starting to be able to have civil conversations with her father. Talk about a bad time to leave. Ryo knew that Rika's dad had been talking about leaving earlier but had canceled those plans because of the trouble Rika and the rest of them were currently in. Rika had never said anything, but Ryo knew she'd been happy he'd decided to stick around longer.

"Yeah. Apparently Tai's mom's parents live pretty far away so they always go to visit for a few weeks at the beginning of summer to make up for the fact that they rarely come to visit during the school year. They live in a really rural area apparently. Tai said that t.v. reception stinks. And yeah, I'll miss him." He really was a cute little bugger, Rika thought, remembering how sad her brother had looked when he'd told her about the coming trip. She'd never pictured herself with a sibling, since her mother had always said that one of her was more than enough for any parent to deal with. Now she had a sibling and he was being taken away from her again. But it wouldn't be forever, and her father had promised to see to it that they came to visit her. Of course her father's promises tended to be about as worthless as counterfeit bills but Tai would keep in touch either way. Besides, if her father didn't follow through, she'd just sic Kei on him. Thank you, Triad connections.

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, who knows where the hell he got it from."

Laughing Ryo shook his head. "I know. He's just like you, Rika."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is NOT!"

"IS-."

"Excuse me."

* * *

Cutting off their somewhat embarrassing and childish behavior Rika and Ryo sat up to see a boy of about five or six standing at the edge of their blanket, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. Neither recognized the boy so they both jumped to the same conclusion, speaking in unison. "Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost! I'm not a baby!" Looking thoroughly insulted at the insinuation the little boy's lower lip stuck out in an absolutely adorable pout.

"Then what do you want?" Rika asked, wondering what on earth the kid could possibly want if it wasn't help finding whoever was supposed to be watching him. He was too young to be friends with any of her friends and he didn't resemble any of them either which ruled out a relation. Maybe he was just pretending he wasn't lost, silly male pride and all.

"I'm supposed ta deliver something to you." The boy informed them, pulling a regular sized white envelope out of the worn denim pocket on his overalls. It was somewhat bent and crumpled but it was clean, indicating it probably hadn't been in the kid's possession long. "The man said you'd pay me two hundred yen for it. You gotta give it to me first though, than I'll give you the letter."

God but it took him back, to his days when two hundred yen seemed like a large sum of money, Ryo thought in amusement as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, curious enough to pay the small sum. It was probably a scam after all.

Frowning Rika gave the boy a hard look, not liking the sound of this at all. "You shouldn't take things from strangers, you know. What if he'd been a bad person? Didn't your mother ever tell you how dangerous that is?"

"He gave me five hundred yen!" As far as the boy was concerned, that override anything his mother had ever told him about strangers. He was six years old after all, not a baby. "Besides, he just asked me to give you this stupid letter, lady. It's not like I went any where with him. He was dressed really fancy too, in a suit and everything. Thank you." The boy added, leaning forward to snatch the coins from Ryo's outstretched hand. Counting the money he slide the change into his side pocket than handed the letter over to Ryo, who seemed much nicer than the girl. "Here ya go."

* * *

Taking the letter Ryo took it out on the envelope and read it over quickly, a frown crossing his handsome face as finished, then handed it over to Rika without a word as he turned his attention to their delivery boy. "Is the man that gave you this letter still here in the park? Did you see which way he went? Was he alone?"

"He's gone now, he got into his car and left. The windows were tinted, so I don't know if he was with someone Why? Did he write you a mean letter?" The boy asked, looking wearily in Rika's direction.

Since she was cursing and swearing under her breath as she finished reading the letter he'd delivered, Ryo couldn't blame the kid for looking nervous. "Sorta. Could you tell me what he looked like? What sort of car he had?"

Giving Ryo a blank look it was obvious that the kid wasn't going to be of any help at all.

"Never mind." Reaching for his wallet Ryo pulled a couple bills out and handed them to the surprised boy. "Here, thanks for the delivery. If you see that man again, you stay away from him okay? He's a very bad person who hurts people, even kids. Do you understand?" When the kid quickly shook his head, fear in his brown eyes, Ryo reached out and patted the boy comfortingly on the head. "It's okay, he's gone remember? Just head on home and don't talk to any more strangers, even if they offer you money. Okay?"

"Okay." Backing away from them the kid took off running like the bats of hell were after him, likely straight home to hide under his bed or more likely, to get as far away from them as possible than spend all the money he'd made.

"Somehow I can't see that advice sticking in that little idiot's head." Rika pointed out dryly as she got to her feet, Ryo doing the same as they watched the kid leave. "Tomorrow he'll think this was all some great adventure and start bragging to all his friends about the bad guy and the idiot who gave him money for doing nothing but being another stupid idiot."

"He's alive and unhurt, that's all that matters." Used to being called an idiot by the love of his life Ryo took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, understanding that she was pissed off and needing to take it out on someone. "Now lets pack up what's left of our stuff, get it to the car and than head to Hypnos. It's our turn to play delivery boy and girl for Yamaki."

"Think he'll give us two hundred whole yen to do it?" Rika asked sarcastically.

"Well it never hurts to ask. Maybe I can claim my money back as business expenses. You think?"

"Wouldn't count on it."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Heading straight to Hypnos the two were quickly brought straight to Yamaki who was surprised to see them, much less the note they carried with them. Reading the single sheet of paper twice he finally set it down and quizzed them thoroughly as to how they'd come by it and every little thing they remembered about their conversation with the boy. The news that a little boy had been involved pissed Yamaki off, almost as much as the fact that this unknown man had gotten close enough to have harmed Ryo or Rika if he'd been ordered to. Looks like he was going to have to take Kan up on his offer to have the Triad provide shadows for the Tamers, as added insurance against another attempt on any of them. The stakes just kept getting higher and higher, he thought darkly.

"So are you going to go to this meeting, Sir?" Ryo asked, not sure what he'd do in the older man's current position. The letter was a request for a meeting between the heads of Hypnos and the heads of the organization they were currently working hard to put away in jail. It sounded risky as hell and Ryo didn't want Yamaki or Henry's dad to be anywhere near these guys. They were old and computer nerds after all. They wouldn't stand a chance!

"I'll have to go to the board with this. This isn't something I can decide." Getting to his feet Yamaki gave them the once over, eyes narrowing slightly in a look of warning. "I suppose there's no point in asking either of you two to keep this to yourselves until the board makes a decision."

"Not really." Rika agreed with a faint smile that turned serious as she considered the decision before the board and her boss. "Why do you think they want to meet with you and the other head honchos? They have to know that there's no peaceful middle ground to be reached here. They can't be allowed into the Digital World and we sure as hell aren't going to let them back in as long as there's breath in any of our bodies. They've done so much research on us, they have to know that."

"Which is precisely why this puzzles me so much. They have to realize that we know how much they know about us and that we aren't about to compromise when it comes to the safety and well being of the Digital World and its inhabitants. So why ask for a pointless meeting that would only waste both our times? It would be logical to assume we'd opt not to attend for that reason but they invite us anyway, knowing the poor odds. If it's a trap than why not prove that they have something to bring to the table that would be worth us letting them have their way. You two weren't taken, which would have been the logical approach since you would have been good bargaining tools. It wouldn't be hard to have the letter delivered another way, even through the postal service. So why did they do it this way and why did they leave you two alone? Public place or not, people like them could have pulled off a snatch and grab easily enough, even in broad daylight. That wouldn't have worried them."

"Maybe they've grabbed someone else?"

Hearing the worry in Ryo's voice Yamaki shook his head, having already considered that possibility. "I doubt it. If they had they would have mentioned it in this letter as an incentive to get us to come. Also, you all have eyes watching you, even if they hadn't been able to prevent your capture, they still would have reported it by now."

* * *

"See, I told you someone was following us in that hideous yellow sedan." Rika muttered, crossing her arms in front of her as she tried to think like an evil organization. Tough, since she preferred to do her own dirty work rather than pay someone else to do it for her. Plus, she preferred to mess with heads rather than bodies. Psychological damage lasted so much longer than bruises.

"Who in their right mind tails someone in a bright yellow car that's blinding just to look at it?" Ryo demanded to know, hating the fact that he hadn't noticed the fact that they were being watched by someone. Thank God Rika had a thing about showing affection in public or he'd be in a lot of trouble right now.

"Exactly, you would never expect someone to tail you in something like that and therefore you'd just dismiss it as a coincidence. It's like Bart said in the Simpsons, 'Nobody ever suspects the butterfly.'" Rika shot back.

"Huh?"

"It's a North American cartoon series." Rika explained, since Yamaki looked pretty clueless. "Bart's a character that's always causing problems and getting into trouble for it. In one episode, he told his sister Lisa that he wanted to be reincarnated as a butterfly because no one would ever believe a butterfly could do terrible things."

"Ah." The things kids watched these days, Yamaki thought with a small sigh. Give him Astro boy any day.


	55. The Importance of Language

* * *

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gonna stay, especially since I would rather own other copyrights more. Thanks to my constant reviewers, I hope you've enjoyed this story. 

Also, mangagirl18, to answer your question, I learned about Tourretes on the tv show 7th Heaven lol.

The Importance of Language

Leaving Yamaki to think about the mysterious note and discuss it with his superiors, Rika and Ryo headed down to the next level to see what the computer nerds were up to. Hopefully, there'd been some sort of break through since the last time they'd dropped by. The both of them turning the situation over in their minds they stepped out of the elevator instinctively, stopping in surprise at the picture in front of them, hardly believing their eyes. Simon, yes Simon, was currently crouching behind a couch in the lounge directly in front of them. His back was to them and he appeared to be looking over the top of the couch for someone or something, like a little kid wearily checking for the presence of the boogie man.

Biting back a smirk Rika tip toed over behind him. "BOO!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Are you bloody well trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" Hand over his heart Simon automatically stood to his full height, glaring daggers at her while she laughed in his face without even bothering to try and hide her amusement. "Think that's funny, do you? We'll see how funny you think it is when I pull something like that on you. Won't be so funny then, now will it?"

"You're welcome to try. Now why are you hiding behind the couch?"

Looking sheepish Simon rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed as hell by the whole thing. "That friend of yours, Kei, is here again. I'm just trying to avoid him is all. Nothing wrong with that." Now he sounded defensive about the whole thing, Simon thought in disgust, silently lamenting his own foolishness.

"You finally figured out that he's after you huh?" Amused Ryo shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels slightly. "Rika and I were wondering when you'd realize why you sparked his interest when you offered to take Rika's punishment for her."

"You rotten lot." Outraged, it was clear that Simon dearly wanted to cause them more than a little damage for their little omissions. "Why by the fires of hell did ya not warn me he was after me that way? I never saw it coming, you bastards! One minute we were talkin about the whole shield thing and the next he's inviting me out to dinner with him! I thought it was just a group thing but when I asked who was comin, he said it was just us and the look in his eyes...bloody hell, it was the way I look at fresh bread right out of the bloody oven or Brit looks at a friggin candy store. Some mates you are, not givin a man a decent heads."

"You know, he will take no for an answer. He won't kill you or anything." Biting back a grin, since this had apparently really rattled Simon, Rika could only imagine how much Simon's reaction would have amused Kei. Her honorary big brother did have a rather twisted sense of humor after all. He'd probably mislead Simon on purpose, just to get a better reaction out of him.

"Oh right, like saying no to a member of the bloody Triad is such an easy thing, a walk on the moors it is." Was his sarcastic response to that. "Bollucks, it was hell and you know it. He gave me such a look that it made me wish I remembered the Lord's Pray so that I could give it a whirl, see if it would work for once. And then, if that weren't bad enough, that crazy little Chinese psycho, Henry's cousin, comes up to us and when Kei introduces her to me she asks if I'm a member of or know anyone in the bleeding IRA."

Surprised Rika had to ask. "Do you know anyone in the IRA?"

"Of course I do. I'm Irish, aren't I? Everyone's related to everyone over there, it's the Catholic way of things. Just try looking one of us up in the phone book." Shaking his head Simon tried to remember what his life was like before it had all gone to hell in a hand basket. Then again, when had it not been in that bloody basket? So much for the supposed luck of the Irish. "Why isn't that girl in mental place somewhere anyway? She's obviously barking mad. Out of her never lovin mind, she is."

"No institution would take her." Was Ryo's dry suggestion, Rika snorting in agreement. "And she sort of grows on you..like poison ivy."

"Poison being the operative word. Well all I can say is, I left her with Kei and I dearly hope the two of them kill each other, do us all, namely me, a favor."

"Awww, poor, poor Simon." Patting him on the shoulder in an obviously fake show of sympathy Rika grinned up at him. "Tell you what, we're on our way to say hi to your brother and everyone else. Why don't you come and raid your brother's meds while we're there. I'm sure there's something there that could do a way with the both of them in the right dosage."

"Evil doesn't die that easily."

"Kei's not evil." Her friend was just...unusual. A very driven, very focused, very often moraless individual. But he had his good points...if he liked you. If he didn't...well then running in the opposite direction and hiding behind couches wasn't such a bad idea. Not that he wouldn't find you of course. But if you made the chase interesting, he might let you live longer, to toy with you. Seeing their skeptical looks it was Rika's turn to look sheepish. "Hey, moraless isn't the same as evil...sorta."

"Still. And I couldna help but notice you didn't include Ice in that."

"For obvious reasons."

* * *

Shaking his head at the both of them Ryo figured it was up to him to steer the conversation away from talk of evil and the dementedness of the people around them. If they were to stop and count them all, he'd probably get depressed, realizing how many of them he was surrounded by. Acknowledging his friendship with Kazu was bad enough. "Okay...time to go visit friends." Taking each of them by an arm Ryo started dragging them across the lounge towards the hallway that led to a second lounge before leading into the main computer room. 

"What the hell!"

Stopping quickly Rika and Ryo looked around Simon's shoulders to see what had caused him to stop so suddenly. There, sitting on a couch was Alice, Kei and Brittany. Whether it was just fear at the sight of his pursuer or the fact that Brit was sitting in Kei's lap sipping a coke that stopped him cold, neither was sure.

Looking up, the grin that briefly slid across Kei's face said he thought it was a combination of both and was amused by it. It definitely didn't seem to bother him in the least that he scared the hell out of the young Irishman he was pursuing. "There you are. Brit and I were looking for you. Weren't we, Brit?"

"Hi, Simon! Kei bought me a coke cause I was thirsty." Smiling shyly Brit waved at Rika and Ryo, looking quite happy to remain right where she was. "Guess what, Simon. Kei's tie is actually writing but most guys would never know that cause it's a secret language. Isn't that cool?"

Since Simon was still looking like a deer caught in headlights Rika opted to take pity on the poor guy and interfere with Kei's fun for the moment, give Simon time to snap back. "Is that so? And where's this secret language from?" Ryo asked, making out like he was interested.

"From China. It's called… Nu Shu?" When Kei gave her a confirming nod Brit grinned, pleased to have gotten the foreign word right. "It was an ancient language for women and they used to hide it as embroidery on clothes and stuff. No one but other women could read it. And you know what? They didn't even read it like we do. They sang it!"

Working up a smile for his sister's sake Simon fought the urge to walk over, grab that can and empty what was left of it over the Chinese ass's head. It was as plain as day that the bastard was enjoyin this and Simon was just itchin to get some of his own in. Unfortunately, Brit seemed to like him and well..he was pretty sure the smug bastard could kick his ass as easily as a drunk gave a toast. "Ya learn something new every day." He finally got out.

"It's actually sort of fascinating." Alice added, trying not to smirk over the whole thing since Simon was her friend. Males and their testosterone games, she thought with a faint smile. "They invented it so that they could complain about the men in their lives and the emperor's decisions. Since bad mouthing either could get you in hot water, it was a good idea to do it without them being able to understand what you're saying."

"Smart of them. So it was a variation of Chinese?" Ryo asked, coming forward to get a look at Kei's tie with some interest now. Tricky creatures, women. God love them.

"Actually, no. It was completely different and one of the reasons most scholars believe that its creation is female in origin. The way it's written coincides with how women embroider. At least that's one argument and the one I'm most inclined to believe."

* * *

A strange expression crossing Alice's face she appeared deep in thought, completely missing the next minute or two of dialogue as her mind considered and revised, working faster then it had ever worked before which was saying something. Eyes widening a huge smile crossed her face as she leapt to her feet. "THAT'S IT!" 

"What's it?" Rika and Simon asked in tandem.

"How we can create a shield no one can get through. How we can protect the Digital World!" After making that announcement Alice ran towards the door leading into the computer labs area, Rika and Ryo right behind her, calling out for a better explanation.

Raising an eyebrow Kei stood and walked over to Simon, Brit cradled competently in his arms and looking quite at home there. Handing her off to the younger man Kei permitted himself another small smile when Simon automatically took a couple steps back as soon as Brit was nestled safely in his own arms. "Shall we go see what your charming little friend has devised?" Kei asked pleasantly, showing no emotion just to piss Simon off further.

"Yeah, lets." Beating a hasty retreat Simon followed the trio down the short hallway and through the doors that led into the computer center, well aware of Kei right behind him, bringing up the rear. Please God, don't be lettin him be checkin out my arse, was all Simon could think as he made a beeline towards his younger brother, who was watching Alice with interest as she talked to her father and Henry's off to one side in heated whispers while Rika and Ryo watched from the sidelines, looking as confused as Teddy.

"You know what's goin on there?" Teddy asked, looking up at his brother before jerking his head in Alice's direction. "She came in like a bat outta hell, she did."

"Not a clue, though I'd imagine it has somethin to do with screwing the bad guys over as she's got quite the grin on her face." Setting Brit down Simon waited until his sister had moved over to the next cubicle where Suzi was before he laid into his little brother. "And what were you thinkin, leaving Brit with the likes of that Kei fellow? He's in the bloody Triad for Christ sakes. Have you gone bloody starkers while I was out?"

Blinking, Teddy didn't know what to say, surprised at the heat and hint of desperation behind his brother's hissed whisper. "What climbed up into your arse? She likes him, says he smells nice and slips her lemon drops. You yourself said we should encourage her to be more trustin, to try and undo some of the damage we'd done in that area." He and Simon had unfortunately gone a little overboard with Brit, warning her to go into hiding whenever their mum brought a man home. They'd only meant to shield her from seeing things a child shouldn't, not to traumatize her for life. Oh how the best plans went amuck.

"Well not with him. He's only usin her anyway, to get at me."

"Get at you?" This was news to him. "What did you do? Are you sure you're not the one who's nuts, makin trouble with a bloke like him? He'd hand us both our arses, ya know. Cold blooded as mum and ten times meaner, that one is. What were ya thinkin?"

A twitch appearing under his eye Simon prayed for God to strike him dead. You'd think after all he'd done in his short life, at least one of his misdeeds was worth a good smiting. Better that than being in his present situation, God help him.

"Teddy! Come over here. You too, Suzi!"

"Hold that thought." Getting to his feet Teddy hurried over to join Alice's expanding group, all the major hackers crowding around and creating quite a buzz as they discussed something in comp speak that only the fellow geeks and hackers could understand.

* * *

Five minutes later Yamaki was through the doors at a run and the group was getting louder and harder to understand, Rika and Ryo finally giving up and coming over to keep Simon company. There was nothing they could do after all, until someone was willing to explain it all to them in a language they could understand. Brit, the only one who wasn't interested in what was going on, remained at Suzi's console, watching Pokemon on Suzi's laptop while Kei watched with her, just to rile Simon some more. 

Finally Yamaki called an end to whatever it was being discussed and everyone headed for their work stations to do lord only knows what. They all looked crazed now, with a feverish gleam in their eyes that reminded Rika of coffee addicts who'd just been served a cup after pulling an all nighter the night before. Scary intense.

Going straight to the source Rika, Ryo and Simon went over to Alice's console, where the woman was already typing away like a madwoman. "Uhmmm...Alice? Care to give us an idea what's going on here?" Ryo asked hesitantly, not wanting to get his head bitten off for daring to interrupt her.

Lucky him, Alice, like most women, knew how to multi task. "It was all that talk about a language no one could understand that gave me the idea because computers are the same way. They have codes and a language that only computer literate people can understand and the language depends on the type and age of the computer you're dealing with. It's like how Kazu's computer files can't be read on any other computer but his own because it's such a hunk of junk and the programs are all out of date. I realized that the only reason why these guys can view and use the Digital World is because they understand the language of the World and therefore can gain access to it. We're going to change the language. If they can't read it, they can't use it. At least that's the idea."

"How do you change the language? Can you even do that?" She didn't know much about computers but Rika had a hard time getting just how they were going to do this. "And can't they just learn this language too?"

"We, well our dads, they made the Digital World in the first place. They didn't mean to but they are the original creators and they created the language, the program that is the Digital World. No one knows the language better than they do. It's complicated, you wouldn't understand the long version. Now go do something, we're busy."

Since that was all they were going to get out of her the trio headed over to Yamaki, hoping that he'd be able to explain it better then Alice had. Unfortunately he said pretty much the same thing, adding on the fact that if the plan worked, no one would ever be able to enter the Digital World without a D-Arc or permission again. How altering the computer codes could do that was beyond all of them, even Yamaki.

Keeping the bastards out of the Digital World and away from their partners was all well and good but Ryo was still worried about something. "So you can keep them out..but do you think that will be enough to get these guys off our back? Will they leave us alone? Won't they just come after us for the new 'language'?"

"I've got a little suggestion there."

Raising an eyebrow and not entirely sure he wanted to know Yamaki asked anyway. "And what would that be, Simon?"

Grinning Simon stuck his hands into his pockets, always eager to cause a little trouble when the opportunity presented itself. "Well it depends, as it isn't entirely legal what I would be proposin ya ta do. It would get it through to these buggering bastards though, that ya mean business and aim ta keep your people out of harm's way. You wouldn't have to hurt them or anythin either. We'd just be..givin um a taste of their own medicine so ta speak."

"Sounds good to me. How do we do it?" Ready to roll Rika's eyes gleamed with eagerness for some trouble of her own.

"Rika." His tone saying it all Yamaki added a stern look just in case. "Just what are you proposing we do, Simon? And I want it all, not the edited version you've cooked up in your head to convince me to let you do something incredibly stupid that will cause more harm then help."

"Just a little magic trick, Mr. Yamaki. A matter of makin one thing disappear into another place for a time. Easy as can be, it is. Provided of course you've got the nerve for it, Mr. Yamaki, for you'll be the magician, not I."

"As long as I don't have to wear a cape or pull a Lopmon out of my hat I'll consider it. Now what's the plan?"

* * *

NOTE: The next chapter is the last one! Any final questions you want answered, let me know now or they will forever remained unanswered! 


	56. What Could Be

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there, I appreciate that you stayed with this fic until the very end. Best wishes to all, I hope you've had fun.

What Could Be

Overall, Simon's plan went disgustingly well. It was utterly ludicrous really, how well it went off when so many things could and probably should have gone wrong. In the history of schemes cooked up by someone younger than twenty five, it was probably the one to move the smoothest with the least amount of backlash. Of course, to be fair, everyone else did all the work while Simon dictated, since in the end it came down to the people of Hypnos to pull the impossible off. As planned Yamaki went to the suggested meeting with the bad guys, only the bad guys suddenly found themselves and the furniture in the room unexpectedly transported to the Digital World. The fact that the hackers had to work a few days straight pulling that off and that the odds of it working had only reached sixty two percent, was something the enemy just didn't need to know. Of course said bad guys hadn't reacted well to being transported, but any thought they might have had to taking their frustrations out on Yamaki ended when they looked around them to see that they were surrounded on all sides by digimon, some only rookies right up to the Tamers themselves, who'd bio-merged with their digimon for the special occasion. Seeing well over a hundred digimon, all ready and raring to take them apart piece by piece, had convinced the bastards quite nicely to stay in their seats while Yamaki explained to them how it was all going to be.

Opening up his briefcase Yamaki took out several file folders, dumping them on the table with a smile that would have done Rika proud. They contained, he informed them, their finances and detailed information concerning their assets and strongholds. Then Yamaki explained to them, in a very pleasant manner, that if the men didn't close their connection to the Digital World and stay the hell out of it from now on, Yamaki was going to set his hackers on that data and see that it was all erased. Their bank accounts, credit cards, birth certificates, every piece of data on them and their businesses would be erased as if by magic. They would also see to it that their houses, warehouses, and places of business were promptly transported to the Digital World, where they would be dismantled at the leisure of the many digimon that surrounded them. Of course that wasn't possible, since it was a miracle that they'd been able to transport one room, but Yamaki figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Seeing from their faces that he was starting to get through to them Yamaki added the piece du resistance. The fact that they weren't leaving until he was sure they would keep their word. After that, they pretty much crumpled like a sand castle build too close to the surf. After all, smart businessmen knew when to fold and pick up somewhere else. They hadn't been in business this long to risk losing a chunk of it because of some side business they'd been hoping to set up. So a treaty of sorts was reached, with the understanding that Yamaki would make good on his threat if they ever showed up in the Digital World again. Once business was concluded, they were escorted out and the battle was won, with the victory going to Hypnos.

* * *

Of course everyone was thrilled to have it all over, majorly glad that they would no longer have to look over their shoulders and wonder if someone was going to jump out at them. They were also now able to return to the Digital World whenever they wanted, which was the best part of all. Perhaps the only one who wasn't completely thrilled with the way things had ended was not surprisingly, Rika.

"Still pouting?" Ryo asked as he walked over to take a seat beside her. They were camping out in the Digital World for the weekend and everyone else was huddled around the campfire, listening to Kazu tell his latest stupid story which was more laughable than scary. He'd seen her slip off and had followed, finding her sitting on a rock overlooking the lake.

"I'm not pouting." Pouting was such a stupid word, Rika thought darkly, hugging her knees to her chest. It should never be applied to her, under penalty of death.

"Yes, you are." He countered, bumping his body against hers with a grin. "You're all bent out of shape because you didn't get to beat the hell out of anyone."

Since that was certainly true Rika didn't have any snappy comeback. They'd mess with her friends, her digimon, and her family. Oh yeah, she wanted their blood in the worst way. If it weren't for the damn morals her grandmother had installed in her since birth, Rika would have given serious thought to putting a hit out on the bastards. As far as she was concerned, the bastards hadn't paid nearly enough for what they'd done.

Understanding her Ryo slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Look, I wanted to kick the crap out of them as much as you did. But you know, this really did end the best way possible. If it had ended in violence, it would have just become a cycle and we would have had to have a showdown to the death. You know Jeri and Suzi and Takato wouldn't have been up to dealing with that. And what about Ai and Maki? They're too young to have to deal with this sort of thing."

"Yeah but-"

"And people would have gotten hurt, Rika, on both sides. Feeling let down because we couldn't get our licks in is worth it if it means no one has to get hurt anymore."

"Well yeah but-"

"And even though it would have made you feel better to march into battle with them I would have been worried as hell and we both probably would have gotten ourselves killed, trying to protect each other rather than ourselves."

"I get that but-"

"And-"

"Quit interrupting me or I'm going to hurt you!"

Knowing her well enough to know when to shut up Ryo gestured for her to continue.

* * *

Once she was sure he realized the severity of his punishment if he did try to interrupt her again Rika continued with what she'd been trying to say before. "What I've been trying to say is that I get all that and I'm not sorry that no one had to get hurt in order for all this to end. It just really pisses me off, okay, that they don't realize that what they did was wrong, that this was all just business for them when it was so much more to us. I hate that I feel like they won somehow."

"But they didn't win, Rika. They lost. And at the hands of people they probably dismissed as a bunch of snot nosed kids. Maybe they didn't pay the way they should have, but they will someday, I really believe that. What we do in this life matters, what they did, what we did matters. We were the grown ups here, trying to make things better for both our worlds. We did that, Rika, without having to resort to the violence these guys tried to use to break us. Key word there being try." He added, for a little emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling her eyes Rika got what he was trying to get across. "Don't worry. I'll get over my bloodlust. Eventually. If it's still around by the end of the month, I can always beat up Kazu."

"There is that." Ryo agreed with a chuckle, smiling when she gave him a small smile in return. "So ready to go back and join the others?"

"We're sitting alone, in the dark, with an amazing view, and you want to go back and listen to Kazu make an idiot of himself? What kind of man are you?"

"What was I thinking?" Grinning Ryo pulled his girl close for a kiss and thought how very glad he was, that he'd risk her wrath and come over in the first place.

* * *

Five Year Later

Glaring at her textbooks Rika envisioned piling them in the middle of the lawn and setting them on fire. Sure it would break a number of city ordinances and get her one hell of a fine, but in the end, it would be so totally worth it. It truly would be, a beautiful sight. Unfortunately it wasn't an option, since if she didn't have the books she'd have nothing to study from as there was no way in hell she was giving those highway robbers disguised as the bookstore employees another cent.

"What's giving you problems now?" Ryo asked, sitting down on the couch beside his wife of two years. He knew that look on her face and could only be thankful he wasn't now nor would ever have to face his woman in the courtroom. She was already developing quite the rep among her professors and Ryo had a feeling that once she got the bar and entered the world of blood thirsty lawyers the justice system would never be the same.

Looking up from them she gave him a dirty look.

"You know some wives greet their husbands with smiles and 'How was your day, Dear.'."

"Yeah and some wives are not this wife so beat it so that I can study."

Laughing Ryo just pulled out the mail he'd retrieved from their mailbox and started flipping through them, bypassing the bills since she was already in a rotten mood which meant bringing up finances was not a good idea. Not that they had any real problems there, but they were both students and there was nothing Rika liked more than to get into a rant about how the system was out to break anyone who wanted to get an education higher than middle school. Thankfully, both of them had parents who'd thought to save for their educations, otherwise they probably would have been royally screwed and forced to live off the money Rika had made when she was a kid. Being a kept husband didn't appeal, even though his wife was pretty damn sexy when she was bossing him around, which was often. Coming to a postcard Ryo scanned the back. "Suzi, Teddy, Henry and Alice got to China all right. They say they should get to Nanking by the end of the week. Apparently they're under orders to visit some relatives first."

"The dragon grandmother probably hoping some of the relatives will join her crusade to rescue Suzi from the evil clutches of her Irishman. It's apparently too late for Henry now since 'She Who Will Not Be Named' is as against divorce as she is Alice." Smirking Rika leaned back against the couch, ignoring the books for the moment. "Speaking of never getting divorced, the Insanely Happy Couple called today. If Takato calls me one more time to describe in minute detail Jeri's last check up I'm flying down there and strangling him with Guilmon's tail."

"Now that's an interesting image you've put into my head." Trying to picture it Ryo had to grin at his wife's creativity. "Anyway, first time fathers are like that, at least according to my father."

"Between him and my mother.."

Laughing Ryo had to agree. For some reason, his father and Rumiko really liked the idea of being grandparents. "I wonder what Kei would say."

"Probably something along the lines of 'You got my little Xiao Mei pregnant. Now, if you leave her, what I threatened you with on your wedding day will seem pleasant.' Or something like that." Yeah, Kei reaction would definitely be something to see, Rika thought with a smirk. If she was really mean, she'd get Simon to deliver the message, just to mess with him. As far as she knew, Simon was still avoiding her honorary big brother like the plague and Kei was loving every minute of it. Sometimes, she wondered if Kei really was interested in Simon at all, or if he just got a thrill watching a tough guy like Simon run for the hills every time he approached. Kei was twisted enough after all.

Wincing as he recalled just what Kei had all threatened to do to him if he ever hurt Rika, Ryo thought it wise to change the subject. "You know, I never have asked you what Xiao Mei means, have I?"

"He's been calling me that for over half a decade and you're just now working up the curiosity to find out what it means?" Rolling her eyes at him again Rika answered him anyway. "Xiao Mei is sister or little sister, and Da Geh is brother in Chinese."

"Ah. Makes sense."

* * *

Lapsing into comfortable silence Rika finally made herself pick up the several sheets of paper she'd set on the coffee table and began reading them again, frowning as she got further into the report. "Damn, I'm never going to get this done." She muttered, looking up from the sheets to give Ryo a frustrated look. "Why can't I have your homework to do?" If she didn't get this done she'd have to pull an all nighter if she wanted to have the weekend free to visit with Tai. He was bringing his girlfriend with him, and Rika wanted to be in full intimidating big sister form.

"Because you'd do just as badly at mine as I would do at yours. Now what are you working on, maybe I can help."

Staring down at the sheets Rika sighed. "They're a copy of an unsolved murder case that took place in this area last year. The prof gave each of us a copy of an unsolved case and asked us to pick through the evidence and findings ourselves, see if we can find any loose ends or something the cops missed. In my case a witness put a teenage girl, Oriental, at the scene of the crime. The description isn't much, since it was dark, but I keep picturing Ice every time I read it."

"Well you never know, no one knows where she is, right?" Two years ago Henry and Suzi's grandmother had somehow convinced Ice's parents to send her off to a Buddhist monastery to find some inner peace or something. The day after she arrived the monks had sent a letter, informing Ice's parents that they had allowed her to leave for the safety of the others residing within the monastery. Putting Ice in with people who were all pacifists had not been one of the old lady's brighter ideas. Now no one knew where she was, and everyone waited to see her on the news for something.

"Oh she'll turn up someday, probably in need of my services if I ever pass the damn bar." Not wanting to imagine the horror that would be trying to defend Ice in court, Rika tried to think of something happier and less likely to make her throw up whatever she'd eaten last. With cafeteria food, you never could tell. "So how was your day anyway?"

"Tiring, but not too bad. I'll be glad when I have my Masters though and can say good bye to this mortal coil." Grinning Ryo got to his feet, stretching out his arms above his head. "Who's turn is it to make supper tonight anyway?"

"If you love me it's yours."

"Why don't we just order out then."

"Good idea." Grinning back Rika held her hand out. "Gimme the phone. I'll even call it in."

* * *

Handing her the phone Ryo watched as she dialed the nearby Chinese restaurant, not even needing to look up the number, which was a testament to their cooking skills and lack there of. Listening as she warned the person on the other end as to the damage she'd do if they didn't stop putting in so many peppers in with her sweet and sour pork Ryo mussed that in fifty years, she wasn't going to have mellowed at all. In fact, she might even be worse, using her old age as an excuse to be even meaner than normal. He just really hoped she never needed a cane or a walker, because he could easily see her hitting people, and him, with it. When she ended the conversation and handed the phone back to him, Ryo slipped it into its slot before giving her a teasing elbow to the side. "I don't think that was how chopsticks were meant to be used."

"Yeah well it's how they're going to be used if he doesn't tell that chef to quit cheating me of my meat." Was her tart response to that one. And she really would shove those chopsticks up the chef's ass, even if she had to walk all the way to the restaurant to do it. It definitely fit into her idea of time well spent.

"Too true."

"And what are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, I just like watching you chew out people other than me." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Ryo leaned forward to place a kiss on the side of her neck. "Not that you don't look equally hot when you're ragging my ass too."

"Well it's a good thing you enjoy it so much, cause for the next eighteen years, I'm going to be doing it even more than normal." The grin that crossed her face was definitely mischievous, alerting Ryo right away that his wildcat was up to something.

"Oh really, and what have I done to warrant being tortured for the next eighteen years?" He inquired, waiting to see just what sort of trap she was trying to lay for him.

"Well I helped but you know me, I never take the blame for anything." Was her angelic reply, the grin only getting wider.

"Unfortunately true. Okay, I'll bite, what did we do that I have to pay for?"

"Well I think it's only fair that you be made to suffer right along with me." She informed him, pleased at the timing of her little time bomb. She couldn't have scripted this better herself. "After all, I'm the one who's going to be throwing up and losing her figure and having complete strangers come up to me under the misconception that I want to talk about how fat I am and how I'm going to have to spend the next eighteen years catering to a mini me, who will no doubt pay me back for all the crap I put my grandmother and mother through. So really, me taking all my frustration out on you only seems fair."

Struck dumb Ryo just stared at her for a moment, his grin slowly widening to match his own. "Any chance I'll get off on good behavior if I promise not to up and faint on you in the delivery room?"

"I suppose that might get you probation, at least until I start losing my sleep and go insane and as a result kill you in your sleep. Seeing as I love you and all."

Pulling her into his arms, Ryo held her close, laying his head against hers. "I'm so glad I was awake when you came onto my porch."

"And I'm glad you didn't try anything when I passed out on you. Cause otherwise I would have had to kill you and missed out on years of making you miserable."

"I love you too, Wildcat."

The End

Special thanks goes out to : Forlorn Melody, Mangagirl18, Firehottie, Brosis, Sei Mong, Bex Drake and all the others who stood by me all these years. Thank You All!


End file.
